The Hunter
by Pr1nnyDUD3
Summary: He always wore a mask, no one realized this but one being did. Taken away from the village trained to be the perfect weapon, he returns 8 years later and konoha was far from prepared. Strong/dark Naru. eventual Naru/Anko. Abandoned
1. The AN from hell!

The Hunter

**MASSIVE FUCKING A/N!** AND THE DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING THAT IS RELATED TO NARUTO! ONLY TIME IM SAYING IT! IF YOU CANT TELL ALREADY THIS WILL BE A MATURE FIC IT WILL CONTAIN: GORE, TORTURE, MENTIONS OF RAPE, LEMONY GOODNESS, AND ALL THE FILTHY SWEARING YOU CAN LAY YOUR HANDS ON!

This is actually going to be my third attempt at fan fiction, though I haven't posted the others they were like the prototypes. Now after reading probably close to five hundred other stories and researching everything I could for my subject matter. I believe I am ready to give it an attempt posting a fanfic of my own creation.

This will be a very DARK/Super Naruto fic (there will be a very good reason for the SUPER. An I'm talkin like pwr lvl over 9000 omgwtfbbq kinda super!), he will be cynical calculative and cruel. Perhaps a bit of romance and angst not the your drowning in sorrow and wallowing in ye woes kinda crap though. It'll be part of his character. There WILL BE NO OC's! Everything will be taken either from Naruto itself or from mythology. For this reason alone there is the chance of there being an occasional xover, I wont tell you now if there is the disclaimer will appear for that chapter!

There WILL be some Saku and Sasu bashing occurring in this fic. It will NOT be centered around it so it will not be the crazy obsessive kind, more the put ya ass in the proper place kind.

Flame me burn me or love me, I don't care it feeds the creative juices. I'll gobble it up. Plus if the criticism is worth note hell I may even throw a bit of it into the writing process.

Lastly for all you romantics here are your choices for pairings, it will happen sooner or later so I'm letting you choose early. No fucking harems it will be one on one madness! And no fucking yaoi the manga has enough of that as it is, you want yaoi go read it instead (side note I have no issues with homosexuality I have quite a few gay friends. Their a blast to hang with as it is I just don't write about it)! Lastly I am not above breaking up relationships to advance the story line! So character deaths may fucking happen, grow a pair it happens in real life it can happen in a fanfic!

Reasons for the pairing are listed, depending on whose picked it WILL affect the storyline so choose carefully. I have the plot lined up for each depending on who is chosen! YE HAVE BEEN WARNED! THERE WILL BE NO HAREM EITHER I LOVE THE IDEA OF THEM BUT THIS WILL NOT HAVE EM (mebbe next time ^_^)!

Naru/Anko- SHE WILL BE THE ONLY OLDER LADY YOU GET TO CHOOSE FROM! Only reason she's in the listings is because her and Naruto's pasts will be similar. That and she's a hottie I'll be honest if I met Anko in real life shit would hit the fan! The same can be said if this is the pairing I go with.

Naru/Ayame- (she aint that much older then Naruto so get used to it!) its underused and I think it would be great in the story, if you want sappy romance pick her. She's one of the more unappreciated characters in fan-fiction and in the manga considering shes one of Naruto's 'Precious' persons (ugh gag me now).

Naru/Ino- both are blonde both are loud and boisterous and the pairing in general is hilarious. This pairing will have a lot more comedic relief caused by their character interactions (probably centered around Inoichi lavishing on his lil'princess).

Naru/Tenten- I got this thing for pandas... no jus shittin you, she's an interesting pairing and one I enjoy. She would kinda stabilize Naruto out IMO, so if she's used it will be more of a pensive drawn out pairing.

These are your pairing choices, no I wont tell you who is decided on. You'll have to read to find out. Votes start now and the pairing will not be decided until later on in the fic you have til then to decide, there will be prior character interaction to the final pairing being set in stone.

That is the end of my massive rant if it doesn't sound like its your poison then go read something else I will not beg for reviews this will get finished at some point in time because I am a major ass for completion. My muse is alcohol and good music, I wont be running out of it anytime soon. So if you feel like leaving a review go ahead, wanna flame me to the ninth level of hell do it I'll read em and complete the story anyways.

Enjoy,

Alex A.K.A Pr1nnyDUD3

P.S. LAST TIME IM SAYIN THIS, THIS AINT NO KIDDY GRADE T.V. BOYS'N'GIRLS SO IF YA GOT YA RENTS ON THE SHOULDER, DONT READ THIS DAMMIT!


	2. Oh Noes Body Blows

Figure it out this is how ya can tell whats going on only time I'm tellin ya:

"Blah blah blah!" ← regular speech

'_who am I? where am I? who are you?' ← _thoughts

"**I AM KYUUBI HEAR ME ROAR!"** ← furball/demons speaking

"**_THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN IN YA ASS_!" **← jutsu

**Middle of bumfuck nowhere** ← location location location (3 points if ya heard this before!)

Now onward to the story!

SIDE NOTE THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR THE PAIRINGS GO THERE PLEASE AND THANKYOU. IF YA DONT KNOW WHAT IM TALKIN BOUT YA SKIPPED THE A.N. FROM HELL AND UBER FAIL AT LIFE FOR BEING IMPATIENT!

Prologue

Oh noes Body blows!

**The streets of Konohagakure**

A yellow blur could be seen bounding down the dusty dirt road beneath the evening sun that hung over the grand ninja village of Konohagakure. In the distance the Hokage mountain with the four great Kages there essence carved into the very face of the earth; the most powerful ninjas to ever live in the village seemed to look down upon the city with disdain. Moments later five more blurs each a different color then the last followed in pursuit.

Wasn't Naruto's fault the stupid civvie drunks were rambling on about the less colorful issues that surrounded him. Hence the water balloons full of paint that had some how decided that the mobs faces were prime targets, totally not his fault.

"Get back here demon!" one of the pursuers called out towards the blonde. Naruto scoffed as he hauled ass down a narrow alley. '_Foolish fuckin villagers calling me shit cause of the Kyuubi!'_ he thought as he dashed down one of the alleys nearby. The village was full of idiots, how could he not know that he five year old Naruto Uzumaki was the container of the Kyuubi no Youko mightiest of the tailed demons.

After all being called demon brat for years, sooner or later the person was going to connect the dots.

When he was younger Naruto had always been curious of the hateful looks, the name calling, the overall disgust he was lavished with. The old man never told him why when he asked and it had taken a simple trip into the library in the middle of the night to learn the so called reason he was the village pariah. A little research went a long way a few books in the more restricted section and he had a pretty solid grasp on what he was. In retrospect he felt pretty stupid seeing as he had a massive fucking seal on his stomach that kind of screamed 'KYUUBI IS HERE'! Well hind sight is always 20/20.

Learning this two things came to the young boys mind; the fourth hokage, the man had been his idol, now he knew that without his consent the man had damned his life to one of pain and misery, even if he had been to young to voice his opinion on the matter. Sure it was to save the village but why did it have to be him? Second was that his goal to become hokage was tarnished beyond repair, after all if a hokage had placed this burden on him in the first place why should he strive to be anything like the man.

He had read what happens to those known as jinchūriki, the results were never good.

Hell he even had suspicions that the Yondaime was his father, blonde hair sapphire blue eyes the both of them. Not many people in the village could lay claim to that other then the Yamanaka's, and they sure as hell didn't treat him like family. He just couldn't prove his theory, yet.

As his mind rambled on, he tore down the street past startled civilians who looked at him with the same disgust as the rest of the masses. Well other then a certain few like Ayame nee-chan and her father that ran the ramen stand he frequented. The old man in the tower he could give a damn less now that he knew the only reason he was treated nicely was to keep him from running away from this god forsaken village.

Still for appearances sake Naruto acted the fool. Better they think his mask was the REAL him then know that the Kyuubi brat knew exactly was going on. He turned down another alley only to find it end in a dead end. "shit." Naruto had many other epitaphs that he could have used for the situation but that was the simplest. He felt a hand grip his shoulder bunching up the cloth of his once bright orange now nearing dull rust jumpsuit, and was forcefully spun around.

"I got you now Dem-OOF." the abrupt exhalation of air erupted from the drunks mouth as Naruto used the turns momentum to ram his small fist into the mans gut. The mans face turned a sickly green as Naruto followed the punch with a swift kick to the inside of the mans knee, causing it to buckle and him to fall to his knees which worked perfectly for Naruto as he drove his other fist with as much strength as he could muster into the mans chin. Blood splattered onto his outfit, the man had bitten his tongue nearly severing it, he would be talking with a heavy lisp for a long time.

Living on the streets for the past 6 months had taught him a bit of Darwinism: survival of the fittest. When Naruto had cried they laughed, when he asked them to stop they only beat him harder, well paybacks a bitch as they say and he was the one laughing now. He would now claw, punch, kick, bite, even nail them in certain 'crippling' places in order to survive. Best of all, all he had to do was turn on the water works and the hokage trusted everything he said.

Now each day he trained; endless hours of meditation sit-ups push ups lunges the works anything to keep his body in the best shape a five year old could be in. Hell even his pranks were training, what better way to train in subterfuge and stamina then to run away from an angry mob? Thankfully his hideous orange jumpsuits kept his figure hidden from prying eyes. For those that knew, like the hokage, well a simple shout and fist pump to "I wanna be Hokage 'ttebayo!" kept them from looking into it to deeply.

His hard work these past few months; hard work being sneaking into the library to read up on ninja and his daily routine of pushing his body to exhaustion was paying off. Hell last week he had stopped a kidnapping attempt, didn't know who the hell it was but all the same he did. All he knew was the guy definitely wouldn't be trying it again, metal poles to the head usually deterred repeat actions in his experience.

Though he knew it would not be long until at least a few people learned the truth; between his food thefts (if you can call killing a deer every few weeks from the lazy clan of people's estate theft) and training. He was more surprised that no one had as of yet. After all being five and a half while having the body of a well trained ten year old wannabe ninja, some idiot was going to figure it out. This was supposed to be a ninja village dammit!

"Fuckin prick got my shirt dirty, blood stains are hard to get out ya know." Naruto walked past the moaning figure and spat on him as he scanned the area, hopeful that the drunks accomplices weren't in the area. Seeing that it was clear he bolted back down the road in the same direction he had came. Better to lead them one way and double back then go with the flow he figured.

Naruto ran down the narrow alley eyes scanning the area for any persons who could hold _hostile_ intentions. So diligent in this duty was he that he didn't notice one of the few people in the area that was completely, well not so much neutral.

A mass of flesh tumbled onto the dusty street, a feminine shriek, followed by a fluid river of curses followed as two became one upon the ground. Naruto dazed and angry for being so unaware of his surroundings brought himself to his hands and knees above the face down body he had collided with; immediately noting the tell tale purple hair and tan trench coat. As he hopped to his feet completely as the body below mumbled "who the hell hit me." and saw the body shift mimicking the actions he had just moments before.

His body and survival instincts were screaming "_RUN LIKE HELL!"_ yet he stood frozen, rooted in place as the older woman in front of him dusted herself off. Time seemed to stop for the poor blonde boy as she span around; the first thing he saw was the inverted ponytail her purple hair was styled into, then the near murderous smirk she wore on her face. Following this was the fishnet body suit that hardly could be considered appropriate; her generous modesty covered by the aforementioned trench coat. Completing the ensemble a rust orange mini skirt leading down to ANBU style shin guards and blue shinobi sandals.

Perhaps if he understood the more attractive aspects of her figure he would be very much into the young woman in front of him, add to that if he was ten years older. Alas for our poor hero he was very much far to young and way to scared shitless to care.

"Oi gaki, was that you who ran into me?" the voice she spoke in was pleasant to the ears a playful and mischievous timbre, however the smirk and narrowed pale hazel eyes promised untold pain if he tread these dangerous waters.

Sadly for him his _character _demanded him to play the obnoxious and confident fool. So he dove head first into the maelstrom.

"HEY YA STUPID LADY! WATCH WHERE YOUR GOIN!" oh yes, he said it and he knew who she was. Mitarashi Anko, the snake mistress... He was fucked.

**30 minutes prior to Naruto laying the smack down**

The 16 year old Mitarashi Anko was in a _very _good mood, why is this? Well a week ago a scuffle concerning the representatives from Kumo had a bit of a sudden end, except for one! She had just left from the most entertaining interrogation she had the pleasure to be part of for quite some time.

The delegation from Kumo had been a cover up, another attempt at getting one of the Leafs more distinguished blood lines; the Byakugan. The entertaining part? They had failed, why? Some unknown faction had happened upon the would be kidnapper and stopped him and his quarry who happened to be the Hyuga heir Hinata. The best part for Anko? She had gotten to spill BLOOD! A lot of it to during her little session with the dignitary, funny thing was he kept on shouting and screaming like a little girl that his wounds had been caused by a well known brat and not the Hyuga's that had caught him.

She really didn't believe him; multiple fractures, broken ribs, massive blunt trauma to the skull and cerebral contusions. It was impossible for a child to cause those kinds of wounds. Right? Although maybe that's why he was alive, she had this nagging feeling he should be dead.

Anyways back to what she was currently doing, other then basking in the near orgasmic glow she received after having her _fun_. Humming a tune to herself she had heard as a child she strode purposefully down the street towards her favorite dango stand, intent on savoring the delicious morsels by the mouthful. The evening sun hanging in the distance casting long shadows out behind her. The few denizens of Konoha that were about at this time steered clear, her reputation as a sadistic twisted bitch and apprentice of the traitor Orochimaru kept many would be friends and suitors at bay.

She had returned just barely over a year ago after following the traitor with no memories of what happened and had to claw her way back up the food chain, the Hokage himself had vouched for her after going through a very thorough mind walking by the Yamanaka's in the I.T. Department. Now she worked for the guy and couldn't be happier.

It was disheartening, and demeaning but she just wore her psychotic smirk and pretended not to care. 'No point in giving them fuel to add to the fire, but hell, wheres the fun in that?' were her thoughts on the matter. Sure she was a bit cracked but god dammit she was human to!

Pasting the grin on her face she continued down the street intent on not letting the murmurs of "snake bitch." "traitors whore." that followed her to ruin her good mood. She walked into the bar she frequented quite often, it was run by a retired shinobi who gave discounts to current ninja and for Anko that was good enough reason to deal with the more arrogant members of the village ranks.

The fact that good sake and the delicious gifts from Kami known as dango here were among the best in the village helped quite a bit.

Sitting down in a booth near the rear of the store she waved down a familiar face, the red eyed Yuuhi Kurenai, fellow kunoichi and woman with a secondary name well known to all; The Ice Queen of Konoha. How the two had become friends no one knew but all the same they were and very few men who approached them left with their dignity and ego intact.

Maybe that's why they got along so well.

"Hiya Nai chan! You won't believe what the Kumo bastard spewed during my fun time today!" Anko gushed as her friend sat down across from her. The stoic kunoichi leveled a half-hearted glare at her boisterous table mate.

"Anko aren't those matters supposed to be classified?" Kurenai waved to the waitress that was busily serving the other tables, prompting the woman to stop ignoring Anko.

Anko pouted before brightening up once again, Kurenai was a stickler for the rules but she knew deep down her best friend was a HUGE gossip. "Well you see Nai chan you heard about all the injuries the guy had, right?" Anko threw a glare at the waitress who retreated, she was a regular everyone who worked at the bar knew her regular order. Large heated sake 20 sticks of dango, two bottles if she was with Kurenai. Looking impatiently at Kurenai who gave no answer other then a small nod she continued on with her tale. "Yeah well we all figured it was caused by Hiashi Hyuga who arrived at the scene," leaning in and dropping her voice to a conspiring whisper "well the bastard swears it was done by a lil blonde brat we all love to hate... at least the villagers."

Anko personally had no issue with the kid, he was alright as long as she didn't get stuck chasing after the gaki when he pulled a prank. Same could be said for Kurenai. They both thought it was hilarious to see a five year old to lead full grown and experienced ninja on wild goose chases, as long as they did not get stuck with the job.

Kurenai stared at her friend as if she had grown a second head. She had read the reports, most of the ninja in the village had heard about what the ANBU who had arrived at the scene saw. Bloodied dirt kicked up splattered across the wall, in general it could have been called a mosaic of human liquids. Hiashi Hyuga was a tight-lipped bastard with a stick up his ass and had been very vague on what he had seen. His statement being "I have nothing to say or report." everyone assumed he had just been a bit over-zealous in saving his daughter from being used as breeding stock.

"Your kidding right?" she whispered back. Anko shook her head no in response. Kurenai stared hard looking for any tell tale signs of this entire farce being a joke. Seeing none she waited for the waitress who had returned with their order to leave, grabbing a saucer she poured herself a liberal slosh of the potent liquid before taking a sip. "Well, do you believe what he told you Anko?"

Anko who had by now caused half of the sticks of dango to magically disappear down her gullet in addition to half her bottle of sake cocked her head to the side letting out a happy sigh. "Course I don't Nai chan, the guy was a fuckin jounin! I mean the gaki's only five years old he'd have to be some kind of prodigy to pull it off and he ain't even in the academy." she swirled the sake around in her bottle before composing her face to a serious expression. "the thing is though Inoichi checked the mans memories. It was dark so he couldn't see clearly but the guy who caught the bastard was definitely not Hiashi."

Kurenai choked a bit on the sake that she had in her throat, rapping a fist against her sternum to clear the airways she glared at her the smirk on her friends face. Anko did it on purpose. "So any ideas on who the mystery savior is then? Other then cracked assumptions?" she asked as calmly as she could, trying to settle back into her usual serious demeanor.

After a short laugh at her friends expense that was quickly silenced by a glare Anko went ahead "No see that's the thing." she stated. "we have no witnesses and Kakashi was on duty that night to watch the gaki and he said the gaki was asleep."

"Well then obviously your patient was lying." Kurenai finished off her saucer before throwing some ryou onto the table enough to cover both Anko's meal the tip and her sake. "my turn to pay I'll see you around Anko." she stood and with a wave leaf shunshin'd out of the bar.

Anko grumbled to herself before devouring the rest of her dango, quickly draining the sake as well before getting up to leave. Walking out she took a deep breath, letting the cool night air fill her lungs. With a sigh she walked down the street choosing to enjoy the night air rather then hurry home.

Strolling leisurely down the street her keen hearing adapted by years of training and hard work caught the sounds of a scuffle. Being mischievous in nature and one to always enjoy a good fight she ambled in the direction the sounds had originated. Heck if she was lucky she might find a new toy to play with in Ibiki's lair!

Turning a corner she was bawled over. She a trained ninja had been knocked over! By who she didn't know they were pretty light. She couldn't tell since the person was currently on top of her and her face was in the dirt. She sensed no ill intent from the person and that may have been why she didn't react instantly in a volatile way like she normally would. The liter or so of rice wine in her stomach could have been the reason as well.

Feeling the weight remove itself she propped her elbows beneath her torso slowly levering herself up "Who the hell hit me." she mumbled, it was a question it was a statement that she planned to find out. Slowly standing she straightened her trench coat and skirt brushing the dirt away. '_I don't hear anyone screaming like a lil girl and running away, whoever it is has got balls.'_ she mentally noted as she turned around and nearly fell back to the ground laughing.

There standing before her was the enigma she had been discussing no more then ten minutes prior. A mop of dirty blonde hair sitting atop dazzling sapphire blue eyes the six tell tale whisker marks adorning his cheeks. Uzumaki Naruto stood before her in his trademark eye burning orange and blue jumpsuit. Anko being Anko smirked and laughed inwardly when she saw him stiffen '_Oh lets have a lil fun with the kid' _"Oi gaki, was that you who ran into me?" she watched with interest as his facial expression went from one of horror to blank then from contemplation to straight outrage.

Anko felt her jaw systematically hit the ground following his words of "HEY YA STUPID LADY! WATCH WHERE YOUR GOIN!"

End prologue

Bwahaha I bet ya all thought this was gonna be straight to the Naruto getting the roflpwnt button. Nope not yet yer gonna see that character interaction I was talkin bout first. Anko is my personal favorite so shes first, that and I think its the perfect opener for the story. Ya'll gonna learn my outlook on Naruto before the ball get rollin. Chapter is short cause I wanna see the outlook ya all have on the story, if no one reads it well i'll take longer getting it posted. If people decide to read it chapters will come out faster.

So yeah its short first time writing it aint whats on the outside its whats on inside ya hear!

Now then so you know this isnt going to be an entirely knew Naruto, to much respect for Kishimoto to do that. He's just going to get help from other sources that will not be named until they appear. So after the character introductions expect a time skip (which will have his 'training') and then the gennin placements... after that it will follow cannon to a degree. ku ku ku I will say no more on the matter.

Til next time Pr1nnyDUD3. Out.


	3. Queen BITCH meets Big SIS

BABY A.N. Impressive to say the least I was actually hoping for a flame to light my post meal cigarette. (mmm chicken sammich!) Oh well normal lighter it is here ya go tho chapter 1 (or 3 if u count my a.n. Mayhem as a chapter). side note guys I dont care if you review or flame but if ya want this story to be modeled after what ya feel like reading at least hop on my prof and check out the pairing poll or this aint gonna get anywhere fast.

Now then... SILENCE! I KILL YOU!

I don't own Achmed the dead terrorist or Jeff Dunham... OMFG totally need to write a fan-fiction for Achmed! I can see it now Naruto and Achmed gallant dashing heroes bent on saving damsels in distress atop their blue Prius! (what it could work)

Anyways onward to the story! I'm thinking of keeping chapters kinda similar in length seems more manageable this way.

Chapter 1

Queen BITCH meet Big SIS!

**In the streets of Konoha with Anko and Naruto**

Naruto watched with a smile as the Snake Mistress's recovered her dignity and retracted her jaw from the ground. That expression he wore quickly turned to one of "Aw shit, Imma die!" still he kept up the tough facade, silently praying to Kami and every other deity that Ms. Mitarashi was in a charitable mood. Maybe if he was lucky he'd get away before she decided on his fate which would no doubt consist of whips chains and a murky dank dungeon (if rumors were to be true). He was brought back to reality from the inconceivable horrors his imagination was trying to create by a silky smooth voice barely above a whisper.

"What did you just call me."

Naruto felt a shiver traverse his spine, the voice was entirely to innocent to be coming from her mouth, his gaze traveled upwards and his eyes widened fully upon her expression. Gone was the smirk replaced with a full grin baring sparkling teeth and slightly elongated canines similar to a snake, something that he didn't expect. Her eyes seemed half-lidded the pale hazel orbs shining seemingly glazed over. He picked up on the tell tale scent of alcohol on her breath, she had leaned in close his face was now centimeters from hers.

Staying strong to the convictions of his other dumber and now semi-suicidal persona he straightened his back and glared at her. "I called ya crazy lady so get out of m-" his words were cut short as he found his face smothered in between two very soft mounds of flesh, and by a very sharp weapon, specifically a kunai being held to his jugular. Gazing up from the gentle valley between her breasts an evil twinkle could now be seen in her eyes.

"Now Naru chan why do you have to call me names," the words were sickeningly sweet, like cyanide laced candy, any bystanders wouldn't be able to tell the difference. The way she had him positioned it looked like an innocent hug. Not that they would care about the demon brat and the snake bitch being together even with the age gap. "you really hurt my feelings ya know." she lightly scolded.

Naruto struggled to free himself yet feeling the kunai's caress delve deeper into his throat he halted his movements and did the only thing he could think of. Fight dirty.

"Sooo," Anko dragged out the word, cooing it playfully into Naruto's ear. She didn't want to hurt the poor kid just give him a scare. She wasn't going to lie she was having fun, the brat definitely had balls of brass. Less then half her age and willing to do what few men in the village were willing to do on pain of death (more often then not), stand up to her. "are you going to be a good boy now Naru chan or ar-OH KAMI THAT HURT! WHAT THE HELL GAKI!" she jumped back from the boy her hands covering her upper half protectively, scratch brass the kid had balls made of diamond. To bad he had to die, she kinda liked him.

**In an unknown location**

A massive figure's eyes slowly creaked open and shook its head sagely "**Kids got spunk."**its head arched towards the sky and its body rumbled as cackling laughter shook the stone foundations of its sanctuary. **"Soon child, soon it shall be time."**

**Back with Anko and Naruto**

Anko looked at him in shock, she couldn't believe his cheekiness. His hands still held up in a suggestive manner a smirk on his face, he knew exactly what he had done. He had groped her, in public with no shame and was smiling about it! Her reverie was interrupted by a sarcastic quip of "cya!" followed by a Cheshire grin. She watched the orange clad child dash away, leaving a literal dust cloud in his wake. Anko blinked a few times in rapid succession, filing the occurrence for later retrospection. Then realized that the brat was still breathing. Her face flushed as feminine pride screamed for vengeance and certain parts for another serving, which she also filed away.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LIL SHIT STAIN!" the chase was on.

Naruto booked it like a bat out of hell, nary a glance over his shoulder as his sandal clad feet pounded the dirt that flew below him. He heard the battle cry follow after him. She had declared war, she had thrown the first form of hostile intent, sadly she would also most likely win the upcoming battle. Shaking his head of such thoughts he continued to zig-zag turning down random alleyways before dashing to a different road.

Sadly for Naruto, that night destiny the cruel sadistic bitch that she is, decided to play a lil game with our young would be hero. He ran smack dab into the middle of the pursuers he had lost earlier.

"Hey boys lookie who decided to come back and play!" Naruto was on his hands and knees sputtering, not from a physical blow. No he had received a mouthful of flabby sweaty shirt when he had run into the current speaker. He wasn't sure how many days of brushing his tongue it would take to remove the abomination in his mouth.

Chuckles erupted from the fat ass's compatriots, there were two others each with the same predatory grins, he glared back menacingly. He had no time to deal with this trash, he had a psycho snake lady to escape for kami's sake! He noted that they smelled like a brewery; all of them sloshed, wasted, shit faced, their inebriation should help him in the long run if it came down to a brawl.

"Go away, I don't have time to deal with idiots like you right now." Naruto growled out. Trying to appear as menacing as possible, subtly shifting his center of gravity lower by spreading his legs shoulder width apart. Drawing his right hand to his lower back he gripped the metal pipe he kept taped there if he needed a weapon.

The three stooges as Naruto had decided to call them from here on out guffawed. The fat one wheezing with his hands on his knees while his cohorts slapped him jovially on the back. "Idiots? Boy you have no idea who your talking to a demon like you doesn't deserve to walk the streets with men like us around!" he straightened up wiping fake tears perhaps there were real since he must have realized that he couldn't see his feet even after bending over. "now hold still brat while we teach you a lesson." the trio cracked their knuckles in what they must have considered a intimidating way, though given their thoroughly intoxicated disposition it was near comical in Naruto's eyes.

Naruto gave them a foxy smirk and put the hand that wasn't gripping the pipe in front of him. "Come and get me jackass!" he taunted beckoning them closer. Like trained dogs rushing to feed they charge in rage. The skinnier one on the fatties left reaching him first, Naruto ducking the mans attempted hay-maker drew the pipe like a katana held in a reverse grip. Hitting directly above the kidneys, a crippling blow that caused the man to fall like a sack of potatoes with a gasp. In the instant following he kicked the man in the same place generating a pained scream that was silenced by a metallic blow to the back of his skull. A sickening crack echoed through the night followed by the unconscious mans friends cries of rage and revenge.

The fat man upon him attempted to smother him with his weight, Naruto allowed gravity to take hold positioned the pipe vertically and fell. Together the pair fell to the earth and at the last second Naruto rolled out of the way, to late for the older man to move. The metal pipe did its job hitting the man with the force of his body weight and the following momentum, the effect was instantaneous as he gasped clutching his stomach and heaved out the remains of his drinks that he had consumed.

As Naruto jumped up the third man grabbed him from behind, holding him up in the air with his arms pinned to his sides effectively restraining him. "You lil demon your gonna pay for that!" Naruto stopped struggling, the most effective way to cause the mans grip and posture to loosen. Tucking his chin into his chest he waited til the man behind him tired, the instant Naruto felt his feet touch the ground he snapped his head back while launching himself into the air with all the strength he could. He felt the crack more then heard it then felt the moisture of blood dripping down his scalp, his goal was accomplished when the man released his hold and brought his hands to his nose to nurse the broken appendage. Naruto dove for his pipe the fat man having rolled off of it the instrument was covered in human spew, lifting it up he ran back towards the semi-incapacitated man an with a two handed grip swung the weapon as hard as he could to his ribs. The final aggressor dropped in a heap wheezing as he desperately tried to draw breath.

Naruto felt high, adrenaline pumping through his system like a high ranking raiton jutsu. His breathing was rapid and shallow his senses were going haywire, a mixture of blood sweat and excrement wafted into his nostrils. The cool breeze upon his skin causing his flesh to shudder, the belabored moans of the men who had tried to harm him.

Thinking now there was no way to cover this up. But what was done was done.

Naruto's world suddenly burst into a supernova of pain, looking down he spotted a blade piercing him through the stomach before it was drawn out. Cursing himself for not escaping he fell to his knees clutching the wound to staunch the blood flow, turning his head where he heard the footsteps coming from. There in all his glory was the fat man. A maniacal sneer upon his lips the front of his shirt covered in waste. "TODAY YOU DIE KYUUBI!" a elongated dagger was held in the mans fist held above Naruto's head prepared to be brought down and deliver a fatal sentence. "any final words demon?"

"Fuck you!" the words came out as a pained gasp but their meaning carried, Naruto the Kyuubi brat wasn't going to go out the cowards route he had made himself a promise never to cry in front of the filthy villagers again. Even as he blinked back the tears of pain he never broke his promises and he would be damned if he broke one now.

"DIE!" Naruto heard the words and after closing his eyes considered thanking kami for it ending quickly, until his sensitive hearing picked up a faint buzzing sound followed by a wet gurgle and thump. Opening his eyes he saw a kunai embedded in the mans throat his life blood flooding the ground beneath him. Naruto's eyes widened and he turned his torso resisting the pain and spotted the face he never thought he'd be happy to see.

"Hey ya crazy lady ya took your damn time!" even as he spoke he slipped away into blissful unconsciousness.

Anko stomped towards the blonde boy intent on killing the surviving accomplices in the most painful and brutal ways possible. Bleeding out after being castrated with a dull kunai was currently at the top of the list. She was angry, no more then angry she was down right furious. Not only with herself but with the villagers! She had happened upon the confrontation at the beginning and had spotted the boy fingering the pipe on his back. Her curiosity running at full bore she had allowed it to commence watching from her perch in a tree that was across the street. Thinking that perhaps that by watching the gaki she could figure out if the Kumo nin she had interrogated wasn't as bonkers as they thought. She was going to step in if it got serious, even though she had no idea where the kids ANBU were.

They were supposed to watch Naruto 24/7 where the hell were they?

She had been awed as she watched Naruto incapacitate the trio with a brilliant strategy; he had goaded them into underestimating him, then wielded the pipe and his body like a professional using not only the terrain but his shorter stature and quicker movements to his advantage.

Someone had been training him she was sure of it now. His moves were far to coordinated for him not to have.

She had been so out of it she hadn't noticed the fat one sneak up behind the boy and impale him with a knife. Anko cursed herself for her lack of concentration, Naruto's body had been positioned in such a way that she didn't have a clear shot for a disabling blow. She had to use a shunshin to the other side of the road and had nearly been to late. Though she was currently thanking the Sandaime's law giving her the jurisdiction to kill the bastard when he called Naruto Kyuubi.

Kneeling beside the blonde boy she quickly checked his vitals, he was bleeding out. Cutting the boys jumpsuit away she caught a glimpse of a body that belonged on a much older individual, ignoring that she quickly tore a strip of her trench coat that she wrapped around the boys torso to slow the bleeding.

Anko heard him gasp in pain, the physical discomfort bringing him back to awareness even if he was only half way. "Crazy lady, get me to Ichiraku's, second floor right window hokage monument side." Anko stared at him, was the kid nuts! She along with every other person knew about his near fetish level addiction to ramen, but he needed to get to the hospital immediately! She decided to voice her opinion. "Shut up gaki I'm getting you to the hospital."

He moaned and tried to roll out of her arms. "No Ichiraku's, hospital bad. They've taken care of me before." he took a shuddering breath trying to steady himself. "You owe me for takin so long." Anko grimaced he had her dead to rights she did owe him. Her curiosity had nearly gotten him killed. This also reinforced her idea that he had some kind of ninja training having been able to sense her. "Fine brat but don't go blaming me when you die!" she hissed.

"Heh heh." Anko heard him give a weak laugh as she lifted him up despite his injury. "Just get me there lady." hearing this and wanting answers Anko flared her chakra, an ANBU team would be there soon enough. With a flicker of leaves she disappeared via shunshin.

**Ichiraku Ramen Bar**

Ayame Ichiraku dreamed peacefully on topics any young girl her age would dream, gallant knights in shining armor saving her, settling down with said knight and raising a family. Youthful fantasies that no man woman or child could impede upon.

Currently she was dreaming of a handsome man who looked much like the Yondaime whisking her off her feet and whispering swe-

_**tap. tap. tap.**_

et nothings into her ear. That is after he had saved her from a horde of viscous marauders who had planned on doi-

_**TAP! TAP! TAP!**_

ng unmentionable things upon her person. He had rushed in at the last second delivering divine punishment and allowing none to touch his princes-

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

Ayame leaped from her bed the sheets following her ascent and an angry scowl upon her face as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" she screeched as she turned on the lamp that sat on her night stand. Now fully awake and ready to deal out righteous fury that only a nine year old could unleash, upon a person who woke her from such a beautiful dream. She looked around her room. Spotting a shadow in her window she thought first of Naruto, and couldn't fault him. He probably got into another fight or someone had trashed his apartment and now needed a place to sleep, again. Calming herself she wrapped the sheet around her body and walked over to the windowsill lifting the glass and staring into a face that was definitely not her blonde would be brother. "Who the hell ar-"

"No time I'm Anko. Gaki got hurt bad and told me to bring him to you, now you gonna let me in or let him bleed out?" the figure stated moving into the room before Ayame had a chance to answer the question.

"What do you mean bleed out, whose gaki?" Ayame was too confused by the situation to understand until she spotted a clump of blonde hair on the older girls back. "OH KAMI! IS THAT NARU KUN?" she cried only to be given a withering glare by the other girl.

"Yes it is!" Anko hissed she was to pissed off with the situation to entirely reign her temper back. "And if you scream again I'm going to knock you out so you don't bring the entire ninja corps on our head!" walking over to the bed she shuffled Naruto off her back and laid him down as she could. Turning around she watched as the other girl walked over and knelt beside the bed and checked over the young blonde. "Now your going to tell me why he told me why he wanted me to bring him here instead of to the hospital!" she demanded in a harsh whisper.

"Why should I tell you anything I don't even know you!" Ayame scathingly replied before turning her attentions back to Naruto. A worried frown on her face she reached into her night stand and pulled out a first aid kit, selecting a roll of gauze she gently lifted Naruto from the bed and cringed when he hissed in pain undoing the now soaked piece of trench coat she dabbed away around the wound which amazingly had begun to heal. Faint wisps of steam seemed to rise from the skin around the punctured skin. Then meticulously she started to wrap the gauze around his torso. "What happened?" she whispered breaking the uncomfortable silence that had filled the air.

"Why should I tell you?" not the most mature comeback Anko had ever produced but she was tired and uncomfortable with her situation. Everything that had occurred tonight screamed trouble to her and she really didn't want to lose what little faith the village had in her, if any.

"He's like my little brother!" Ayame had laid the blonde back onto the bed and hidden away the medical supplies once again. "Now you WILL tell me what happened or by kami not even the shinigami will recognize you when I'm through!"

"Your awfully calm for a brat taking care of a critically injured brat..." Anko cringed under the glare she received for her not so well thought out comment, if possible she had a feeling that even Orochimaru would have melted into the puddle of little boy loving flesh that he was had he seen it.

The tension was broken by a soft knock on the door. "Ayame chan you alright in there? I heard yelling."

Anko's pleading eyes were perhaps the only thing that saved her that night. As the younger girl... no woman conceded with a look that demanded answers. "Everything is fine daddy just a nightmare!" she called out.

"Oh o.k. Well if you need anyth-" "I'm FINE daddy go back to sleep see you in the morning!" the discussion over and the retreating footsteps that followed brought another uncomfortable silence. Until Ayame turned back to Anko and spoke in tones that sounded like the devil itself. "Now then, Anko was it? Your going to tell me EVERYTHING right now! Or Konoha is going to be missing a ninja by tomorrow morning."

Now normally Anko would have taken these words as a personal challenge. This time though she had no doubts that the angry looking girl in front of her would carry out the threat in some way. Glancing at the small clock on the nightstand 11:05 P.M. She got to work weaving the events that had occurred.

End chapter 1

Bwahaha YAY! Was it good? Was it horrible? If you guys think Ayame seems a bit odd well in my defense i've seen that women of all ages, tend to get really maternal on kids. Especially orphans, having Naruto at the shop all the time definitely would get those hormones going. And why do you ask is she so scary... the girl has lived in a kitchen her entire life, thats a lot of time practicing with knives and other kinds of cutlery. Think 100 foot tall lioness that wants to protect her cubs... yeah that's the image im going for! Did it work :D

next expect a lil rivalry a few of naruto's secrets to come to life and another... boy? Dunno yet you'll have to read on! And whose the creepy voice dood!

Til next time Pr1nnyDUD3. Out.


	4. Sticks and Stones Flowers to be Grown

**A.N. **Drum roll please... AND IM BACK!

SORRY SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I found an interesting story and read it... in its entirety.

SOOO, going for the third chapter and I'm passing 10k words! So you all know this aint easy since I have a rough plot drawn out that I follow along to in my head (the voices aren't helping much either)... words are kinda getting typed while I think. So its entertaining to know that you all think (so far at least) that the story doesn't make you consider committing seppuku! Well then we got 2 of our lovely ladies introduced and we have 2 left to go! So onward ho cause I said so! (I would make a awesome sauce replacement for Killer Bee!)

oh also I'm thinking of uploading my very first fan fic a lot of sappy romance drama angst for all ya emo lovers! I'm considering it!

Seriously though go and pick who you want in the final pairing once the chunnin arc hits its set in stone and if one of our lady friends don't have a firm standing by then I'm picking the douche move and picking the ONE I WANT! Its 3 clicks away not even 30 secs of work .

Ooo now that I think about it I need a beta to I'm checking over this each time I post a chap and I'm noticing my own spelling errors T-T someone save me from the hell known as bad SPELLING!

Yeah I'm random oh well now onto the tale!

Chapter 3

Sticks and Stones Flowers to be Grown!

**Ichiraku Ramen Bar**

Naruto felt the strings of consciousness pull him from a deep slumber, not that he minded, he had a disturbingly realistic dream about being eaten by rabid ten story tall rabbits. He contributed this not to insanity but the damn fox trapped in his belly making a pitiful attempt to break his will power. Pitiful really, yet terrifying all the same. Creatures that are so cute in reality are not meant to have razor sharp maws and claws that can maim a man in a single blow.

With his eyes still closed his mind sifted through the memories of the night before. If he could he would have smacked his forehead for letting the proverbial shit hit the fan. Someone had learned his secret! He had a lot of explaining to do and could only pray to kami that a certain woman that smelled of dango would wait and speak to him prior to setting free the hounds.

His body ached, he groaned piteously, his lips were parched and he felt a gentle warming aura beside him. Slowly opening his eyes he was welcomed to the land of the living by the familiar sight of one Ichiraku Ayame's ceiling. The off teal blue of the ceiling was calming it reminded him of the ocean. He felt a light sigh tickle his earlobe and knew what was going to occur later on, but ignored the feeling of terror to bask in the comfort of the warm young body that lay snuggled next to him. Turning his head slowly as too not disturb his bed mate he was greeted by a silky brown mane tickling his nostrils with scents of ramen and wild raspberries.

He inwardly nodded to himself, yet couldn't find it in him to wake her. She was the closest thing other then her old man that he had to family. They never treated him harshly or overcharged him, welcoming him into their story and home like a long lost son. It wasn't the first time in the past six months that he had found himself in this position. In fact now it was a weekly occurrence, he would get into some kind of mischief and the next morning would find himself in the exact spot he was in now.

Turning his head away from the young girl, he groaned a bit louder by the sight that greeted him. 5:45 A.M. Now he had no choice if he didn't get out of there old man Ichiraku would catch him during one of his 'Daughter is resting peacefully checks' a.k.a 'Naruto isn't in her bed again patrols'. He knew of these semi random check-ins cause he'd been caught once before! The poor father nearly had a heart attack finding his daughter sleeping with the village pariah. A painful five hour discussion had taken place afterward to calm the poor man down.

The least he could do after Ayame's help was let her sleep in.

Reaching out slowly as to not shift the bed Naruto turned off the alarm. After pushing the blankets off and wriggling out of Ayame's death grip embrace, he gently laid the covers back over the still sleeping girl muttering a quiet "Thank you." he picked up the remains of his orange jumpsuit before exiting the room via window.

Naruto leaped from the windowsill down to the street below, walking to a nearby dumpster he unwound the gauze wrapped around his torso and disposed of it. He started to walk down the dusty road once more, covering a block before stopping and looking around as if trying to find something or someone that wasn't there.

Giving up on his search Naruto opted for an alternative route. "Itachi san! Get your ass out here!" Naruto waited 30 seconds after his seeming shout out to no one in particular, the streets were deserted this early after all. Naruto turned to see the flicker of leaves created by shunshin, and there before him his ANBU partner in crime stood Itachi in his trade mark weasel mask and ANBU uniform.

"Good morning Naruto kun. Am I correct to assume that your the cause of last nights disturbance?"

"Yeah so where were you dammit I nearly got myself gutted like a fish!" Naruto was in no mood for word games with his friend/trainer. "I couldn't use the ninja techniques you taught me cause the crazy lady was watching." he grumbled.

Silently Itachi strode up to stand in front of Naruto and gently poked him in the middle of the forehead. "I'm glad you had the foresight not to use them in combat Naruto kun, I would get into quite a bit of trouble for teaching you."

Irritably rubbing away at his skull Naruto glared at his friend. "Yeah, I know we made a deal. I remember, you teach I watch out for your lil bro. I keep my promises ya know." he turned around and started to walk away hands behind his head. "So ya take care of my mess?"

"Yes, I'll see you later Naruto kun." the quiet statement followed with a light rustle and Itachi disappeared, as if the conversation never took place.

With a sigh that sounded like it belonged to a man far his senior Naruto ambled off in the direction of his apartment. He figured he could use a day off, well at least only do half of his daily regimen of work out's.

Naruto smiled to himself, this was good news. Now the only loose end he had to take care of was Anko.

**Anko's Apartment**

With her eyes blood shot and overall feeling generally wretched, she lay in bed atop the covers still clothed in the outfit from the night before minus her trusty trench coat. Mitarashi Anko was feeling horrid, for the first time in her life she didn't know what to do and it was driving her nuts!

If she had known the blonde gaki would have been so much trouble she would have let him cop that feel for free and collect it with interest in the future. But NO she had to fulfill the womanly honor of turning the boy/man who violated her temple into paste! Now she had more on her plate then all the sake in the world could stem the migraine to come. This time though instead of being a clear cut answer on what to do, she couldn't be sure. She literally was holding the kids freedom in the palm of her hand, if what she learned hours earlier was even an inkling of what she suspected.

Memories of her conversation with the young ramen chef kept filtering through her mind.

**Flashback**

The pair was currently sitting in the younger girls bedroom beside the bed that held the nights topic of discussion. Ayame leaned against the wall comfortably while Anko was forced to sit in the middle of the room straight backed, she had tried to lay down only to shoot back up to attention upon earning a glare from the girl across from her. The dim light coalescing from the lamp on the nightstand casting their shadows in an eerie display upon the off white walls the sound of shallow breathing coming from the body resting upon the bed the only other noise amidst their whispered conversation.

Anko was currently on the receiving end of a scowl that could melt lead. Who knew she would ever find a girl nearly a decade younger then herself so intimidating. It had taken two hours to explain everything, she could have swore Ayame worked for her boss Ibiki! The girl had methodically picked the story apart piece by piece, not allowing her to leave a single detail out. She had just reached the end of the story of what had occurred earlier and had been the cause of Naruto's current disposition.

"So then I flared my chakra to get some ANBU to show up. Picked the gaki up argued with him bout taking him to the hospital, he convinced me to bring him here. Now here we are! No worries right?" Anko concluded sheepishly.

"So you watched, and could have stopped this from happening?" the venom laced into the younger woman's voice was dripping off of every syllable. "Why the hell didn't you jump in right away you let Naruto get hurt!" Anko saw her small frame trembling as tears built up in the corners of her eyes, she stood up and sat down beside her younger counterpart wrapping an arm about her shoulder. She felt Ayame tense at first then slowly slumped and leaned into her shoulder allowing the tears to fall.

Nearly half an hour, Anko was getting uncomfortable. The only sound she had listened to for half an hour was the soft whimpers coming from beside her. She wasn't used to this kind of thing. She was Anko the crazy snake mistress who would sooner kill you then listen to you, not Anko spill your heart out I'll be there for you. "Ya really care bout the brat don't you?" she whispered when she couldn't stand it any longer.

"You think?" Ayame sniffled wiping her tears away with the sleeve of the button up shirt she used as a nightie. "He's the closest thing I have to a sibling, when I first met him do you know how it happened?"

Anko shook her head no, hoping that this wasn't going to turn into a D&M(1). For crying out loud there wasn't any dango or sake!

"He was being beaten by a group of villagers nearly three years ago." the younger girl hissed. "I was on my way home from buying groceries when I walked past the orphanage. I didn't know who he was then or why they were doing it and tried to stop them." at this point Ayame laughed hauntingly. "they turned their anger on me and started to beat me as well. I cried for help and the villagers around me that weren't part of the mob ignored me, calling me demon lover, you know how they get."

Anko was sickened by this, three years! That would make the brats two and six respectively! Her hand unconsciously went to a pocket and fingered a kunai as righteous thoughts started to trickle into her mind.

"Anyways it didn't last long before an ANBU arrived, they tried to get me home but I refused until we got Naruto to the hospital. I had figured it out by then, my father would kick everyone out of the store when he heard people talking about a 'demon brat' I put the two together and wanted to get to know him." Ayame shook Anko from her idealism's as she continued on. "I wasn't hurt but he was bleeding and unconscious, I forced the argument and when we got to the hospital guess what! The doctors wouldn't take him in!" another hollow laugh at this. "so I carried him home and nursed him to health. Since then hes called me Ayame nee-chan and I've vowed to do all I can to help him. He and I know about his burden an-"

Anko's neck snapped around to face Ayame so fast she swore she tore a muscle. The quiet "eep" that escaped as the girl as she covered her mouth as if it would retract the statement. "He knows?" Anko's whisper startled Ayame out of her self chastising.

A glare followed by a harsh "Of course he knows how couldn't he!"

"Well I thought that maybe-" "That what all the name calling, beatings, overall hate that he received throughout the years he wouldn't figure it out? Naruto isn't an idiot and he's such a sweet boy. But none of those idiots see him for what he really is. A child not the demon he holds at bay!" Ayame was speaking in a regular tone now, gone were the whispers. "I don't understand why they cant see past for what it is, the past! They can't see past themselves and see that he's hurting just as much if not more because of their stupidity!" Ayame shot a final withering glare at Anko. "And if your one of them I swear to KAMI I will stop you from hurting Naru kun!"

Anko looked at the young girl in awe. The passion in her speech was inspiring, the conviction in her voice damn near scary. The obvious bonds that the children in the room had formed also struck another note for Anko, jealousy. After Orochimaru's betrayal it had been near impossible for for her to find friends that really cared, in fact Kurenai was perhaps the only one and she wasn't sure even she would stand up for her the way this girl was standing up for Naruto.

Had either of the two looked at him they would have seen the small grin that formed on his face.

Slowly nodding her head in understanding Anko looked at the girl who sat across from her. "I promise I won't hurt the gaki," more to her own surprise she meant it. "can I go now though? We've been sitting here for hours."

A soft smile graced Ayame's face. "Yeah sorry for that. When it comes to him I kind of go a bit crazy." she concluded rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. Looking at the prone figure on the bed beside them. "He means a lot to me." she whispered.

Solemnly Anko looked between the two, she could nearly taste the younger girls feelings on the air. She wondered if she would ever find someone who cared for her as much as Ayame did for Naruto. "Yeah I kinda got that, not many civilians would threaten a ninja." she said as she went and opened the window to leave. A quiet giggle followed Anko as she disappeared into the night.

**End Flashback**

An irritable buzzing was swiftly silenced by a kunai. "Stupid clock. I didn't even sleep why did the damn thing have to go off." Anko muttered to herself her eyes still closed yet sleepless, she glanced at the other clock that hung off the wall in her room. She had two for a reason, today's event occurred weekly.

It was nearly noon.

Well at least it was the weekend. She had some time to herself.

Cursing herself and the idiot who created time, she walked to the bedroom closet grabbed an outfit for the day and wandered into the bathroom. Still unable to decide on what to do about a certain blonde-haired brat.

**With Naruto**

Happily munching away at an apple he had nicked from a store that had kicked him out earlier that week. Naruto ignored the glares and hateful mutters that followed him as he walked towards the park in the middle of the village with a smile on his face. Internally however his mind was in a state of disarray.

'_I need to find Anko and figure out where she stands in this,_' he thought to himself as he watched a pink haired woman glare hatefully at him, matching her look with a grin he meandered on deep in thought. '_She knows to much especially after what Ayame nee-chan let slip last night._' he held no ill will to his semi-adopted sister, she meant well after all. Tossing the core over his shoulder not even looking as it landed in the basket behind him, he watched curiously as a group of girls about his age walked by giggling and pointing towards the center of the park. Deciding to follow them and see if he could have a bit of fun, he slipped into the shadows and waited.

Not long after he watched a peculiar sight, the three had ganged up on another and started calling her names. "Forehead!" Billboard brow!" were amongst the more colorful ones "Pinkie!" was perhaps the most droll, an obvious affront to the victims hair. Naruto looked around checking to see if anyone was going to help the poor girl and spotted a blonde running to her aid. Sitting back against the tree his hid upon he watched with the scene interested in how it would go.

Ino was not having a good day. She had gotten into an argument with her 'daddy' while shopping and run off. Purple was a good color darn it! Who was he to decide on her wardrobe! If she let him everything would have been pink, she hated pink. After escaping she had wandered about looking into stores and deciding on outfits she would force, no convince, her father to buy for her later on.

Thirty minutes had passed and now she was hungry and not willing to deal with walking back, he'd find her eventually. Heading towards the park she spotted Ami and her little gang picking on someone she didn't recognize.

She hated bullies almost as much as the color pink!

"Hey! Leave her alone!" running into the group she stood in front of Ami placing herself in between the crying girl behind her and the small group of tormentors.

"Go away Ino!" Ami sneered among a chorus of agreement by her followers. "Forehead there needs to be taught her place!"

Chancing a glace behind her Ino noted pink hair and a rather... large... forehead. Ignoring that for now she glared at Ami. "Yeah well what did she ever do to you?"

"Us?" Ami taken aback by the statement put a finger to her chin in a contemplative manner. "Well, who cares I mean just look at her! Pink hair and a giant forehead!" looking at her group of friends she saw looks of agreement and pushed on. "Anyways Ino baka get out of our way!"

"NO! Just leave her alone Ami baka!"

"Don't call me baka! BAKA!" a painful shove and Ino found herself on the ground beside her pink haired soon to be friend. Closing her eyes waiting for more she counted the seconds hoping her father would rescue her. Hearing a startled gasp she smiled to herself her daddy had saved her! Looking up to say thanks, she felt her eyes widen to the size of dinner plates as she stared at the unfamiliar backside of another blonde individual that was most definitely not 'daddy'.

Naruto cursed himself, he had used a ninja technique in public! Kami damn his good nature and inability to see someone get hurt for no reason. He would have to take care of that aspect of himself soon. When the blue haired girl, 'Ami' he was pretty sure of her name had pushed this 'Ino' he felt angry. Remembering all the times he had been attacked and stepped into the fray, intercepting the kick with a firm grip.

Not to gently he shoved the limb backwards causing 'Ami' to fall on her rear. Focusing a miniscule amount of killing intent on the girl to reinforce his words the way Itachi had taught him he whispered menacingly. "Leave them alone."

'Ami' and her gang turned white as a sheet, and stumbled back before retreating. A half assed threat of "This isn't over Ino!" called over their shoulder as Naruto turned to greet the two. Smiling his fake smile he gave a short wave and reached down to help Ino up. "Heya I'm Naruto!" '_Ugh this facade of the village idiot is painful' _he added silently.

Still on her knees Ino shook her head to clear her thoughts about cute blondes with sapphire eyes. Gripping his hand she stood up then proceeded to straighten her outfit she reciprocated his introduction. "Yamanaka Ino, nice to meet you Naruto kun." she stated with a grin. She giggled softly when she saw him fluster at the familiarity.

Naruto nodded mentally filing away her reaction before helping the pink haired girl, as she got to her feet, he spotted alluring emerald green eyes clouded by the tears she had spilled. "and who are you?" he asked genuinely curious.

"S-sakura," came the stuttered answer. Naruto watched as she composed herself before she spoke with more conviction. "Haruno Sakura, thanks for helping me Naruto san." she finished off her thanks with a slight bow.

"No problem, I can't stand bullies they rub me the wron-" he was cut off by twin shouts of.

"SAKURA! GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

and

"INO! THERE YOU ARE SWEETIE!"

Naruto turned around and nearly gagged, it seemed he had saved the daughter of the pink haired lady from earlier. The man he recognized as the family head of the Yamanaka's. He had walked by their flower store often enough to know the man. Watching as the two girls ran up to their respective parents he felt a tug at his heartstrings that he ruthlessly squashed. He may have yearned for family when he was younger, but that got beat out of you pretty quickly when your betrayed by people that act nice only to stab you in the back.

As he watched the pink haired duo leave the mother destroying any hope he had to get to know the girl he felt a slight tap on his shoulder. Turning he saw Mr. Yamanaka standing behind him with a all to gentle smile on his face.

"Thank you for helping my daughter." the words held a good deal of warmth, though the mechanical nature they came out in ruined the illusion.

"No problem Yama jiji! What kinda hokage would I be if I didn't help a person in need 'ttebayo!" Naruto replied enthusiastically, hearing Ino giggle from beside her father he gave her a smile. Much to the older mans chagrin. "It was nice meeting you Ino _chan._" the girl blushed and father grimaced '_HA! Put that in your pipe and smoke it ya old geezer!_'

"Yes well, Ino I think its time we get home." the subtle hand on the young girls shoulder was all it took. A quick wave and "It was nice to meet you Naruto kun!" later and the pair departed.

"Cya around Ino chan!" Naruto called out to their backs waving like an idiot as they disappeared into the distance. Looking around him he noted that the other families had left as well, no doubt wanting to keep their distance from him. Looking at a nearby tree he cocked his head quizzically. "you can come out now Mitarashi san." the tree shimmered in the air the lines of branches vanishing revealing Anko in her trade mark outfit, well at least half, gone was the trench coat and fishnet replaced by a light purple tank-top although it still had her usual skirt.

Shaking her head at being caught Anko walked over to Naruto with an evil smirk upon her face. "How'd ya know I was there gaki?" she asked.

"Normal trees don't smell like dango and mint." Naruto dead panned. Before adopting a serious expression. "I'm going to guess you want answers."

"Got that right brat."

Naruto once again found himself in the familiar position of a hug. Then with a flicker of leaves the pair was gone.

End chapter 3

BWAHAHA YES! OH SNAP! Itachi is his teacher, scary thought huh? Even with all the training Naruto was doing, in order for some things to come he NEEDED a ninja teacher. Was going to go with Kakashi but decided against it. C'mon Itachi is a big bro kinda guy I figured it would work specially since he's watching Naruto in this fic. The Uchiha massacre doesn't happen until Sasuke being around six years of age (at least this is what I've gathered). DUN DUN DUN its coming don't worry. So don't start bitchin bout me screwing around with the time-line to much!

Also if you think Naruto acts to mature for his age, he's a street rat. Meaning he had to grow up quick to survive.

Side note if you guys think the spat between Ino and Ami was harsh, go to a play ground and watch some girls (NON CREEPER WAY FOOLS!). Their arguments make no sense at that age. And female bullies are way way worse then their male counterparts!

For those of you that think Anko has a lot of time for the story! FUCK YOU! She does I know there's a reason for it. Maybe it's cause I have a CRAZY ASS plot set up that you don't know bout yet. She's curious about Naruto now that she knows his secret and is gonna be around. If you haven't noticed yet Ayame dint have much screen time last chapter when I introduced her... see where I'm going with this? ANKO WAS BEING USED TO MAKE INTRODUCTIONS! And generate a bit of comedic relief. Her screen time is going to diminish... soon Ku Ku Ku.

Notes!

D&M- Deep and Meaningful; ya better know what these are, unless you've never had a significant other. Tends to be chocolate or ice cream but for Anko I figured it'd be sake and dango.

Shunshin- body flicker technique. I've been saying it a lot and really shouldn't need to make a note but I am. The leaf thing they use to disappear, case closed.

UGH I hate this the chapters are going to get subsequently longer because I keep finding more and more that I need to put in to streamline the story! DAMN YOU PLOT DEVICES! Anyways if you didn't figure out that the person being introduced this time was Ino ya fail at life :P j/k but close to it. Meaning that panda... Tenten is next time! I dunno know anywho cya guys next time!

P.S. The goal is a chapter a day if not more from here on out.

P.S.S if anyone knows a translation freeware or website that can do full sentences I would really like to know. PM me or leave it in a review please and thank you!

P.S.S.S. I ramble a lot when I do these end notes I know I'm sorry. Full page of foolery FTW!

Pr1nnyDUD3. Out.


	5. A Tisket a Tasket Kunai in a Basket

**A.N. **So yeah recently I went to the zoo and, j/k seriously though Tenten is up duh!

Anyways for you loyal (cough) readers. I've decided to do my best and type this chapter out quick. Last chap was nearly 1k more words then the last! IT'S GROWING! So without further adieu here we go!

AMG shortest A.N. Yet dood!

Chapter 4

A Tisket a Tasket Kunai in a Basket!

**With Naruto and Anko**

As he was released from the hug Naruto was gripped with vertigo, he'd been moved with the shunshin technique before. The damn thing just made his stomach to twists and turns! Promising himself to figure out a way to do learn a different form of movement when he was older, he quickly took in his surroundings.

Beside him a neatly made bed with red blankets on top decorative red pillows near the head board, next to the bed stood a nightstand with a decimated alarm clock, courtesy no doubt of the kunai shoved through it. On the other side of the room was a large wooden dresser... then it hit him. He was IN the lions den, Mitarashi Anko's bedroom.

Funny though with the rumors flying around her he was expecting something less, homely.

"Want something to drink?" turning towards the now familiar voice he spotted Anko with an expectant look on her face, he shook his head no. He didn't plan on staying here for to long. She nodded in response before strolling out the door to his left, once again on his own he decided to get comfy. Walking over to the bed he plopped down and found it surprisingly comfy kicking off his shoes he did what all kids his age do when they find a new bed. Got up walked three paces away and with a running start leaped upon it, burrowing his face in the pillows. The scent of mint and honeysuckle assaulted his nostrils.

"AHEM!" he shot up like a rocket, ashamed at being caught doing something so childish. Looking over his shoulder he watched Anko standing in the doorway with a Cheshire grin that screamed "Yeah I caught you doing that!" he shot her a look not to say anything, she laughed him off. Oddly enough for him he found her laughing a true laugh, not the sadistic cackle that he had heard the previous night. It was rather cheerful and soothing, pleasant to the ears as well.

In his mind he violently destroyed those thoughts, he didn't have the option of letting his guard down around this woman. She knew to much and he wasn't in the mood to play around, aside from the small mishap earlier.

"Having fun Naru chan?" Anko's sing song teasing wasn't what Naruto wanted to hear at this time. The shit eating grin upon her face didn't help either.

"Shut up Mitarashi san." cold and calculative were Naruto's words. Spoken as if he were an old man near the end of his life facing Kami's review board. Anko pouted in a manner that he was sure worked on many a male in the village, perhaps if he were older he would have appreciated the gesture far more. "So Mitarashi san, what do you want to know?" settling into the bed with his back against the head board he gave her a bored expression.

"Just Anko." She quipped sake bottle in hand she waltzed over and sat down across from him on the bed.

"Huh?"

"Mitarashi san makes me sound old!" Anko whined. Crossing her legs with the bottle between them. She rested her left elbow on her knee positioning her hand below her chin and gave him a look. As if daring him to push her buttons.

Sadly for him he dared.

"Alright Mitarashi _san._" he felt wind caress his cheek, peering beside him a senbon needle quivered in the wall. He hadn't even seen her arm move! Without batting an eyelash he continued on however, the murderous look on her face was starting to bug him. "I'll call you Anko if you stop calling me Naru chan."

A gulp of sake and smirk later he got his response. "Deal Naru kun!" he frowned at this but gave it up, it was better then chan. "Now whose been training you gaki, don't lie to me either I can tell you at least know how to use chakra. You used it to boost your speed when you grabbed that kick," Anko at this point knocked the bottle back an took another 'sip'. "Oh, that was a pretty nice thing you did to by the way." she muttered.

Naruto eyed her suspiciously searching for a hint of deceit in her words, finding none he muttered a half-hearted "Thanks." and as an afterthought added "Not that it really matters." Then he looked at the bottle she was holding. An epiphany struck! "Can I have some of that?" he asked pointing, he'd never had sake before and there was no time like the present. He almost laughed at the dumbstruck expression on her face.

She spared the bottle a glance, then one at him. "Hey I'm telling you my story you can at least share that with me." Naruto reasoned. A shrug of her shoulders and in his hands was the bottle. Taking a sniff he cringed, the stuff was potent. Steeling himself mentally he brought it to his lips and took a swig.

He made a face she must have found funny along with his coughing as he handed it back, cause she was laughing.

"Your an odd one gaki, I'm surprised your still sitting up straight!" Anko chirped happily a rosy tinge gracing her cheeks. Progress. "So who taught you gaki?" Anko asked shifting on the bed to sit next to him.

"No one." His answer caught him a glare. "O.k. So I've kinda been sneaking into the library at night and reading the restricted section of scrolls." '_half the truth but Itachi could get in deep shit for me ratting him out._' she stared at him a bit but then nodded, he inwardly smiled she bought it!

"So what can you do about?" Anko seemed to stare woefully at the bottle, it was empty. "hold that thought gaki." Naruto watched her get up from the bed and stroll out of the room, only to return with two more. "Ya want one?" she asked shaking one of the bottles.

Naruto chuckled "No thanks Anko." he smiled to himself as she sat back down beside him. At this rate perhaps he wouldn't have to worry at all. He heard her sigh happily before continuing, he supposed he could tell her a bit. "All I really know is leaf balancing, meditation, and a few E rank jutsu like Kawarimi and Henge. Nothing all that big just simple things so far." '_and tree walking, all the hand seals, Kage bunshin no jutsu. Oh and Gokakyu no Jutsu to name a few._' he smirked to himself watching as she took another drink. '_I wonder if my Oiroke no Jutsu counts? Hmm, yeah it should count. Itachi stoic bastard he is nearly shit himself when he saw me use that, ah that was fun._'

A light shove on his shoulder alerted him that he'd been caught reminiscing. "Whats so funny Naru kun?" Anko had a slight slur now. He also noted that one of the new bottles must have been empty since two now sat on the floor of the room. A wicked idea formed in his mind.

"Nothing just thinking of the technique I made." Naruto said casually.

"You made a technique!" he had her full attention now; hook, line, and sinker. He was in full control of where the conversation was heading. She was on her hands and knees in front of him eyes nearly glowing in anticipation. "Show me!" she demanded.

Naruto adopted a thinking position his hand fingering his chin as if he were deep in thought. "Well I dunno, what do I get?" he asked.

"What do ya want?"

"I'll think of something sooner or later." Naruto hopped off the bed and stepped away turning to face Anko before he theatrically bowed. "Now then," forming a ram seal he smirked at the disappointed look on her face, with a shout of "_**Oiroke no Jutsu!**_" he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Blinking as she peered through the smoke Anko wondered about the name. '_Oiroke no Jutsu? What the hell gaki! What kinda name is-_' all mental processes stopped however as the smoke cleared while her eyes widened and her jaw dropped to its hinges.

There in front of her was a GIRL! Not just any girl mind you: like a sex goddess from one of the Icha Icha novels she kept there before her stood twin pigtails, full red lips, a luscious figure, flawless tanned skin and mile long legs. Normally she wouldn't find an issue with this, except for one thing, the girl was STARKERS! Other then willowy wisps of smoke covering her more intimate areas there wasn't a scrap of clothing on her! Another thing popped into her mind it wasn't really a girl, it was a five year old brat!

Once the mental train decided to board at the station once again, she was aghast. The gaki was a pervert! Womanly retribution in mind she leaped from the bed at him just as with another poof the girl vanished leaving Naruto clothed once again laughing madly. Which only served to fuel her embarrassment and rage further. Getting him in a choke hold with her arms locked around his head which she noted was mashed against her chest she cried "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

Struggling to breath Naruto floundered in her grip, damn she was strong. He was probably turning purple by now. Thinking about it perhaps that wasn't the smartest thing to show her, but it got the job done. Pounding his hand against her forearm in the universal signal of "I give up." he found himself being slowly released then collapsed gasping for breath on the floor.

Chancing a look up he was greeted with a view he would not soon forget. Anko a murderous look pasted upon her face stood fists on hip legs shoulder width apart and a foot tapping impatiently waiting for an explanation.

"I can expla-" "DAMN RIGHT YOU BETTER EXPLAIN!" he winced painfully at her volume, coughing gently as he continued to fill his lungs. "Calm down geez it wasn't that ba-" he started only to be cut off once again. "CALM? WHAT DO YOU MEAN CALM YOU LITTLE PERVERT!" he shot her a glare at that, he wasn't a pervert! "I'M NOT A PERVERT DAMMIT!" Naruto shouted back. "I made that technique as an anti-pervert jutsu!" he started to explain seeing an 'I'm listening' look upon her face he continued on. "I use it to get away from mobs and as a distraction."

Anko almost looked ashamed as he finished. Almost, being definitely still mad but no longer homicidal. "oh, sorry bout that it's just, well, ya know." she whispered.

"Yeah I'm sorry to, I should have told you what it did." Naruto felt sorry for it he really did, and the half happy mood was ruined. Trying to salvage the situation he picked up the bottle that had fallen to the floor during the scuffle. "So can I have this one?"

The effect was instantaneous. A smile on her face Anko nodded before heading out of the room to get another. Naruto sighed to himself, it was going to be a long day.

**Nearly eight hours later**

Naruto laid there in the bed with his mouth gaping open. How the hell had he gotten himself into this mess? Strewn about the floor surrounding him were sake bottles and empty boxes of dango. The thing that he couldn't understand was that only one bottle that was on the floor was his, and he had only had a few sips! Anko had guzzled the others down like water!

They had left about four hours prior when Anko decided she was hungry, the argument between which was better ramen or dango had come perilously close to a full out brawl in the middle of the street. Only to be stopped by a timely intervention by one of the crowd that had gathered to watch the show suggesting they get both.

Well the confrontation at Ichiraku's had been entertaining to say the least.

**Flashback**

"Naru kun!" Anko whined, "Why can't you just eat dango with me?" somehow she had weaseled him into paying for her dango AND the extra sake. The bags of which he had also somehow gotten stuck carrying.

The wallet he had received from the Sandaime which he had reverently named 'Gama chan' seemed to be crying in its now near flat form. He foraged for his own food so he had close to no living expenses and the money he got from the hokage had fattened the toad shaped wallet to a respectable size. Now it was nearly empty!

He was already plotting on how to get the woman that was walking beside him back for that.

"C'mon Anko I paid for you and we're almost there so let me have my ramen!" Naruto shook his head, wasn't this girl supposed to be older then him?

A pout and "Fine." later they continued towards the ramen stand.

Smiling to himself as he brushed aside the drapes that lead into the store, Naruto dropped the bags on the counter before waving happily at Ayame who waved back. Though he caught a disapproving glare at his current company.

"Heya Ayame nee-chan enjoy your extra time asleep?" he asked as he settled into a booth. Looking around the store he saw that they had beaten the dinner rush, a good thing since he didn't want to deter their other customers from coming in.

Ayame reached over the counter and ruffled his blonde locks with a smile. "So that was your doing Naru kun? Dad nearly had a fit. How are your wounds doing?" the smile by now had turned into a worried frown.

Thumping himself on the chest Naruto gave her a foxy grin. "I'm all good now, you know nothing can keep me down for long." a small sad smile graced her features. "Ya know Ayame nee-chan you could become a nurse after taking care of me all the time!"

She had the decency to blush at this comment.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught Anko who had just walked in hesitate before sitting down beside him, glancing every which way except for the towards the young ramen cook. Smiling knowingly he shouted at Teuchi who was walking in from the kitchen. "Hey Teuchi oji-san! Five bowls of Miso ramen!"

The portly man acknowledged his favorite orange clad customer with a smile. "Sure Naruto coming right up!" Noticing Naruto's company and the bottles of sake that were peeking out of the bags on the counter he frowned but perked up quickly enough. "They'll be done in a little bit Naruto."

Silence descended upon the trio seated in the dining area. The tension thick enough to cut with a dull knife. In fact he was pretty sure he heard a faint growl coming from Ayame.

Naruto growing sick of this looked between the pair. "What's the matter with you two?" he asked 'innocently'.

This time he was sure he heard Ayame growl at Anko. "Nothing Naru kun _we_ cleared it all up the other night." a feral grin appeared on her face, scary enough it looked just like the one he had spotted on Anko earlier. "Isn't that right Mitarashi san?" Ayame finished in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Anko shifted closer to Naruto, he wasn't sure if it was a subconscious movement on her part, but it seemed to rile up Ayame quite a bit if her stiffening body posture could say anything. "Heh heh, yeah don't worry about it Naru kun." Naruto mentally face palmed the slip had been made, and the temperature in the room seemingly dropped to below freezing.

"Naru kun?" Naruto flinched the tone was brittle enough to shatter diamond. He watched as Ayame looked between the two and a very intimidating look formed on her face. She looked like an angry tiger ready to pounce onto a creature that had intruded upon its territory, a terrifying sight.

Anko beside him looked ready to flee.

Naruto burst into action trying to run damage control, carefully and quickly explaining Anko's new found familiarity. Careful being that he skipped over certain parts like dealing with his first taste of liquor and sexy jutsu, quick to defuse the now volatile situation.

By the end of the tale, his ramen devoured and Ayame no longer looking ready to commit grievous bodily harm to Anko's person. He bid his farewells to Teuchi and Ayame, snatched the bags of still warm dango and cold sake and left the stand together with Anko just as the dinner rush trickled in.

**End Flashback**

Now just over three hours later he found himself still wondering how the hell he had gotten himself wrapped in a human blanket. The blanket consisting of a nearly nude Anko, he noted that her and alcohol degenerated into lost clothing. Thankfully he had managed to keep himself fully clothed and relatively intact.

Now that he thought of it, this could have probably have been stopped if Anko's friend Kurenai hadn't shown up. Well at least Gama chan was full again. Though he was pretty sure that neither of them had planned on losing close to an A rank missions worth of pay to a kid who had never played poker before in his life. Anko afterward had chosen drinking as a suitable way to make up for her lighter wallet.

At least Kurenai seemed nice.

Now if only he could figure out a way to get Anko to unlatch herself from his body.

Wriggling like a hooked fish he found that she only squeezed him tighter the more he struggled. Sighing to himself he looked at her sleeping face. A small trickle of drool, check. Light snores, check. Yeah she was definitely asleep. Shifting himself so that his hands were positioned in a way that moving them wouldn't disturb her he formed a seal. A mumbled "Kage bunshin no jutsu." followed by a flawlessly executed kawarimi and the poor clone found itself in what most men would consider an enviable position.

"I hate you." were the only words to escape the doomed clones mouth as he dispelled it.

Looking around the messy room he once again cursed his kind nature. Forming the seal once more twelve clones poofed into existence a quietly stated "Clean up." and they went to work. Shortly after and the room was now clean and the garbage in her trash bin. Naruto nodded to himself as he wrapped the covers around her frame.

Turning to leave he looked back one last time. "Goodnight Anko nee-chan." he whispered as he closed the bedroom door. Quickly exiting her apartment he padded off into the dimming sunlight.

Anko flung off the covers and looked around before smiling to herself recalling what he had called her as he left. "Kage bunshin's huh? Naru kun I want answers to that one." happy for now she slipped out of bed to grab her night wear slipping it on before hopping in between the sheets drifting off into a happy slumber.

**In the back alleys of the shopping district**

Tenten awoke groggily the back of her head ached and she felt her body being handled. She shook her head roughly ignoring the pain in order to get her bearings. She found herself bound hands behind her back and gagged being carried away from her home, panic set in and she struggled to break free.

"Dammit! The girl's awake! Who the hell tied the her up!" a group of men thugs by profession bickered amongst themselves. She was being held by the current speaker. Looking down she found herself still clad in a pale red china dress a single golden dragon could be seen trailing up the side. Her eyes widened with fear as she struggled once more to get out of his hold.

"It wasn't me!" spat one of his accomplices she craned her head and spotted, to the right, a skinny man who was holding a large scroll that she recognized from her fathers shop. "But the bitch is a lively one isn't she." the trio of men snickered at this. "Think the boss will care if she's spoiled a bit?"

"Your sick man!" the third and final man said laughing at his partners antics. His laughter stopped at the look in his friends eyes. "Your joking right man?"

Tenten froze as the words sunk in, before attempting to escape with new found fervor. For her struggles she received a rough clout on the back of her head. Tears began to spring up in the corners of her eyes.

"Hell no! Just look at her creamy white skin and she has such a cute face." as the group continued their escape cutting back into the grittier part of the village he continued on with his speech. "You saw her yesterday working out in her stores training grounds, I bet shes a little minx!" she saw the disapproving head shakes. "Oh come on the boss won't mind just let me get a taste!"

She found herself praying to Kami and any other deity that would listen. Sadly for Tenten none of them were.

The man carrying her grunted. "Fine just be quick about it we need to get her to the boss, he wants to use her to black mail her old man for weapons and money." with another grunt he handed her struggling form to his ecstatic partner in crime.

(WARNING! VERY GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF RAPE AHEAD!)

Carrying Tenten around the corner he threw her down against the wall. "Hey girlie guess what! You and me are going to have a bit of fun." she struggled against the bonds, to no avail. She tried to scream again as he went for his cloth belt cinched around his waist. Desperate she tucked her legs underneath her and launched herself bodily at him, sending him tumbling into the wall behind before crashing once again to the ground. Her brief hope of him being knocked out was quickly snuffed when she heard him stand back up.

"You little bitch I'm going to make you pay for that!" he gripped her roughly about the shoulders pulling her up and slammed her against the wall before tearing the fabric of her dress away, baring her chest for the world to see the cold night air. Causing the now exposed flesh to shudder.

The tears now were falling freely.

He held her against his chest and spoke menacingly into her ear "I'm going to make you squirm like the little bitch you are." she could feel his calloused hand trail up her thigh, until it cupped her sex through the thin cloth of her panties. His head was nestled against her neck rolling his rough tongue across the skin along her collar bone.

Closing her eyes shedding more tears as she felt the fabric of her undergarments being ripped away. Tenten felt the hand once more exploring her body, the unwanted attentions causing her to flinch. Feeling the hand leave she opened her eyes once more, only to see the man now in front of her with his pants open. In the dim light she watched in horror as he stuck his fingers into his mouth and his eyes rolled back. "You taste good girly." he pulled out a knife and cut the bonds holding her legs in one swift motion. Stepping in between before she could react.

Holding her against the wall with his body she felt as he moved something hard against the bare skin of her stomach. She looked down and froze, his semi rigid member was trailing down her navel.

"To bad I can't take that gag out I bet you've got a cute scream!" she choked as she felt him position himself against her. She closed her eyes and waited for what was to come feeling the alien vessel now placed directly above her opening.

"Here I co-ARGH!" a hollow cracking sound and a shout of pain not her own caused her eyes to flash open.

(END OF NASTY!)

A small form stood over the fallen man beating him with what looked like a metal pole. a voice it sounded as if the speaker was her age. She had been saved, the turmoil of the night at its zenith and her mind not able to process anymore. Tenten fainted.

Rage. Pure unadulterated rage. That was the feeling Naruto was being consumed by, he had been walking home when he heard an angry voice. His natural curiosity winning the better of him he had walked towards the noise. The sight that greeted him had chilled him to the bone.

A girl who looked about his age was being set upon by a full grown man!

Long ago he had asked Ayame what her largest fear was, now he knew why he saw the tears on the young girls face and could understand what Ayame meant, rape was unforgivable.

His body had trembled and reacted before he could think and he flew down the alley. His pipe out and ready it impacted violently against the mans skull. It gave out with a splattering of blood, covering his face. He licked his lips as bloodlust set in.

"You dirty piece of shit! What the fuck do ya think your doing ya bastard!" he shouted as he beat the man, blood flew into the air launched by the pipe he held in his grasp. His all consuming rage fueling his desire to hurt the man.

He felt invincible nothing could stop him.

His senses were running on overdrive, he could hear everything. The chirping of birds in the forest the rustle of leaves, he could see the dust trail down to the tiniest grain that he had kicked up. He could taste the salty sweat and coppery blood in the air. As he continued to beat upon the man who had started the chain reaction, he realized something.

For the first time in his life Uzumaki Naruto felt alive.

"We heard noises! You alright man ya finished up by now right?" Naruto half crouched over the still body and slowly turned his head. Greeted by the sight of two men who were now running down the alley towards him.

"What the hell did ya do gaki! We'll kill ya's!" Naruto howled like a mad beast and vanished into thin air, startling the pair as he appeared directly in front of them. Rearing back his right arm he extended his fingertips like a spear. Hardly noticing that his nails had lengthened to razor sharp claws. In a blur his hand disappeared, embedded to his elbow in the closest mans stomach.

Crimson fluid gushed from the wound drenching Naruto's clothing. He vaguely felt the blood the man coughed up washing over his face as he retracted his hand pulling innards with it as it went. He wanted them to hurt, wanted them to fear him.

He wanted them to die.

The other man had stumbled back. Staring at him in horror pointing at Naruto's face. "Your eyes their red!" the man stammered. "What kind of monster are you?"

A hollow haunting laugh escaped Naruto, it resounded through the night in an echo. He rolled his head around cracking his neck in the process. Stalking closer to the prone man he cackled once again. This feeling it was empowering, invigorating even!

He was halted half way by the shout of "_**Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu!**_" and found himself forcefully slammed to his knees on the ground hands held behind his back. Wooden tendrils wrapped around his body holding him in place. The sharp blade of a ninja-to held against his throat. Dazedly he spotted four ANBU surrounding him each with weapons drawn, and without having to look back knew a fifth stood behind.

Slowly walking towards him from the front stood the Third Hokage, a somber look upon his aged features.

Rapidly calming down he looked around at the blood soaked scene, innards lay in the middle of the street. Blood ran freely down the walls of the alley. Seeing his arm covered in gore what had happened flooded his memories.

Disgust rose from the pit of his stomach, bile followed and he emptied the contents on the ground ahead of him. He had killed.

And he had enjoyed it.

"Naruto." his head shot up and saw the sad eyes of the hokage connect with his. "What have you done?"

End chapter 4

On the Anko sharing sake with Naruto when hes so young. I was 5 when I had my first beer, I was curious and I was with my parents so they let me have a few sips. They even told me about it when I was older! They would have rather me try it when they were there to monitor then me going and getting sloshed when I was older on my own! For Anko in this case she's lonely she doesn't have many friends and that's what Naruto is offering her in her mind, so shes going to overreact a little bit.

I wanted to vomit myself when I wrote the part for Tenten... I couldn't even bring myself to giving them names. I am absolutely aghast with myself that I even thought it up... ugh I need a really big night cap for tonight.

Dear god never again. My stomach is still turning over. Ugh.

GAH anyways so I was watching Alice in Wonderland while writing this chapter... DAMN YOU DISNEY! It was pretty good too. The new one not the animated one... Confusing as hell and I felt like the mushrooms on my pizza definitely weren't normal but I digress... I failed, stupid friggin movie watched the whole damn thing and didn't get any writing done!

So now the story is written to the juicy goodness of 'Sway' by Lost Prophets. And the other songs on my itunes playlist!

Notes!

Kawarimi- body replacement technique the whole switching with a log thing you see all the time.

Henge- transformation technique!

Gokakyu no Jutsu- Great Fireball technique. BEFORE YOU BITCH BOUT IT! I did some research, this technique is based off of chakra capacity yes it requires some form of control but not much. And Naruto has chakra in spades so STFU! :D

Kage bunshin no Jutsu- Shadow clone technique same as Gokakyu requires SOME chakra control, more dependent on chakra capacity!

Oiroke no Jutsu- Naruto's sexy technique... yeah I had to fit that in here somehow. It just isn't Naruto without it!

Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu- Wood Release: Smothering Binding Technique. A mokuton technique duh. Used by Yamato, and yes I did my research. According to the website he became a chunnin at age six, plenty of time for him to serve as an ANBU for this part of the story.

Anywho next chapter Naruto earns himself a few repercussions and the story gets rolling full bore. Be prepared for chaos is all I can say.

Pr1nnyDUD3. Out.


	6. A Fate written a Destiny spun

**A.N.** BWAHAHA you bastards better love me for this!

I found 2 sites one that translated English into Katakana and the other translates said Katakana into Romanji! I use a final site to cross reference these, but I cant guarantee perfection so if I misspell something don't be afraid to let me know so I can fix it!

So anywho what I'm trying to say is.

I CAN WRITE AGAIN!

Only took me 30 minutes instead of a day! I was thinking of making you stew in your impatience. But I'm nicer than that.

KNEEL BEFORE PRINNY SAMA! (sadly I don't own Disgaea either T-T )

ONWARD DOOD!

Chapter 5

A Fate written a Destiny spun

**Unknown Location**

"**The boy has awakened his demon.**" the massive figure looked down at the transparent pool of amorphous liquid as the shapes it had created minutes earlier sunk back into its basin. Turning on its heel it began a slow walk away from the pedestal, shrinking at an exponential rate until it stood the height and shape of a tall man. Cloaked in ebony robes trimmed in blood red tones the outfit billowed out behind like leaves in the wind. The figure waved an arm causing a spiraling vortex to appeared in the wall. "**It is time for me to make my appearance.**"with a deep throaty laugh the figure vanished.

**Konohagakure**

News of the Kyuubi brat killing two 'innocent' victims spread through the village like wildfire. It was the hottest gossip, the newest wives tale. In every corner and alley, in every bar and street, you heard the low mutterings of.

"Did you hear what _it_ did?"

"I heard that."

"Knew that monster was no good."

"_It _tried to assault a young girl. Killing the men who tried to stop it from happening."

The few supporters of Naruto however each dealt with it in their own way.

Ayame nearly killed a man she overheard talking about how if they pardoned Naruto, he'd take it upon himself to _remove _the villages taint. Then locked herself in her room for the rest of the day weeping into her pillow. Teuchi himself had closed down the store stating personal reasons.

Itachi, refused to speak of anything other then business answering everything with a "Hn". Even to his younger brother that day. Having been one of the ANBU to arrive at the scene he knew the true story. Yet had been sworn to secrecy by the hokage himself.

Ino didn't believe it, the young blonde who had helped her was a murderer? Impossible. He had seemed really nice! Didn't he? Refusing to come out of her room she instead laid in her bed thinking about what she had heard.

Tenten upon awakening in the hospital, was shocked. She had been SAVED by the boy she now knew as Naruto and the villagers wanted to kill him for it? After discussing what had happened in detail to her father, many nurses who hinted at Naruto being the cause found themselves fleeing from a mixture of kunai and senbon.

Anko wasn't sure what to think she had listened to everything that the Hokage had announced that morning. Parts of the tale just didn't seem to fit though. On one hand she could believe it, although after thinking it over she found herself just as hard pressed thinking it was possible. Having spent so much time observing the boy for the past two days she didn't know what to think. Needing answers she dug deeper, going to the hokage himself.

**Hokage Tower**

Sarutobi Hiruzen inhaled deeply, drawing the relaxing taste of cherry tobacco from his pipe. Lowering the wooden instrument from his lips he stared solemnly as he twirled it about his fingers. The richly flavored leaves weren't accomplishing their intended goal. Stemming the migraine the size of the hokage monument that pounded against the interior of his skull.

He snorted as he recalled his morning and for once in his long career spent as Hokage he eyed his most vile enemy of paperwork with a look other then disdain.

Fear.

The civilian council was in an uproar over last night's events. Baying for blood of the young boy who was currently locked away in a high security cell beneath the ANBU headquarters, not for others safety but for his own. He wasn't safe anywhere else and was guarded by the Hokages own most trusted attendants.

The elder Hokage had already needed to execute one ANBU the night before for allowing things to get out of hand.

The shinobi council on the other hand was an entirely different story. Danzo Homura and Koharu; the three individuals that formed his elder advisory raged on about how they should use this as a political advantage and turn the boy into a mindless weapon. Danzo himself offering to train the boy. The heads of the clans were against this for the majority. Having been told the full uncensored version of the tale in private many wished to give the boy a medal. Uchiha Fugaku however still rambled on about how the boy should be put to death immediately. Well at least he was going to be taken care of soon enough.

Even the villagers had been a part of the chaos, you didn't need to be a ninja to sense and feel killing intent. The sheer amount that had flooded Konoha the other evening had caused an increasingly difficult to contain situation to arise amongst the populace that was baying for answers.

It had been a very busy morning.

Now he sat behind his desk feeling the years more so then ever before. He knew that every ninja in the ranks had felt and recognized the sudden explosion of Kyuubi chakra. They were running on high alert the very second it had suddenly appeared. He had needed to speak to them in their entirety earlier this morning to calm them down, and to explain the nights occurrences.

They as well were torn on the judgment to be delivered.

Sighing to himself as he rubbed his fingers on his temples, he closed his eyes deep in thought. He was facing a riot if he didn't act soon. The need to appease the masses overruling his personal opinions. He knew having spoken to the girl that Naruto had defended her from being raped. Outraged at the sight he had gone into a frenzy and subsequently killed two of the men and attempted to kill the third. The entire act had been truly motivated by righteousness. However without some kind of punishment being dealt the council and villagers wouldn't be satisfied.

Now how to do it in a way to keep Naruto faithful to the village. Not that he enjoyed manipulating the boy. He knew about the training the child was putting himself through to become hokage. Another ploy Hiruzen had used to give Naruto hope when he was younger. It was good to be able to dream.

He owed the Yondaime's legacy that much at least.

The mind walk performed by Yamanaka Inoichi had been even more disturbing. He had joined the interrogator to learn everything that had occurred from Naruto's point of view. They had felt the feelings Naruto had experienced during his solo vendetta. Joy nearing rapture, the disgust with taking a life only kicking in after he had been stopped and the connection to the Kyuubi chakra cut off.

That alone had been a most troubling thought in itself, without second thought or mercy Naruto had killed.

He thanked the heavens that Tenzo had been in his office with him when he felt the demonic chakra. Without the young ANBU's Mokuton jutsu to restrain and tame the demonic chakra the damage could have been much more far spread.

His musings were interrupted by his personal intercom linked directly to his secretary. "Hokage sama Mitarashi san is here to see you."

He had expected her arrival this was just a bit sooner then he thought. Hiruzen knew that she had taken an interest in the village pariah. Oh well it gave him a chance to escape the paperwork. Pushing a button on his desk he cleared his throat and answered. "Send her in, and thank you Mizuho."

"Yes sir."

He leaned back into his plush leather chair as the heavy oaken doors to his office parted and watched with some humor as Anko poked her head in and greeted him with a happy wave.

Oh how he wished the rest of his ninja could be so care free.

Reaching for his pipe he nodded as she closed the door behind her lighting the tobacco once more with a low ranking fire jutsu. "Good afternoon Anko, how can I help you?"

Anko stood before the large rectangular desk of the Hokage and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Well Hokage sama I have a couple questions..."

**Underground ANBU Prison Cell**

Naruto awoke slowly, his muscles ached. He felt as if he were floating in water, a precarious position to fall asleep in. Something was off though, he felt the same way as he did when he meditated; a near disembodied state. Sitting up he found himself in an spacious room filled with pipes, it was anything but comforting however. Especially the massive iron cage that stood near one of the walls.

Very curious, not! He had an inkling to what was in the cage. Might as well make his introductions.

"Hello ya bastard fox." Naruto shouted into his mind scape, the words reverberated against the walls causing an eerie echo. He walked towards the bars of the cage, he spotted a small piece of paper with the word 'Seal' attached to the central gate. "I know your in here come out I've been wanting to talk to you anyways!"

Deep thundering laughter assaulted his ears and behind the bars a pair of blood read orbs appeared. Locking on his own sapphire eyes drawing him in, like a lamb to slaughter he walked closer.

A mighty crash and he blinked, claws nearly as long as his body was tall held at bay by the thick iron gate. He would have been ripped in twain had they passed.

"**Impressive boy, you really are fearless."** the voice of the fox sent shivers down his spine the power held in the words alone was overwhelming. Naruto watched curiously as a massive maw of wicked fangs upturned into a what must have passed for the demons grin. **"that, or your such a fool that you don't recognize your own demise."**

Naruto grinned back fully realizing that the fox could do him no harm. "Let me guess Kyuubi teme your gonna give me a big long lecture about how you could kill me and destroy mountains with a swing of one of your tails, and the like." he grinned wider at the loud growl that followed his subtle insult. "Don't go bitchin at me Kyuubi, your harmless as a kitten as long as your in here! Sure you're scary as hell... but your in my body and this is my mind."

He paused and let the words sink in. The angry growls halted soon after, and the booming laughter once again filled the cavernous room.

"**Brat you really are interesting, few mortals would insult a demon. Even fewer is the number to even contemplate the idea of insulting me!"**

"Yeah, I've been told that before." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and stared hard at the beast. "So since I'm in here wanna tell me what the fuck made you decide to attack Konoha?"

"**Why should I discuss anything with you boy?"** the demon snarled its baring fangs, ears flattened laying flush against its skull. Blood red fur bristling upon its body.

Naruto smiled showing his teeth in a feral manner. "Because Kyuubi teme, I'm probably going to die by the end of the day. I killed two men the last time I remember being awake, the old bats in the council are going to have a field day." he scowled at this thought he was still trying to figure out how to deal with that. Shaking the thoughts from his mind he pushed on. "The Hokage can only do so much and I don't think he's going to be able to save my ass this time. You wouldn't want to go out in such a way now would you? Leaving such a big question unanswered?"

The Kyuubi roared at this statement. **"FOOL! I WILL NOT ALLOW MYSELF TO BE TAKEN TO THE NETHER! I AM THE KYUUBI NO YOUKO QUEEN OF THE TAILED DEMONS AND MAKAI! I SHALL SMITE THOSE FOOLISH MORTALS UPON WENCE THEY STAN-"**

"WHOA BACK THE FUCK UP!" something in Kyuubi's angry declaration had struck a chord for Naruto. "Did you say queen?"

"**Yes what of it brat?"** Naruto felt the angry glare upon his person and was thankful now more then ever that Kyuubi was locked away in that cage. Since if she hadn't been he would have most definitely died for his reaction.

It started as an innocent giggle, followed by a hearty chuckle and a pointed finger, erupting into full blown side clutching uproarious laughter. Naruto fell to the ground on his side in a fit kicking his legs in the air rolling to and fro. The symphony of cackles was accompanied by a very angry Kyuubi cursing and vowing revenge.

Still worth it he hadn't laughed that much in years.

Naruto slowly got back to his feet, he wasn't sure it was possible for his ribs to hurt in his mind but they sure as hell felt like it. Wiping tears from his eyes he looked back into the cage and was greeted by the eyes of Kyuubi seemingly alight like hellfire.

"**I don't see what was so funny brat!"**

Doing his damned best to keep the smirk from forming once again Naruto answered amidst short chuckles. "Sorry, sorry... I just figured that you know. You know you sound like a man right? I mean after all the things I've heard and been called that you were a guy. Oh and aren't you thousands of years old to?"

Kyuubi snarled at this, no woman demon or human enjoyed aging. Though she nodded her head in an affirmative.

Collapsing another time Naruto spat out between bouts of laughter. "Does this mean I can call you Kyuubi obaa-chan!" if he had his eyes open he would have seen Kyuubi foaming from the mouth blood lust brimming in her crimson orbs ramming her haunches against the metal bars of her cage. In a desperate attempt to escape and devour the little ingrate that was so willing to torment her.

Time passed childish laughter was sung to the heavens, and as Naruto calmed down for the second time in the past hour he noted that the demon in his gut was oddly silent. Thinking about his options genius struck! Walking over to the gate he sat down in front of it and whistled.

"**I am not a mutt that can be called at your whim brat!"** the demon queen shot him a withering glare from behind the bars.

Naruto cocked his head to the side a foxy grin plastered to his face. "Oh well I guess I'll just be leaving then, guess you don't wanna hear my awesome idea that could get you out of the seal." Standing up he started a slow walk away with his hands laced behind his head.

'_5-4-3-2-1'_

"**Don't spout your lies to me boy, if the seal could be bypassed I would have done so long ago."**

'_Too easy._' turning back around he approached the sealed cage once again. "Well I guess you aren't at least curious then? I mean you never know I might be on to something." Naruto grinned to himself as Kyuubi shuffled over until her snout was touching the gate, a eyes narrowed in what he figured to be suspicion.

"**Speak boy."**

Resting his chin on his left fist Naruto adopted a thoughtful look. "Two words. Chishio bunshins." the foxes cocked her massive head to the side, nodding she prompted him to continue. "Itachi told me about them, their a theory that hasn't been completed." the fox seemed to lose interest when he said this. "The reason being that you would produce a living body... without a soul." he finished calmly.

The foxes eyes widened in sudden realization.

"Yeah, the reason their a theory is because you would have to have a second soul to put into the clone." Naruto grinned as the fox continued to connect the dots. "they would require a massive amount of chakra perhaps fifty to a hundred times the amount of a regular Kage bunshin." Kyuubi was close to salivating at the implications of this jutsu. "plus with my Oiroke no Jutsu you could change the appearance into how you want to look. Now where could I get that kind of chakra capacity? Hmm..."

"**How do you know about these kinds of jutsu boy?"**

"Itachi was trying to teach me about how to use bunshin. We tried a whole bunch of times, in the end I can't do them because of how little chakra they needed. My reserves are massive from what he told me." Naruto smiled as he remembered the praise. "Basically he told me that to do a regular bunshin I would require the chakra control of some lady named Tsunade, one of the legendary sannin."

He still didn't understand how you could become famous for losing a battle.

"Anyways that's when he taught me Kage bunshin. When he saw how many I could create, he told me about Chishio bunshin as a joke I think. Anyways he explained a bit about the theory and why they couldn't be done. Now that I think about it maybe he told me for a reason... hmm."

"**Alright brat! I get the point." **Naruto smirked. **"My question is why would you release me from the seal? You realize the first thing I will do is kill you. Then destroy this pitiful settlement you call a village."** he couldn't be completely sure but he thought he heard a muttered "specially after the obaa-chan comment."

Naruto scowled, he really hadn't thought of that. "Well I really don't have many people that would miss me, and you wouldn't have your full power the majority of your chakra would still be contained since its only your soul, I think. Just the amount I channel into the clone, the big thing though is that you would be pretty much human."

Inspiration.

"So you couldn't kill me cause if I died, you wouldn't have a way to come back if your Chishio bunshin died after killing me. Cause your soul wouldn't have my seal to go back to." he nodded to himself, it made sense so far. "Also there aren't man people in this village that I care about and I'd just have to stop you from hurting them." Naruto concluded. Ayame, Teuchi, and Itachi came to mind immediately. Shortly almost as an afterthought he added Ino Anko and that bun haired girl from the other night. He felt filled with near child like glee at the expression the Kyuubi currently wore.

He had never thought that a fox could look flabbergasted. Eyes fully widened mouth gaping open. He snickered as the demon composed herself once more.

"**I see brat, and I bet that you want something in return for doing this."**

A menacing smile appeared on Naruto's, face this is the moment he had been waiting for. "Unlimited and free use of your chakra." he drooled at the thought. "oh and I want you to teach me."

Kyuubi coughed from behind her seal. **"Your body could not handle my full power, demonic chakra is far more potent then your human chakra. You would kill yourself using my full strength. Not even a tails worth at your current level."** Naruto frowned and stood up to leave. **"Hold on brat I can still teach you! I am many millenia old, with knowledge you could not even to begin dream of."**

Thinking to himself Naruto decided to tweak the deal just a bit. "Fine you teach me an allow me to use the amount of your chakra I CAN control. I develop the Chishio bunshin and let you out of the seal." as an after thought he added a final requirement. "And tell me why you attacked Konoha."

He gave the fox a bit of time to think over the deal, inwardly though he was nervous. He didn't lose anything if she said no but if she agreed he would be forced to figure out how to create Chishio bunshins.

The fox looked at him and he felt as if he were a fish on a cutting board. Slowly her massive head nodded. **"I attacked Konoha not of my own volition, a man with an aura far more sinister then my own was controlling me with his cursed eyes." **She growled as if recalling horrid memories. **"I let my guard down and he used those damned eyes of his to control me for a second time. In a blind rage I attacked this wretched village."**

Naruto looked skeptical of this. "Oh and who could possibly control you?" he asked.

"**Uchiha Madara, I will speak no more of this matter.** **You have your accord brat, demons always keep their word."** Naruto was busy thinking of who this Madara could be, perhaps related to Itachi?** "I expect you to do the same. I may not be able to hurt you physically but I can cause you mental anguish if I try hard enough."**

Naruto gulped and quickly prayed for his success.

A deal with the devil had been made.

**Hokage Tower**

Livid, a word used to convey the meaning of extreme anger. Also a word best used to describe how Mitarashi Anko felt at the time. After drilling the Hokage for answers over the past two hours, an act she had never thought would occur to her in her life. She couldn't describe the rage she felt for the villagers and the fools on the council.

"Hokage sama! What do you mean your going to seal his chakra and lock him up!" she was gripping the edge of his desk like a life preserver, an attempt to keep herself from leaving and slaughtering the council herself.

The gaki was a hero and they wanted to incriminate him!

"Now now Anko." the placating manner he was speaking in riled her up even more and she began to grit her teeth. "He's not going to be put in prison were going to keep in his apartment, carefully monitoring him to make sure he doesn't hurt himself or others."

"But it's the same damn thing!" Anko couldn't understand why the hokage was treating Naruto as a criminal. "He's been training so hard sealing his chakra is like taking away his dreams!"

The old mans eyes hardened as those words left her mouth. "I _know _that Anko, and it pains me to do so. But he needs to learn that killing has-" "HE SAVED HER FROM BEING RAPED!" before she could continue her outburst she was silenced with a glare.

"I said I _know_ that Mitarashi san!" she cringed at the use of her given name. "But he needs to know that he can kill someone and not suffer the consequences like anyone else." the old man sighed and slumped back into his seat. "Listen to me Anko the council is screaming for his head. I know he should be seen as a hero for this but my hand has been forced. I had to reach a conclusion that everyone could agree with."

Anko's head slumped forward, it wasn't fair to the gaki at all.

"It's kind of similar to your situation Anko." Her head shot up at this and she unconsciously rubbed at the side of her neck. "The council wanted to do the same thing to you, but after carefully going over the circumstances we found proof that you left Orochimaru of your own choosing. So we could prove your innocence." he reached for his pipe and took a drag of the fragrant tobacco. "However in this we have proof of him attacking and killing two men, even if he was helping a fellow civilian, consequences must be doled out to maintain order."

Hissing softly at the mention of her teacher turned traitor Anko slowly nodded her head. It made sense, it shouldn't be done but she could understand his position.

"Now then I must prepare to go present this to the council, you are dismissed Anko."

"I understand Hokage sama." standing she turned to leave opening the door she decided that she should at least tell Ayame, laws of secrecy be damned.

Had either of them looked closely they would have seen the near intangible wisp that vanished into the air.

**In the cell with Naruto**

Exiting his mind scape Naruto found himself chained wrists held together by chakra restraining cuffs. He was laying on a small cot in the damp murky cell located who the hell knows where. Sitting up he looked around, there were no windows light shimmered in through the bars of a steel door to his left. Around the room on the walls intricate suppressor seals were painted onto the walls.

Well they weren't taking any chances were they.

He was startled from his musings by a strangled gasp that came from outside the cell. Turning towards the sound his eyes widened as he heard a keening wail of metal being sliced away and he saw an 'X' shaped cut form in the door jagged tears forming in the material. Moving to the corner of the room he crouched down as the remains of the door were violently blown into the small room.

As the dust settled he saw the form of a man at least six and a half in height bathed by the soft glow filtering in from behind him. The mans hair was a shocking white, flowing down ending near the waist. The other features hidden in a black hooded robe intricate tribal looking markings embroidered into it in tones of crimson.

"**Oh that was fun. Been a while since I got to play around."** the figures voice with a deep near musical bass. **"Hello boy, I have come to help you. In return all that I ask is that come with me and allow me to train you in my arts."**

Naruto cocked his head to the side quizzically spotting the prone figures of the guards who had been posted by his door. "What the hell did ya kill them for? Why do you want to train me! Why the hell should I go with you! and who the hell are you?" his mind was aflame with questions.

"**Ah you are wrong child they are not dead, merely unconscious. Second I want to train you because I have been watching over you since the day you were born, you... interest me. Third if you choose not to come with me you will be sealed and imprisoned by the village who scorns and hates you. As for the last question ask the woman locked away in your stomach. She knows the answer." **the unknown man had Naruto on edge, somehow he knew about the Kyuubi and knew who he was. This could be dangerous.

"**Brat listen and go with him."** Naruto flinched. '_What the hell now I have voices in my head?_' he looked around trying to find the speaker, only the stone still figure of the man who had come to bust him out of the cell stood in the room. **"No you mindless ape it's me, Kyuubi!"**

'_What the fuck Kyuubi how are you talking to me!_'

"**I created a mental link in order to make sure you kept your end of the deal you fool!"** his eyes narrowed at that. He wasn't a fool, it's not everyday that a all powerful demon talked to you in your head.

'_O.k. I get it, now tell me why the hell I should listen to the creepy dude over there!_'

"**PAY HIM PROPER RESPECT BRAT! For he is Fujin, the God of Wind."**

Naruto felt his jaw drop, and stared in awe at the man/god before him. Slowly gathering his wits he found his voice once more. "Prove to me you are who she says and I'll go with you."

Rich melodic laughter filled the air. **"It is good to be cautious child but we have not the time, I shall prove her claim but you must come with me now if you wish to maintain your freedom."** the deity said.

Naruto stood rooted to the floor, and made his choice. "Fine but ya damn well better show me or I'm leaving right when I get the chance!"

The god laughed once more before vanishing into thin air, Naruto squawked when he felt a firm grip on his shoulders, and with a violent gust of wind the pair was gone.

End chapter 5

I have no idea what the hell the hokages secretary's name is... so I made it up. FUCK YOU IT DOESN'T COUNT AS AN O.C! I couldn't find info anywhere so I had no choice!

For those of you that don't think the scene between Kyuubi and Naruto made sense, Naruto has been facing death and hardship his entire life giving him a pretty bleak outlook on it in general. His natural prankster instinct kicks in and you get a stand off between him and the demon queen.

Also if you think Naruto seems overly intelligent. He's being taught by Itachi whose a fucking genius, and reading restricted scrolls. He'd learn up pretty fast in my opinion.

Second! If there's fucking demons in Naruto there damn well can be gods!

Don't worry Kyuubi isn't going to be a romantic interest. More like a maternal figure where Fujin is gonna be the father.

Btw

Fujin- the Japanese god of wind.

Scary shit huh a God and Demon queen as your adoptive parents/teachers?

… shit, I couldn't find info on Tenten's dad either.

TIME SKIP NEXT CHAPTER! Shits hitting the fan ya'll!

Pr1nnyDUD3. Out.


	7. Bloody Reintroductions

**A.N.** I apologize.

Was drunk and mistyped a few certain aspects of the story, read on you'll see. Posted it before I realized now that and this yesterday morning as I went over I found my mistakes... I sent a drunken reply to a review as well. Shout out to you zinmaster24! Anywho, lets just say your in for a shock.

Forgot to give Chishio bunshins an end note last time so here it is.

Chishio bunshin- Blood clone, I made up the technique for this, thought other fanfics mention them they are not in the authentic Narutoverse (at least that I've found). So I took liberty to set them up the way I wanted. Pretty much a soul-less vessel that can take orders so its like a zombie, nothing more though. They wouldn't be like the Kage bunshin at all with the memory transfer or anything either just empty shells. The theory of which is explained last chapter. Would be a high A-rank to S-rank kinjutsu somewhere in that area. Mainly because the amount of chakra required to form a living body would only be attainable by jinchūriki or people with kage level reserves.

Other then that the time skip. Etc, things are going to happen!

Last thing is the polls are closed once the Chunnin arc hits. If you haven't voted it means you don't have the right to bitch about the pairing later (.) side note on that am I allowed to vote for the pairing too? Or would that be biased T-T

anywho here we go!

Chapter 6

Bloody Reintroductions

**Eight years later on the Outskirts of Hi no Kuni**

A young teen walked down the dirt path leading into the land he once called home. The rising sun casting a long shadow ahead of him, a hooded white cloak that fell down to his feet swaying in time with his strides. The cloak decorated in pale blue tribal markings across his back and chest, forearms and shoulders, swishing softly in the morning breeze. Beneath its baggy sleeves fingerless red leather gloves could be seen, and upon his feet black ninja sandals tread silently upon the ground.

The most intimidating feature of all was the thick black silken cloth wrapped around his head covering his eyes, an eerie glow emanating from beneath.

"Ne ne! Naruto, are we there yet?" an innocent voice belonging to a young girl cried, breaking the calm morning air. A red blur latched onto the young mans arm. Her head reaching just below his shoulder.

At 13 years of age Naruto could easily pass for 16. Years of hard work and eating right had done wonders for his body, he stood tall and proud at respectable 5'3" with broader shoulders then most boys his age and nearly no body fat.

"Dammit Kyuubi! Stop acting like a little brat!" Naruto cried as he pulled back his hood, releasing an untamed mane of golden locks that hung down to his shoulders, his face had acquired a more angular look as well and the whiskers on his cheeks were more defined.

Smacking the red head beside him lightly, he glared down at Kyuubi who stood beside him.

Dressed in a deep blue kimono tied together by a violet obi the outfit was artistically decorated with pink and white sakura blossoms. Her red mane tied into a loose braid that fell to the small of her back. Kyuubi glared hard at her container with a murderous glint in her crimson eyes.

She did not take well to being called little.

"Well gaki if _someone _had figured out how to do a simple fucking jutsu right, I wouldn't be stuck like this!" stomping her foot upon the ground she pointed a small hand towards herself emphasizing the fact that she was stuck in the body of a six year old.

Chuckling sheepishly Naruto scratched the back of his head in a manner that could have been considered endearing. "I said I was sorry..." he muttered.

"DAMN RIGHT YOU SHOULD BE!" Kyuubi screeched as she threw her hands into the air and started to beat upon him with tiny fists, scaring away the birds that had been in nearby trees. "Do you even KNOW how embarrassing that day was!"

Naruto throughout the assault, grinned at the memory.

**Flashback**

Sitting cross legged as he rummaged through advanced scrolls of sealing that were piled high upon a low table in the room that served as a study, surrounded on all sides by hundreds of Kage bunshin that scurried around the room reading as well. Naruto cringed as an all to familiar voice filled his mind full of impatience and want.

"**Well Naruto?"** after nearly two years of talks between the pair Naruto and Kyuubi had come to a certain agreement to at least try and act civil. The deal they had made had helped leaps and bounds, though the waters of the relationship were definitely still rough. **"Have you figured out how to complete the Chishio bunshin?"**

He let out a long heart felt sigh, Naruto knew he was bound by his word to fulfill his side of the bargain. She had long ago started to teach him. Nearly since the first day after leaving the Hidden Leaf. Now she was even allowing him access to her demonic chakra claiming that his body was strong enough to handle certain amounts of it after two years of rigorous training at the hands of Fujin.

A menacing chill ran up his spine. Fujin's training was akin to torture he wouldn't set upon any soul.

Well maybe a certain few, but not many.

Banishing the unpleasant thoughts he peered down again at the scroll that laid in front of him before answering truthfully. '_I'm pretty sure I have it figured out. After last time I really don't want to take any chances._' Naruto flashed her the memories of a decimated and forest forest that had been blasted away caught in the aftermath of their last attempt. Now nearly two months after the previous failure he was ready to try again.

Naruto was just thankful Fujin had recommended using seals instead of sheer force of will.

'_Don't worry Kyuu obaa-chan._' he gave a light chuckle as she growled from her domain. So it was mostly his fault their relationship was so rocky. He blamed it on her being so easy to get riled up, she was a perfect target. '_I'll have everything prepared by tonight to give it another shot. Don't worry your furry lil head._'

"**... You know kit, the first thing I do when I get out of here is. Kick. Your. Ass."**

Smirking at a job well done. Naruto went back to work.

That night amidst the ancient ruins that served as Fujin and his home. Naruto used a simple wind jutsu to clear debris and rock away from around him. The land now barren, he placed down three medium sized basins beside him a flash of steel could be seen in the dimming sun light, from his wrist blood trickled in a steady stream slowly filling one of the bowls. Waiting patiently he mentally ran over his notes once more. This was the most complicated sealing technique he had come up with nearly on par with the damned thing on his stomach, and would likely cause a massive amount of damage to his person should it fail.

Well the saying is true, no pain no gain.

The earthen bowls now full of his blood he dipped two fingers on his right hand into the first blood filled vessels. Channeling a massive amount of chakra into it the blood began to glow a hellish crimson, repeating this with the others tiny beads of sweat formed on his brow. Satisfied with the results he summoned without hand-seals twenty shadow clones before sitting down and removing his shirt.

"Get to work!" Naruto barked out. "Remember to impart a steady stream of your chakra into the array as you draw it out."

A chorus of "Hai Taicho!" greeted his ears as he moved into the lotus position, quickly falling into a deep meditative trance.

Appearing in his mind scape which no longer consisted of a damn sewer but rather a green utopia. Naruto found his ward sleeping peacefully beside a massive oak her massive muzzle resting atop her paws. He would have called it cute if she were not hundred of feet tall. Many times the height of the tree beside her. "Alright Kyuubi, pray this works_._"

A dry chuckle came from her maw as she flashed razor sharp teeth. **"Shouldn't you be talking to Fujin then?"**

Naruto face-palmed of all the demons he could get, why was his the smart ass?

"**Kami hates you kit."**

"Yeah anyways I came here to tell you the array is being set up as we speak. I have a good feeling about this... I think." he cocked his head to the side and closed his eyes. "However if this backfires like last time, the sight won't be pretty."

"**Will you die?"**

He found the question surprising, she almost sounded like she cared! Thinking about the question he answered. "No. But I could get seriously hurt from it." Naruto stated with finality. Only to have those feelings of comfort swiftly destroyed.

"**Then I see no problem with it. I'll just have to heal you again if it happens."**

Naruto snorted at this shaking his head as he left his mental domain. She could be a massive pain in the ass at times but at least she was honest with him. Opening his eyes he was greeted by his clones looking much worse for wear standing at attention before him.

"Did you finish the array?" Naruto asked even as he looked around him. Spread out on the ground for nearly ten meters in a rough circle was the array. Glowing the same hellish light as it had before. Intricate patterns covered the earth in a dazzling mosaic of ingenuity and hard work. By using liberal amounts of clones in Fujin's personal library he had managed to put in nearly 20 years worth of research in the past two months.

"Hai Taicho, should we start the array." once again they spoke in unison, it was a bit creepy.

Nodding to himself as he made his final observations, double and triple checking the seals around him to make sure it looked exactly as he had it. He dispelled the lot of them and summoned a fresh batch of ten. Whistling to get their attention he shouted "Get to it, remember to keep funneling chakra into the array but not so much that you dispell!"

"HAI TAICHO!"

Standing up as the clones ran to their respective places of the circle Naruto popped a soldier pill. He needed all the chakra he had for this. Forming the ram seal with his hands he began to gather and mold all the chakra he could muster even drawing a bit on Kyuubi's own demonic version.

Naruto felt his canines begin to elongate, his nails started to lengthen. His 'whiskers' became more defined and his facial features more feral. He grunted as the chaotic energies began to flow through him, a pale red haze began to form around him the beginnings of the demonic cloak. The feelings brought back memories of the night he had killed those men.

He still had nightmares about that.

'_You ready Kyuubi?_' he asked mentally.

"**Do it brat I want to see the sky again."**

He nodded feeling the pent up power inside of him reaching its zenith.

"**D**o **I**t **N**o**W!"** Naruto roared to his clones his voice bearing the heavy demonic undertones that came with use of Kyuubi's chakra.

"**_Kinjutsu ōgi: Hyōshi Reikon Kairi Fūin!_"** Naruto heard his clones bellow out in stereo. The lines and patterns of the array began to blaze upon the ground lighting up the night sky. Chaotic lightning shot from the ground around him dancing madly into the air. They runes began to congregate towards him slowly slithering like snakes created from hellfire. The burning sensation as they crawled up his skin caused his mind to scream out in pain, he bared and gritted his teeth refusing to let it consume him.

Channeling more power into the the jutsu he ran through the necessary hand-seals, ending in dragon.

"**_C_**_H_**_I_**_S_**_H_**_I_**_O _**_B_**_U_**_N_**_S_**_H_**_I_**_N_**!**" Naruto screamed.

Chaos struck.

He felt himself forcefully thrown back tearing through the trunk of a tree before tumbling to a stop against the wall of a cave. Naruto knew instantly that he was suffering massive burns across his bare torso. The feedback his clones sent to him as they were consumed by the violent explosion caused him clench his eyes shut and scream in mental anguish.

The technique had failed.

Opening his eyes he stared towards the array, a massive cloud of smoke impeded upon his vision. Biting his lip against the pain. He stood slowly even as his body protested demanding to rest and recover.

He needed to be sure.

Stumbling forward with a heavy limp, gripping his broken right arm. He walked toward the newly formed crater, tripping up and falling in he came to a stop at its bottom. Peering around he spotted something that caused him to gasp.

There before Naruto in the center was a baby girl. Blood red locks of hair covering the top of her head eyes closed rolled into the fetal position. He crawled towards it and gave the nude form a poke in its side.

The eyes opened revealing crimson slitted pupils and the mouth formed a small smile revealing sharp canines.

"Oh no this isn't good." Naruto muttered.

"What do you mean this isn't good! I'm free! Thank you thank you thank you! Naruto your a genius I can't believe it you look like shit... wait. Why are you so big?" the voice was rather sweet and innocent.

Silence occurred as the baby looked over her body, the tiny form started to tremble in rage.

"WHAT IN MAKAI IS THIS! WHAT DID YOU DO YOU STUPID FUCKING FLESHBAG! LOOK AT ME! IM A BABY!" Kyuubi screamed.

Naruto sighed, he had thought this might happen but didn't believe it could. Slowly picking himself up he crouched beside her and picked the girl up. Ignoring her screams of protest. He slowly started trudging back towards the cave.

Damn Murphy's Law.

"IF I COULD REACH IT I'D WRING YOUR FILTHY NECK HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!"

It was going to be a long night.

**End Flashback**

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face fleshbag." Kyuubi jumped up and bopped him on top of his skull to reinforce her point.

He swore since that night she had reverted back to childhood. She acted like a little kid easily distracted and snotty to an extreme.

He had tried to teach her to use Oiroke no Jutsu so she could at least make a body of her choosing and found that she couldn't do it. Kyuubi's new body had entirely demonic chakra, only a single tails worth though which was a good thing.

At least in his mind, she had never let that issue drop. Constantly bickering about how she mourned the loss of her power's to a 'fleshbag'. Though through hard work and effort she was slowly gaining it back. Now she had close to two and a half tails worth to draw upon at her beck and call.

He had had no choice but to take care of her after the technique had failed.

They both had agreed that although the results weren't what they had aimed for it had gotten her out. So his end of the deal had been fulfilled. That and they had no idea what would happen if the body she was in died. He still had all nine tails worth of her youki and they had a unique mental link, like telepathy.

The risks involved to see what had happened were just to great.

"Sorry Chibi obaa-chan, did you say something?" Naruto smirked, she had nearly killed him even in her weaker form when he had first called her that.

"Don't call me that meatsack!" she punched him in the stomach. Hard.

He grunted, Kyuubi had experimented and found that while she couldn't use human techniques she could still use some of her demonic arts and super strength. It was possible for her to change into her adult form for short periods of time, though she opted against it. Her reason being that by looking like a young girl enemies would underestimate her.

It was damn scary to see what looked like a normal cute six year old girl rip a still beating heart from a mans chest while laughing like a maniac.

Looking at their surroundings he smiled, they were almost there. He had been eager to see a few familiar faces. Reaching over he swung Kyuubi onto his back where she circled her arms around his neck.

"To answer your question from earlier, we'll be there by night fall." he said as he blurred away kicking up a massive rooster tail of dirt and sand.

**Konohagakure no Sato**

Sighing to herself as she sat down on a well worn bar stool. Anko perked up as her friend Ayame walked out from the kitchen of the Ichiraku ramen stand. While not to dango levels she had learned to enjoy the delicious noodles that the stand produced.

They had grown quite close after the little brat had left.

"Today was the newest generation of ninja's gennin exam." Anko chirped watching as Ayame put on her store apron. "You just got off your shift at the hospital and work again?" she asked.

The brunette shot her a withering look for bringing up the exams. "I'm sure their all fawning over the little Uchiha." putting her hair cover on she looked towards Anko. "The usual?"

"Nah I'm just here to talk and see how your doing." Anko asked sincerely.

Ayame had thrown herself like a mad dog into studying to be a ninja after Naruto had disappeared. Her young mind being wrapped around the thought that if she was a ninja she could go and find him. Only to have that completely stupid idea shot out from under her after an in depth conversation with Anko about the horrors that occurred in daily ninja life. Deciding she couldn't be a killer for hire she began to study medicine. After 5 years she had started picking up shifts in the hospital choosing instead of taking lives to save them. Now she was one of the more respectable civilian doctors in the village.

It was her way of honoring Naruto.

"I miss him still Anko, after saving that girl Tenten the village still chose to hate him for something that he is not." Ayame whispered her voice laced heavily with sorrow.

Anko and herself had hunted the poor girl down wanting questions of Naruto's departure explained in detail. What they had heard shocked them and infuriated them at the same time. He had saved her only to be treated as a criminal. The three girls had made solemn vows to each other that if they ever saw him again to honor him as the hero he was.

"Yeah I miss the gaki to, you know it's funny. I knew about him all that time, yet didn't know him at all. The councils went ape shit when he vanished." Anko chuckled humorlessly. "Danzo the old war hawk went on a rampage trying to get him placed in the bingo books with a kill on sight order."

Ayame felt her fists clench at her sides. She had heard all about that from her father, and nearly paid Anko for an assassination mission shortly after. "Bastard that he is, thank kami Hokage sama fought against them!" she spat venomously.

She felt a soft touch on her shoulder and saw Anko reaching over the bar, patting a comforting hand upon it. "Calm down. Plus I have news for you." her eyes were scanning the room as if making sure there was no one there to over hear what she was about to say.

Ayame gave her friend a questioning look. "What do you mean."

Anko leaned in and in a low whisper said. "Last week there were sightings of a certain whisker marked blonde running around just outside of Kumo." Ayame gasped as her eyebrows shot up into her hairline. "So far its just been hearsay so I did some digging so I wouldn't get your hopes up but I was able to confirm it." she saw small tears spring up in the corners of her friends eyes. "I know you wanted me to tell you anything I heard about him."

Wanting more answers and anything else she could gather on Naruto, Ayame opened her mouth to speak but shut it swiftly when an ANBU with a neko mask appeared beside them.

"Anko san the Sandaime's ordered that all ninja of jounin rank on and off duty, report at once to the hokage tower."

Cursing under her breath Anko waved at the woman she had come to talk to. "Sorry Aya chan, we'll catch up later." she quipped and with a single seal disappeared in a gust of leaves.

**Hokage Tower**

Two identical bursts of leaves later and neko with Anko appeared in the midst of all the jounin in the village. Glancing around Anko quickly picked out her friend Kurenai standing off to her left surrounded by; Maito Gai the green spandex clad taijutsu expert, Sarutobi Asuma or as she called him smokestack, and Hatake Kakashi... vaguely she noted his nose buried in an ever present orange book.

Swiftly striding to stand by her friend she was greeted with curt nods and a perverted giggle.

"Nai chan whats going on?" Anko asked slinging an arm around her female counterpart. Another thing they had seemed to develop was a similar taste in 'odd' clothing. Kurenai with her white bandage outfit with a single red sleeve, Anko with her trench coat fishnet and skirt.

Shrugging her shoulder off Kurenai turned her piercing red eyes toward her. "No idea Anko, all we know so far is that something important was stolen."

"A MOST UNYOUTHFUL ACT I MUST PURGE THE LAND OF SUCH THINGS AT ONCE!"

Glaring over her shoulder Anko spat. "Gai shut the hell up!" praying for the sake of her eardrums she hoped he would listen.

The heads of many gathered nodded in agreement.

"WHY ANKO SAN SUCH AN UNYOUTHFUL DISPLAY OF LANGUAGE! I MUST HELP YOU WITH THIS AT ONCE! IF I FAIL I WILL RUN 100 LAPS AROUND KONOHA ON MY THUMBS! IF I FAIL THAT I WILL LEAP FROG 500 TIMES UP THE HOKA-"

"Ahem." the quiet voice of the aged hokage stopped the rant of 'YOUTH' in its tracks. The hokage walked into the room and walked to sit behind his desk. Cutting clear to the point he stated with authority. "The Scroll of Sealing has been stolen. Mizuho my secretary was knocked unconscious by the thief when she tried to stop them. I was just alerted minutes ago before I gathered you all here."

The crowd burst into an uproar, many demanding who had done it. Their ramblings were quickly quieted.

"SILENCE!" the elder Sarutobi roared now standing with his hands on his desk. Having restored order once more he continued. "The thief was Mizuki a teacher at the academy, we have reason to believe he had outside help and stole the scroll in order to prove his betrayal to the leaf." the hokage picked up his pipe once more. "You are all to find him and any accomplices and retrieve the scroll, make sure to bring them back alive for Ibiki. Dismissed"

By the time the hokage had sat back down the room's inhabitants other then himself had vanished.

**Forests surrounding Konoha**

"Hey Kyuu chan did you hear that?" Naruto gave his living backpack a subtle shake and cocked his head to the side staring deeper into the forest, pausing mid stride.

"Wah?" he felt her lift her chin from his shoulder. "Hear what meatbag?"

"I dunno I'm almost positive I heard an explosion, let's check it out." he turned to his left and took off before she could voice an opinion.

Cursing like a sailor Anko dodged another fire jutsu, her snakes having picked up the trail she had made her way through the forest swiftly and caught up to Mizuki first. She was currently cursing cause the bastard not only had friends with him but a fucking curse seal! Around her stood four other ninja most likely of chunnin rank and the amalgam of what had once been the man Mizuki in the first stage of his seal.

It was as if the bastard Orochimaru was taunting her.

Her body was covered in scrapes and cuts, thin trails of blood leaked from her wounds. Her tan trench coat hung over her frame in tatters. She was bruised and bloodied, in major pain and still refused to give up. She dodged another hailstorm of kunai throwing two of her own towards her attacker.

"_**Sen'eijashu!**_" from the sleeve of her coat a multitude of poisonous snakes flowed towards her nearest foe. Only to be stopped by the massive arm of Mizuki he didn't even flinch as the reptiles delivered their toxic payload. Seconds later she found herself out of breath barreling towards a tree, his foot having been buried into her gut moments before.

"Is THAT the best you can do snake slut!" the crazed chunnin cried as he blurred out of her vision. She felt her back groan out in protest against the tree as a fist lodged itself in her gut. Blood dribbled down her chin as she started to cough up the coppery tasting fluid.

Looking up at the newest traitor to the leaf she spat in his face, crimson fluid washed down his cheek. "FUCK YOU MIZUKI!" she roared defiantly.

She felt herself being picked up by the neck as he shook her like a rag doll before choke slamming her to the ground. She screamed as pain shot up and down along her spine. "Tsk tsk... I expected better from Orochimaru sama's first apprentice." he said condescendingly. She struggled to break his hold clawing desperately against his hands as she tried to breath in vain.

"Kill her already Mizuki we need to get out of here!" on of his partners cried.

"Think we should bring her to Orochimaru sama as a gift?" the one holding the scroll countered.

Anko felt her blood run cold even as her state of consciousness began to fade. For her that was a fate worse then death, to be experimented upon once again by her old sensei. She wanted nothing more then to kill the fucker for what he had done, but even she knew she would be hard pressed to fight the snake sannin.

"Yeah let's do that we coul-GYAHG!" Anko heard the muffled scream and struggled to look up towards the noise. Craning her neck around she spotted the third man that had helped Mizuki laying on the ground, in two parts.

He had been cut in half from the waist, the stench of blood and excrement wafting up from his still warm corpse.

Standing over it was an individual dressed in an odd flowing robe beside him a young girl in a kimono. She couldn't make out anything more then that before gasping one last time as the taller one spoke in a voice she somehow recognized.

"Mah mah... what have we here."

Naruto looked down upon the dying man who was somehow still clinging to life. Without any hesitation he brought his left foot up and slammed it hard against his sternum, causing more organs and gore to erupt from the rapidly draining cavity that had once been a chest.

A final gasp and the man was dead.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" he turned his head slightly and spotted the other 4 men looking at him awestruck.

"Who am I? Well it seems I'm no friend of yours." Naruto calmly replied as if it were obvious. He turned his head to Kyuubi and jerked it towards the fallen kunoichi. She nodded and vanished into thin air, appearing beside the still startled Mizuki who she visciously kicked away sending him flying into the trees. The forest echoed as he crashed through them. Then she crouched picking up the fallen woman before disappearing once again.

"Now then," Naruto turned his hooded head towards the three once more. "from what I've seen that scroll is important and your working for the snake sannin Orochimaru. Did I miss anything?"

"NO! Cause your about to die!"

A hollow pained laugh erupted from Naruto's mouth. "No that is were your wrong friends. I may not hate anything more than rapists, but traitors are a close second. Say hello to the Shinigami for me." he slowly strode towards them and whispered. "_**Kaze hochō.**_"

Disappearing in a white blur he phased out of existence appearing in front of the man holding the scroll. The chunnin didn't have time to blink as Naruto's right hand covered in sickly green chakra and shaped like a spear passed over the mans neck. He then turned and went after the next victim even as the man behind him stared incredulously at his back, slowly his skull tilted backwards and full to the ground with a dull thump, life blood sprayed from the headless body like a fountain splattering the ground around him.

Naruto was a painter; blood was his ink and the world was his canvas.

Drawing his left and right arm down in front of him rapidly in a rough 'x' shape twin blades of crimson energy erupted from his arms. Tearing up the ground violently shaking the ground as they rumbled like thunder as they flew towards the next man who stood horror struck. They continued on their journey through one tree that stood behind him, then and another and another before disappearing in a hellish haze.

A sickening "shlooorp" could be heard and if anyone had been nearby and looked hard at the man who stood dead on his feet. They would have seen red lines appearing over his torso rapidly followed by a crimson river, the body now neatly bisected into four pieces fell to the earth with the sound of a four note drum beat.

Thump thump thump thump.

The third man had fallen to his knees. Staring at what he could only describe as a demon in human form. "Stay away from me monster!" he turned heel and tried to run, only to crash into the legs of cloaked man once again. "Mercy please." he begged.

Naruto looked down at the prostrated man, allowing a dry chuckle to escape. "You call me monster then beg for mercy?" he reached down and put his leather clad hands on each side of mans head who was trembling like a tree in the middle of a storm. "Sorry to say I'm all out of mercy. You see I am a hunter, and sadly you are the prey."

A loud and painful sounding crack echoed throughout the night air. Followed by a light thunk, as Naruto walked away from the man who laid upon his belly while gazing up at the stars he murmured to himself. "Now where did that last guy go?"

'_I kicked him over there pretty hard too. See that row of broken trees yeah its that way and I think I heard bones snapping as he went._' Kyuubi's voice filled his thoughts.

'_Ah thanks a bunch Kyuu chan_.' he replied mentally.

'_Yeah, anyways hurry up the lady is waking._'

Nodding Naruto picked up the scroll. Before casually walking in the direction of fallen trees.

Anko shot up to a sitting position like a bolt fired from a crossbow, then hissed in pain. Using the copious control she had over her body she ignored it and glanced around spotting the young girl in a kimono once again staring at her. Anko looked on in shock, who was this little gaki? The braided red hair and crimson eyes that were oddly similar to Kurenai's except for these were slitted and far more feral.

As was her nature she had to make that observation known.

"I didn't know Nai chan had a kid." she quipped.

The little girls eyes seemed to light up with hellfire and Anko felt her shoulder gripped painfully. "I'm not a kid lady, and say it again you won't be waking in the morning now come on my partner should be finished by now." the girl hissed at her.

A wave of vertigo passed over Anko and she felt her stomach lurch. She spotted the man in the oddly decorated robe once again, walking calmly away from a body... if it could still be called that.

Leaned against a rock sat Mizuki, blood was dripping from his eyes and ears, his face gripped in a look of sheer terror and pain, she saw dozens of cuts over his arms and legs, his stomach slit open from his navel to his sternum with his intestines falling into his lap. Gutted like a fish.

It looked like he had been dissected while still alive.

In fact she noticed his chest was still rising and falling slowly.

She was torn away from the disturbing sight by that voice she knew she had heard before but couldn't remember where from. "Oh this is a surprise, hello again Mitarashi san." her head shot up and she stared at the man noting beneath the loose hood over his head that he had a thick cloth wrapped around it covering his eyes and six whisker like marks...

"GAKI IT'S YOU!" Anko cried pointing at him. She watched as he nodded as if answering an unasked question. Spotting the scroll he held in his hand she came to a conclusion that he must have somehow seen written upon her face.

"No don't worry crazy lady. I'll bring this scroll personally to the hokage for you." he turned and walked away calling over his shoulder. "Kyuu chan make sure that shes found... alive and unharmed." Anko watched in fascination as he disappeared like smoke in the wind.

"Consider yourself lucky that he doesn't want you harmed..." Anko turned her head to see the girl she now knew to be named Kyuu walking towards her. Then it hit her what Kyuu could be short for. She started stammering and pointing, only to be silenced by a swift chop to the back of the neck.

Kyuubi sighed to herself. "Naruto no baka you just fucked up big there." flipping the knocked out woman over her shoulder she walked off disappearing into the woods heading towards the village.

**Hokage Tower**

Naruto appeared from thin air, startling the Hokage flanked by his aide's Koharu and Himura. As well as a small congregation of shinobi. He pulled down his hood and held out the scroll earning several startled gasps.

"Hello Jiji, we have to talk."

End chapter 6

…

…

BWAHAHAHA! Yes I know I'm nuts.

All the other stories I've seen is that Kyuubi is this drop dead gorgeous and sophisticated red head. I went the polar opposite way. Shes obnoxious and bratty. SORRY if I made you think the maternal thing for her. I blame my friend his name is Jack, I swear its his fault for me mistyping that last night! Well now 2 nights ago but I digress.

Yes Chibi obaa-chan will be the major helper in comedic relief for the story.

Also on Fujin he will be showing up once in a while. Hes a god, can't be taking care of Naruto forever. That and I wanted to move the story line forward. Not spend ten chapters on his training. Which will come to light with the repercussions as well later on.

Iruka isn't playing a big part here cause Naruto never went to the academy.

Anko having issues with Mizuki and the gang, 4 chunnins and a chunnin in the first level of his curse seal. I that its understandable that she was having issues.

For those of you that are wondering about him being darker, its coming I'm leaning him towards cynical and apathetic at the moment. Things in the story that are going to be turning up will shift him to the dark side. MWAHAHAHA!

Ugh 30k words in three days T-T

Personal note I'm going to take a break for a day cause I can. So 8/12 nothings going to be posted, though I might pump out another anyways since I'm to damn nice to ya'll :P

sadly I also realize that its already 8/12

Time for NOTES!

_**Kinjutsu ōgi: Hyōshi Reikon Kairi Fūin**_- Forbidden Technique: Binding Soul Separation Seal. This is an S-rank Fūinjutsu developed by Naruto. The seal written in his blood that has been heavily enriched in chakra is the first part of the two step technique to grant Kyuubi a body. Its forbidden status being that only jinchūriki can use it for obvious reasons.

_**Sen'eijashu**_- Hidden snake shadow hands. Anko and Orochimaru's technique that launches snakes from their sleeves.

_**Kaze hochō- **_Wind Step. Lame name I know, the main explanation will come next chapter.

Pr1nnyDUD3. Out.


	8. Hello? Yes this is Konoha Speaking

**A.N. **Blah.

Made a small error last time sen'eijashu means hidden shadow snake hands... so shoot me I mixed the words up a bit.

New chapter for ya's.

I'm spoiling you bastards...

Chapter 7

Hello? Yes this is Konoha Speaking...

**Hokage Tower**

Naruto felt like laughing, oh kami were their expressions priceless. The hokage had dropped his pipe, Homura and Koharu both looked like they had swallowed a whole lemon, and the shinobi behind him... well he was pretty sure he smelled piss in the air.

Exposing himself like this was foolhardy, Naruto new this could backfire on him. Hard. His original plan was to appear at his leisure. The events of the night concerning the scroll, which he had copied down when it accidentally opened on the way to the tower, had forced his hand. If he didn't show his face Anko would take the rap for it he couldn't let that happen. He hated being indebted.

Oh well, a wise man had once told him there's a razor's edge between genius and insanity.

Running a hand through his blonde locks he smiled. "So Jiji did you miss me?" he sensed the tension rolling off the people in the room coming in waves.

"Naruto its been a long time." the hokage had pasted that fake grin that he had despised so much during his childhood on. As well as thrown a subtle look towards Koharu and Himura. "I wasn't expecting you."

Naruto felt his jaw threatening to unhinge if his grin grew any wider. The hokage wanted to play this game, yet he was holding all the cards.

"Hokage sama! What is _he _doing here?"

Scowling Naruto turned to the owner of the offense. Some no name chunnin with a fancy looking scar over his nose. Time to put trash in its place. "You would mind watching your tongue, or you may just happen to lose it." he snarled.

The man bristled and looked like he was ready to come to arms.

"Enough, Iruka! Naruto be respectful. Gentlemen, ladies leave us I have much to discuss with young Naruto here." the hokage barked.

Chuckling Naruto waited for them to shuffle out the door. He could feel the withering glares he was given by the shinobi, he responded with a bit of Kyuu chan's chakra and a small dose of killer intent. Now he was almost sure he smelled shit mixed in with the scent of urine from earlier.

Turning to the hokages desk he walked over and placed the scroll down upon it giving them a slight bow. "I believe this belongs to you." he said in a crisp manner.

It was at this point that Homura decided to speak. "Boy, who do you think you are just walking in like that! After that stunt you pulled eight years ago we should have you executed, at the very least imprisoned!"

Dropping all pretenses of respect Naruto snarled "Shut up you old bat, Sarutobi I don't see why you keep these fools as your advisory!" he grinned at the look of shock on the hokages face. It was time to kick his plan into motion. "That and if you three want to keep you cushy desk jobs I'd start treating me better."

"Oh and what do you mean by that Naruto?" asked the hokage.

Running his hand over the storage seal on the back of his cloak Naruto sat down on a comfortable leather chair that appeared from the smoke cloud. Swiftly he threw four paper seals to each corner of the room. A brilliant blue light flashed on the walls before dimming. "Silencing an restriction seals, I'm a master of Fūinjutsu." he answered before they could ask. "Now about you jobs, I know everything you old fools. The Uchiha massacre, the Hyuuga incident, even of my heritage. I could turn this village inside out with the information I possess and cause a civil war if I saw fit."

Oh how Naruto loved to make people squirm. The two council elders in the room had grown paler at each statement. Now they were approaching whiter than a sheet.

Only the hokage showed no emotion at all until he claimed to know of his heritage.

"What are you trying to say Naruto? Your making pretty big claims." as the hokage spoke Naruto smiled inwardly. Checkmate.

"Well you see funny thing is that while I was traveling I met up with a certain someone. That person being Uchiha Itachi and he had some very interesting things to say. On the condition of course that I help his little brother." Naruto frowned. "He told me about the Coup d'état that the Uchiha were planning and how you Hokage _sama_ and your elder council ordered him to exterminate the clan." Naruto rubbed his chin like he was deep in thought. "I wonder what his little brother would think if he learned about that."

**Flashback**

Naruto after five years of training with Fujin had left. Not that he wanted to but Fujin had things to do. So he had left along with his only companion; the now three year old Kyuubi, whom he had taken to calling Kyuu chan. He picked up odd end jobs guarding towns and merchants. Working and training were his life, along with feeding Kyuu chan who ate like a starving man on the best of days.

Currently he was doing another one of his countless physical exercises, vertical push ups atop two kunai. When he heard nearly silent footsteps approaching.

Throwing himself up, spinning like a top. He threw them towards the disturbance, if it was Kyuubi she would throw them back after catching them, if it wasn't... well he hoped that they wouldn't die.

He heard metal impact against metal, they had been blocked. Dropping low into a fighting stance he watched for any movement or sign of the intruder.

"Naruto kun I'm impressed, you have improved greatly." he turned to find Uchiha Itachi, standing behind him. His old friend and trainer was wearing an odd high collared black cloak with red clouds on it and funny looking straw hat with paper tags hanging from its brim.

"Hello Itachi san how have you been?" Naruto gave a small bow of respect.

"Not so good Naruto kun sit down I have a proposition to discuss with you." Itachi patted the ground beside him before pulling out a stick of pocky, popping the sugary sweet into his mouth.

Always interested in good business Naruto sat down, he would learn quite a few interesting things that day.

**End Flashback**

The trio blanched as he continued on.

"Second the Hyuuga incident. I was the one to stop the kidnapping that night, it just so happens that I also have a scroll he was carrying, the blue prints of the Hyuuga main house. Something that can only be given out by the Hokage. I didn't realize how important this was until not to long ago." he smirked. "How do you think the clan would react to learning that the village they swore to protect tried to give the clan heir to the enemy."  


**Flashback**

Currently the pair was walking down a path somewhere in the land of Kumo. They had happened upon an old farmer in need of help in exchange for a place to sleep that night they had moved the old mans haystacks to his fields.

That night after nearly six years of being on his own Naruto would learn something most interesting.

"NANI!" Naruto cried, sitting up so fast that he was washed over with a wave of nausea. He and Kyuubi had decided to look through the few meager belongings that he had managed to take with him when he left Konoha with Fujin. He had been laying comfortably on a straw filled mattress that had been provided by the farmer and his wife as a place to sleep. When Kyuubi had shown him something most disturbing.

"That's what I said meatsack... but take a look at this, it has the Hokage's seal on it." Kyuubi said holding out the scroll she had found hidden in a ragged green backpack he had grabbed during his escape. "See this scroll it's the _interior_ of the Hyuuga compound. Where did you get this?"

Naruto frowned trying to recall where he had picked the scroll up. "I think I got that off the guy I beat up when I was five, I used the Oiroke no Jutsu to knock him out when he was trying to kidnap some girl..." sudden realization struck him as he put 2 and 2 together. "It was an inside job!"

For the rest of the night Kyuubi and himself devised theories and reasons, none of them sounding any better then the last.

**End Flashback**

Looking at the horrified expressions on their faces Naruto went for the jugular.

"Last is my heritage, well just look over at that wall over there." he pointed towards the wall where the past hokage portraits were hung. "The resemblance is striking or so I've been told. Well except for my eyes now."

**Flashback**

Naruto lounged back, enjoying the comfort of the soothing and tranquil waters of the hot springs. Him and Kyuubi having decided that they deserved a break. A small floating tray was beside him a bottle of warm sake sat upon it.

"Hey meat sack!"

Naruto face-palmed. Turning around he nearly fainted at the sight that greeted him.

There stood Kyuubi in her adult form hands on the sides of her waist feet spread shoulder width apart. Quite a stimulating sight for his 13 year old mind.

Kyuubi used this body since people wouldn't sell her alcohol in her childish one. She was absolutely nude barring the fluffy white all to small towel that barely concealed her generous. Assets. Dainty feet lead to bronzed mile long legs, the towel cut the view half way down her thigh, yet you could still see the gentle curves of her hips pinching inwards to a thin waist. The humidity caused the towel to cling to the skin of her flat stomach only to bulge outwards when it reached her chest, the poor towel straining to contain the sinful flesh beneath. Her face held an angular beauty, full pouting lips turned upwards in a Cheshire grin, flushed cheeks eyes seemingly always half lidded. Her hair taking a far more silky quality the bangs gently framing her face while the rest fell behind her back nearly reaching the floor.

To put simply Kyuubi was a perverts wettest dream.

Composing himself Naruto asked in a dead pan voice. "Why are you in here Kyuu chan?" this wasn't the first time she had joined him bathing. But he still wasn't used to her adult form.

"This is a mixed bath dumb ass! Make sure ya got a towel on I brought a drinking buddy!" Kyuubi chirped happily as she produced two massive bottles of sake from thin air.

"Wait what do you mean a drinking buddy!"

"Akane san?" an unfamiliar feminine voice called out. Naruto quirked an eyebrow up at this looking for answers from Kyuubi. '_Akane san?_' he asked through their mental link.

'_Shut up and just go with it._' she demanded accompanied with a glare. "yeah I'm in here come on in!" she called over her shoulder.

Naruto sighed, women were so... he searched for the right word, troublesome. He started to sit back down only to freeze when the other woman stepped into the bath.

The woman looked to be in her mid twenties, and could have easily passed as Kyuubi's blonde twin. Figure wise they were nearly identical... it was scary. Naruto shuddered as he sunk back down at that thought. One sadistic and crazy woman was hard enough to deal with as it was.

'_I'm going to make you pay for that later._'

Naruto cursed. Damn mental link.

"Whose the little kid with the silly headband?" the voice asked. Naruto felt the sting of the words and began to get angry. Ignoring it he tried to get comfortable again.

He heard Kyuubi sigh from behind him and then heard the soft padding sound of feet as the two approached the bath. "Don't mind him he's just a little brat." Kyuubi a.k.a Akane replied in monotone.

That broke the camels back. In righteous indignation Naruto stood spun around and shouted. "Take that back you stupid drunk!"

"I AM NOT A DRUNK BRAT/MEATBAG!" surprisingly both women answered. Then the one he didn't know started to sputter and point at him. "M-Minato? But how you died..."

Cocking his head to the side Naruto looked closely at the woman pointing at him, her eyes were an exotic shade of gold and she had a tiny diamond marking that he recognized as some kind of seal in the middle of her forehead. "Excuse me but who are you and I'm not Namikaze Minato."

"O-oh you look just like him. Sorry about that, I'm Tsunade of the Sannin and you are."

He smirked. This should be fun a leaf nin, and famous one at that.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

He watched with humor as she once again started to sputter then promptly fainted. Later that night after many many bottles of sake a very drunken Tsunade after much prodding and questioning, told Naruto the truth about his parents.

**End Flashback**

Naruto frowned at the memory, he and Kyuubi had a very long talk after that. He forgave her though, she hadn't been in complete control during the attack so he couldn't really hold it against her.

"He must be put to death immediately he knows to much!" Himura shouted, Naruto looked at the man and began to laugh. It was absurd, they wanted to kill him? Cause he knew their dirty secrets? Alright perhaps it wasn't that mind-boggling they had done it before so why not again.

Naruto pulled out his trump card.

"You could _try _kill me, though if you succeed... lets just say that my accomplice would be most unhappy with your decision. They would just love a reason to destroy this village once again and this time my father isn't here to stop it from happening." Naruto let the words sink in, chuckling as they figured out who this accomplice could be. Now all three of them were blanching at him.

Now they knew it. They couldn't touch him.

"The Kyuubi is free of the seal?" the Hokage asked.

Grinning like a madman Naruto nodded. "Kyuubi is indeed free of the seal, I am the only reason this village hasn't been wiped off the map yet. Remove me and kiss Konoha goodbye." he let them stew in their thoughts.

It was all speculative theory but they didn't know that. Neither Kyuubi or Naruto knew what would happen to the other if either of them died. The bluff seemed to work well enough though.

'_Kyuu chan?_' while they old bastards talked amongst themselves he held the conversation that needed to be had in order for his plan to work.

A pause followed. 'W_hat do you want fleshbag?_' came the exasperated response moments later.

'_We're going to have to start calling you Akane from now on you won't mind will you?'_

Another pause. '_Yeah sure but what are we going to do about the crazy lady from earlier?_' she asked.

Before he could respond his thoughts were broken by the hokages voice. "Naruto." he looked at the trio across from him. "Can you prove this claim?" figures the old bastards didn't believe him.

Sighing Naruto stood up and removed his cloak. Letting it drop from his shoulders revealing his bare chest, the only thing he wore were his gloves black hakama style pants and his ninja sandals. His chest muscles were well defined and his abdomen covered by washboard six pack abs. His arms were lean not overly muscular but when he moved them they rippled with barely contained power.

"Watch closely." he told them. Bringing his fists up to his waist he began to channel chakra to his stomach. No seal appeared. He stopped his actions and looked at them once more. "As you can see the seal is gone and Kyuubi is free."

The effect was instantaneous the two elders roaring about his death, while the hokage had a speculative look upon his face. The old leader silenced the two elders quieted with a harsh glare, he asked one more question. "Naruto where have you been all this time and what did you mean earlier by your eyes?"

Smiling Naruto answered slowly in a tone that bode no argument. "I won't tell you where I've been or who I have been with but I can show you my eyes." reaching up he slowly removed his head band. Earning three identical gasps from the crowd.

**Konoha Hospital**

Kyuubi now known as Akane sighed to herself. Naruto hadn't said what to do with the woman that lay in the bed beside her. Pouting since she didn't get to have a shot at any of the action that night she looked at her surroundings. What was it with humans and the color white?

The walls of the room the ceiling even the floor had blinding white tiles. The color was harsh on the eyes! Not soothing at all! Red was so much better it was the color of life and of blood... oh how she wished she could have been part of that fight earlier.

She wanted to have fun to!

Akane heard a low moan coming from the bed. She looked and saw that this Anko woman was starting to stir. Curious and needing to make sure that the lady didn't spill her and Naruto's secrets, Akane shuffled the chair she was sitting in closer.

Her head and neck hurt. Were the first thoughts to cross her mind. Anko slowly opened her eyes and shut them just as swiftly as the harsh light shone into them from the ceiling. '_Wait ceiling? Where am I?_' she thought to herself._ 'All I can remember is that I was chasing Mizuki cause he stole the scroll of sealing and then I saw the gaki... OH KAMI I NEED TO TELL AYAME!_'

Opening her eyes once again Anko nearly screamed. No more then an inch away from her face was the face of the little red head with crimson eyes from her memories. The face belonged to the girl Anko could remember Naruto had called Kyuu chan... the Kyuubi!

She could almost believe it to, well not almost but it could be true! The girl definitely was strong the way she had kicked Mizuki earlier. Blood red hair slitted crimson eyes the blood thirsty smirk she herself wore quite often, the girl even looked the part!

Anko could literally feel her blood run cold, if words were to be believed she was sitting alone in a room with the most powerful of the nine tailed demons. It took a lot to intimidated Anko in fact she was one of the most intimidating women in the village... but the very thought of this girl being the Kyuubi scared her shitless.

"Hello, I'm Akane." the girl said, the voice was quite pleasant. Anko looked and saw this Akane person had sat back down in the chair beside her bed. "Oh and don't worry about thanking me or anything for carrying your ass to the hospital..." she finished crossing her small arms over her chest.

Anko blinked rapidly at those words. A demon wouldn't carry her to the hospital would it? Now that she thought about it was the Kyuubi female? How do you tell the gender of a monstrous being that lived to cause death anyways?

"Mitarashi Anko, thanks Akane."

Surprised at this Akane quirked an eyebrow, perhaps this wouldn't be so hard. After all the woman was still laying down in bed and not screaming for help. "Yeah no problem, and about my nickname." she looked for any telling signs from Anko's body posture. "Naruto the baka that he is, calls me that because of my eyes and temper... says I remind him of his, _tenant_."

Akane watched as Anko slowly nodded, she wasn't the queen of fox demons for nothing after all politics were a crucial part of being a ruler. Meaning she was also a master of deceit.

"That kind of makes sense, I guess." Anko sighed laying back down, though she felt that she was forgetting something really important that she had wanted to do. Then she remember she needed to tell Ayame that Naruto was back! Sitting up suddenly she groaned in pain. Clutching her battered ribs, she also saw that her clothing was gone replaced with a hospital gown.

Suddenly the pairs heads whipped towards the door as it was opened roughly revealing a very disheveled and tired looking Ayame.

Anko sighed well at least she didn't have to leave and find her friend now.

Running to the side of the bed nearly bowling over Akane, Ayame knelt down beside her. "Are you alright Anko I heard about what happened and came here as fast as I could." she whispered. Anko looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine Ayame, you really worry to much I'm a big girl."

Hearing a light and hearty giggle the two turned to look at Akane. "I don't see what's so funny about her being hurt and who are you anyways?" Ayame asked.

Waving a hand in the air dismissively Akane grinned. "Oh I'm not laughing about that I'm laughing bout taking care of herself she'd had died if Naruto didn't save her ass.

Her eyes as wide as dinner dishes Ayame looked at Anko who was currently facing the wall of her room, repeatedly hitting her forehead against it. "Is that true," she whispered grabbing her friend by the shoulders stopping her new found form of self abuse and turning Anko to look her in the eyes. "Is Naruto really back?"

Anko nodded slowly as she watched Ayame's eyes fill with tears.

They had a lot to talk about.

**Hokage Tower**

Smiling at the dumbstruck looks on the three peoples faces who were in the room with him Naruto laughed. They had thought with his past in the village he would have destroyed it. He turned them completely for the loop with his two requests to keep his mouth silent.

"So Naruto, all you want in return for holding your tongue is to become a gennin, and be placed on the same team as Uchiha Sasuke?" the hokage drawled not entirely believing the simplicity.

"Yup that's it old man. You do that and I keep my mouth shut. I promised Itachi that I'd look out for him so that's what I'm going to do."

"What makes you think that we would believe that boy!" snarled Homura. Naruto shot him a withering look that almost made the old man take a step back.

"All of my teachers have either taught or beaten into me that honor is the only thing that I have. Materials and money fade away with time, but my honor and my name will live on forever. So when I give my word I keep it until the deal is done or is broken." Naruto spoke in icy cold tones. "If the council decides to stand against you, just lie like you always do. Tell them I was exiled for my punishment, and came back to become a ninja. That by retrieving the scroll I passed my test in proving my abilities. I don't care how you do it. I've told you only a few of my skills, I could easily do this in a more violent way."

"I understand then. Naruto take this," the hokage reached underneath his desk and produced a Konoha Hitai-ate. "With this your a Konoha gennin, welcome back."

Naruto grabbed the headband quickly taking off his one made of silk and replacing the headbands cloth with the softer material. Then tied it around his eyes.

"Tomorrow Naruto, report to training ground number 3 at 5 A.M. for your gennin test your jounin instructor is Hatake Kakashi, and your teammates Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke." the hokage said.

Naruto smiled to himself as he vanished into thin air startling the other three people in the room. His mission had begun.

End chapter 7

**A.N.** Yes I know I haven't told you about whats up with Naruto's eyes... TO BAD. It's coming soon don't worry about it. ANYWAYS... Naruto is back in the village! And he put those fuckheads in their place!

Other then that Naruto met Tsunade... GASP... and took a bath with her. You also now know what Kyuubi's adult form looks like as well.

To clarify why I gave Kyuubi an alias, well. If you can't figure it out you should stop skipping school to read fan-fiction! :P Akane is a Japanese girls name that means "brilliant red". So I figured it was fitting.

And 3 of the leading ladies have met up together and gotten to talking! Oh noes! Naruto made demands! Oh noes! Whats going to happen next time!

Pr1nnyDUD3. Out.


	9. Tsunade and 'Akane' one Wild Night

**A.N.** Now here by popular demand!

Omake 1

Tsunade and 'Akane' one Wild Night

**The Onsen Resort**

She felt horrible, wretched and pathetic. Senju Tsunade the Slug Princess was depressed about herself and she knew it. She wasn't called the 'Greatest Med Nin of all Time' for nothing, she saw all of the clinical signs in herself. Lack of motivation, moodiness, self destructive habits, the list was so long she didn't even want to continue it. Which was also a sign, laziness...ugh.

Maybe it was the alcohol she had been consuming with her new found drinking partner Akane, the outspoken red head was nearly a carbon copy of herself.

Strong intelligent beautiful able to make men fall to their knees and beg in hopes of courting her.

Sure Tsunade knew she was all of that as well, but the only men to ever show interest in her were perverts... Jiraiya her fellow Sannin was good example of this. Other then Dan her only true love who had died, the thoughts were so hard to bear she visciously blocked them out before she could even go that route.

Maybe it was time for a change?

Sighing she shook her head clearing the very idea from her mind.

"Why the long face Tsu chan?"

Turning her head Tsunade faced her latest partner in crime. Akane dressed in a nearly identical outfit, a white silken bathrobe holding a large bottle of sake in her left hand legs crossed leaning against the wall on the futon they had liberated from Naruto. He had disappeared hours ago.

The girl was a fun; exotic and foolish approaching things with near child like glee. Tsunade gave her a small smile. "Nothings wrong Aka chan just thinking about things..."

"What kind of things?" Akane brought the bottle to her lips wrapping them around the top before taking a long and hearty slurp. She then passed the bottle to Tsunade with a happy grin on her face a rosy hue flushing her cheeks.

Tsunade took the bottle and proceeded to do the same picking up the distinct taste of strawberry flavor as her tongue swished the contents around in her mouth... an interesting notion considering that it was plum sake they were drinking.

Swallowing the sweet liquor she enjoyed the bubbling warmth and her cheeks heated up. "Nothing important just wondering why men are such pigs." Tsunade muttered. She got up onto her knees reaching over to pass the bottle back to Akane and slipped on the sheets.

"KYAA!" Tsunade tumbled forward and felt something press against her lips, opening her eyes Tsunade was shocked to see Akane's face up close the girls crimson eyes wide in surprise. Akane laying on her back beneath her with her lips open flush against Tsunade's own.

'_Well I know where the strawberries came from._' her mind commented.

In her shock Tsunade didn't move even though she felt her right breast being gripped, Akane's hand molding the soft flesh through her robe, the soft material rubbing against her nipples sent _very_ unwanted shivers up and down her spine. Between her legs Tsunade felt silky smooth flesh rubbing against a very sensitive part of her anatomy the shudders became more violent and the alcohol induced daze clouded her mind ruining her lack of judgment, almost.

Slowly pulling away a soft pop was heard as their lips parted. The movement which caused the smooth skin she felt rub against her sex though the fabric of her panties sending electric shocks through her body.

"More." the word spoken no louder then a whisper caused Tsunade to freeze and her eyebrows to shoot up into her hairline. The lustful undertones of the words carried want and need, she felt her body react as the final wall was knocked away.

Then she realized it, she wasn't depressed. She was lonely.

Descending once again Tsunade felt Akane wrap one of her arms around her waist while the other she snaked into the robe she was wearing kneading the flesh of left breast dancing her fingers over her nipples. Their mouths met closed at first until Tsunade felt a wetness, realizing Akane was asking for permission she parted her lips then like a snake Akane's tongue darted into her mouth. It traced itself over Tsunade's canines as it began to explore the moist cavity.

She could smell the honey like scent of pheromones even as her own tongue battled against Akane's for dominance, saliva dripping from the corners of their mouths as they progressively became more aggressive.

Tsunade began to moan into Akane's mouth as the younger girl gripped her buttocks tracing a finger down her crack from behind before cupping Tsunade's pussy through her panties. She felt the fabric being pulled aside and Akane began to slowly trace her fingers over Tsunade's lower lips parting them open and slowing rubbing in circles around the inside.

Her moans became louder as Akane pinched her left nipple, gently, quickly the pain turned into pleasure as the feather light ministrations continued down and around flickering over the skin of her breast.

The combination of sensations from the young woman's hands caused Tsunade's pussy to start leaking sexual fluids, and her nipples to harden.

Pulling away Tsunade began to trace kisses down Akane's jaw as she whispered huskily. "Akane don't stop." Tsunade felt her hips buck instinctively and she gasped as the fingers that had been playing with her pussy delved gently into the now wet folds.

Akane moaned as Tsunade continued her kisses down the flesh of her neck and latched onto her collarbone gently nipping at the flesh as she left a small love mark. "Tsu chan..." the words came out as a lustful whisper. Smiling to herself as the younger woman continued to moan her name Tsunade brought her mouth down opening the girls robe with her teeth dragging them against the skin to the girls right breast. Although her mind noted that she was freeing her own from the ministrations that had been given before.

Tsunade didn't care she wanted to make her newest lover feel good.

Tracing her tongue over the plump flesh as her left hand moved up to the other pinching and teasing Akane's nipple with her fingertips, Tsunade positioned one of her knees in between Akane's thighs and she began to send chakra to the pleasure centers located in the girls pussy, she quickly felt her skin getting wet. Tsunade ran her tongue over the girls right nipple and feeling it stiffen she nipped at it gently.

"Oh Kami!" Akane gasped out as she wrapped her hands around the blondes head. Panting gently Tsunade leaned back straddling the girls legs letting the robe fall from her shoulders pooling down onto the futon. Tsunade smiled at the girl beneath her who was still gasping breasts jiggling slightly in time with her breaths.

Tsunade squeaked in surprise when she was suddenly knocked onto her back the blankets of the futon scrunched around her body in disarray, looking down she saw Akane's lustful red eyes looking up into her honey colored ones from between her spread legs. There was no need for words the message was quite clear.

Your turn.

She shivered at the thought even as she felt nimble fingers delve into the folds of her pussy. Tsunade gripped the sheets of the bed as Akane's skillful tongue joined the fray flitting about like a humming bird over her clit. Her body lusting after more erotic pleasure, Tsunade was vaguely aware of her hands coming up to her breasts where they began to pinch and play with her nipples.

"Ooooh..." Tsunade moaned breathily, she felt the pressure building her release edging closer with each stroke, every caress, Akane's tongue felt like silk the Tsunade's juices splayed over her lips and cheeks. Her own hands danced upon her own skin tweaking and poking twisting and teasing as they danced across her skin the covered in a thin sheen of sweat. She stared down at the crimson orbs that seemingly glowed with erotic lust gazing up at her half lidded from between her thighs.

Her back arched as she bit her lip against the scream that threatened to burst from her lungs. She felt her legs wrap around Akane's head squeezing her mouth tighter against her pussy as she bucked against the tongue that was exploring her insides. She felt slick fingers play over her ass gently circling making it slippery with her own fluid.

Tsunade felt her eyes clench closed as she screamed unable to hold back her release any longer as Akane plunged the two fingers into her asshole. Akane's mouth and tongue greedily slurping up the fluids gushing out from Tsunade's quim.

Breathless and gasping from the orgasm Tsunade barely registered the woman crawling on top of her. She smiled with her eyes closed as Akane ran a wet tongue over her lips licking her like a cat. "Tsu chan that was great." Akane whispered into her ear.

"Mmhmm." was all the response that Tsunade could muster as she responded to the kiss eagerly. Her own tongue wrestling with Akane's. "sleep time Aka chan. We can do it again in the morning." she rolled the younger woman off of her and into an embrace.

A light chuckle was her answer.

Life was good.

**The Morning after**

Tsunade awoke alone in her futon with a blanket covering her nude body, to voices that were very familiar. She smiled happily and rolled over waiting for the realm of dreams to take her again. She felt content warm and loved, perhaps she found something that could lead to a new life the other night.

"I can't believe you did that last night _Akane_." the voice of Naruto spoke up.

She heard a snort followed by "Shut up meatsack... what I can't believe is that you sat there the entire time and watched!"

Tsunade's eyes shot wide open. What that couldn't be true, could it?

"Hey it ain't my fault the two of you were so trashed you didn't hear the door open when I got back. I was so shocked that I couldn't move! Be happy I was able to get the door closed and the silencing seals up or the two of you would have had the whole resort on our heads." She heard a bag being dropped. "So you ready to leave yet _Akane_ chan, and drop the damn henge!"

'_Henge?_' Tsunade thought to herself still trying to process the fact that the passionate act she and Akane had last night had been seen. She heard a small poof and sat up in her bed needing to know what was going on. "What are you two talking abo-" the smoke cleared and in the place of Akane stood a little girl with the same red hair and crimson slitted eyes with the look of a child being caught in a cookie jar plastered to her face.

"YOU WOKE HER UP IDIOT!" Tsunade watched as 'Akane' smashed Naruto face first into a wall, leaving a decent sized crater in it.

Tsunade felt her breathing pick up and a cold sweat began to run down her back. "W-w-w-w-wha-what?" she managed to stutter out, right before she promptly fainted. The final thought to cross her mind being.

"_what the fuck?"_

End Omake 1

**A.N.** Sooooooo. First lemon ever how was it? Criticize me people or it wont get better or worse.

Side note for those of you that want "OOOOHS" and "AHHHS" during a sex scene they rarely occur outside of porn at least in my experience. Sex is meant to be a form of showing love and affection to the highest degree in my mind, its a passionate affair that isn't meant to be all screaming and cursing.

That's not sex, that's just fucking like rabbits. There's a difference in my opinion.

But still I digress what do ya guys think. I was discussing it last night with someone that this story needs more fanservice... I agreed like any warm blooded male and delivered! That person who will remain unnamed is more then able to go ahead and claim their spot for the deed in a review. However if you claim it and it wasn't you I will laugh at you and call you out!

The plan is to put them into certain points of the story where a lemon could have occurred :D kinda like the stories own version of Icha Icha but as a series of omake's.

I will not take requests however. If it happens it happens.

Chapter 8 will be up later today... I think.

Pr1nnyDUD3. Out.


	10. Tests and Teams

**A.N.** Like I said chapter 8 should be up later :P

Anywho still seeing how the idea for a series of Icha Icha like omake's is handled by the crowd. If I do continue them they will most likely be centered around 'Akane' and her mischief. She's a millenia old demon people shes going to have the sex drive of a rabbit in heat after being couped up in Naruto for 13 years. Most likely they wont effect where the story is going to much... and the story will have its own lemons and etc. Oh well onwards!

If I keep em expect them to come out every 10 or so chapters.

Oh well random tangents.

Chapter 8

Tests and Teams

**Naruto's "New" Apartment**

'_Fucking alarm clock!_' Naruto screamed in his mind as he slammed a fist down upon the little screaming beast that sat on the night stand of his new apartment. With a crash and bang the plastic device of unholy terror was reduced to its elemental properties.

The hokage had given him the key the night before for a quaint one bedroom one bathroom set up. Naruto being the kind-hearted person that he was decided to trade rooms with the man that had been next door. After a minor scuffle the gentleman had accepted and Naruto earned a fully furbished apartment.

"Shut up meatsack! Pillows don't talk, mentally or physically!" Kyuubi in her adult form, growled out from her spot beside him. She was nestled into the crook of his armpit with her head on his shoulder, one of her slender arms draped over his belly and the other snaked around his neck. Her warm breath tickling the skin of his collar bone. He could feel the plump mounds of her breasts pushed against the side of his chest and her legs intertwined with his, the silky flesh of her thighs wrapped around his own.

The feelings and sensations were not helping a certain male morning 'trait' at all.

Still laying on his back Naruto deadpanned "You do this on purpose don't you?" he tried to pry himself free of her grip, to no avail she would just squeeze him tighter. He still couldn't figure out for the life of him why she always snuck into his futon in the middle of the night.

Not that he minded the advances she made towards him. He was a red blooded male after all, and Naruto definitely found her very attractive. It was just after traveling with her the past 6 years he had come to see her as a little sister kind of figure. Going past the platonic teasing relationship they had was something he couldn't see himself doing.

He had made this point known to her before, she would just laugh and wave it off.

"Of course I do, your more fun to tease than that white haired toad freak we met during our travels." she chirped happily into his ear as she nuzzled into his neck. "Now shut up and make like a pillow so I can sleep."

She had returned the other night looking far more worn and ragged than ever before. When Naruto had asked what happened she shot him a deadened look and replied simply "Girl talk, I'll never understand it."

When he questioned her gender shortly after Naruto had found himself flying towards the village's eastern gate through a window.

Naruto sighed at the memory and looked out the window he had graced the night before. He saw the sunlight beginning to gently crest the trees. It was most likely close to if not passed 5 A.M. not like his dusted alarm clock was going to be able to tell him the time ever again, but it was time for him to meet his team... after all what sort of impression would he make if he was late?

Rolling to face her he smirked, "Cut the crap and drop the demonic henge, we need you in top shape in case the council tries to pull something." he snaked an arm around her back and smacked her on the ass. Hard.

Kyuubi startled by his actions released him, hissing like an angry snake or fox perhaps. Naruto leaped from beneath the covers making his escape. Chuckling as he looked at the angry demoness's expression as she rubbed her sore behind on the bed. Throwing on his black hakama style pants and ninja sandals, Naruto shook his head as he walked out the bedroom door. "C'mon Kyuubi and remember from now on we call you Akane. No need to let them know everything."

Creating four seal less Kage bunshin he quickly handed them the copy of the scroll from the other night. "Read it, study it, learn the techniques. Once you learn three a piece dispell one by one the last of you standing I want you to hide the copy when you finish." Naruto ordered.

"Hai Taicho." with that said the clones got to work.

"Meatsack you are so lucky we aren't sure what would happen if I killed you!" Naruto heard Akane call from the bedroom as he rummaged through the fridge. grabbing a few apples for breakfast and donning his cloak at the door he threw his hood over his head as he walked out the apartment door.

Time to meet his team.

Things were looking up for the blonde.

**Hokage Tower**

Standing in front of the Hokage's wooden desk, Hatake Kakashi sighed from behind his little orange book. The silver haired masked ex-ANBU captain knew that today was going to be a long day. His team hadn't even had a mission yet and he already had already been called to the Hokage Tower for new orders.

"Alright Hokage-sama. Your telling me that Naruto is back, Kyuubi is free, and now your putting him onto my team because he requested it?" Kakashi asked in his normal lazy monotone. Why did these things have to happen to him? It was bad enough that the Haruno showed near obsessive levels of fan-girlish tendencies over the Uchiha. While said Uchiha showed a psychopathic and 'I'm an avenger' as the brat put it mindset when it came to his elder brother Itachi.

Scratch that the kid was cracked like a wishbone.

Damn the council for forcing him to lead team 7, him being the only current Sharingan user in the village. They wanted Kakashi to cultivate the little shits Sharingan and dote upon him to keep him from turning rogue like his brother.

"That is correct Kakashi, Naruto completed his punishment of exile and returned the other night even stopping Mizuki and retrieving the scroll of sealing." the elder hokage stated picking up his pipe. "This next part is of course classified information Kakashi... we want you to keep tabs on him to make sure he has the good will of the village as his primary goal."

Kakashi's lone visible eye widened, why would the council want him to spy on one of his students? It wasn't like he was a threat. Sure the incident 8 years ago with Naruto was a wake up call but he had been doing a general good deed and payed for it if what the hokage was saying was true.

Something big was going on. Kakashi sighed. He didn't like this one bit. "Hai Hokage-sama, and if he plans to harm the village?"

"You're an ex-ANBU captain Kakashi, I'm sure you'll figure it out. Dismissed." was the hokages reply. Kakashi didn't like this at all, some really cloak and dagger shit was going on here and he was getting sucked into the center of it.

"Hai." with his orders Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Time to meet the newest member of his team, well not quite yet. He still had his daily road of life tour to do.

**Ichiraku Ramen Stand**

Ayame laid in her bed, still unable to sleep. She was ecstatic, Naruto had returned! Thoughts of what to say when she found her blonde friend were racing through her mind, forcing all inklings of rest out.

'_I wonder if he missed me?_' she thought to herself as she rolled over beneath the blue covers of her bed. Ayame gave a heart felt sigh. '_I bet he's grown up well, he always took his training to a insane degree. I wonder what he looks like now, will he like how I look?_' Her eyes widened with that thought. '_Where did that idea come from he's like a little brother to me!_' she shook her head causing her brown locks of hair to fall over her eyes. '_I wonder if he still likes ramen as much as he used to?_' she giggled into her pillow at the thought, the images of a five year old Naruto demolishing bowl after bowl of ramen running through her mind.

**Tap. tap. tap.**

Throwing the covers off her body, Ayame rolled over and walked to the windowsill. Opening it to find the faces of Anko and Tenten waiting behind the glass. Ayame's room had turned into the impromptu meeting place for the girls that held Naruto in high standing. They had met at other places and establishments but her room seemed to be the best, seeing as how Anko met nearly as much discrimination as Naruto did.

Plus food was easily accessible here, walk downstairs to the kitchen and presto! Dango ramen and sake. Ayame's father Teuchi had begun to cook up the little sweets specifically for Anko many years ago when she started to frequent the store.

"Ohayo, Anko-chan Ten-chan." Ayame greeted as the pair crawled into her bedroom, before shuffling over to the small kotatsu(1) she had in the middle of her room. "Ten chan don't you have a team meeting today?" she asked as the bun haired brunette got comfortable.

"You've met Gai sensei and Lee, I can only take so much spandex before I need a break." the girl said as she rested her head on her arms on the table. "So Anko filled me in a bit Naruto is back right?"

Anko pulled a small scroll out from her trench coat and laid it down on the table. Unrolling it she placed her hand over a bit of the Kanji and with a poof of smoke a small tea set appeared. Serving tray, kettle, cups, and all. "You two want any?"

Ayame had barely believed it when she learned that Anko, the most sadistic kunoichi in the ranks, had a passion for tea ceremonies. Though now both Tenten and herself knew that Anko made delicious tea.

"Yes please." Ayame accepted the still steaming cup with a nod of thanks. "So why are you guys here so early?" she questioned with an arched eyebrow. Watching as Anko poured another cup and handed it to Tenten who accepted it gratefully.

"I have no idea Anko burst into my room this morning and grabbed me saying we had to talk." Tenten took a sip from her own cup sighing happily with her eyes closed as she swallowed the blend of herbs and spices. "So I'm in the dark as much as you Ayame."

The two looked at their older friend expectantly, the purple haired woman was acting differently then her usual outspoken self. Fiddling with the cup in her hands Anko spoke in a soft whisper. "The gaki is different then before, a lot if what I've seen is true."

"You talked to him already?" Ayame cocked her head to the side as an unfamiliar sense of jealousy bubbled up from her chest. Naruto went to Anko before her? Why?

Tenten set her cup down again and asked. "What do you mean different?"

Instead of answering Anko tipped her head back and took a long gulp from her glass. Then looked at the other two women. "I went to the site where he took down Mizuki the other night, it looked like a massacre more then a fight between ninja." she answered despondently. "Also I was called to the I&T headquarters, they wanted to know if I did a field interrogation on Mizuki the other night, when I said no they showed me a rough copy of the seal that had been put on him." her voice became hollow. "it kept him alive and conscious when he should have died during physical torture. He was still breathing and catatonic from the pain alone when they got him to the department. The second they touched the seal Mizuki had a seizure so powerful his body literally tore itself apart, and the seal vanished." Anko looked at the other two women in the room her usually mirth filled eyes dead to the world. "The only person who could have put it on him was Naruto. Ibiki is having a field day trying to recruit the gaki."

Ayame and Tenten looked at her with wide eyes and horrified expressions. Their thoughts completely different but both unable to believe what they had heard.

Her little brother had been able to do something so atrocious to another human being. Impossible! Ayame looked at Anko as if waiting for the older girl to jump up with her hands in the air shouting "SURPRISE!" at the top of her lungs. When it didn't happen after waiting for nearly five minutes she looked down at the cup of tea that sat in front of her deep in thought.

Tenten stared at Anko as if she had grown another head. It wasn't possible all the stories Ayame had told her of Naruto were of a kid that loved life more then anything, incredibly loyal to his friends and willing to go to the ends of the world to become strong enough to protect them. The thought that he would willingly put someone through something so... wicked. She couldn't wrap her mind around it.

Silence filled the room, uncomfortable and tense. Ayame growing tired of it cleared her throat before speaking to the others. "I don't believe it, he wouldn't do something like that." she set the cup down and silenced Anko before she could speak again. "I'll talk to him he'll probably turn up here later today. Anyways I need to get ready for my shift at the hospital. I'll see you two later Ten-chan Anko-chan." moving away from the table Ayame heard the half-hearted goodbyes from her friends as she grabbed her supplies for her shower.

She had a lot to think about.

**Training Ground #3**

He wanted to kill something. Dear kami he wanted to gut something like a fish! Naruto knew he had arrived to the meeting spot late. For one he had no idea where it was and secondly Akane had held him up.

But this was just ridiculous!

It was nearly noon, and their damned sensei still hadn't shown up. Naruto was getting to the point where killing off his teammates and finding their sensei to beat the hell out of him was looking like a mighty fine option. Only his promise to Itachi stayed Naruto's now twitching hand.

Currently Naruto was leaning against a tree fiddling with a kunai he held. His white robe bunched up around his legs as he watched his new 'teammates' argue with each other.

"C'mon Sasuke-kun, go on a date with me." the pink haired red clad banshee begged. Naruto found her familiar but couldn't place where he had met her before. When he had arrived she had screeched at him so loud for being late he swore his ear drums bled. He ignored her until it she pissed him off to the point he had decided to silence the girl, Sakura was her name, by throwing a kunai at her. Just barely missing the veins that ran through her neck. Since then she hadn't spoken to him opting to bug the other male member of their team.

Naruto was thankful for that.

"No." the single syllable reply probably the 50th consecutive one of the day came from the mouth of Sasuke. The boy was clad in a blue jacket with the Uchiha fan symbol embroidered into the back. His black hair styled like a ducks ass same colored pupil-less eyes, and an ever present frown. Typical Uchiha. Though Naruto found it funny how Sasuke said "Hn." like Itachi, he couldn't bring himself to like the boy.

'_Hey meatsack smile a bit I can feel your frown from here._' Kyuubi's voice came through the mental link removing the thoughts of murder from his mind.

Naruto closed his eyes and strengthened the link. '_Shut it Kyuu-chan, if you were here you'd be doing the same. I have a fan girl and stick-up-his-butt avenger for teammates. I'm more surprised I haven't shut them up by now then you are._' Naruto answered and heard her snicker.

'_Yeah well I'm bored and coming to watch the fireworks. How do I get there from the apartment?_' she asked. '_and I still don't see why I need to keep who I am a secret... not like they could kill me anyways._'

Naruto sighed and responded. '_For a ageless demon you are really stupid sometimes._' he got a growl for his observation. '_I'm not worried about them killing you, I'm worried about them trying to control you. So because of that if we're alone I'll call you like I usually do but if we're in public your Akane from now on. Make sense?_'

'_Pshh, like any of these pathetic humans could control me._' was her angry retort.

Shaking his head sagely Naruto gave a short reply. '_It's happened before though._'

Silence.

'_Ok asshole you made your point now tell me how to get there._' she snapped.

Naruto chuckled, she may be thousands of years old but she could act like a kid as much as any other. '_use the mental link to figure it out, I'm pretty sure I hear my new 'sensei' coming._' opening his eyes he saw Sakura shouting at a masked silver haired man in a jounin vest scratching the back of his head sheepishly. He smiled as he slowly stood and made his way over to the group.

'_Fine but you better wait for me this time if there's a fight I wanna watch!_' Kyuubi quipped.

Naruto nodded his head, for once hoping a scuffle would break out. He had a lot of tension he wanted to get rid of.

Wincing and massaging his bruised ears Kakashi looked at the group. Naruto his newest pupil was oddly dressed; a white hooded cloak with strange markings, Hitai-ate covering his eyes, red gloves appearing every so often from beneath his sleeves. He also noted that Sakura was giving the newest member odd looks, almost akin to fear. While Sasuke barely acknowledged him at all.

Giving them an eye smile Kakashi spoke. "Well since we're all here why don't we all reintroduce ourselves. You two," he pointed to Sakura and Sasuke. "already know who I am but Naruto here doesn't know who we are so why don't you start Sakura. Likes dislikes dreams and hobbies again."

Sakura smiled and started speaking in a excite voice. "Well I'm Haruno Sakura, my likes are." she looked at Sasuke and gave a giggle. "My dislikes are Ino-pig and Naruto baka!" she glared at her hooded teammate. "My dreams... and hobbies" another giggle and glance at Sasuke.

Shaking his head Kakashi pointed at Sasuke. "Ok you're turn."

"Uchiha Sasuke. My likes are training, my dislikes... hn. My dream, it's more of a passion. Is to kill a certain man and restore my clan." the broody member said as he crossed his arms.

Kakashi sighed, the kid had major issues. He looked over at Naruto who was shaking his head as if he could already tell. "Now your turn Naruto."

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. I could care less about you knowing about my heritage even if the hokage told me not to tell you, you were going to learn sooner or later." Kakashi nodded he didn't approve of Naruto stating the information to his teammates, but having been clued in earlier by the hokage he had expected it. "My likes are training Akane-chan, Ayame nee-chan, ramen and my previous sensei's. My dislikes are rapists, traitors, bigots, and people that can't see beyond the cover of a book. My dream is to complete a certain task I was given. My hobbies are training and learning new techniques." he finished off.

"Sensei!" Kakashi looked at Sakura who was waving her hand in the air madly.

"Yes Sakura?"

"Wasn't Namikaze the name of the Yondaime? If so, why is Naruto-baka claiming to have the name as well?"

Sighing Kakashi addressed his students once more. "Yes Naruto is saying his name is Namikaze because he is the son of the Yondaime. This is an S-ranked secret so you can't go running around telling everyone." he looked at Naruto who was getting a look of awe from Sakura and one of interest now from Sasuke. "and I expect you not to tell anyone else Naruto, the hokage did ask you to keep that under wraps." Kakashi finished with an eye smile.

"Fine."

"Anyways as you two know I'm Hatake Kakashi, I have many likes and hobbies, few dislikes. My dream... well I don't think I'm going to tell you." he produced two silver bells from his pocket and attached them to his waist. "now then like I told Sasuke and Sakura yesterday even though you passed the gennin test you have to pass my test to become a true ninja of the leaf." before Sakura could reply he set a small alarm clock onto the wooden log beside him and continued. "the three of you have one hour to get these bells from me the two that get the bells pass the test while the one who doesn't gets sent back to the academy. Come at me like your trying to kill me or you will fail, begin!"

With that Kakashi slapped a hand down starting the timer and vanished appearing in a tree off to the left a good hundred meters away. He pulled out his favorite book and watched what his students would do from the corner of his eye.

Naruto looked around and sighed to himself, he had made a deal with Akane to wait for her. Looks like she was getting her wish, though he was to. He watched as the members of his team disappeared seeking cover. Taking off his cloak he started doing a few light stretches and calithstetics.

He already figured out that this was a test of teamwork. There had never been a two man gennin team before and Kakashi's test went entirely against the leaf's belief of camaraderie.

Oh well he could only pray that Akane got here soon.

Kakashi in his tree peered up from his orange book at the blonde boy, the cloak being taken off he could see his outfit in full veiw, the kid had a musculature that Gai would go nuts over! No shirt just the red gloves he had noticed earlier and black hakama pants, an interesting outfit indeed. Still Naruto just continued to do stretches and light workout's like he didn't care about passing at all.

Kakashi looked down at his watch, he'd been reading for nearly the entire duration of the test! Looking up and glancing around Kakashi spotted Sakura creeping around looking for Sasuke obviously. Putting his book back into his supply bag he jumped down from the branch he was in and snuck up behind the girl. A few hand-seals later and she was trapped in a genjutsu clutching her head and screaming about how Sasuke was dying...

Kakashi sweat dropped. Didn't the girl ever think of anything else?

Walking away from the sobbing girl he found Sasuke waiting expectantly in front of him. "Don't you think you should get help from your team Sasuke?" he asked.

The black haired youth snorted before answering. "I'm an Uchiha and an elite why would I need help from any of them!" Kakashi's lone eye widened as he saw the boy go through a series of familiar hand-seals ending in tora. "**_Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!_**" A massive red and orange fireball tore up the ground between them and he could feel the heat from the jutsu washing over him even as he used kawarimi to escape. The poor log of wood he used to replace himself was utterly annihilated by the blast.

'_Isn't this kid supposed to be a normal gennin what the hell!_' Kakashi's thoughts were cut off as Sasuke engaged him in taijutsu he deflected a right straight arm punch to his stomach with an elbow, then caught a swift kick aimed at his head in his free hand. The boy in a incredible show of acrobatics then used his other leg to launch an axe kick aimed at his skull. He brought his arm he used to block earlier up to catch the blow.

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. Sasuke definitely deserved his title of Rookie of the Year. His visible eye widened when he heard a soft jingle. Looking down he saw Sasuke's outstretched hand brush against the bells. Leaping away while running through his own hand-seals Kakashi called out his attack.

"**_Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu!_**" he vanished just as Sasuke reached him, the youth searched for where his sensei went. He heard a rumbling noise from beneath him and looking down his eyes widened exponentially as a pair of hands gripped his ankles. Sasuke hollered as he was pulled down into the earth up to his neck and glared venomously at Kakashi who squatted down besides his head, the only part of his body that wasn't underground.

Patting his students head Kakashi gave the furious boy an eye smile. "Well done Sasuke but not good enough now stay put and I'm going to see what your final teammate is up to." Angry shouts followed Kakashi as he walked back towards were he last saw Naruto.

Naruto shot Akane a glare. "You took your sweet time you know." he deadpanned at the once again six year old body of the demoness. "It's been nearly an hour and I haven't been able to do anything."

"Shut up meatsack it's your fault for not telling me where the hell you were!" Akane shouted as she punched him in the gut. He grunted but other then that showed no discomfort. "So, what are you doing sitting here alone anyways? Weren't you meeting you team or something?" she asked looking around the training field.

"Yeah we have a stupid test about team work, there's only two of these bells we need to get from our scarecrow of a sensei in order to pass. There's three of us so it's obviously to cause us to fight against each other and see if we're willing to sacrifice ourselves for the sake of others." Naruto said as he stretched his arms over his head. "Isn't that right sensei?" he called over his shoulder.

Light clapping could be heard and Naruto turned around and found Kakashi looking at him curiously. "Very good Naruto I'm impressed, your the first person to ever figure out the meaning behind my test. Though if none of you get the bells you still fail." Naruto watched as his new teacher pointed to Akane who had moved to sit on top of one of the logs that sat in the middle of the training field she was kicking her legs back and forth causing her pink kimono to flutter in the air. "whose the little girl? And shouldn't you take your headband off from over your eyes?"

"She's my traveling companion and the reason why I haven't participated in this exercise yet. Though now that shes here I can start. I can see you fine as well so don't worry about it." settling down in a lose stance with his right palm facing Kakashi his other hand gripped into a fist at his waist and feet spread out with a slight bend at his knees. "You would be wise to pull out all the stops sensei after all you told me to come like I'm trying to kill you." he said with a grin.

Kakashi chuckled at this and pulled out his book flipping it to the page he had left off on. "Nah, I think I'll be fine."

Naruto frowned and walked over to a large boulder nearly twice his height and probably the same in width. "Fine," he cocked his fist back and punched it, a dull roar broke out as a crater formed where his hand had impacted. The rock lurched back as miniscule cracks formed on its surface, with the sound of thousands of pieces of paper being torn at once it crumbled to the ground as dust, the particles billowing up around Naruto like an earthen cloud. "Just don't blame me if you die, _sensei._"

The only sound to follow Naruto's proclamation was the dull thump of Kakashi's book falling to the ground.

End chapter 8

**A.N.** GYAHAHAHAHA! Hate me yet?

Whew. It's done team 7 has made its appearance! Other then that I know I didn't do the entire "Test" by cannon but this story hasn't really followed it anyways. So I'm tweaking the thing the way I want to. So there!

The girls have met and talked to each other about Naruto as well and some of the changes that occurred with our favorite blonde.

Anyways note time! (by the way if I've done a previous techniques explanation or description for something in Japanese I'm not repeating it)

kotatsu- a low sitting heated table, their really nice and cozy to be honest. A blanket hangs down from the edges an there's a little electric heater under it built in. Good for cold days and snuggling up to your loved ones with :P

_**Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu**_- _**Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation**_- A ninjutsu where the user conceals themselves underground and drags the object of their attack down into the earth, robbing them of their freedom. In addition, they can start another attack. Yay for Naruto wiki!

Pr1nnyDUD3. Out.


	11. The First in the Long Line

**A.N. **I FORGOT TO DO MY LITTLE CALL SIGN AT THE END OF LAST CHAPTER!

(pitiful crying noises) WAHHHHH! (more of said pitiful crying noises)

I had to figure out how to replace it so if I screwed anything up just tell me T-T

(sniff) Oh well. Anywho the fight between Kakashi and Naruto is here dun dun dun! :P

Chapter 9

The First in the Long Line

**Training Ground #3**

Kakashi with his lone visible eye wide as it could get, stared at the remains, or lack thereof of the boulder Naruto had punched seconds before. The display of strength was incredible, and scariest of all he hadn't sensed any build up of chakra. The implications of that fact alone were staggering.

Naruto had used muscle power alone to cause that damage.

The blonde youth was looking at him with a cold expressionless face, that sent chills down his spine. There was no warmth or innocence held in the boys body posture. Kakashi felt as if he were staring at a merciless killer, a man who had stared into the realm of death and killing many times before. Kakashi had seen many veterans of the Third Shinobi war with the same look. '_What kind of horrors could cause him to look like this so young?_' he thought to himself.

He was torn from his disbelief by a mirthless giggle, turning he looked at the girl from earlier. "I don't think I got your name earlier and what's so funny?" Kakashi asked, she gave him a cold look and pointed at Naruto.

"You can call me Akane baka scarecrow. And whats funny?" the girl Akane pointed towards Naruto who was rocking his neck side to side slight audible cracks could be heard from his motions. "Is that meatsack over there hates being underestimated. You should listen to what the baka said and pull out all your tricks or he really will kill you." she finished with a bloodthirsty grin.

Kakashi deciding that if the previous display hadn't been enough to prove that this could become a very serious fight, that the maniacal grin on Akane's face definitely did. He reached up and pulled the headband he wore covering his left eye to reveal the Sharingan that lay beneath. Pulling a kunai from the pouch on his hip he looked towards Naruto and gasped.

Covering Naruto's body were hundreds if not thousands of jagged rows and lines of blue chakra. They rotated at insane speeds around Naruto's body as the focus point, upon closer inspection Kakashi saw the ground beneath the boys feet being torn apart as they came in contact with the chakra.

"_**Kaze hochō.**_" Kakashi barely heard the words and to his astonishment Naruto vanished into thin air, no seals no increase in chakra it was as if Naruto ceased to exist. Not even his Sharingan was able to detect any trace of the blonde boys location. Kakashi picked up the nearly silent noise of a light breeze and he sensed more then saw the incoming attack.

Just in time Kakashi brought his arms up in front of his face as Naruto appeared in front of him and grunted as a swinging heel kick impacted against his forearms, the power of the blow causing him to stumble backwards and Kakashi felt the flesh on his arms being cut up by the chakra he had seen before. With another sound of a breeze the youth vanished once again from mid air.

"What the hell?" Kakashi muttered as he looked around trying to figure out where his student had gone.

"_**Kaze hochō**_ a technique of my own creation," the voice of Naruto came from behind and Kakashi whirled around throwing a wave of kunai only to spot nothing but the grassy plains and rocks that littered the training ground. "I dislike the feeling of Shunshin so I developed this." once again from behind him Kakashi turned to spot nothing once more.

"C'mon Naruto stop hiding and take this seriously." Kakashi taunted. The inability to not figure out where and how the boy was doing this was starting to unnerve him.

"Very well." Kakashi didn't have time to block as a fist blurred in front of him and impacted against his jaw in a viscous uppercut, throwing him bodily into the air. He felt the bones in his jaw shift from the power behind the punch and through the pain noted the evil cackles coming from Akane below as he was launched skywards.

Sasuke watched enviously, he couldn't see his new blonde teammate but the technique he was using against Kakashi was powerful. He had no doubt of that. Having dug himself out of the pit the silver haired sensei had put him in he had walked over in the direction Kakashi had left. Seeing the standoff between the two Sasuke had hid in a small bush waiting for a chance to strike and take the bells for his own. Right as he was about to attack though the blonde had vanished. Only to show up in front of Kakashi and launch a kick at the mans head, then he disappeared again.

'_Where did he get such techniques?_' the raven haired youth asked himself as he watched his teacher suffer a powerful uppercut and fly into the sky. '_I should have that kind of power I need it I am an avenger! I need that kind of power to kill... him._' the last loyal Uchiha watched as Naruto showed up in midair above their sensei and kicked the man in the gut shooting him down to the grass below like a round fired from a cannon. With a massive crash of dust and dirt, and roar of wind Sasuke saw his teacher leave a crater where he had hit. His sensei's body bounced off the ground only to be kicked once more as the blonde appeared again into the tree's nearly 50 feet away, the sound of shattering wood followed.

Sasuke watched in amazement as Naruto took a deep breath his chest expanding to incredible size while going through a series of hand-signs and with a shout of "_**Katon: Karyū Endan!**_" A massive dragon made of living white flames erupted from Naruto's mouth and with a primal roar flew in the direction that Kakashi had been sent.

Moving closer to the battle Sasuke vowed to learn where the blonde got his power and make it his own.

Kakashi leaned against the tree that had stopped his travels and coughed, he tasted blood in his mouth. He gripped his battered ribs, the kick earlier had broken at least three of them. This was insane! The hokage hadn't warned him about anything like this! He stared forward at the swath of destruction he had barreled through, broken branches and fallen trees leading to his student who was running through a set of seals in a blur.

He watched with horror as a white dragon made entirely of white fire tore through the earth setting both wood and grass ablaze as it swiftly ate away at the distance of the path he had left, its jaws open wide intent on devouring him. Kakashi leaped away with his Sharingan eye spinning wildly as it took in the devastation the attack left behind as it exploded against the tree he had been next to moments before.

The dragon bellowed out a keening death wail as it exploded, flaming debris rained down and scattered itself across the training grounds. The massive blast of super heated wind ate away and seared Kakashi's exposed skin and caused him to start sweating. The entire forest was alight and dark billowing clouds began to rise the sharp cackle and pungent odor of burning wood assaulted his nose.

"_**Kami Shinryūgi: Kindachi Myōbatsu!**_" Torn away from the sight Kakashi felt himself fall under the blows from Naruto once again. Kakashi gasped as a powerful grip lock around his neck and though he willed his body to move found that he couldn't do anything as; leg and knee, elbow and fist blurred and smashed against him with earth shattering force. His body danced like a marionette in Naruto's hold as the bone crushing blows assaulted his chest ribs and face.

Through his sole eye the one holding the Sharingan having been swollen shut during the attack. Kakashi watched Naruto's head stop a hairs breadth away from his own, the sound of the bell signaling that the time for the test was over halting the final blow just before it struck.

Kakashi with his body battered and broken moaned in pain as Naruto dropped him to the ground. He could feel himself bleeding from multiple cuts and found it hard to breath, the pain in his chest telling him of multiple broken if not shattered ribs. His right arm bent at an awkward angle and his left entirely unresponsive. As Kakashi's ability to hold onto consciousness left he saw Naruto produce both silver bells from his closed fist dangling them in front of his face.

Naruto looked at the bells in his hand and sighed even as he heard the whistles and clapping coming from Akane. Turning around he spotted Sasuke stomping towards him. Naruto cocked his head to its side and crossed his arms over his bare chest wondering what his raven haired teammate could want.

"Fight me." Sasuke demanded.

He stared at the last loyal Uchiha and openly gawked. Fight him what for? The test wasn't about fighting each other it was to get the bells. Sure he had gone a little bit overboard, but it wasn't his fault. Not entirely at least he hadn't mentioned that he hated tardiness as well but he would remember to mention it when Kakashi recovered.

"Why?" Naruto asked as he started to walk away making sure to pick up and put back on his cloak.

"Because you have power I need power! I need it... I need power to defeat... _him_!" Naruto could hear the boy stalking after him. Sighing to himself he turned around again.

"Tell you what you get sensei over there to the hospital and I fight you sometime after how's that sound?" Naruto said.

"Why can't you do it?"

"I'm not exactly welcome at the hospital I'm sure you've heard the stories, and we really should get scarecrow looked at." he deadpanned.

Glaring at Naruto, Sasuke nodded once "Deal!" the avenger then turned around and proceeded to fulfill his end of the bargain.

Smirking, Naruto walked over to Akane who had fallen off her perch in a fit of giggles. Well at least she was happy with what happened. "Ready to head home?" he asked, receiving a nod and another wave of giggles he crouched down to pick the girl up. Naruto threw her onto his back, walked five steps in the direction of the village and disappeared.

He had a feeling they had forgotten something important but ignored it.

**Konoha Hospital**

Sighing to herself and lost in thought, Ayame looked over the paperwork she held in her hands. Far to distracted with a certain blonde-haired boy continuously intruding upon her mind. She looked over her desk and sighed again, she hated working the front desk nothing interesting ever happened. Resting her elbow on her palm and her elbow onto the papers strewn over the wooden surface she jumped up in surprise when she spotted a raven haired youth walk through the hospital entrance, with a silver haired man slung over his shoulder.

"Oh my." Ayame cried as she walked around the desk and walked over grabbing a gurney on her way. "what happened?" she asked as she helped the boy lay the man down who gave a pained grunt. She quickly and efficiently checked over the man jotting down notes on a small pad she held in her hand.

"Hn. Training. He got beat up by some Naruto kid, serves him right for not taking us seriously." the boy replied.

The pad and pen fell from Ayame's hands and she looked at the boy in disbelief. "D-did you say Naruto?" she asked in a low whisper.

"Hai Nurse-san and if you'll excuse me I need to go find him now." she watched as the boy spun on his heel and walked out the wide double doors to the hospital once more.

Looking down at the prone man on the stretcher Ayame felt tears well up in her eyes as she knelt to pick up her pad and pen. She had already run a diagnosis jutsu on the man; severe internal organ trauma, four broken and three shattered ribs, a punctured lung, a extreme concussion, severe hypertension from his heart overworking itself to keep running. He'd be in the hospital for at least a week if not a month. He was lucky to still be alive after all that. The thought that Naruto had caused these injuries during training...

She shook her head. As she pushed the gurney down the hall calling for her fellow nurses to help prep a room for surgery. She had her job and duty to follow, after all she was a professional.

She could get her answers later.

**Hokage Tower**

As she walked up the stairs to the Hokage's office, Anko casually flicked a bare dango stick at a chunnin that was giving her a lecherous glare. It passed dangerously close to his most prized possession. She frowned to herself internally, she was used to the looks. She even knew she was attractive and she dressed the part for sure. But the lack of any respect she received from her fellow ninja was disheartening. Not like she could really do anything about it, well she could but she liked her outfit to much.

Her trip to the office was the need to get a new mission, Anko was bored and since Mizuki had died there weren't anymore tortur... playmates at her job. So she decided to find something to do for fun, like an A-rank mission or two.

Pushing open the massive double doors to the office Anko felt her eyes widen at the sight of _nearly _all of the nominated jounin instructors giving their team reports to the hokage. They as one turned and gave her a small nod of acknowledgment before continuing on. Finding herself not being dismissed Anko sidled up next to Kurenai who had just finished her report.

"Heya Nai-chan!" Anko whispered as Asuma reported that team 10 had passed. "Where is the pervert?" she had noted when she walked in that the orange book wielding Kakashi had been absent from the crowd. She knew that Tenten's team who was lead by Maito Gai had graduated the year before so she dismissed the fact that he was missing.

"He's late as usual Anko." the crimson eyed brunette responded, Kurenai detested perverts and for that reason had a severe dislike for Kakashi's blatant displays. There had been a severe falling out the day Kurenai had confronted the masked jounin. Though Anko thought the sight of Kakashi rolling around on the ground screaming "Make it stop!" while stuck in Kurenai's Yaoi Yaoi Paradise genjutsu was hilarious.

To put simply the two were barely on speaking terms anymore.

Anko felt a gentle nudge in her side as Kurenai took her away from the happy memory in her mind. "Why are you here anyways Anko? Run out of things to do at I&T already its barely passed noon." she asked.

With a light giggle Anko nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah Ibiki says with the lack of vict-subjects I'm free to do as I please so I came here for a few missions."

A small frown gracing her features Kurenai asked "What about Mizuki I thought he was brought to you guys last night surely you still have work you can do with him?"

Anko shook her head. "I didn't get to tell you but-"

The gathered jounins turned once more when they heard the doors to the office slam open to find a pair of near hysterical chunnin's one of them carrying a piece of paper that he was waving in the air. "Hokage-sama!" the one with the paper shouted.

Looking up from his desk the wizened village leader looked at the duo. "Yes whats the matter Izumo, Kotetsu, that you needed to barge into my office?" the two chunnin had the grace to look sheepish at being called out but quickly answered.

"Hatake Kakashi has just been admitted to the hospital's ICU! From the reports his injuries were caused by one of his students!" the one not holding the paper Kotetsu shouted.

"NANI!" the jounins cried as one. While the hokage nodded sagely.

"I was aware of this you two can return to your posts."

"Hai Hokage-sama!" the two as quickly as they appeared vanished out the doors leaving the group of astonished jounins to process the information. Hatake Kakashi one of the villages most elite jounin's had been sent to the hospital in critical condition by a freshly graduated academy student.

Sarutobi Asuma broke the ice as he brought a cigarette to his lips with a chuckle. "Well it looks like the Uchiha is a prodigy if not more." his words were greeted with a small chorus of hai's and nods though most still couldn't wrap their minds around the idea.

"No Asuma, Kakashi's wounds were not caused by the Uchiha." the sound of necks snapping as heads turned to face the hokage echoed throughout the room.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama but if not the Uchiha who could have done such a thing." Kurenai spoke up from Anko's side. While Anko planned to visit Kakashi in the hospital and rub his defeat in his face.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Dead silence.

Slowly quiet murmurs spread through the room, all the ninja in the village had heard about how Naruto had figured out a way to release the Kyuubi from the seal. Many in the room were not comfortable with the idea that the only thing holding the beast at bay was a 13 year old child and had accepted the news begrudgingly. The council had fought tooth and nail to keep him from leaving the village wanting to cultivate his seeming bond with the demon into a weapon. The Hokage himself had visciously stomped out those ideas saying that Naruto had payed for the crimes he committed 8 years ago and wanted to become a shinobi.

Anko looked at the hokage and slowly nodded. She had seen the carnage left behind from the fight with Mizuki and could believe it if just barely that Naruto had defeated Kakashi.

"I have proof if you don't believe my words." the hokage silenced the whispers while pulling out the crystal orb he used to keep an eye on the village. With the sound of scampering feet the people in the room gathered around the viewing sphere.

With a few quick hand-signs the orb glowed a brilliant blue and showed the events that had occurred at training ground #3.

Light laughs occurred accompanied by face-palms by Kurenai and Anko as the group watched the pink haired girl, Haruno, fall prey to a simple genjutsu.

Words of approval greeted the Uchiha's display of Jutsu and taijutsu, a few gasps were heard when he nearly retrieved one of the bells. Though quiet words of disappointment followed shortly thereafter when Kakashi incapacitated the raven haired youth with a jutsu of his own.

Anko nearly drooled and she noticed that Kurenai had a light blush on her face when Naruto appeared after, without his cloak. The boys physique screamed masculinity and power, toned abs and rippling muscles under taunt flesh. There were even a few approving nods from the two women's male compatriots, the boy's muscle tone was that impressive.

The group listened to the conversation that occurred between the blonde youth and Kakashi.

Kurenai brought her hands to her mouth when Naruto punched the boulder utterly annihilating it.

When Naruto vanished a few gasps were heard, to turn into sounds of shock when he appeared in front of Kakashi aiming a kick towards the silver haired mans head. Silence followed as the battle started in earnest. They watched in awe as Naruto completely dominated the flow of the fight. As it came to a close a few of those surrounding the globe began to comment on the boys brutality.

Though Anko found herself deep in thought and she voiced the biggest question in her mind verbally.

"So, why is the gaki a gennin?"

The jounin in the room turned away from the globe as Naruto dropped Kakashi to the ground and looked at the hokage expectantly. The man picking up his pipe looked at them with solemn eyes and took a small puff. "He wanted to be put on a team saying that he didn't want to be shown any favoritism."

Anko didn't buy that at all. Something about that didn't make any sense.

"So who will be replacing Kakashi as team 7's sensei?" Kurenai asked.

Still trying to figure out what was bugging her about what the hokage had said, Anko didn't notice the heads turning towards her. When she did she looked at them with wide eyes. "Who me? No way am I taking care of a bunch of brats!"

"Well you did say you wanted a team of your own the last time we gathered." Asuma stated bringing a hand up to cup his chin. "This is a perfect opportunity."

"B-but I was drunk I didn't know what I was saying, Nai-chan help me out here!" Anko pleaded desperately clinging to the front of her friends white bandage outfit. "Tell them I don't do well with snot nosed little kids!"

Giggling at Anko's antics Kurenai smirked and Anko felt a sickening ball form in her stomach.

"I agree with Asuma this is a good opportunity for you and I think it would be good for you as well to have a bit of extra responsibility." the crimson eyed woman ignored the venomous look she was receiving and the soft muttering of "traitor." that came from the now near tearful Anko. Turning to the hokage Kurenai asked. "What do you think Hokage-sama?"

Anko's head wrenched in the elder mans direction praying that he would shoot the idea down.

"I agree, it is a good idea." Anko cursed at this. "Well if no one has any objections Anko will be replacing Kakashi as team 7's sensei until further notice. Anko I need to speak with you in private the rest of you are dismissed." the hokage finished with a smile.

Anko shot the retreating back of Kurenai a final glare as she watched the others file out of the room. Turning to face her villages leader Anko noted that she didn't like the frown that now shown on his face.

Anko sighed, why did these things have to happen to her?

"Hokage-sama I refuse to take anything lower then a C-rank mission." She stated with a tone of finality. To her relief the man only nodded.

Maybe this wouldn't be to bad.

**Naruto's Apartment**

Walking into his room he set the now sleeping form of Kyuubi onto his bed. Naruto still couldn't figure out how she went from wired to dead weight in moments.

Naruto suddenly whirled around and deflected an open palm thrust aimed at his heart while responding with a high kick of his own that the intruder caught and with a flick of the wrist sent him crashing into the wall.

"**I am disappointed in you Naruto, you did not notice my presence until I attacked.**"

Naruto groaned as he pulled himself from the ground. Rubbing the back of his head, he slowly stood and bowed. "I apologize Fujin-sensei, it will not happen again." he looked over towards the bed and sighed, even through the noise Kyuubi stayed asleep. "So why are you here Fujin-sensei?"

The cloaked form of his first teacher walked over to him and wiped a bit of debris from his shoulder. "**They are beginning to move and will strike soon. You must be prepared or they will destroy you and all you hold dear.**" Fujin stated as he stepped away. "**I must go, I have many things to look after and cannot baby you during the rough times that lay ahead.**" with these final words Naruto watched as his teacher slowly faded from veiw.

Shaking his head Naruto groaned and stepped over to the prone form of Kyuubi. Shaking her by the shoulder gently he soon found himself once more groaning and picking his body up from the floor.

"Dammit meatsack why'd you wake me up?" she growled out irritably.

Naruto walked over to the shelf by the bed and grabbed a book, opening it to a specific page he placed his hand over a fresh seal and channeled a bit of chakra into it. With a small poof of smoke the copy of the scroll his clone had hidden earlier appeared.

"Fujin-sensei just came and warned me that _they_ are starting to move, we need to get ready." he said as he walked out the bedroom door.

A feral grin stretched itself out across Kyuubi's face her elongated canines now visible as she contemplated this news. She leaped from the bed and followed in Naruto's footsteps after grabbing a small bag of supplies from the corner of the room that laid on the floor. She had something to look forward to for once in a millenia.

War was approaching.

End chapter 9

**A.N. **MWAHAHA! I always thought Anko would make a good teacher... as you can see I am not following cannon at all. Though the mission to wave will be taking place just not with Kakashi as their sensei.

Oh and Fujin makes an appearance! Whose beginning to move! No it's not Akatsuki there in the shadows still something else is coming which will be explained soon like next chapter soon! :P

For those of you that think Kakashi was to easy well fuck you! Bwahaha j/k but seriously Naruto has been trained by both a god and insanely powerful demon one for longer than the other but that kinda shits going to get to strong as hell one way or another, that and Kakashi was underestimating him he wasn't ready at all. And pissing Naruto off is like telling the incredible hulk that green is a bad color... (I don't own the hulk either)

If Kakashi had been more prepared it wouldn't have been so one-sided. Naruto isn't godly but he sure as hell is dangerous.

…. OoOoOoO just a random thought! Sexy nurse Ayame OMAKE! Hmm. Should I? Decisions decisions.

anyways as always note time!

_**Katon: Karyū Endan**_- _**Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet**_. The user kneads chakra into flames, which are then manipulated into a genuine-looking, dragon.

_**Kami Shinryūgi: Kindachi Myōbatsu**_- _**Gods style: Kings Retribution. **_(IM BAD AT NAMING SO SHUT UP!) One of the moves from Naruto's style pretty fucking wicked if I do say so myself, sadly I can't do better then describe it. Using Wind Step (_**Kaze hochō ) **_to break their guard Naruto then immobilizes the target by grabbing the neck he injects his chakra into the target to cause a form of paralysis (like Tsunade did to Kabuto). After this using chakra to enhance his speed and power he uses the most common parts of the body (fists elbows knees and feet) to deal multiple strikes against the chest face and stomach of the person. The final blow being a headbutt. Can someone say "FINISH HIM!" YAY for FATALITY! (don't own mortal kombat either T-T )

oh and for you out there that don't know what hypertension is its the fancy term for high blood pressure. Which CAN occur when your body gets a large dose of adrenaline, so yes Kakashi could have it from being wounded, I broke my ankle once and the pain caused a massive influx of adrenaline in my system to counteract it. The nurses at the hospital had to give me crap for it as well as a shitload of painkillers! …. mmm... Dilaudid (for those of you that don't know Dilaudid is/was considered the Rolls Royce of painkillers, my stay in the hospital was a very happy one!)

See you learned something today :D

Other than that yes I'm doing fine as I slave away at my keyboard for you all. Thanks for asking :P

Pr1nnyDUD3. Out.


	12. Calm before the Storm

A.N. Yawn.

So I have a dilemma, I found my long lost love! My college coffee maker (sounds of making love to an inanimate object) no really joking aside though (get those images out of your mind PERVERTS!) I thought I lost the damn thing! And now I found it after 4 years :O

What to do with it though? So many memories... like the time I tried to cook cheesy macaroni in you... coffee flavored cheese not the worst thing I've had the pleasure of tasting.

Anyways, who of you have heard or used the program Vocaloid (btw I don't own vocaloid either)? Abso-posi-fuc-ridic-awesome-ulous-king-tively-lutely AMAZING! Yes, I did just create an totally schizophrenic word to explain the grandeur and beauty of it.

Picture if you would one of your favorite Japanese seiyu (anime voice actors) having their voices synthesized, said voices turned into wicked little characters to go with them and then used to sing to AMAZING techno/trance music! Yeah, get your rocks off on that American pop culture! Ya aint got nuthin on them!

If you don't believe me go check out "Megurine Luka feat. Kagamine Len - "free" (*by AVTechNO) +mp3" copy whats there paste it on youtube and enjoy (all those things and names yeah, copy written so I don't own them either QQ ). Watch the whole thing and you will fucking understand why I'm so worked up!

(the fact that I'm of oriental descent has nothing to do with my biased opinion)

am I even allowed to mention youtube in a story?

… Sorry about the totally random nerdgasm... yes I'm a nerd look what your doing right now what can you say for yourself?

Anywho onto the story before I continue my incessant ranting!

Just noticed something... Fucking disclaimers! I do more of them about random shit I bring up, then for my damn story!

Chapter 10

Calm before the Storm

**Ichiraku Ramen**

"AYA-CHAN!" Anko slurred, bottle of sake in hand surrounded by multiple other identical vessels scattered across the floor. The disheveled violet haired woman bemoaned her current situation to her exhausted friend much to the younger woman's chagrin. "Nai-chan abandoned me when I needed her!" a chorus of wet sniffles. "Now I have to take care of a bunch of gaki's!" Anko cried rubbing at her eyes comically removing fake tears.

Lifting a bottle of her own to her lips and taking a long sip, Ayame frowned. Her room was a mess, empty dango boxes, sake bottles, and clothing littered the floor of her bedroom.

Anko tended to be a 'Took off my clothes cause I want to' kind of drunk and was currently clad in only her panties and fishnet.

The worst part of the entire situation was that Ayame had arrived home from the hospital to find her room in it's current state of disarray.

After walking into the store and donning her apron Ayame had been approached by her father. He had been quiet adamant in her taking a night off to talk with the semi-hysterical Anko, during said woman's retrospection Ayame's own worst fears for the day had only been confirmed once more.

Naruto had changed.

"I understand Anko-chan but my day wasn't much better." Ayame took a final steeling glance at the bottle held in her hands and came to her decision. Knocking her head back the apron wearing nurse/cook guzzled down the remains of the sake intent on removing the memories of the day from her mind.

With a light blush on her delicate features she regarded the nearly nude form of Anko. "You know," Ayame gave a short hiccup as she continued her speech. "I defended Naruto this morning and he goes and throws it in my face!" she threw the empty bottle to the side where it clattered against the wall of her bedroom. "I go to work and my first actual patient turns out to be his half dead sensei!" reaching for another bottle she flicks off the top and proceeds to empty its contents.

Swaying gently from her seat on the bed Ayame tumbles over landing with a baleful giggle on the floor. "I had so much faith in him Anko, how could he do something so horrible to another living being?" weeping softly into her arms Ayame felt Anko scoot besides her gently patting her on the back. "Y-you know how much Naruto means to me, t-this is just such a huge shock." she felt the hot tears rolling down her cheeks, gently rolling over her lips the salty liquid only added to the pain in her heart.

Feeling the comforting warmth of Anko's palm on her back vanish Ayame looked up and behind the tears that marred her vision, saw the sad knowing eyes of her friend.

"How long?" Anko asked in a gentle tone.

Ayame wiped away her remaining tears and looked confusedly at her friend from behind puffy red eyes. "W-what do you mean "how long'?" she felt herself starting to get angry as the emotions she had felt through out the day began to bubble up from her chest in desperate need for an outlet.

Pushing herself into a swaying yet still vertical position Ayame gently pounded her fists against Anko's shoulders. "What do you mean! 'How long?'" she cried, "What the hell is wrong with you Anko, can't you see how much he's hurting me? I defended him for so many years! I believed in him!" falling back down sitting on the back against the side of her bed, Ayame broke back down into sobs her hands wiping away the fresh waves of tears that were pouring from the corners of her eyes. "I-it hurts so much Anko, why? Tell me why I f-feel this way..." she sniffled.

Strong yet slender arms wrapped around Ayame's shoulders pulling her into a hug which she returned like a desperate sunken ship survivor grips a sinking lifeboat.

The pair stayed in this position for what seemed like hours though only minutes passed, slowly Ayame's tears stemmed and her sobs stopped wracking her body. Gently she removed herself from her older friends embrace and saw the sad smile on Anko's face.

"Ya love the lil blonde gaki sweetie..."

Ayame felt her eyes widen at this observation. Did she love him? No it couldn't be. "O-of course I love him, he's like a little brother to me." she stammered out halfheartedly, earning a glare from her current object of comfort. "Yeah that's it a brother that's all he is to-"

"My sensei," Ayame felt Anko shudder in their half embrace at the mere mention of the traitorous snake sannin. "once told me that those we love the most, are the ones that can hurt us the most." the older girl looked solemnly out the window. "He proved that to be so true." she said in the barest of whispers.

She was absolutely dumbstruck by Anko's words and Ayame began to scour her mind, the truth after being told was so obvious it was a literal slap in the face! She had desperately and with the utmost passion fought for Naruto after the day he had disappeared. Always believing in him, always defending him. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

Ayame almost felt like kissing Anko full on the lips for her words of advice, almost.

"Well, I think I should go and figure out what to do with my newest victi-pupils!" chirped Anko happily dispersing the dreary atmosphere that had flooded the room. She jumped up and began to collect her things. Quickly slipping them on and walking towards the window. Anko turned a final time to Ayame. "I'm not a pro when it comes to the heart Aya-chan but I'll help you in any way I can!" with a final wave Anko disappeared beneath the evening sky.

Leaning back against the soft downy blankets that covered her bed Ayame grabbed a pillow and held it against her chest with a happy smile on her face. Feeling content for the first time in ages.

**Training Ground #44 'The Forest of Death'**

"Again!"

The command echoed throughout the forest bouncing off the massive trees and vegetation, reverberating like the voice of an almighty and angry god.

Or perhaps a demoness made slave driver.

Under the guise of a simple henge earlier that day Naruto, had done a bit of information gathering and learned that training ground 44 a.k.a the Forest of Death was the most isolated and dangerous land in the entire village. These traits made it all to perfect for what Kyuubi and himself had in mind.

Training like a madman.

Now in the deepest depths of the forest, Naruto fought visciously against himself, hundreds of Kage bunshin littered the area. In trees behind bushes upon the ground he stood upon, each clone clad in their own white cloak waited patiently for their wave to assault the blonde.

Naruto huffed out a breath his pained lungs straining to absorb as much oxygen as possible as he readied himself for the next wave. Sweat was dripping down from his brow drenching the headband he had wrapped around his eyes. With his hands resting on his knees he eyed his newest opponents. The literal copies of himself with every technique and dirty trick he knew hardwired into their mind. The only difference was them being allowed to use said talents.

He was stuck with taijutsu and ninja tools.

Sensing the incoming blow Naruto side stepped a devastating heel kick aimed at the back of his skull and he flung himself into a back flip to avoid the lightning quick palm thrust towards his spine. Flinging two kunai in opposite directions at the pair of clones that had expected this, Naruto allowed himself a grim smile as they vanished in a puff of smoke.

He landed on his hands and spun himself like a top his feet whirling with his legs appearing as a blur kicking out in every direction, destroying three more clones that had tried to break his guard. His motions came to a sudden halt when one clone managed to snag his leg from the air and he was bodily flung through the tree branches above his head.

Naruto tucked himself into a ball bringing his center of gravity to his stomach and spun end over end. Using chakra to latch on a passing branch upside down with his knees bent, Naruto looked towards the ground and spotted two more clones finishing a series of hand-seals.

"**_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"_**

"**_Fūton: Daitoppa!"_**

The twin cries erupted from the duo's lungs and the gargantuan sphere of white hellfire screamed towards him. Easily twenty meters in width, the great fireball techniques power had been exponentially increased by the wind jutsu. It vaporized the branches and trees that were in its path leaving the still white hot cinders to fall to the earth in its wake.

Channeling some chakra to his legs Naruto leaped from branch to branch deflecting kunai and dispelling another clone with a staggering cross-chop to the neck as he descended. He pivoted his weight in midair landing on another clone who had tried to catch him unawares. Kicking the clone in the side of the head he sent it barreling towards the ground with the axe kick that followed. Turning he spotted the fireball continuing its ascent.

Throwing a kunai strung with ninja wire towards a tree to his far right he counted the seconds until he would be killed by the fire. The kunai struck true and he tugged at hard, pulling him from certain death even as the hem of his cloak lit up from the bled off heat.

Naruto wasn't out of the woods yet.

With a spinning back fist he caught another clone in the head even as a different one landed a powerful blow to his back sending him like a rocket towards the earth. Twisting in the air he landed on all fours and leaped away, barely avoiding the wave of kunai that had followed him.

His landing was met with a fist in the gut, coughing up blood as his back was knocked against one of the forests giant tree trunks. Naruto ducked a fist that had been aimed at his throat, then violently lashed out with an open palm strike against the clones sternum before jumping out of the way of another fire jutsu. He rolled on the ground and threw a volley of shuriken towards the clone who launched the jutsu, the sharp metal edges shredding it before it could escape.

Naruto felt his arms lock to his sides as a pair of clones managed to wrap him with a length of ninja wire, the razor sharp metal cut away at his cloak even as he used a kunai to slice through it. The material fluttered to the ground around him as he continued his arms motion and flung the kunai in an underhanded throw hitting one of the clones dead center in the skull.

Not wasting time Naruto blurred into motion rushing the other clone and firing off a series of rapid blows. The clone destroyed Naruto let out a deep breath.

"Time!"

He turned to face Kyuubi who was shaking her head. "only nine of the twenty in the two minutes you had meatsack." she sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "You can do better then that."

Naruto scoffed as he ran his right hand over a seal on his shoulder grabbing a cloak; identical to the one that had been destroyed earlier, as it appeared. "Yeah, let's see you do the same after doing that exercise twenty times in a row." Naruto snapped at her as he wrapped the silken outfit over his shoulders.

"Don't get snippy with me asshole, your the one that told them not to go easy on you." Kyuubi replied nonchalantly. "Anyways I'm hungry I'm heading back to the apartment, I'll see you later." she said as she vanished in a red blur.

Groaning out loud as he stretched his arms over his head to the accompanying sounds over his vertebrae cracking with the motion, Naruto turned to look at his remaining clones. "All of you set yourselves up in groups of twenty, pick a jutsu to work on from the scroll I copied last night and work on perfecting it until you run out of chakra."

He started to walk away from the group as they saluted to shouts of "Hai Taicho!" before looking over his shoulder once more.

"And try and not all dispell at once, last time I had a migraine for a week!" were his final words as he used **_Kaze hochō_** to disappear just as the final vestiges of sunlight graced the horizon.

Naruto was a busy man after all.

**Konoha Hospital**

"Even after seeing it I still can't believe it!" Anko chuckled mirthlessly clutching her sides from beside Kakashi. "I mean look at you you look like shit!"

Kakashi gave her a dead look. "Aren't visiting hours over Anko? Or is this a courtesy call?" the man deadpanned.

Glaring at the very idea, Anko pulled out a kunai and licked it against its razor sharp edge trailing away at its tip. "Listen pervert I don't care if you got yourself looking like a human toilet paper roll." she growled as she trailed the edge of the kunai along the bandages above his pelvis gently applying more pressure until the tip began to cut away at the gauze. Leaning down so her lips brushed against the literally bound mans ear she whispered huskily. "But if you so much as think a perverted thought while I'm here, you're going to be missing something far more important then your _little _orange books." she finished with a bloodthirsty grin.

She leaned back and smiled at the sweat dripping from his brow, men were so easy!

Digging through the pocket of her trench coat she pulled out a pad and pen before crossing her left leg over the other and adopting a serious expression. "Anyways, the reason I'm here pervert is cause I want to know more about Naruto and your team."

Kakashi cocked his right eyebrow at this while his left remained tightly shut hiding his Sharingan to prevent it from draining his chakra. "Why so interested in my team Anko?" he winced with obvious pain as he turned his still masked face towards her. "and why did you mention Naruto by name and not the others?"

Scowling internally and mentally uttering several choice curses, damn her mouth for speaking before thinking! She wanted to find out everything she could about Naruto for Ayame, and to satisfy her personal curiosity. Anko decided to get straight to business."Hokage-sama put me in charge of your brats until you recover, I want to know about them strengths, weaknesses, general stuff so they function better together." she stated while waving a hand dismissively.

"Oh, never thought I'd see you leading a team of gennin."

"Less bullshit pervert more info, or am I going to resort to how I get it from my patients in the I&T department?" Anko chirped leaning forward over her notepad fingering the kunai between the fingers of her left hand.

"No need for that Anko." was Kakashi's quick reply. "Haruno Sakura the only female team member is a fangirl in every sense of the word." Anko snorted at this yet wrote the information down anyways. Fangirls were the epitome of the failings of the current ninja academy. "She worships the ground her teammate Uchiha Sasuke walks upon. Basic academy taijutsu skill, good chakra control from what I've heard. Pretty much a fresh as you can get gennin grad."

Scowling as she finished her notes Anko looked up expectantly waiting for Kakashi to continue.

"Uchiha Sasuke, well for a lack of a better term from what I've seen is psychotic. Fully obsessed with killing his brother his psych reports alone nearly got him barred from becoming a ninja. The council however threw its weight around and got him in. Above average in his clans taijutsu knows a few of the better known Uchiha fire jutsu, other then that nothing much.

"And Naruto?" she asked not even bothering to write down anything for Sasuke.

"Is a mystery-"

"And will remain that way, how are you felling Kakashi?"

"GYAH!" Anko flung the kunai in her hand towards the voice and leaped away from her chair in a crouch ready for an attack. She spotted Naruto sitting in the windowsill casually twirling the kunai by its loop with the pointer finger on his left hand.

"DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT GAKI!" Anko shouted as she brought her right hand to rest upon her breast hoping to calm her thundering heartbeat. "And you Kakashi didn't that freak you out!"

Giving her a famous eye smile Kakashi shook his head. Wincing once again pain, "No, I spotted him when he got there, he mimed to me to keep quiet and to see how long it took you to figure it out..." Anko began to growl, unable to face Naruto from his prone position Kakashi continued to talk at the ceiling. "By the way Naruto, why are you here?" he asked.

"Well I figured I owed you an apology, at the very least. I got carried away a bit earlier. So I'm very sorry Kakashi-sensei." Naruto and Kakashi chuckled though one of them ended with a pained grunt. "You're taking this very well though sensei."

"Mah, I've been through and seen worse. It was my fault for not taking you seriously and being unprepared. Though I will admit you have a mean right hook." Kakashi said still showing his famous eye smile.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and to her own surprise Anko found the action quite cute... That thought was brutally murdered before it could branch out in her mind.

"Well I know it's not much Kakashi-sensei but I can help you make your healing progress quite a bit faster." Anko's eyes widened at this statement. Kakashi was supposed to be incapacitated for at least a month, with at least the same amount of time for physical rehab.

"Oh and how are you going to do that?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto pulled out a small scroll and unrolled it summoning a fair sized square piece of paper. "It depends on how much you trust me sensei. I happen to know how to craft a seal that I can pump with my own chakra that can supplement yours to speed up your healing process." he said as he knelt next to Kakashi's bed.

Anko watched curiously as he produced a bottle of ink and several small brushes of varying width from the scroll setting them carefully on the bed stand.

"Hmm, well I really have nothing to lose at all so go ahead."

Anko watched in fascination as Naruto laid the paper on top of Kakashi's chest and proceeded to construct one of the most intricate seals she had ever seen before. After nearly an hours worth of waiting and quiet questions asked between the group Naruto stated that he was finished with his work.

"Alright sensei your going to feel uncomfortable for a bit but after that this should cut your recovery time in half." Naruto said as he placed aside his brushes, the final work covered nearly the entirety of the paper and some of it was scrawled out over the bandages covering Kakashi's chest. The complexity of it all astounded Anko... such work was easily on par with the level of the Yondaime.

"Ok Naruto do it."

Placing hands covered in light blue chakra over the center of the seal Naruto began the process. Kakashi grunted and shifted around subtly, blue energy sparked and jumped chaotically over Naruto's hands and over the silver haired mans chest the painted symbols crawling out and over the paper and wrapping underneath the bandages. The entire display only lasted thirty seconds.

By the end Kakashi was breathing deeply unhampered by his wounds his lone open eye widened to the point were the white clearly showed to the fullest degree.

Naruto took a deep gasp, "How do you feel sensei?"

"Great, to be honest I feel better then before you thrashed me earlier. Thank you Naruto."

"That's good," Naruto answered tiredly. "I'll come and check up on you ever couple of days." he gathered the rest of his supplies resealing it and headed out the window. "take care Kakashi-sensei, crazy lady." he gripped the side of the window sill and hopped out.

Anko watched him go with a curious look on her face, which quickly turned to rage that was only fueled by Kakashi's arched eyebrow and quip of "Crazy lady?"

Dashing towards the still open window Anko leaped out wanting answers.

**Streets of Konoha**

Naruto sighed to himself. He had done a good deed, well, payed back for services rendered. He walked down the dimly lit streets when he felt a familiar presence. Slowing his stride allowing the person to catch up without turning asked the night air loud enough to be heard. "Hello crazy lady."

"It's Anko brat!" Anko grabbed him by the shoulder roughly and spun him around leaning in so close that their noses nearly touched. "How do you know such complex seals, it's obvious you didn't learn them in Konoha but you were definitely taught by a master of Fūinjutsu. Who taught you? The only known seal master right now is Jiraiya."

"Oh you talking about the perverted crazy and white haired toad guy?" he responded, totally calm despite their general closeness. "Well the answer is no and I don't know you well enough to tell you who my sensei was."

Anko snarled baring her teeth in the dim moonlight, "Listen gaki, until Kakashi is out of the hospital _I_ am your current sensei I need to know what you can do for this to work, so you are going to tell me or I'll-"

"You'll what?" Naruto responded coolly as he crossed his arms returning her snarl with a defiant look. "End up the same way as him?"

Taken aback by the confidence in his voice Anko hesitated. She knew some of what the blonde enigma could do, but to stand up to him in a one on one fight after seeing the power he had displayed during his fight with Kakashi she wasn't sure if she would end up the victor.

"A word of advice sensei get to know me more and I'll share some of my secrets with you, by the way how's the curse seal on your neck doing?"

Gasping she unconsciously brought her left hand up to her neck covering the place where the final gift Orochimaru lay. Then furiously she gripped Naruto by the neck and slammed him into a nearby wall. "How?" she hissed out the question her forehead pushed against his kunai jammed against his neck.

He gave her a mirthful smile before answering. "I've seen it before, when I was five. You may not remember because of your drunken state, but I've seen _you _pretty much naked." he chuckled.

Anko set him down and scratched the back of her head sheepishly while looking away. "Oh, sorry about that." she said demurely. "It's kinda a touchy subject."

"I can believe that. Though since I know one of your secrets I guess I should let you know one of my own. Follow me." Naruto grabbed Anko by the hand and lead her into a nearby alley.

"Gaki what ya have is no secret and I've seen bigger..." Anko deadpanned as she allowed her to be lead to the dark corridor.

Naruto looked over his shoulder with a smirk, "Don't lie to me Anko."

"W-what do you mean gaki?"

"I wore a mask for almost my entire life even after leaving the village I had to play the fool, I can see through yours as easily as I know mine exists." he stopped and looked around nodding to himself he reached into his robe and produced four seals, throwing them into a rough rectangle around them they flashed brilliantly white before dulling to a pulsing blue. "silencing and camouflage seals." he said quickly before she asked.

Anko regarded him with a shocked look, "H-how could you tell so fast? Not even Nai-chan figured it out that quick and I've known her forever..."

"I only said I'd tell you one secret, now you can't tell anyone about this the Hokage and two of his advisers know and I forced them to sign seals of secrecy." Naruto smirked again at this. "Not that they know about it but they did... If you do tell anyone about this, what I did to Kakashi will look like a slap on the wrist in comparison to what I do to you."

Anko gulped at this statement and watched in surprise as Naruto pulled back his hood and slowly untied the Konoha headband that covered his eyes. As he brought the metallic band down to his waist Naruto opened his eyes and Anko gasped.

The most brilliant flames of sapphire blue blazed within his sockets, it was utterly fascinating. Wild fire danced and erupted in a cacophony of prismatic colors; shifting from the calming sea to the wicked blaze of crimson and hellfire, then to the most luscious of emerald greens to the most passionate shades of violet she could imagine.

"My gift and my curse these eyes of mine."

Anko found herself being lured into the shifting rainbow orbs, catching herself she looked at him seriously. "What the hell is up with those gaki? A new kind of doujutsu?"

Naruto gave her a sad smile. "Far from it these eyes will exist until the day I die or the day pass on from this world." he rebound his headband covering them once more.

Cocking her head to the side she brought her hand up to her chin rubbing it thoughtfully. "I'm guessing you aren't going to tell me where you got them?"

"You're right about that."

"Can you answer a few questions for me at least so I know some of what they can do it'll help me a lot." she asked eagerly.

"That would be fine I guess."

"What do they do?" she knelt down resting her back against the wall, watching as he did the same.

Naruto sighed as he leaned back against the opposite wall "They allow me to see and absorb aura's." his answer was short and vague something that Anko noted immediately.

"What the hell is an aura gaki?" Anko asked.

She watched as a small frown appeared on his face. "I have shown you the respect of calling you sensei, can't you do the same by calling me Naruto?" he deadpanned.

Rubbing the back of her head sheepishly Anko quickly apologized, "Sorry about that." an evil grin formed on her face and she shuffled over to sit next to him wrapping an arm over his shoulders and pulling him close. She smelled the forest, clean grass, a final scent that made her frown. It was feminine, distinctly so... and the oddest feeling built up in Anko's gut. Jealousy.

Thinking of Ayame she quickly banished that thought and pressed on. "So Naru-kun whats an aura?"

To her surprise Naruto leaned into her side laying his head back onto her shoulder. "Aura's like chakra are a form of life source, however unlike chakra which can only be produced by living things. Aura's are generated by everything animate and inanimate." he rolled his head facing her and Anko felt his breath tickle her ear when he said. "You get one more question."

Anko shuddered slightly, wondering if the little brat coming on to her? "Is that how you can see with that thing over your eyes?" she asked as she mentally composed herself.

"Yes." he formed a one handed ram seal and the four seals burst into flames. "Remember Anko _I'm_ trusting you with this information whereas although they don't bring it up the entire village knows of your secret." he stood up and walked away from her waving over his shoulder, "give me seven days Anko-sensei, and your burden will be gone you saw what I can do earlier and I was able to take a closer look just now. I can guarantee I will be able to remove it by the end of the week. Naruto called as he vanished into the night his final words echoing through the darkness of the alley. "Consider it an additional gift to my trust."

Anko felt tears forming in the corners of her eyes, the brat had given her something she hadn't had in so long she had nearly forgotten the feeling.

Hope.

End chapter 10

**A.N.** Oh noes another A.N. Don't worry I wont write your eyes out this time!

THE FIRST CONFESSION APPEARS!

And some closeness between Naruto and Anko seems to be bubbling up.

God I love to create drama! After all it's true you can't help who you love!

Tenten and Ino will show up very soon don't worry about that!

Because of the overall confusion with the pairings I am turning it into an open poll so you can see the standings and get your votes in for your favorite girl! I don't really mind since its coming close to the chunnin exams where I will be setting Naruto's pairing in semi-solid stone... (hint)

AND IF I PM'D YOU ABOUT WHAT I MIGHT DO KEEP YOU FUCKING MOUTH SHUT!

Pls and ty.

I like Kakashi even if he is a douche in cannon. So he's an ok dude in this story.

On Kakashi letting Naruto off so easily well he is his sensei's sun and feels that he owes him for not being there during Naruto's childhood. And for the seal he's seen his combat skills why wouldn't he believe his skills in sealing?

His eyes will be explained in further detail later.

Next chapter the the seven days pass and trip to wave will start.

Pr1nnyDUD3. Out.


	13. A Wrench in the Plans

**A.N.** I need to stop writing these at 3 in the morning.

Forgot to add jutsu notes... again. Dammit

_**Fūton: Daitoppa**_- Wind Release: Great Breakthrough. Big ass gust of wind, damage done is controlled by the amount of chakra channeled into the technique.

Now that that is done.

(O.O)

From the reviews it seems some of you want more action and erotica... I thought I had quite of bit of combat and innuendo already, a fairly large amount in fact. Hell I have a full chapter lemon entirely devoted to the latter.

I'm trying to get a thorough feel for the story and main characters. Just jumping into smut and action a good story does not make. No that makes a "WTF?" because you have no idea what your reading.

Though I will agree that because of my short chapter thing it makes the story seem a bit slow moving... so sorry bout that but I'm doing my best to keep it interesting.

Anywho it wasn't a flame... I think. Just an honest opinion that I have explained my reasoning to.

This chapter will be (ugh) a bit longer then most because I need to cram a bunch of shit into it. So we can start delving into your 'action' and 'smut' :P

Enough talking! Onward.

Chapter 11

A Wrench in the Plans

**Anko's Apartment**

Anko awoke in the bedroom of her apartment the harsh morning light of the sun baring down to assault her sleepy eyes. Still laying down upon her plush mattress beneath the silken white sheets. Her eyes were wide and her heart beat erratic, what Naruto had told and shown her the night before at the very forefront of her mind. Clearing the feelings of giddiness and joy from her mind she pushed off the silk sheets and downy red comforter from her body and swept her bare legs over the edge of her bed.

She owned the damn place she could walk around in the buff if she damn well chose to!

Placing her feet on the cold wooden floor Anko walked swiftly to her dresser, the sting of the wooden boards upon her skin prompting her speed as she picked out an her clothing for the day. '_Trench coat, check. Mesh undershirt, check. Orange skirt, check._' Anko mentally tallied over her choices for the day and smiled to herself '_can't wait to see the look on the little gaki's faces._' she thought while slinging the items over her left forearm.

She walked out the door to her bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom, placing the clothes down next to the sink upon her arrival she turned, still nude, in front of the full size mirror beside it and took in her appearance. Her pupil-less hazel eyes inspecting narrowed into a critical glare.

Anko although 24 years of age and well aware of her single status was far from vain, keeping herself in top shape meant she needed to keep a constant check on these kinds of things.

From her dainty feet to her long toned legs, Anko's hands traced the voluptuous lines and curves of her hips that led to a flat stomach, the product of years of years of a healthy diet and training. The faint scars left behind from past wounds on the pale flesh were fully visible a testimony to her violent profession. Her hands continued their upward ascent cupping the full mounds of her breasts the light pink nipples hardened from the cold bathroom air. A slender shoulder line leading to her elegant collarbones, she froze at her neck glaring hard into the mirror at the mark that adorned its left side.

The three tomoe wrapped around in a circle, the cursed seal of heaven. Anko had been among the first ten test subjects Orochimaru had used the seal upon. And she had been the only survivor. How she loathed its existence, a constant reminder that she had willingly if not knowingly helped the infamous traitor of the Leaf.

With a heartfelt sigh Anko turned the water to her shower on. With a gasp she stepped into the still frigid liquid in hopes of calming the rage building up in her heart from the emotional scars her old teacher had placed upon it.

Gradually as the water warmed caressing bare flesh as it traveled down her body she felt the tension leave her. With the steam beginning to rise filling the small bathroom her thoughts wandered elsewhere.

'_I wonder if the little gaki can really do it, even Jiraiya of the sannin said that removing it would kill me._' Anko thought as she rubbed her fingers over her scalp mixing her lavender scented shampoo into her violet locks of hair. '_After all I really don't feel like dying yet, but he did say seven days... speaking of which I still need to teach his team and-'_

Anko froze mid thought. Her eyes still closed the hot water running down her hands and arms still held above her head. She had never told her new team that she was going to be their sensei until Kakashi got out of the hospital!

"SHIT!" Anko screamed her cry echoing against the walls of her bathroom, furiously scrubbing away the left over creamy white lather she hopped out of the shower snatching a towel and her clothes. She slammed open the door and rushed to her bedroom, drying herself as she went.

Minutes later fully clothed tying her hairband into the inverted ponytail she favored she stepped out the door of her apartment Anko took to the rooftops of Konoha with a single thought on her mind. '_Now where do these little brats live at?_'

**Streets of Konoha**

Naruto, with Kyuubi in her adult form of Akane beside him walked the busy morning streets. He had forgone his normal cloak for a skintight crimson leather vest, though his vest was still decorated with the deep blue tribal patters over his shoulders and chest. On his hands were his red leather gloves, though unlike his normal pair they had metal knobs above each of his knuckles. Completing his ensemble were his usual black hakama pants taped off at the ankles and blue ninja sandals.

As the pair walked he continued to ignore the glares of detest and from some of the women, open looks of interest. Naruto continued his search for his teammates homes.

"Meatsack, you know I've never said it before but gomen for all the shit you went through because of me." said Akane. Naruto turned his head and his covered eyes looked at her over his shoulder before shaking his head as he took in her appearance. '_So much for maintaining a low profile..._' he thought sagely.

Akane had let her hair down the ankle length crimson wave of silk swayed in the wind behind her as she moved. Dressed in a far to tight for her figure black and low cut leather halter with gold lining the edges of the high collar. A matching knee length skirt cut along the hip to reveal the tanned length of her legs. On each of her wrists were four small matching gold bangles adorned with gem's and other precious stones, a way of concealing the multiple seals that were written on the undersides. Her feet were covered with stiletto style black ninja sandals their straps snaking up to stop at the center of her thighs.

Many wives that were with their husbands that morning left very upset with their spouses for ogling the red headed vixen.

Oh the irony.

That morning the two of them had decided to see how long she could last in her adult form now, months before Akane would run out of energy after a continuous 48 hours. A scary thought when you considered she had full control over nearly a third of her original power. Now they hoped that she could maintain it indefinitely with the help of the seals Naruto had devised.

"Don't worry about it, I could care less to be honest. The past is just that the past. Stewing in it will only hold me back." Naruto stated waving his hand dismissively as he kept walking. "Though I do appreciate the apology."

Akane stopped walking and huffed turning her nose to the air and crossed her arms over her impressive cleavage causing them to nearly escape from the cloth that struggled to hold them at bay. "Fine asshole, be that way." she snipped. Then quickly caught up to him asking "So why are we looking for your team anyways? With the scarecrow in the hospital you don't have a sensei."

"The crazy lady from before is going to be teaching us now." Naruto scanned the civilian houses on the sides of the street. Looking at the name plaques on the sides of the houses. Why a ninja village had their names stamped onto the sides of their houses he couldn't comprehend. It only made it easier to for your enemies to learn the location of your family, so much for the ability to remain anonymous. "And from what I saw last night she hadn't told anyone that she was leading the team now."

Giggling turned to a lighthearted chuckle as Akane processed that statement. They spent the rest of the walk in silence.

Remembering where he had met Sakura in the past and how it had happened. Naruto stopped by the Yamanaka flower shop and the daughter of the house, Ino, had told him Sakura lived in this area.

The blonde heiress had also offered to be his girlfriend but Akane had growled at the girl and swiftly pulled Naruto away from the store before he could answer for some reason.

It was a pretty upscale neighborhood and Naruto could only guess that she was the daughter of some high ranking official. Sweeping his gaze once more he spotted a decent sized two story and saw that this was the house he had spent the morning looking for. Pretty fancy in his opinion.

"This is it." Naruto said as Akane whistled, they walked up the flower lined dirt path that lead to the front door where Naruto rapped against the it twice.

A short silence followed before the door opened revealing Sakura in a light pink robe, she gave him a cold glare, "What do you want Naruto-baka? And who's the old lady next to you?"

Akane snarled and a low growl began to emanate from the back of her throat. Swiftly Naruto answered before Sakura's head became the angry demoness's newest fashion accessory. "Her name is Akane and she isn't old. For your health I'd recommend not saying that again, also I'm here to get you so we can meet with our new sensei."

Sakura looked from him to Akane whose fingers were twitching violently. "Gomen Akane-san it's early and Naruto-baka took me away from my breakfast." the fingers stopped twitching. Sakura then turned to him. "How do you know we have a new sensei before I do?"

"I met with her the other night when I went to check on Kakashi."

"Oh, well I'm not ready yet so your going to have to wait for me!"

"Did I mention that we're going to pick up Sasuke next?" Naruto deadpanned.

Silence. Then starry eyed Sakura bolted from the doorway. "Give me five no two minutes!"

The pair she left behind gawked at the display. "How in all of makai did that girl become a ninja?" asked Akane after nearly a full minute of silence.

"Don't ask me, I can't figure it out either."

**The Uchiha estate**

Sasuke visciously beat upon one of the training post in his estates backyard, the battered aged wooden human shaped figure buckled under a barrage of swift kicks and punches. The young avengers mind overlaying the rough copy of a human head with the stoic face of his elder brother. Bringing his right leg up smashing his shin against the head with a dry crack it flew away rolling on the ground before coming to a halt ten feet away.

"Tch... I'm still not up to his level." Sasuke grunted as he wiped away the sweat on his brow. Looking at the broken training post he walked away stepping towards his clans abandoned estate. He no longer lived on the grounds, the memories of that nights massacre removed any trace of lingering connection to the memories he had as a child happily living in the massive compound. Instead he chose to live on his own in a small apartment coming here only to train.

Grabbing a water bottle from the ground Sasuke greedily drained its contents wiping away the liquid that escaped with his forearm. He began his walk along the stone path towards the estates entrance contemplating his blonde teammate.

'_He, no Naruto has power. He easily beat Kakashi a well known nin without trying._' he opened the first gate and looked at the unkempt bonsai trees that lined the now dirt path. '_I need that power I deserve it an Uchiha like me... though he is the son of the fourth, perhaps he will help me. After all we are both among the elite._' a small and rare smile appeared on Sasuke's face the thought of finally succeeding in his dream at the forefront of his mind. '_He still owes me a spar as well!_'

"So Sakura-san. how is it that you know exactly where Sasuke is going to be at this time?" Naruto asked the red clad pink haired girl as they stood in front of the massive wooden gates to the Uchiha grounds.

Shortly after Sakura had gotten ready she had told them that Sasuke didn't live at the grounds but went there often to train. Accepting that he and Akane had followed the girl through the streets of Konoha and Naruto brought up the current subject. If it was _only_ often how was it that she was so sure he would be there now?

"I-I, well I just know OK? We need to wait for Sasuke-kun to come out now is all." Sakura huffed.

Akane snickered at this exclamation. "Meatsack was right you _are_ a fangirl."

"NANI! Take that back!"

"Make me little girl!"

"I'll beat you to a pulp, CHA!"

"Only in your wildest dreams, meatsack can I kill her yet?"

"N-NANI YOU CAN'T KILL ME MY MOTHER IS ON THE COUNCIL!"

Naruto groaned and rubbed at his temples his ears he had long ago been nearly deafened by Sakura's screeching, the two had been bickering with each other the entire duration of the trip. The migraine he was currently experiencing was heavily wearing on his conscious as well as his patience. The latest display broke the camels back and he shouted at the pair "Will the two of you shut up? Seriously Akane stop picking on her, Sakura stop letting her get to you!" '_or I will let Akane do as she pleases it's really not a bad idea..._' he added silently.

"Shut up Naruto-baka you can't tell me what to do!"

"She's right meatsack maybe I should just kill you both," Akane added then pointed a perfectly manicured finger at Sakura "You so I don't have to listen to your spewing on about your precious _Sasuke-kun_!" she then pointed at Naruto. "And don't get me started on why I should kill you meatsack!"

"WHAT YOU CANT TALK BAD ABOUT SASUKE-KUN!"

"Dammit little girl I can do whatever I feel like!"

"I'M NOT LITTLE!"

"YOUR CHEST OR LACK OF IT SPEAKS OTHERWISE!"

"H-HOW DARE YOU!"

Naruto sighed as watched as the two came to blows Sakura launching herself at Akane who sidestepped her attack while dealing a harsh blow all in one motion to the back of the girls neck, causing Sakura crumple unconscious to the ground like a marionette with its strings cut.

"You did all that on purpose didn't you?" Naruto asked the woman who was smiling down at the ground inspecting the ground.

She looked at him with an innocent expression. "I have no idea what your talking about."

"Don't feed me bullshit you taunted her on purpo-"

"Hey Naru-kun I've been looking for you. Whose the babe?" Naruto turned around and found Anko waving happily at him, Akane however, raised a delicate eyebrow at the use of the word "babe" to address her.

Akane leaned in next to his face cupping a hand around her red lips "Your right she _is_ crazy." she whispered whispered into his ear.

"And I can hear as well dammit!" Anko snapped walking up to them, she looked curiously at the standing pair and then at the unconscious girl on the ground. "Now I have a few questions what happened to her?" she pointed towards Sakura. "and who the hell are you anyways?" Anko looked between Naruto and Akane then smirked and leaned in towards Naruto with her hands on her knees pushing her exposed cleavage together, "So you like older women gaki?" she asked teasingly.

"Is that an offer?"

Naruto's smart comment earned him a smack in the back of the head from Akane bowling him over face first into the ground. "Meatsack how can you say something like that?" she growled rubbing her sore knuckles. "I tease you all the time and you ignore me like the plague, but this tramp walks in and you snap at her heals like a mutt in heat!"

Anko's eyes widened at this and she mentally stored the information away to tell Ayame about later. She also found that she once again had to stomp out the feelings of jealousy, as well as no small amount of bloodlust for being called a tramp.

If you had it flaunt it was her philosophy.

That and it wouldn't do her any good to kill one of Naruto's friends so early in the day. She paused at this and then wondered to herself. '_Why am I calling him Naruto in my head? He's just a little brat! And anyways the idea is to get him together with Ayame..._'

She heard a groan and turned to Naruto who was slowly standing back up rubbing the back of his head. "Look at what you just did Akane-chan, and try and ask yourself the same question." cracking his neck to the side he nodded at Anko "This is Akane-chan if you haven't figured it out yet Anko-sensei."

Looking at the woman Anko dully noting that she was extremely attractive, but when she reached Akane's face something clicked in her mind and all mental thought processes stopped when she took in the familiar blood red hair and crimson eyes...

"YOU!" Anko snatched Naruto by the arm and swiftly swung him behind her grabbing a kunai from her coats pocket. "I recognize you! You look just like that little girl from the night Mizuki stole the scroll, but you weren't well... look at you! Who are you and what did you do with the real Akane!" Anko brought the kunai up in front of her face and adjusted her stance for combat.

She heard laughter erupt from Naruto and looked at him incredulously. Didn't he realize this wasn't the little girl from before? "What's so funny gaki?" Anko hissed.

"Nothing Anko-sensei," Naruto took her arms and lowered them to her sides then walked over to Akane who was fiddling with her fingers. "Care to tell me why she knows your name, Akane-chan?" He reached up and poked her in the forehead. Hard.

"Itai! What the hell meatsack!" Akane reached up and rubbed at where he had poked her. "Well that night when you got in a fight with that fleshbag, Mizuki I think, you told me to take of her... well at the hospital I kind of introduced myself to her and some other woman..."

Anko watched them with a dumbstruck expression. This girl, no woman was really Akane? Then why had she looked like a six year old before? "Yo I'm still here and confused as fuck!" she spat at the pair who were now trading verbal blows and rubbed her head to dull the soon to be headache. "Anyways. I want answers later, now why the fuck is that girl on the ground?"

"Oh you see when we got he-"

Naruto's answer was cut short when the massive doors to the estate creaked opened and Sasuke appeared looking very upset. "I was eating my lunch and was interrupted by you idiots yelling to the heavens!" he looked at them pausing to leer at Akane, who returned it with a one finger salute. "Now stop acting like fools and come inside your making a display!" Sasuke pointed towards the crowd of people whispering amongst themselves that had been watching while the trio remained oblivious.

The three scratched the back of their heads chuckling nervously. Akane and Anko walked in after Sasuke, leaving Naruto to pick up Sakura before following them inside.

**Hokage Tower**

"Hokage-sama I think you need to take a look at this." Iruka walked into the room waving three small black books in his right hand to find the hokage tirelessly stamping away at paperwork.

The wizened leader smiled at him before gesturing for him to take a seat. "Ah Iruka how can I help you today?" he asked pulling out his pipe. "Are those the new Bingo books?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama and I have concerns about Uzumaki Naruto and I think you should see for yourself." Iruka placed the first book from Iwagakure on the desk and opened it to a dogeared page. The hokage looked down at the page and dropped his pipe.

There on the page was a hand drawn colored picture of Naruto, standing in his white cloak with a black headband covering his eyes. Below the picture were his stats which he read silently and Hiruzen Sarutobi's eyes grew larger with each line.

**Yōkō Fū (real name unknown)**

**Rank: S**

**Bounty: 20,000,000 Ryo deceased, additional 5,000,000 Ryo alive**

**Orgin: Unknown**

**Sex: Male**

**Age: Unknown, presumed young**

**Eye color: Unknown**

**Hair color: Blonde**

**Weight: Unknown**

**Height: Approx. 5 ft.**

**Abilities: Unknown, claimed high ranking teleportation jutsu**

**Crime(s): The murder of twenty high ranking officials as well as their forty jounin escorts. Eye witness account from the lone female survivor states that he was alone and wiped out half of the escorts before there was a chance to retaliate using an unknown technique to appear and vanish in the blink of an eye. Introduced himself as Yōkō Fū.**

**All other information classified.**

"There's more Hokage-sama." Iruka produced the book from Kumogakure and opened it laying it in front of the Hokage who was gaping like a fish.

**Yōkō Fū (real name unknown)**

**Rank: A**

**Bounty: 10,000,000 Ryo deceased, no additional Ryo alive**

**Orgin: Unknown**

**Sex: Male**

**Age: Unknown, presumed young**

**Eye color: Unknown**

**Hair color: Blonde**

**Weight: Unknown**

**Height: Approx. 5 ft.**

**Abilities: Multiple high ranking Futon and Katon Jutsu**

**Crime(s): Theft of multiple convoys carrying medical supplies and food, supplies were found in a village not far from the scene. The deployed ninja to retrieve it consisting of five jounin and eight chunnin were wiped out. Additional attempts to retrieve the supplies met similar fates, no survivors. Information gathered from the villagers after attempts ceased. Said to be seen with a young girl.**

**Total deaths: 15 jounin, 8 chunnin**

**Additional Information Classified**

"That isn't the worst of it Hokage-sama," Iruka handed the final book from Mizugakure to the hokage with a trembling hand. "Even I'm not sure if this one could be possibly true."

Hiruzen accepted the book with a nod opening it to the page marked by a small piece of paper.

**Yōkō Fū (real name unknown)**

**Rank: SS, Current flee on sight order active**

**Bounty: 50,000,000 Ryo alive, no additional Ryo deceased**

**Orgin: Unknown**

**Sex: Male**

**Age: Unknown, presumed young**

**Eye color: Unknown**

**Hair color: Blonde**

**Weight: Unknown**

**Height: 5 ft. 3 in.**

**Abilities: Multiple high ranking Suiton, Futon, and Katon Jutsu. Unknown teleportation technique. Displayed powerful and devastating energy based jutsu's also unknown. Extremely high level taijutsu. Highly skilled kenjutsu; katana and wakazashi style. **

**Crime(s): Killed Yagura the ex-Yondaime Mizukage. Assisted current Godaime Mizukage Terumi Mei in the war to end the Kekkei Genkai purges. Disappeared after the battle no sightings have been made since. Introduced himself as Yōkō Fū traveled with a young girl.**

**Additional Information Classified**

The hokage set the book down with a shaky hand and with sad eyes looked at Iruka. "How many other people have seen these so far?" He asked in a low whisper.

"Since they were delivered this morning, I'm sure by now the entire Ninja Corps has seen it."

Picking up his pipe Hiruzen lit it and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Iruka do your best to run damage control in the ranks." Reaching for his intercom the hokage pushed the button. "Mizuho I need you to gather the council for an emergency meeting." Iruka nodded before running from the office to follow his orders.

"Hai Hokage-sama."

Taking a puff from his pipe the hokage snapped his fingers causing a lion masked ANBU to appear.

"Your orders Hokage-sama?"

"Find Uzumaki Naruto and bring him to the council room at once."

"Hai Hokage-sama." the ANBU known as Tenzo vanished in a flicker of leaves.

The elder Hokage stood from behind his desk and walked out of the large double doors, not at all looking forward to the mountain of paperwork this latest news was sure to produce.

**Uchiha Estate**

"Is he always like that?" Akane whispered into Anko's ear as the pair watched Sasuke hassle Naruto while Sakura cheered the raven haired boy on. The group had entered the estate and enjoyed a light meal of dango that Naruto had fetched while they made introductions. Anko had attempted to teach the trio about tree climbing when the young Uchiha started trying to pick a fight with Naruto.

"No idea..." answered Anko as she munched happily on a stick of dango.

"Fight me!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto who simply batted away the fist that would have hit him in the jaw.

"Do I have to?" whined Naruto as he dodged a sweeping right kick while deflecting another with his left arm.

"You made me a deal!" another dodged punch and kick.

"Your right but aren't we fighting right now?" Naruto deadpanned, the statement only served to infuriate Sasuke more.

"Don't look down on me I am an Uchiha and an elite!" Sasuke started going through a series of hand-seals but was interupted by a flicker of leaves that appeared next to Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto you are hereby ordered to report to the council immediately." the ANBU in a lion mask that showed up said in monotone.

"What the hell gaki! What did you do?" Anko asked incredulously.

Naruto only shrugged his shoulders as the ANBU put a hand on his left one and vanished in a flicker of leaves.

The four people remaining stared at the spot before Anko broke the silence. Standing up she walked over to the two gennin. "Soooo... since he's gone who wants to learn tree climbing?"

"Why do we need to learn tree climbing Anko-sensei?" Sakura asked while Sasuke just "hn'd".

"Well its either that or get eaten by my cute pet snakes!" Anko cackled at the horror struck looks on the pairs faces as she summoned a thirty foot long purple snake that hissed at them menacingly. They immediately began scurrying up the trees.

Akane walked over to stand beside Anko tapping her on the shoulder she gave the purple haired kunoichi a shit-eating grin as she faced her. "You know I think I like you."

The pair fell over clutching their bellies in laughter.

**Council Room**

"What is the meaning of this meeting Hokage-sama!" Hyuga Hiashi asked as the gathered elders and council members sat down upon the circle styled tables surrounding the podium in the center of the room. Murmurs of the same question spread throughout the rest of the council.

The Hokage waited for silence and produced the three bingo books from within his robe. "It has come to my attention that one of our ninja's have quite the reputation and I have brought you all here to discuss what we will do." the hokage put his hands on the sides of the wooden table in front of him as if bracing himself for an incoming blow. "In front of each of you are the latest bingo books from Kumo Iwa and Mist open them and read the page that has been marked. We believe that the person described is Uzumaki Naruto."

Amidst the grumbles the hokage waited patiently gripping the table in front of him even harder.

"HOKAGE-SAMA WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" it started there, a bellow from the pink haired Haruno matriarch. "I WILL NOT ALLOW MY DAUGHTER TO WORK ALONGSIDE SUCH A MONSTER!"

Swiftly chaos spread throughout the entire council, many calling for Naruto's head, some saying that he should be used as a weapon. Others shouted about how it was impossible for such a young boy to accomplish such feats.

"SILENCE!" the hokage roared quickly the room quieted down under the pressure of killing intent the man had used to accompany his words. "Now then we need to decide on what we shall do about Naruto."

"It is obvious that we should keep him as a ninja of Konoha, if his name is well known it will spread fear of our younger generation if such a powerful nin is amongst them." Danzo said as he appeared from the shadows. The bandaged man looked at each council member with his lone visible eye. "I suggest putting him under my tutelage."

Many words of agreement followed the old teammate of the hokage.

"I refuse to allow that _thing_ to be a part of the village what if he turns against us?" The Haruno woman spoke up once more, the majority of the civilian council expressed acknowledgment to her words.

The room was silenced by a knock on the door, it was opened by the two ANBU stationed as guards opened it. From behind the now open door a lion masked ANBU and the boy in question came into view.

"Heya jiji what did you need?" Naruto asked walking up to stand beside the hokage.

Roars quickly filled the council room once more, again calling for his head and questions of how he had done what he had soon followed.

"SILENCE!"

Once again against the fury of an angry hokage the voices quieted. The hokage then turned to Naruto who was fiddling with his headband.

"Naruto I think you need to explain these." The hokage pointed to the open bingo books on the table and Naruto walked in front of it and peered down at the books.

"Nope wasn't me." He said nonchalantly closing the books and looking away.

"Naruto the picture is nearly identical to your outfit that you were wearing before." the hokage sternly told him. "that and the given descriptions are very similar to what we know."

"Fine it was me, who cares though?"

"WE MUST EXECUTE HIM IMMEADIATELY FOR WARCRIMES!" shouted the Haruno once again.

Naruto cocked his head at the woman crossing his arms he stated defiantly. "War crimes what war crimes I wasn't in the leaf or a part of it." he turned to face the rest of the council and addressed them as well. "Nor was I a ninja of the leaf at the time, in fact I bet if you told the Godaime Mizukage that I was here she would immediately sign a trade proposal with you."

"Could you explain why you did what you did, and how you were able to read the books with your eyes covered do you have some kind of new doujutsu?" for once not lazing about Nara Shikaku stared at the boy in interest.

"Sure, the thing in Iwa was cause they were corrupt slave, drug, you name it they did some kind of trade for it. Kumo was because the village needed those supplies more than anyone else and they asked me for help. Mist... well I can't really explain what happened but I could show you." Naruto stated calmly. Talking broke out once more and he took the chance to figure out what to do, his mind deep in turmoil. "And I can see fine though its not a doujutsu." he added.

'_Hey kyuu chan, I'm kind of in a "fuck me sideways" position at the moment.' _he said through the link.

He heard a giggle then, '_Need me to kill someone?_'

'_No but the council figured out about Mist Iwa and Kumo and want to know how. What do you think I should do?_' Naruto asked.

'_Just show them maybe that will shut them up. Now leave me alone me and Anko are going drinking!_' he heard Kyuubi chirp as she cut the mental link. Naruto sighed to himself it was scary how often they thought alike at times.

"Naruto," he turned to look at a man wrapped in bandages holding a wooden cane. "What did you mean when you said that you could show us?" his words were answered by muttered questions of the same.

"Like I said I really don't think explaining it will help so I'll show you how I killed Yagura. But if I do we need a really big place that isn't important."

More muttering followed and the hokage intervened. "That will not be necessary we are here to discuss not see how you-"

"I disagree Hokage-sama." The bandaged man interupted. "If he is willing to give a demonstration I believe it best for us to see what he is capable of." many members of the council verbally voiced their agreement to this. "I think it would be best if we decided this with a vote don't you Hokage-sama?"

Shouts of encouragement met this and the hokage sighed. "Very well Danzo we will put it to a vote. Those in favor of seeing what Naruto did please raise you hand." he said looking around the room.

Every single hand in the room shot up except for Naruto's and the Hokage's.

"Well I see that the majority want's to see Naruto in action, come then Naruto I need you to tell me how large of an area you were talking about."

Naruto nodded and followed the hokage out of the room the heads of the clans joining in the exodus shortly after.

**Ichiraku Ramen**

"This is great good dango and good sake!" Anko merrily toasted Akane who sat next to her then brought the glass to her lips. "Not much can beat this!"

"Seriously Anko you to slow down it isn't healthy to drink that much." Ayame snapped as she attempted to grab the bottle that sat between Anko and Akane only for her hand to be deflected by Akane's own.

Akane brought the bottle to her lips and slurped away draining it of its contents before slamming it down on the bar. "Pshaaa, that is good stuff!" she chirped happily wiping at her face with the back of her hand, her cheeks alight with a rosy light hue. "Be a dear and grab us another Aya-chan!"

Sighing to herself Ayame turned to the fridge and produced another bottle although she really felt that the pair should have stopped around the fifth bottle. "So Akane-san was it how did you meet Anko?"

"She caught me and Naruto in front of the Uchiha brats estate with his other teammate," Akane grabbed a stick of dango from Anko's plate and ate all three from the wood in a single bite, swallowing the syrup covered treats she ran her tongue over her deep red lips moaning happily. "anyways we got to talking and found out we have a lot in common!"

"DAMN RIGHT!" Anko shouted as she filled up her cup with more sake.

"Hey you guys! Ugh. It reeks of alcohol in here." the trio looked towards the drapes that hung over the entrance to the shop and spotted Tenten waving her open hand in front of her nose. "Isn't it a bit early to get wasted Anko?"

"Never to early." both Anko and Akane replied at the same time then looked at each other and laughed while Ayame sighed once more before turning to Tenten.

"Good afternoon Tenten what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your team?" the apron wearing brunette asked as she picked up the empty plates and bottles that littered the top of the bar.

Tenten perked up instantly and ran up beside Anko. "Oh yeah you guys Naruto is about to show the council something, we aren't supposed to know of course but you know how that goes." she said then looked at Akane. "And who are you?"

"Kami I've been asked that so many times already!"

"What is Naruto showing the council?" Ayame asked wanting to know more though she knew she couldn't leave the shop so close to dinner time. "Is he in trouble?"

"Nah but I heard whatever it is it's going to be big!"

"Let's go see what the lil gaki is up to!" Anko slurred standing up and placing some money on the bar with a laugh she fell into Akane's shoulder who had stood up with her. "Lead the way Ten-chan!"

Tenten sweat dropped as she walked over and placed the inebriated woman's other arm over her shoulder leading the group out of the store.

"I want to know what happened when you get back!" Ayame called after them.

**Outside the gates of Konoha**

Nearly every active ninja had gathered to see what was going on, the hokage and Naruto stood in front of them facing away from the group while the council watched on. Anko Tenten and Akane showed up as the last members of the crowd filed in.

Now moving under her own power Anko spotted Kurenai Gai and Asuma each standing with their own team of gennin in the middle somewhere near the center of the group. She walked over swiftly placing an arm around Kurenai's shoulder as Akane stepped next to her and Tenten joined her own team.

"So Nai-chan what's the lil gaki showing everyone?" Anko asked her friend whose nose wrinkled in distaste at the overpowering scent of sake.

"You haven't heard?" Kurenai asked removing her friends hand. "Didn't you look in the newest bingo books when you got them this morning?"

"Nah I had to go meet my new team, Naruto's on it so I wanna know what's going on." Anko replied then pointed a thumb to Akane who stood impassively next to her watching the event with disinterest. "By the way that's my new friend Akane-chan!"

Kurenai looked at Akane and gave her a curt nod, "Nice to meet you Akane-san please take good care of Anko here." she received a nod in return. Kurenai then looked at Anko who was jumping up and down trying to get a better view of what was going on. "So you really don't know Anko?"

"No I don't see what the big deal is either!"

"Apparently Naruto is wanted by several other shinobi nations, and is going to show us the technique that he used to kill Yondaime Mizukage." Asuma said as he took a drag from his cigarette then slowly exhaled. "I don't think it's true but that's why we're all here."

Anko's eyes widened at that and turned now fully sober to watch what was going to happen. While the gennin shifted from foot to foot now anxious to watch the display.

Pumping a green spandex clad arm into the air Gai shouted. "YOSH IF NARUTO-KUN HAS SUCH A TRULY MAGNIFICENT YOUTHFUL TECHNIQUE I SHALL RUN TO KUMO AND BACK USING ONLY BY BIG TOES!"

"GAI-SENSEI I WILL JOIN YOU AND IF I DO NOT SUCCEED I SHALL DO 500 PUSHUPS WITH A BOULDER ON MY BACK!" his mini clone, Lee also clad in green shouted from his sensei's side.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

The people in the crowd that knew what was coming turned away, Akane however watched on with curious eyes.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

The spandex clad duo met in an embrace complete with a setting sun backdrop and tidal waves crashing upon a shore that somehow appeared as if by magic. Akane's eyes bulgded from her head her face turning a sickly green and she covered her mouth with her hands. Turning on her heal she dashed away from the group.

She returned minutes later with a water bottle in her hand. Walking up to the two she slapped them both in the back of the head. "If you ever do that in front of me again, I swear to kami I will kill you." Akane spat out venomously at their prone figures.

"MISS SUCH AN UNYOUTHFUL DISPLAY AGAINST MY STUDENT AND I WHEN I DO NOT EVEN KNOW YOUR NAME!" Gai screamed as he stood up giving her a thumbs up and blindingly white smile. "ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE MYSELF I AM MAITO GUY KONOHA'S MAJESTIC GREEN BEAST AND THIS YOUTHFUL LAD IS MY STUDENT ROCK LEE. NOW COULD YOU PLEASE TELL US YOUR NA-"

"My name's Akane now shut up before I make you!" She snapped. Surprisingly they did and Tenten walked over to her in awe.

"Akane-san please teach me how you just did that!" Tenten begged gripping Akane by the sides of her vest, huge tears rolling down the sides of her face. "Seriously they never listen when I tell them that, how did you do it I need to know for the sake of my sanity!"

Akane sweat dropped at this and attempted to pry the weeping girl off of her. "Let me go and I'll think about it ok?" the girl released her instantly. Akane looked up and saw the entire group looking at her in awe as well. "What?" she asked incredulously.

Kurenai spoke up first. "Well it's just that we've all wondered about how to make it stop and each have tried on our own-"

"Shh! Nai-chan it's starting!" Anko interrupted her friend mid speech pointing towards the hokage who was turning to face the crowd.

"My fellow Leaf, we are here today to watch Naruto as you all have heard by now display the technique he used against Yagura the Yondaime Mizukage." the Hokage bellowed. "Although how you all seem to be here instead of doing your duties..." this statement was met with many sheepish chuckles. The hokage smiled "But now then Naruto please go ahead and explain."

All heads turned to Naruto who was looking around disinterestedly. "Alright all of you I need everyone who can do a defensive technique that doesn't require you to stand by it to form a line behind me please." he watched as many of the shinobi looked to the hokage who nodded before using shunshin or simply walking behind Naruto forming a rough line. Even the hokage himself in the ranks. The group of twenty ninja each bellowed out their techniques and multiple walls of mud earth and stone each in various sizes formed the hokage being the farthest away was heard last.

"_**Doton: Doryūheki" **_a massive pillar of stone easily forty feet in width and nearly double that in height sprouted from the earth upturning rock and soil as it traveled into the air, the hokage then appeared next to Naruto via shunshin.

"Ok then well I guess that's enough." Naruto said looking at what lay in front of him. Then placing his hands together palm to palm in front of his chest Naruto began to gather an enormous amount of chakra as well as the energies laying passively in the aura's from the air and ground. "Don't freak out now!" he shouted to the crowd behind him.

'_You know that by doing that technique your going to have to show them it._' Kyuubi snipped.

'_Meh they were going to figure out soon enough... least now I don't have to explain it more then once._' Naruto shot back as the many of the ninja gasped at the changes occurring to his body.

The wind picked up as red and white balls of crackling energy formed in the air around him, they began to gather around his body coalescing and dancing madly as they began to form a cloak of crimson chaos. Naruto's canines elongated into fangs and the whiskers on his cheeks deepened his expression became more feral and his nails lengthened into claws. Blue and white lightning danced over his person jumping across his chest down over his hands and legs some shooting off into the ground tearing up the grass around him. Grass in a circle nearly twenty feet around him began to wither and die the deadened blades shriveling up as they turned to dust. The energy slowly molded to his form giving him a distinct outline of pure chakra and aural energies. From the small of his back six tails began to grow made entirely of volatile demonic chakra and suddenly his killer intent washed over everyone.

Some of the ninja who had been there during the Kyuubi attack nearly gagged, the overwhelming sense of fear and hopelessness that washed over them caused to suffer the event over in its entirety in their mind. All of the gennin began to vomit and keel over the feelings entirely to much for them to process. The entire civilian council fainted as their deaths ran through their minds thousands of times in a never-ending repeating cycle, the same could not be said for many of the ninja council.

Akane blurred next to the Hokage who looked like he was about to attack Naruto putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry," she said pointing to the now entirely cloaked boy his six tails thrashing madly behind him while the lightning continued to dance about his form. "He's entirely in control."

The Hokage turned to the woman then back towards Naruto ready to spring into action at any second.

What seemed like thousands of white spheres of energy began to form in front of Naruto gathering together to form a blazing pulsing orb in front of his mouth it grew in size of a soon becoming as large as he was tall and electrical discharges of white an blue flew away from the sphere, striking the ground around him throwing up dirt and clumps of earth. The roar emanating from the ball sounded like the most powerful of hurricanes.

Suddenly Naruto's tails dug into the earth behind him and his voice boomed out.

"_**Kami Shinryūgi: Shōgeki Umō Kirei Fū Byōki"**_

The sphere of energy elongated as the speed of its release took its toll, the beam now flying across the landscape at near light speed left a trail of torn up earth and debris in its wake. The gennin sensei's as well as the hokage, Danzo, Homura, Koharu, and the ninja council's eyes all widened and their jaws dropped. The now lance of brilliant white light impacted against the first wall punching through it and leaving a ten foot hole in it center. It continued it journey and left subsequently larger holes in each of the other walls before it detonated against the hokages. In a blinding red white flare the wall exploded completely wiped from existence and a cloud of dust and debris mushroomed into the sky.

The heat was the first thing that they noticed, the chill evening air turned into a blistering inferno as the waves of heat reached them and many cried out as if they had been scorched. Then the sound came smashing into them in the form of a pressure wave knocking a few of them off their feet, those that had passed out were simply rolled away.

As the smoke cleared a crater easily 100 feet in diameter sat where the hokage's wall once stood.

Naruto turned to them as the red cloak of demonic chakra vanished leaving him looking none the worse for wear and as if nothing had happened. Debris rained down on their location and he sidestepped a rather large boulder that would have crushed him if he had not moved.

The remaining gathered all stared at him in utter disbelief and amazement.

"And that's how I killed Yagura... Any questions?"

**ANBU High Security Prison**

Naruto sighed, two days had passed, or was it three? He couldn't tell the only light in his windowless new home came from the artificial lighting from the outside. Once again he found himself in a cell that he was pretty sure he had been in before. He passed his time thinking about Anko's seal and how to remove it drawing up plans and idea's in his mind as well as pissing off some scarred man that wore a bandana on his head when he was interrogated.

Seriously he thought they wanted to see and he delivered why was he locked up?

Placing his manacled hands on his knees he leaned against the cold stone walls of his prison. Naruto knew he could easily escape using the aura stored away in the area around him or with his wind step technique. There just wasn't a point, he'd have to destroy the leaf in order to escape. Naruto had to tell Akane multiple times to just wait it out.

He didn't want to do that just yet, he liked some of the people here.

Naruto turned his head as he heard the door open. He smiled at the familiar scent of dango. "Hello Anko-sensei how's life on the outside?" he asked jokingly.

"Gaki, I still don't know how the fuck you did that... but the entire village is after your head now." she replied taking a seat next to him on his bed. "I'm supposed to get you to talk," Naruto laughed at this. "Ibiki is fired up like crazy trying to get you into the I&T corps now, says the intimidation factor of what you showed us during your little stunt alone will probably keep any leaf nin for the next decade from turning traitor." Anko wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "So ya gonna tell me how the hell you did that?" she cooed into his ear.

"Not really, though I am curious about why you aren't taking me to a different room, I could still bite you, you know." Naruto deadpanned pulling his hands up to the distance they were allowed, a thick iron chain having been attached to them to the ground. "but, if I did feel like talking what would it be about?"

"Well to start off with how did you do that?" Anko posed the question while moving Naruto forward and hopping behind him before sitting down as well. Her legs now on either side of him and her breasts pushed against his back as she drew him into a light hug resting her head on his right shoulder.

Naruto cocked his head to the left before asking "What kind of interrogation technique is this sensei?"

"Quiet brat," Anko whispered into his right ear which was facing away from the door of his cell her voice barely audible. "Ayame is going crazy out there she nearly killed a man for saying you got what you deserved, second time shes done that." she then spoke in her normal voice. "Not the question I asked so feel like telling me yet?"

Picking up quickly on what she was doing he decided to at least make the dangerous game she was playing for Ayame's sake worth it. "Yeah Kyuubi chakra and aural energies all gathered into one giant cluster fuck."

"What the hell is this aural energy crap your spouting?" She said before dropping to a whisper again. "Oh and Aka-chan is hiding out in my apartment you owe me for that by the way, she's a pain in the ass to feed."

"Aura's are the energy that everything gives off, inanimate animate living and dead. I can gather them because of my eyes." Naruto sighed before continuing. "The Shin Busshin Bōshi as they are called allow me to see and absorb these aura's and let me use them to augment my attacks."

"Is that some kind of new doujutsu?"

"Nope, they will die with me." Naruto skipped over the fact that they would also disappear when he did what he was assigned by Fujin-sensei, but he rather keep them in the dark about that.

"Well I think I got everything I need gaki." Anko grabbed his chin and turned his head to face her as she kissed him open mouthed on the lips, he sat there frozen in shock as she stood and walked over to the door. Naruto's tongue felt a small object she had shoved into his mouth with her own during the kiss. "See ya gaki don't get yourself killed."

With those parting words she disappeared behind the closing door of his cell.

**Anko's Apartment**

Groaning and rubbing the back of her head Anko opened the door to her home. After debriefing what she had learned to the entire council she had been forced to answer each and every question they had directed at her over the course of four hours. Not only that but they had asked about how she had gotten Naruto to talk and when she had answered with her mind on auto-pilot with the words "womanly wiles" she had been forced to stand there another two hours explaining her current relationship with Naruto.

"Ugh... I want to drink eat some dango then pass the fuck out!" Anko whined as she opened the door to come face to face with a teary eyed Ayame, who smelled heavily of liquor. Beside her was Tenten and she spotted Akane waving happily from the table of her kitchen. "What the hell is going on here?" she spat out as she closed the door behind her.

"Is he alright? Do you know what they are going to do with him? Is he eating properly? How are they treating him?" Ayame spewed the questions out like a faucet opened full bore. Anko slapped a hand over the poor girls mouth to silence her.

"Yes. no. yes. No idea." Anko answered as she and Tenten dragged the near hysterical woman to the table and pushed her into a chair. Glaring at Akane while taking a seat for herself Anko decided to ask now before she hurt someone. "What and when made everyone decide to show up here?"

Akane looked at the nails of her left hand waving off the question with her rightas she answered. "Ayame can't remember really long time ago though, Tenten showed up with her... by the way your out of sake now."

Blanching at this Anko gaped with her mouth open like a fish. "My sake!" she slammed her head down on the table. She had nearly five bottles of vintage and high quality stored away for a special occasion, but other then that nothing else. She continued smacking her forehead against the table mourning the loss of such a treasure without even sampling a taste.

"We used it to try and calm Ayame down," Tenten spoke up pointing to the passed out woman on the floor. She had fallen out of the chair moments before. "well the good news is that it worked as you can see."

"She drank all of it?" Anko snapped. "She could die you idiots why did you let her drin-"

"Nah, she only had a bottle I drank the rest." Akane quipped then looked at the murderous glare she was getting from Anko. "Hey in my defense I tried to stop her and she didn't listen so I got rid of the temptation... you should be thanking me." she said holding her hands up in front of her in a defensive gesture.

Stepping over to Ayame's prone form Anko knelt beside her and picked her up before walking over to her living room and depositing the snoring woman on the couch. She then looked at Akane who was still watching her with wary eyes. "You're going to pay for that sometime." she deadpanned.

"Fine I will," Akane walked over to her and dropped her voice to a low whisper. "did you give him what I told you to?"

"Yeah which you owe me for again, still don't know how the hell you talked me into doing that." Anko replied as she walked towards her bedroom.

"Sweetie I'm just that good." Akane spoke sweetly as she walked to the room she was staying in.

Tenten spoke up from the kitchen "Hey what's going on!"

"I'M GOING TO BED!" Anko snapped as she stuck her head out her bedroom door.

Shrugging to herself Tenten covered Ayame's sleeping form with a blanket before she left Anko's apartment.

**Hokage Tower**

Anko leading her now pair of gennin strode up the stairs and pushed open the doors. Her team had tree walking and several low level techniques a piece down and she was getting stir crazy. Anko had also spent countless hours drilling teamwork into the pairs heads, reinforcing their cohesion with kunai and snake summons. They were ready and she wanted a mission.

"Good morning Hokage-sama, Team 7 reporting for a mission!" Anko chirped as she approached the hokages desk her two students following in her footsteps.

The hokage looked at her over the end of his pipe. "Ah good morning Anko I have a quite a few D-ranks available an-"

"Oh no you don't you made me a deal that nothing below a C-rank was going to be given to me Hokage-sama!" Anko snapped. No way in hell was she going to let herself get screwed into doing chores. "That and for the past four days I've put Sakura and Sasuke through hell getting them in shape!" she smirked as she slapped the pair on the shoulders. "Isn't that right you two?"

"Hai Anko-sama!" they chorus instantly.

The elder hokage smiled at the display while Iruka gawked. "Anko be reasonable they are fresh gennin they aren't ready for a C-rank! You know the rules why should we-" his argument was cut short when he found a snake wrapping itself around his neck hissing dangerously into his ear. "You know what Hokage-sama I completely agree with the C-rank mission for Team 7!" the words came out so fast that they sounded like gibberish.

Chuckling the hokage smiled at Anko as he pulled out a scroll from the C-ranked pile handing it to her. "You're right Anko I did give you my word about no D-ranks to you. Team 7 your mission is an escort mission to the Nami no Kuni." he pushed a button as Anko accepted the scroll happily. "Mizuho please send Tazuna in."

Anko and the two gennin turned as the door opened, revealing a old man with gray hair and small circular spectacles. A shaggy mustache adorned his face and he was clad in a baggy and dirty short sleeved gray/green shirt. In one of his hands was an oddly shaped straw hat and in the other a bottle of sake. He brought the bottle to his lips and drank some of the liquid as he took team 7's appearance in.

"I'm Tazuna the super awesome bridge builder. So your the team that's going to protect me? You don't look like much specially duck-ass over there."

Anko snaked her hand out to stop Sakura from killing the man for insulting her beloved Sasuke-kun. At the same time she flung a kunai that whizzed directly past the mans ear. "Don't kill the client Sakura, first rule to being a shinobi... though as long as he's still breathing pretty much anything else goes."

Tazuna stared at the kunai that had nearly ended his life while bringing a hand up to his ear checking to make sure it was still there. He looked back at Anko who was smiling sweetly at him.

The first mission of Team 7 had begun.

End Chapter 11

**A.N. **OH MY FUCKING GOD THAT WAS LONG!

(insert massive angry rant here)

Kidding. Well the wave mission has commenced and Naruto is still locked away in a cell... hmm whats going to happen. And what did Anko slip into his mouth?

Not to much fighting in this chapter though I promise a gore-fest in the next couple and the reason why Naruto is so fucking overpowered is next chapter.

Now then I'm pissed off that I wrote that whole damn thing... totally goes against my short chapter belief. So I might take a break today...

Notes:

Yōkō Fū – Crimson Wind, Naruto's name in the bingo book.

Shin Busshin Bōshi – Gods Judgment Eyes, the name for Naruto's eyes. The ability to see the degree of good and evil in a person's soul through aura's while also able absorb and purify the evil held within.

_**Doton: Doryūheki - Earth Release: Earth Style Wall. **_Used to defend against an incoming attack by creating a solid wall of earth.

_**Kami Shinryūgi: Shōgeki Umō Kirei Fū Byōki – God style: Crash Down Purifying Wind Devastation**_. this is a very rough translation blame what I'm using. Naruto absorbs a massive amount of aural energies from the area surrounding him as well as chakra from himself condensing it into a ball in front of his mouth kinda like his Kyuubi attack.

Pr1nnyDUD3. Out.


	14. Unleashed

A.N. I just wanted you all to know that, I hate you... :D

No not really but this story has been really fun to write so far and I can only hope your enjoying the time you spend reading as much as I do producing it. Anyways. Things start turning out for the better coming this chapter and probably the next few for you action fans.

Also I think I have a few of you confused with the reasons why Leaf is even standing for the shit that they are putting Naruto through. I've been dropping subtle hints... Itachi and a deal, the people Naruto cares about, and Fujin's gift/curse/orders. Now though it seams I'm being too vague, so maybe I should change this to a drama/suspense...

I can say that it's not to bad cause I was going to explain a lot of it in this chapter anyways, while packing it with a shit load of action. But I do apologize for how bumpy a ride it has been so far.

I'll be taking a two day hiatus after this chapter... I'm trying to quit smoking cigarettes, again... and this time using acupuncture to help... getting stuck with needles for an hour (shiver) makes me a sad panda... and in no mood to type or write.

Anyways as they say.

Keep on keepin on...

Chapter 12

Unleashed

**Road to Wave**

The sun was up, the air was as hot as it was dry. A literal furnace. The five individuals continued their sojourn underneath the glaring noon sphere of hellfire, walking along the well beaten road towards Nami no Kuni. Three women and two men. Well, two woman and a fangirl. One man and a little avenger who needed to get his act together.

But the author digresses. Onto YOUR story.

"Anko-sama, why is Akane-san with us?" Sakura asked as she kept step beside her sensei, pointing to the red headed vixen happily slurping away at the bottle she had liberated from Tazuna. Causing the poor man to bemoan his loss though happily watch as the liquor trailed its way down her cheeks and drip down from her chin into the valley between twin fleshy mounds.

Team 7 had just left the gates of Konoha and suddenly the woman had appeared from thin air and joined their little group.

Well Tazuna seemed happy to have more eye candy but for Sakura, she disliked the buxom and playful friend of her sensei. As well as the obvious interest _her_ Sasuke-kun showed in Akane-san.

Turning to look from Sakura to Akane who was giving the leering Uchiha a look of distaste. Anko stopped walking along the dirt path, cupping her chin with a hand, "Ya know Sakura... I have no idea, Aka-chan why are you here?" She asked the now growling redhead who looked as if causing grievous bodily harm to Sasuke was an excellent idea.

Akane stopped growling and looked at Anko with puppy dog eyes. The ones of a puppy you had just kicked. "Anko-chan, you wouldn't leave me all alone in your apartment... would you?" Akane latched herself onto Anko's arm moaning the words into the purple headed kunoichi's ear.

The sudden shift in weight caused the pair to tumble to the earth. The dust settled to reveal Akane's black and gold halter top pushed up revealing the luscious curves at the bottom of her breasts and the tanned lines of her flat stomach. Anko ended up straddling her hips with her hands placed upon tit.

Both Sasuke and Tazuna shot head over heel propelled by crimson fluid that erupted from the nose.

Sakura ran to check and make sure her soon-to-be husband was all right, looking back at the fallen pair she watched as her female sensei hopped back up as if burned then extend a hand to Akane to help her up. The hand was accepted with a small smile red and purple now upon their feet once again Sakura spotted something she didn't catch before...

Was her sensei, blushing?

"Perverts..." Akane grumbled as she got back to her feet, dusting off her skirt of the dirt and dust. Turning to her trench coat clad friend who was doing the same she began her pleas once more. "Anyways Anko-chan! You wouldn't have left poor little me all alone now would you? That's why I decided to come with you on your team's little mission..." she stopped speaking abruptly and looked around sniffing at the air.

Looking around curiously to see what was bothering her friend Anko spotting nothing looked at Akane and voiced her concerns. "What's up Aka-chan?"

"Oh shit." Akane whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing at all..." Akane walked over to Tazuna who was still laying prone on the ground and kicked him roughly in the side when he puckered up as if expecting CPR. "Get up ya stupid drunk." she spat out angrily while walking back over to Anko who looked confused.

"Calls me a drunk when she drank every drop of sake I had..." Tazuna grumbled while rubbing at his battered ribs. He stood and began walking slowly to catch up to the rest of the group.

"You say something?" Akane looked over her shoulder at Tazuna with a smile on her face the words sounded far to sweet.

"Nope not a thing, just that I shouldn't hope up such a super awesome and beautiful woman such as yourself up Akane-sama." he said while floundering.

"That's what I thought." Akane said latching back onto Anko's arm the purple headed woman looked at her in awe.

Leaning in Anko spoke softly so she wouldn't be overheard. "Ya know I'm intimidating when I want to be, but not even I can pull off what you just did."

Smiling and patting Anko on the shoulder, "I told you last time, sweetie I just am that good." Akane said then gave Anko a wink and Cheshire grin before walking away from the other four who all were watching her with confused stares. Then Anko, shaking her head at her enigmatic friend barked out a few terse orders encouraging them with a couple small snake summons and kunai, the group swiftly continued the journey towards wave.

Akane continued walking until she was deep in the forest that grew besides the road. Nodding to herself after coming to the conclusion that she had privacy, Akane closed her eyes then spoke through the mental link.

_'Naruto, we're going to need you to break out of prison._'

Her sensitive hearing picked up a fight from the area Anko and the two gennin had headed, before she could receive an answer from Naruto she bolted from the trees. The worries gone from her mind and bloodlust shining in her crimson eyes.

After all killing someone always seemed to ease her troubles.

**ANBU High Security Prison**

Deep in a meditative trance his arms folded in his lap with his legs crossed over each other, Naruto let all the tensions and worries in his body leave leaving him calm and comfortable. Even though his situation was far from pleasant. Still locked away in the cell beneath the ANBU headquarters, he slowly awaited the fate that was going to be given by the council. Without any form of telling how long he'd been locked up down here he guessed the time to be nearing a week.

Damn his deal with Itachi to watch out for Sasuke, if it wasn't for that he'd have turned Konoha end over end and blasted it from existence. Though he would have made sure a few of the innocents weren't caught up in the devastation. Like Ayame nee-chan, her father Anko, panda girl, the cute Yamanaka girl, and a few others.

He had opened the small scroll Anko had smuggled in for Akane and laughed uproariously at what it had on it. A tiny hand drawn chibi caricature of Akane one finger holding down her right eyelid the other hand held up in front of her giving him the middle finger. Beneath in her messy scrawl was the word "IDIOT" in big bold letters.

Had Anko known she had been forced to kiss him as well as risked her job and life to deliver the message she probably would have gutted the demoness instantly. Kyuubi strength be damned!

With a long heartfelt sigh Naruto reflected upon the last conversation he had with Fujin.

**Flashback**

A battlefield, that was the easiest way of describing it. The ground stained red with blood, dismembered limbs heads and other body parts scattered upon the earth. Grass trees and other vegetation burned away by fire and lightning. Weapons strewn through bodies reached for the sky like dying arms of a drowning man clawing for the surface. The sky filled with vultures circling, waiting for their time to feed upon the dead.

Naruto barely ten years old, clad in his white cloak and covered in gore. He removed his arm from the center of a mans gut, tearing out still warm organs held withing his fist. Blood gushed from the ragged hole in mans belly staining his robe further. The man coughed looking down at Naruto with his eyes full of terror as the last vestiges of life left his body, Naruto's eyes flared a vivid white lighting the dim evening sky as he drained away the wretchedness within the mans soul.

Naruto screamed out in agony the cries echoing across the grassy plain as a pike was jammed through his back piercing his lung and exiting through his chest, gripping the weapon he pulled it out further exposing half its length. Biting his lip against the pain Naruto then ruthlessly slammed an open palm against it shattering the wood jagged splinters flew into the air as he whirled around and slammed the weapon through the attackers skull. A foot of what was left of the weapon shown could be seen glistening red in the evening sun as the man fell backwards dead.

Panting Naruto held a hand over the wound as it knitted itself back together. He looked to his left and spotted Kyuubi in her adult form not to far off entirely encased in demonic chakra with three tails trailing behind her ripping through man and woman alike. Her crimson orbs glowing with delight and joy at the carnage surrounding her.

He watched with an impassive grin as she grabbed one of their attackers by the head forced them to their knees and then tore the woman's skull and spine from her body. Laughing like a maniacal deviant she then proceeded to beat upon the dead woman's accomplices with the dismembered body parts. Ending when she shoved the tailbone of the corpse down a mans throat and out his spine.

Looking to the right he spotted his teacher and mentor Fujin, in the very center of the battle. The cooling corpses of his enemies piled high around him. His sensei casting aside foes with thunder and lightning from his hands. Like an avatar of death the ageless deity's black robe fluttered in the air as he performed a deadly ballet, attackers merged upon him only to be cast away cut in half or headless as the wind god continued to wade through the masses leaving only death in his wake.

Not to be undone Naruto summoned his swords from the seals that covered his robe, Omoi his katana and Koinaka his wakizashi. They were decorated identically red leather wrapping their hilts both lacking a guard, a brilliant golden dragon weaving its way up their silver blades. The dragons maw open baring teeth as if eager to feast upon the blood spilled by the weapons.

Naruto dashed up behind a man who was about to cleave Kyuubi in half as she gorged upon the carcass of her latest victim, her cheeks mouth and fangs covered in crimson liquid. With Omoi in his right hand and Koinaka held in his left in a reverse grip, Naruto channeled his wind chakra into the weapons covering them in a soft green glow. He brought Omoi down in an overhead slash at speeds causing the blade to look like a blur, then using his momentum to whirl around he slammed Koinaka up to its hilt through the mans throat.

The mans body froze as his metal armor fell to the earth in pieces, the axe slipped from his fingers clattering noisily to the ground causing Kyuubi to turn around away from her meal. Her slitted orbs widened as the mans body split in half intestines and other organs falling to the earth and his head fell from his shoulders when Naruto sliced the wakizashi through the rest of his neck. The head with its mouth gaping in a scream of pain that would never be heard rolled away in the grass.

"**Thanks Naruto." **Kyuubi whispered as she turned back to her meal noisily tearing away from the still warm flesh. She held up a dismembered arm to Naruto. **"Want some?"**

Gagging although somewhat happy that she had offered Naruto gratefully declined. "Nah thanks though, maybe next time." he said while removing the blood off his weapons with a quick flick of the wrists. Looking over the battlefield he sighed letting out a breath he hadn't even known he was holding, it seemed to be over and he spotted Fujin walking towards them. Systematically killing any wounded yet still alive foes that lay in his path with a lance of lightning. "Fujin-sensei is coming this way. I think its over."

Her cloak of demonic chakra disappaited and her features returned to normal the feral claws and fangs leaving her jaws and hands. **"Yeah so what I'm not going t**o stop eating, I worked up a bit of an appetite during the battle." Kyuubi retorted as she munched away happily at the still beating heart as if it were an apple before stopping with a look of horror on her face. "Eww, this woman was a prostitute when she was younger..." she moaned as she tossed away the heart. Furiously she began to rub her tongue onto the sleeve of her robe trying to get rid of the taste.

Quirking an eyebrow at the comment Naruto laughed at the demoness's odd behavior, he had gotten used to the cannibalism... well as much as it was possible to watch a woman tear away flesh from still living victims. But her ability to taste the sins they had committed during their lives by eating their hearts he found quite disturbing.

Hearing footsteps Naruto turned to face his master, bowing low he spoke in reverence. "Fujin-sensei mission complete." he held the bow waiting for himself to be acknowledged.

"**Yes, you did well Naruto. As you can see and surely felt their souls were tainted beyond repair."**

Naruto stood from the bow and regarded his teacher curiously. As always the god's cloak was untouched looking as if the fight had never occurred. "Fujin-sensei, why must we kill when we could try to save them?" he asked

His teacher shifted his hooded gaze towards the boy before answering. **"What do you know of the gods Naruto?"**

Cocking his head to the side Naruto brought a hand up to cup his chin contemplating his answer carefully. "The gods are mighty near infinite beings of pure aura, they command the elements under their command and keep the world from falling into chaos." Naruto stated waiting for a reply, spotting a small nod from Fujin he continued. "The gods are however limited by a system set in place by Kami to keep the balance with what used to be the Jubi, though when the Rikudo Sennin split the beast into the nine Biju it fell to them to keep the balance."

"**That is correct Naruto, but what has happened to the Biju?"** Fujin asked Naruto who was deep in thought pondering the question, when it clicked his eyes widened to the point where the glowing orbs now pink could have fallen from their sockets.

"They have been sealed... which means that balance is falling apart."

"**Yes Naruto, you see the Elemental countries are not the only plane of mortal existence." **Naruto gaped at this while Kyuubi started to fiddle with her fingers. **"because of the imbalance your people have caused in this world the gods of the other planes have stepped forward to claim this world as their own."** Naruto watched as his mentor waved an arm towards the battlefield. "**these men and women were acolytes to one of those gods, and because of the taint on their souls from worshiping a god not from this world they must be purged. That is the true reason I took you away, trained you, and gave you those eyes Naruto. Your job and mission is to remove these tainted souls with your eyes, before a foreign god can intrude upon this realm."**

Naruto was shocked beyond all belief and began to tremble, why did he need to take on such a massive undertaking? What had he done to be given such a task? The thoughts began to overwhelm him and he felt the slender arms of Kyuubi wrap around his shoulders as she tried to comfort him. Allowing himself to melt into the embrace Naruto looked at Fujin as the shuddering slowed. "Why me?" he asked in a pained voice.

"**With the strongest of the tailed beasts sealed away in you, you are the only one who can fulfill the requirements of this task Naruto. We are sorry but it is by the actions of your people who are to blame, their thirst for power is the cause of this. We the gods ourselves are not allowed to interfere in mortal affairs and I am treading dangerous waters for even teaching and warning you about what lies ahead."**

Naruto felt a hand ruffle his blonde locks and looked into the eyes of the closest thing he had to a father, they seemed to be full of sadness and regret the reason for which was explained quickly.

"**Five years I have taught you Naruto now it is time for you to go out on your own, you know what you must do. I am proud of you Naruto, we will see each other again someday. Train hard my son."** the words spoken Fujin's body shimmered in the air and vanished without a trace.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he fell to his knees, Naruto dropped his swords allowing them to clatter to earth at his sides as he brought his blood stained hands to wipe away the flaring orbs. Weeping loudly he felt Kyuubi squeeze him tightly from behind and-

_'Naruto, we're going to need you to break out of prison._'

**Flashback End**

'_Naruto, we're going to need you to break out of prison._' the words echoed throughout his mind as Naruto's eyes snapped open. He looked around and spotted the bare walls of his cell once more.

'_Kyuu-chan whats up?_' he asked, receiving no answer he sighed. She couldn't give him a reason or anything like that now could she. The desperation in her voice however told him it was something big that demanded his immediate attention.

Gathering the aural energies from the air walls and earth that surrounded him Naruto flexed his muscles, the shackles and chains that bound his wrists and ankles fell to the ground broken and in pieces. Rubbing at the skin of his chaffed wrists Naruto turned to the wall.

If he was going to escape why not have a bit of fun while he was at it?

Pulling back his right arm which was covered in chaotic blue and white lightning Naruto faced off against his opponent. The smooth stone seemed intimidating, with glowing chakra suppressing seals covering nearly the entire surface. Naruto smirked to himself, after all he didn't need chakra to cause mayhem.

With a shout of "Lets get wild!" and brilliant flash of blue the chaos began.

**Akimichi Clan Restaurant**

Asuma Kurenai Gai and their respective gennin teams all sat around a large table, a lone silver haired man still wrapped in bandages was reading a small orange book while sitting at the end of the table with them in a wheel chair celebrating his speedy recovery. Having decided that they should all check with each other and see how their teams were progressing Team 8 Team 10 along with Team Gai had gathered and brought along Kakashi to the famous Akimichi clan Bar-b-que.

Packed together around four tables that had been pushed together they merrily chatted away eating the delectable feast that lay before them.

"Chouji stop inhaling your food!"

"Calm down Ino, tch woman are so troublesome."

"WHAT WAS THAT SHIKA!"

"Yosh! Gai-sensei I shall eat twice the amount of food Chouji-kun is eating to prove my youthfulness!"

"Lee my youthful student! To challenge Chouji in such a youthful manner I am proud of you! Kakashi my eternal rival I also challenge you to an eating contest of our own!"

"Hmm? Did you say something Gai?"

"Asuma stop smoking those filthy things around me they stink!"

"Relax Kurenai, but I can't help it not having one after eating is like sacrilege."

"Damn you and your hip attitude! My eternal rival one day I shall get you to listen to me!"

"Neji-kun aren't you hungry?"

"I have eaten my fill Tenten if you would excuse me. Hinata-sama?"

"H-hai w-what i-is it N-neji nii-san?"

"Kiba it is illogical for you to allow Akamaru to eat from the same plate."

"Shut up Shino! Akamaru can eat where he wants isn't that right boy?"

"WO-"

The puppies reply was cut short by a thunderous roar, and the table started to shake violently as the ground beneath them rumbled violently knocking plates utensils and food to the floor. The ground heaved up beneath them sending the gennin from their seats while their sensei's stood with weapons drawn ready for an incoming attack. Poor Kakashi was sent tumbling from his wheelchair landing face first in Kurenai's generous cleavage, only to be sent once more into Yaoi Yaoi paradise for something that wasn't in any form or shape his fault. He curled up in a ball on the floor weeping pitifully.

Many of the other non-shinobi clientele were screaming and diving beneath tables and covering their heads in preperation for an earthquake.

"What the hell was that?" Asuma with his chakra knives at the ready shouted. "An attack? Who would do something so stupid?"

The answer came when all those gathered felt a presence of sheer horror, the killing intent of the Kyuubi. The gennin cried out in terror once more like they had when they had watched Naruto's demonstration days before. Ino clung to Shikamaru like a lifeline while Chouji turned green in the face. Hinata wept while Shino's bugs began to buzz loudly. Akumaru whimpered hopping into Kiba's vest popping his head out of the collar and covering his eyes with his paws. Tenten, Lee, and Neji, each barely able to stand under the staggering amount of pure evil that filled the room, turned to Gai Kurenai and Asuma who each wore terrified expressions. The same frightening thought turning over in each of the teachers minds.

'_Naruto has turned on the village._'

A neko masked ANBU appeared in a flicker of leaves besides the sensei's who turned to the purple headed woman and waited for orders.

"Uzumaki Naruto has escaped, the Hokage has ordered that all available ninja engage him with lethal force. The boy is currently located near the market district heading towards the main gate." the ANBU said before disappearing once more.

The three teachers looked at their students solemnly as if steeling their will. "All of you stay here and do not follow us that is an order understood!" Kurenai barked out waiting for an answer, all she received were scared nods of the head. Then the three sensei's disappeared as well leaving the nine gennin on their own.

**Market District**

Naruto once again covered in his demonic cloak of Kyuubi chakra laughed as one of his six tails threw a chunnin threw the wall of a building as well as the four others in his flightpath. He was having fun, and delivering a decent amount of long due payback at the same time. He hadn't killed anyone just hurt them, immensely.

Ok maybe he had killed a few when he blew the ANBU headquarters sky high, but that wasn't his fault blame the designers! It wasn't like it was his idea to put the high security cells hundreds of feet below ground.

"_**Doton: Doryūdan!**_" Naruto hissed angrily as multiple balls of mud impacted against his chakra cloak pummeling his side. He swept his arm towards the attacker the red chakra extended forming a clawed arm that raked the side of a building collapsing it. He turned his head now covered with two fox like ears attached to the top of his skull and looked for the assailant. His uncovered eyes narrowed dangerously when he spotted the elder hokage clad in his battle garb, a samurai style helm black bodysuit and metal plating.

"Naruto why are you doing such a thing?" the hokage asked as he summoned Enma, the monkey summon transformed itself into a Bo like staff which the hokage picked up pointing one of the ends at him.

"**Just a bit of... payback, before I leave. Don't worry no one has died."** Naruto replied as one of his tails brutally swatted a jounin trying to sneak up on him from behind. It sent the poor man into the sky beyond the visible range. **"hold on jiji be right back!"** Naruto shouted as he leaped into the air.

Far up in the sky he gripped the jounin's ankles the demonic energies on his hand burned away at the flesh. Shifting his body Naruto began somersaulting in the air the speed increasing until he was just a blur nearly ten seconds later and close to 200 feet in the sky above the ground he released the man. Firing him towards the street below like a human missile, in a flash the man impacted and the sickening crunch of bones shattering could be heard echoing throughout the street, slowly the dust cleared away to reveal a twenty foot crater surrounding the dead man whose neck was bent at a awkward angle. Naruto gracefully landed on the street besides the crater and looked up at the startled hokage and three new arrivals.

"**Ok I lied one died, but he deserved it... try and sneak up on me will you!"** Naruto shouted kicking the man in the side.

The group winced and the female member looked like she was going to throw up when the kick passed straight through the dead mans body, tearing him into two parts covering the ground and wall nearby with gore.

"**Oops."**

The old hokage shook his head sadly turning towards the three ninja besides him. "Asuma Gai back me up aim to kill, Kurenai give us support." looking back down at the street where Naruto stood the four watched as the boy launched white hot fire from his mouth at a group of jounin and chunnin that had charged at him from up the road. The hokage barked out a single order.

"Attack!"

**Road to Wave**

Biting back a scream as a clawed hand pierced her shoulder Anko launched a kick behind her catching... something... in the chest. Her fight with Zabuza an S-rank nukenin well known as 'The Demon of the Mist' had been interupted by a large group of what could only be called monsters.

Earlier that day her team had come across the Demon brothers, a pair of C-ranked missing nin from Kiri. Her team had done well when she allowed herself to be caught and _killed_, well Sakura had started screaming while Sasuke fought the pair close to a draw. Though he had been brought down when one had landed a hit to his gut and sent him into a tree, the two nin however when Akane showed up nearly shitted a brick. Oddly enough they got on their knees and began to beg for forgiveness, saying had they known they never would have attacked Team 7.

When asked asked about their actions Akane had merely shrugged and waved them off stating it was old news and to drop the subject, they had acquiesced to her request and continued their journey. The entire way Sasuke had pestered Akane to fight him, which she blatantly ignored. Until he had the gall to try and touch her ass which was met with a shitload of killer intent and a brutal slap to the face.

Anko during that time had confronted Tazuna for lying to the village about the dangers of the mission and how it was at least A-rank because of the enemy ninja. The man had pleaded with them and while Anko wanted to call it quits in an extremely odd show of charity, Akane had spoken up on his behalf saying that she would help and that they were looking for a tougher mission in the beginning. The gennin had agreed to this and Anko begrudgingly went with it.

Half way to wave after crossing the sea they had spotted the bridge. Which was truthfully awe inspiring from its size alone. Upon reaching the shore a heavy mist had surrounded them and Zabuza made his appearance...

Though happy to face off against such a well known nin he had as well, just like the demon brothers apologized profusly to Akane when she made herself known. Bowing ridiculously low to the ground and near groveling. Zabuza had introduced his apprentice, a young girl by the name of Haku. Who upon seeing Akane had instantly begun to pester the redhead about "Naruto-sama" much to the woman's distress.

This alone brought many questions to the mind of Anko as well as that familiar tinge of jealousy once again, that the young brunette was close to Naruto irked her in a way that caused her heart to clench. Those thoughts were short lived when she had visciously smashed them to pieces with a gigantic golden hammer in her head.

So what if he was a good kisser, and had the body of a sex god and could probably... the hammer once again found itself in use, proving to be devastatingly efficient.

After calming the hysterical girl down Akane had gotten Zabuza to spill the beans, they then quickly learned about how a man named Gato was controlling wave from the shadow's and backing him was an even more mysterious entity.

Anko with her bloodlust unspent had asked to engage Zabuza in a friendly spar. While Sasuke and Sakura sat down and began to quietly converse with Haku interested in learning more about her "Naruto-sama". She gladly opened up with them and gushed about how he had helped her and Zabuza multiple times. Also stating that Naruto-sama was the only man Zabuza feared to fight in an all out battle. This caused Sasuke to become even more interested in the blonde while Sakura had scoffed about how Zabuza couldn't possibly be that strong if he was afraid of Naruto.

The comment earned the girl a rough clout on the head from both Akane and Haku.

During the middle of the spar however shit had hit the fan when nearly fifty of these, monsters had attacked them. Zabuza claiming that they belonged to the mysterious person backing Gato and not him. He then pledged his loyalty to Akane before swiftly jumping headfirst into battle.

Haku had stepped up to defend the gennin as well as Tazuna after they had been swatted away like flies, the fake hunter nin had shown a long thought extinct kekkei genkai and used ice mirrors to protect Anko's two knocked students and the weeping bridge builder. Though after nearly half an hour of battle the girl was visibly tiring.

The scariest thing however caused by the attack even more then the monsters themselves was Akane. She had hunched over and been covered with a blood red aura similar to how Naruto had when he performed his attack. When she stood back up Anko had nearly fainted at the sight.

Covered head to toe in red demonic chakra was Akane, with five crimson tails swishing behind her angrily. Her manicured nails extending nearly a foot in length to dangerous looking scythes. Her hair billowing up around her and her face far more feral her teeth extending past her chin as fangs the crimson eyes glowing brightly with bloodlust, on top of her head were two ears made of chakra shaped just like a foxes. Akane had attacked in a red blur rending the monsters in twain with her claws, cackling like a woman possessed splashing blood and innards around her as she went.

As Anko watched her opponent stand back up she took in its appearance. Gray mottled flesh looking more like a uncovered corpse then a living being, black pupil-less eyes an odd lobe extending from the back of its head elongating its skull. Its mouth dripped with saliva multiple rows of jagged fangs visible from the opened appendage that seemed to hang open infinitely, a long reptilian tongue waved madly in the air from it. On its arms were multiple bladed ridges that Anko knew now from experience easily pierced and cut through flesh. Its hands only had three digits, but each was adorned by a wicked looking swept back serrated claw. Its legs were like a birds swept back at the knee instead of forwards like a humans, and on its feet instead of toes was a single wicked hook shaped claw easily two feet in length.

Summed up in shortly, the fuckers were ugly.

"Fuckers did that Gato bastard send you?" Anko shouted as she dodged a clawed arm, the beast didn't answer and roared at her instead sounding like a rabid bear. Ducking below a kick that would have taken her head Anko extended an arm towards the monsters belly. "_**Sen'eijashu!" **_she cried a murderous smirk on her face as a multitude of snakes sprung from the sleeve of her trench coat to deliver their deadly payload.

Only to nearly have her head taken once again in her shock when she saw the snakes hiss angrily and spasm once they had bitten the creatures stomach as they burst into black flames. Bringing her arms up with a pair of kunai she barely deflected the arm numbing blow.

Kicking the thing in its stomach once again Anko leaped away, flinging multiple kunai at the monster each tied to a length of ninja wire, trying to put distance between her and it while going through a set of hand-seals rapidly. Landing she called out the name of the jutsu she hoped would put the beast down for good.** "_Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!_" **along the wire several flames shot towards the struggling beast tied in the wire upon reaching their target the exploded violently sending flames into the air above.

As the heat from the fire washed over her Anko silently prayed that the thing had been killed. With grim satisfaction the charred remains still standing, with a casual flick of the wrist she nailed it in the head with a kunai causing the thing to burst into ashes.

Her danger sense went off and she leaped away from and overhead swing that when it hit the ground gouged up a massive amount of dirt. Anko landed near Akane who was panting heavily the cloak having disappeared earlier on though that didn't stop her much. In horror Anko watched as Akane stabbed her hands into one of the beasts chests and then grunt before tearing the thing in half, littering the ground below with blood gore and organs.

Throwing the halves aside Akane looked at Anko with an innocent expression. "Heya Anko-chan!" she asked as she slammed her fist into the face of another beast launching it into the tree line breaking tree and limb alike as it flew through the air. "How's it going?"

Anko stared at Akane not knowing what to feel, how could she. Hours ago she had thought the redhead was completely human with a generous serving of insanity like herself. Now she knew it wasn't like that but didn't have time to ponder it. "Fine Akane, I want answers after this is over though!" Anko dodged below a kick that would have punctured her chest with the claw on the things foot, dashing forward she got behind the beast and removed its head from its body with a kunai. Like a lifeless doll it fell to the ground black blood spewing from it shoulders.

The pair were interupted by a pained scream, turning towards it they spotted Haku. The screaming girl stood behind Zabuza who was covered in the black blood of the beasts with his arms stretched wide in a shielding motion, Kubikiri Hōchō held proudly in his right hand, the mans face bare of his mask was coughing up his own crimson colored blood. He had taken a clawed foot in the stomach for the girl behind him from one of the beasts. Time seemed to stand still as they watched in horror, with the sickening sound of flesh being torn apart the monster brought its foot down, gutting the man and killing him instantly.

In a blind fury Haku screamed to the heavens her pained and hollow sounding cries echoing across the land as her tears fell from her usually love filled eyes now replaced with the deadened look of utter loathing. The distraught girl descended upon the killer of the man who had been her surrogate father. Summoning thousands of ice senbon into the air around her she released her rage peppering the beast, causing it to dance like a marionette as wave after wave pounded relentlessly against the long dead body.

The body fell to the ground below looking like a pin cushion black blood soaking the earth from its wounds. Spent of energy and the will to do anything other then mourn, Haku fell to her knee's besides Zabuza cradling his head weeping. Her form shuddering with each breath as the grief filled sobs wracked her body.

Akane jumped into action saving the girl from one of the beasts that was about to take advantage of her distressed state and ripped the monsters arms off before jumping up in a front flip and kicking it in the head with a mighty axe kick. Sending the beast to the ground her stiletto clad right foot left the back of the creatures head with a sickening "shlorp" sounding noise.

"We need back up here and now really bad Akane... damn it I told you it was a bad idea to continue this mission!" Anko shouted as she ran over to stand beside Akane wielding two kunai in front of her while slowly backing up, keeping her two unconscious gennin and the weeping girl behind her. Tazuna was currently praying to every god and deity that he could think of. To her right she spotted out of the corner of her eye Akane mimicking her actions.

In front of them at least fifteen more of the beasts stood spread out in a rough semicircle.

Akane swatted away a beast that charged at them before replying. "Yeah I kinda get that Anko, it's coming but I don't know what the fuck is taking so long!" '_Naruto where the hell are you! Get your ass here now!_' she silently added watching as the beasts began to step forward towards their prey.

**Market District**

Kurenai moaned in pain as she was roughly slammed against a wall by the neck leaving the imprint of her body in the buildings side. Around her lay Asuma Gai and the Hokage himself upon the ground. The landscape around them was near unrecognizable flames strewn about and ablaze from jutsu while the remains of fallen buildings and upturned earth stood as a testament to the ferocity of the battle.

The first to fall had been Gai, Naruto had dispelled the chakra cloak only to replace it with lightning covering his body. The blue white energies had been near hypnotic and he had attacked so fast not even Gai had been able to keep up, kicking the green clad man into the air Naruto had vanished before appearing above him and with a brutal kick to the head had sent Gai through multiple buildings and trees below.

The Hokage who had been launching off fire jutsu's at the blonde like they were going out of style had been next to fall. In the middle of a forbidden jutsu Naruto had appeared and with a swift chop to the back of the head the hokage had crumpled to the ground.

Asuma had managed to get a cut in on the boys chest only to be shocked as it stitched itself back together, then in a fury of blows from leg knee fist and elbow he had been knocked aside battered and bloody.

When the boy had turned to her, Kurenai had nearly wet herself from the sheer presence of dominance and power that was literally oozing off of him in the visible spectrum. During the entire battle she had attempted to catch him in a genjutsu, only to fail as he dispelled each one without slowing at all. Like the Shinigami itself the boy had approached her menacingly and then disabled her in taijutsu before slamming her against the wall she now occupied.

"Your a friend of Anko-sensei aren't you?" Naruto whispered into her ear pressing his body against hers, the words sent shudders down her spine. She couldn't have attacked him if she wanted to his overbearing aura had paralyzed her that thoroughly.

"H-hai." Kurenai managed to squeak out the words, fear filled her soul as the hand around her neck tightened and she felt a hand caress her backside trailing fingers down her spine through her dress before cupping her ass.

"To bad... can't touch you then, it was nice to meet you Nai_-chan_." she gasped as his hand left her neck clutching it with her own as she fell to her knees while gasping for breath. She looked up and watched as he backed away a frown appearing on his face.

"Sorry about the mess, but looks like I need to go..." Naruto told her as she watched dumbstruck as his body shimmered and he vanished without a trace.

Leaning heavily against the wall behind her Kurenai gathered her knees to her chest and for the first time in ages began to weep.

**Road to Wave**

Anko closed her eyes waiting for the blow that would end her life, she and Akane had managed to kill three more beasts but it wasn't enough they just kept coming. Bloody tired and sick of it all she had accepted that this was her fate, and now waited for the eternal darkness to come. '_So this is how it ends huh?_' the thoughts echoed in her mind_ 'The great Mitarashi Anko killed on a damn C-rank mission... not like anyone back home will miss me except Nai-chan.'_ she added dryly.

She heard the loud snapping noises of bones being broken and opened her eyes. In front of her stood Naruto shirtless and wielding two swords, a katana and wakizashi. At his feet lay the beast that was about to kill her its skull smashed in and twitching about wildly. Naruto brought up the katana and slammed it through its head bringing its death throes to a halt. Turning to look at the exhausted group Naruto took a single look at Zabuza and snarled turning around to face the rest of the monsters.

"TOOK YOU FUCKING LONG ENOUGH NARUTO!" Akane shouted at the blondes back as she fell to the ground onto her rump breathing heavily.

"Shut it Kyuubi." Anko froze once more at those words, she had her suspicions but they were now fulfilled and she stared wide eyed at the sitting woman next to her in horror, the ability of coherent thought long gone.

Reigning in her fear Anko managed to sputter out in a weak whimper. "K-K-Kyuubi?"

"I'll explain later... I have Fel beasts to take care of." Naruto bit out in a harsh whisper brandishing his swords in front of him. The tips of their blades touching, Anko could only nod her head though he couldn't see it and then promptly felt herself being pulled to the ground by the redhead. Her shock at the days events keeping her from struggling.

"It's ok Anko-chan I'm on your guys side now." Kyuubi whispered into her ear, once again Anko could only nod as she watched with awe struck eyes as Naruto went to work.

Naruto rolled his head around his shoulders cracking his neck loudly as he stared down the monsters in front of him. "You fucks killed a good friend of mine and hurt someone I am close to." he growled out while pointing a thumb at Haku over his shoulder. "Now I now you can't feel anything but by the time I'm done your going to wish you could!"

Leaping into action he landed in the middle of the pack, his katana sang as it sliced through the nearest beast to his right bisecting its torso from its waist. Even as the body fell Naruto whirled around blocking a clawed hand with his wakizashi while snap kicking another beast in the stomach sending it flying backwards. Leaping into the air overhead he brought the katana down cleaving through the skull of the beast he had blocked not even a second before, brains and black blood spewed from the wound.

Naruto grunted as a clawed foot caught him in the back leaving a jagged wound. Reversing his grip on the katana he plunged it backwards at blindingly fast speed the blade erupted from the beasts spine and Naruto turned on his heel leaving the blade in the creatures stomach as he rammed the wakizashi through the creatures heart bringing the weapon down with him as he came to a crouch slicing through the chest of the beast as he ducked below a clawed fist.

Grabbing both weapons he held them parallel to his chest and spun around slicing the creature they were embedded in into three pieces that drenched him in blood as they fell. Slowly standing up he pounded the one who had tried to hit him with a devastating uppercut launching it towards the clouds above. Then the creatures as one rushed towards him howling to the sky in bloodlust filled cries, seemingly giving up on trying to take him one on one.

"_**Futatsu Gatana-ryuugi: Arashi Tsuin Ira Hyaku Roudou Sougi**_."

Anko shivered as Naruto spoke the name of his next attack in a voice so cold it could have shattered diamond. The shirtless youths arms blurred out of existence as he danced through the mass of beasts, the only thing visible being the silver flashes of light reflecting off of his blades and the black blood erupting from wounds. The screams of the monsters echoed through the air causing a fresh wave of shivers to run down her spine. If she had to the closest thing she could compare it to would have to be the screams of the damned.

Body parts and internal organs fell to the earth around him the blood soaking the green grass and dirt road, the attack finished. Anko watched as Naruto plunged his swords into the sternum of the final monster both blades pointed downwards. With a grunt he brought them down splitting the beast in half letting the split halves fall held together by only by the neck and head that stared with dead eyes towards the sky.

Anko swallowed hard biting back the bile that threatened to spew from her mouth, she had seen things that would make most ninja's toes curl. It was part of her job in the I&T department. But seeing Naruto stalking towards them bodies and parts, gore and organs strewn around him as he approached like a living avatar of death was something she was not used to. The entirely calm swagger the casual flick of the wrists to remove the drying blood from his swords, the soft thumps of his bare feet upon the ground as he came closer.

Mitarashi Anko felt something squeezing at the very essence of her soul. Fear.

Naruto knelt in front of her storing his weapons into a seal on his shoulder. Reaching out to touch Anko's shoulder he frowned when his hand was batted away.

"D-don't touch me." she spat out.

Saddened by this Naruto sighed, looking at Kyuubi he directed his next question to her. "What happened here?"

"Fucking Fel beasts attacked us when Anko and Zabuza were sparring, we held our own for a while but those fuckers are hard to kill!" Kyuubi pointed towards Haku who had ceased weeping yet still clutched Zabuza's head to her chest even in her sleep. "Eyebrows over there took a killing blow for Haku. Got himself gutted like a fish for it but died with a smile on his face." The red head walked over to the unconscious girl and picked her up bridal style. Cradling the sleeping brunette against her chest "Ever since you beat into his head that she wasn't a tool you know he started acting like she was his daughter, right? Well like any father he saved her life at the cost of his own."

Akane blew out a breath and a small blue fire began to form in front of her lips, stepping over the dead mans form she gave it a harsh blow and the flame slowly descended downwards landing on Zabuza's chest. It flared brilliantly lighting up the sky, as it consumed his body leaving nothing but his massive zanbatou and ashes.

Naruto walked over and hefted Kubikiri Hōchō over his shoulder with a soft grunt. "Fucking thing still weighs a ton." He stepped back over to Anko and looked down at her shivering form. "Well Anko-sensei guess this is goodbye." he reached down and touched her neck, Anko gave a small moan of pain as seals sprung from where his fingers touched the skin covered by the curse seal. A pale blue light formed as the symbols engraved themselves onto her body his chakra burning them into skin. "A deal is a deal however, I found out how to get rid of that little hickey." The shivers stopped and Anko looked up at Naruto in shock. "Its on a timer at the moment. You have about an hour before the process will begin, it will be really fucking painful so I suggest you get you and your team to safety."

"B-but how? Why?" Anko sputtered in shock that after how she had just treated him he would still be willing to give her such a gift.

"Like I said when I make a deal I complete them, no matter what. Abandon this mission Anko, your team is nowhere near prepared for the horrors that lie ahead." Naruto walked over to Tazuna who had passed out long before and kicked him roughly in the side. "Get up old man we got a lot of talking to do!" Naruto bellowed, with a grunt the man awoke and upon seeing Naruto's face fainted once again.

Sighing Naruto sealed Kubikiri Hōchō into the same seal as his other swords. Picking up Tazuna roughly and throwing him over his shoulder he turned once more to Anko. "I wish we could say goodbyes on better terms Anko-sensei, say sorry to Ayame nee-chan and the rest for me."

To shocked to say anything Anko could only nod her head dumbly, catching what was happening she shouted at the pair. "What the hell gaki! Where the hell do you think your going!"

With a flicker of crimson flames and a small wave from Naruto. He and Kyuubi both carrying human cargo vanished from sight. Leaving Anko alone with the two gennin who were just beginning to stir.

"Anko-sama what happened?" Sakura groaned rubbing at her head seeing the carnage on the ground in front of her she began to sputter and shriek. Not at all in the mood to deal with the girl Anko smacked her roughly on the back of the head.

"Knock it off Sakura, we're abandoning the mission and returning to Konoha." Anko said as she slapped the Uchiha awake. "Get your asses in gear!" she shouted.

The pair now fully awake and green in the face after seeing the bloody battlefield in front of them nodded before swiftly getting ready to leave. Not even the stubborn Uchiha voicing a complaint. As the three began their trek back to Konoha Anko looked over her shoulder with tears in her eyes. Thoughts of the blonde who had saved her life filling her thoughts as she spoke in the barest of whispers.

"I'm sorry Naruto."

End chapter 12

**A.N.** Well... I know I'm going to take a shitload of heat for killing Zabuza, so get it out now... if it makes you all feel better I didn't like it either. Though in my opinion I think he would have saved her.

YES I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK ABOUT WHAT YOU SAY! HAKU IS A FUCKING GIRL! NO BOY IS ALLOWED TO BE THAT CUTE (shudders)!

Chapters are probably going to stay around this length around 10k words or more from now on. As I said at the beginning I will probably taking a few day long hiatus while I try to quit smoking...

Acupuncture is not fun, though I don't think I'd mind getting it done by Haku (giggles sounding like a certain perverted hermit). Anyways expect the next chapter up sooner or later.

I've realized that this story is really drama-esque. Maybe I really should change it...

Notes:

_**Doton: Doryūdan**_- Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet. This technique can create a dragon-like head to fire concentrated mud at an opponent.

_**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu**_- Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique. User breathes fire along a cord or any other type of long object, which rush forward in straight line catching the enemy on fire. The flames are meant to target, and assault the enemy's upper body just like a projectile weapon.

Kubikiri Hōchō- Decapitating Carving Knife is the literal translation. Zabuza's really big fucking sword!

Wakizashi- is a traditional Japanese sword with a _shōtō_ blade between 30 and 60 centimetres (12 and 24in), with an average of 50cm (20in). It is similar to but shorter than a katana, and usually shorter than the _kodachi_ ("small sword"). Thank you wikipedia!

_**Futatsu Gatana-ryuugi: Arashi Tsuin Ira Hyaku Roudou Sougi**_- Two Sword Style: Storm Twin Needles Hundred Strikes. Duh, hundred super fast strikes with his swords... like I said I'm not the best at naming things. By the way Omoi and Koinaka mean hope and love respectively.

Pr1nnyDUD3. Out.


	15. Comfort and Despair

**A.N.** …

…

…

God-fucking-dammit with a side of jalapeno!... on a shtick... (said it before don't own Jeff Dunham)

O.k. So I'm writing another chapter for you all... (angry mutterings and mumbles)

No respect no respect at all. Yanno ya guys could leave a review or two telling me how super awesome and epic I, the GREAT PRINNY-SAMA am for spoiling you all.

Just kiddin~desu!

I am however in the works for a super and I mean SUPER ero-styled story, all I need to do currently is figure out which of our favorite ladies are going to be in it and laying out the plot... I lied no plot just a massive cumulative dose of uber raunchy SEX! I lied again, it will have a plot... kind of. But there will still be loads of uber raunchy SEX! Meaning if you liked the Icha Icha style omake from earlier well, this shits going to knock your pants off!

By the way the new story's name is 'Tale of the 'Un'Lucky Ninja' chapter one should be up in a few days.

Also the poll is closed for this story, Anko/Naru is the final pairing, the votes themselves are pretty blatant on who you want. So I figure no point it keeping you in the dark about it since it's going to become very obvious in the next few chapters (not so much in this one though trust me). Don't worry your little heads though as a certain red headed vixen and cook _might _and I am super stressing that, join in at a later date. I'll probably throw it into a poll of its own, though knowing you pervs (myself included) they will join in and turn this story into a harem T-T

Tried so fucking hard (not really) to not have that happen (sighs).

Oh well. Onwards.

Chapter 13

Comfort and Despair

**Tazuna's house**

"Tsunami I'm home! Open the blasted door girl!" Tazuna rapped his knuckles against the worn wooden door to his small family home, although larger then most having once been an inn. The master bridge builders home suffered the impoverished state of the land of waves under Gato's iron fist as much as any other family. The once vibrant blue painted walls of the abode were peeling and faded, the roofing in a much needed state of repair.

Naruto and Kyuubi sighed the blonde shifting Haku's body on his back the poor girl hadn't woken from her slumber the entire duration of the trip. The pair stood beside the man waiting for the door to open, both had seen the horrors of dictatorship did to a country and the poor life styles it lead to for its people.

Tazuna before even reaching his home had been coerced into explaining the _full _situation to both Naruto and Kyuubi while Haku slept against a tree, and had explained in detail the _true _dealings in wave.

The tale was woven into a drama of a once flourishing nation struck down by a power and money hungry vampire who had drained the land for all it was worth. Now with nothing in the land to keep the populace fueled with the will to keep living, Tazuna had begun building the bridge to connect the small island nation to the Hi no Kuni. In hopes of establishing trade and once again giving the people something to live for.

Gato however wanted his head, the bridge builders work was a direct assault to the dictators iron grip on the land. Which was why Tazuna had gone to Konoha in order to hire some ninja body guards. Impoverished and not having enough money for a high ranking mission, Tazuna had needed to lie about the full details in order to get a group of nin's to guard him. The man had begun sobbing when he learned from Naruto that the Konoha nin's had declared the mission forfeit and left.

That sobbing stopped however when Naruto had stated that he and Kyuubi would complete the mission without pay, all that was needed was for Tazuna to provide themselves and Haku lodging while he competed the bridge.

During the rest of the trip Naruto and Kyuubi had a lengthy discussion about how to deal with the demoness's identity. Giving up and opting for simplicity they decided that it would be best if they were truthful to people around them and use her better known alias of Akane with strangers. Kyuubi did however, point out it was pretty much futile seeing as Naruto had blatantly called her out in front of Anko.

Naruto shifted again uncomfortably, Haku's womanly attributes were pressing against his still bare back, even with them bound like he knew she did he could distinctly feel the mounds rubbing against his skin through her clothing. He was still shirtless as well as lacking in any form of footwear, though he had managed to find a black band to cover his eyes with once more. His not so rapid escape from Konoha earlier in the day hadn't given him much time to go shopping, so now he was tired dirty and in desperate need of a bath.

'_Haku sure grew up quick from a year ago, I don't think they were half this size and-oh kami what am I thinking! Bad thoughts!_' Naruto began to blush furiously as lewd thoughts concerning him and his cargo began to appear in his mind. '_Think ugly... um... old lady Koharu in a bathing suit! Ugh. To ugly, uhm-oooh shes breathing into my ear and her lips are tickling me!'_ he shuddered_ 'It's sending those feelings down my spine again!_' unable to remove the thoughts Naruto shook his head roughly. His distress did not go unnoticed however.

"Tazuna-san, are you sure she's even home?" Kyuubi spoke up noticing to her amusement the obvious discomfort Naruto was in. _'Sweet kami blackmail! Show up late like you did while having fun without me meatsack!'_ she began to cackle insanely much to the chagrin of Tazuna who looked at the blonde beside him.

Nudging Naruto in the ribs Tazuna leaned down and whispered conspiratorially "Are you _sure _she's on our side?"

"Ya know, sometimes I really doubt it." answered Naruto as he looked at Kyuubi and shuddered as her thoughts began to flow into his mind, before looking at the door once more and cocking his head to the side. "Oh someone is here and about to answer the door right... now!"

Tazuna looked at him stupidly as the door cracked open before revealing a very attractive young woman whose proportions while shy of Kyuubi's, were definitely generous. Long ebony hair like silk flowing down behind her back, graceful twin bangs framing the sides of her face pooling just below her collar line. Deep soulful brown eyes pouty lips and slightly flushed cheeks. Wearing a baggy pink and red fringed t-shirt with a white apron covering it, the curvaceous lines of her hips showing below tight blue jeans.

The already lust addled mind of Naruto responded accordingly.

"Ara? Father you didn't tell me we were having guests." Tsunami spoke, and Naruto felt shivers traverse his spine, her voice was breathy and sweet. Far to peasant on the ears and as his jaw continued its descent towards the ground Naruto felt a pair of soft fingers firmly pinch him on the cheek.

"Naruto-sama your staring..." Haku deadpanned as she dealt out her brand of feminine justice. "and from the looks of it would have been drooling if I had not stopped you."

"ITAI!" Naruto released his hold on Haku's thighs allowing her to slide back and gracefully land on her feet. He rubbed furiously at his bruised cheek as he felt it and his face heat up. "What the hell Haku-chan!" nursing his wounded pride he looked at Kyuubi who was shaking her head at him and Tazuna who fixed him with a stern glare. "What!" he cried throwing his hands above his head.

"Stay away from my daughter!"

"What are you trying to say?"

"What does it sound like! Stop perving on my daughter you little deviant!"

"Hey I wasn't being perverted! I was wondering how the hell she could possibly be related to you? Have you looked in a mirror lately! She's gorgeous!" Naruto sputtered out pointing between the woman and her father.

"Ara." Tsunami blushed lightly her already red tinged cheeks turning a health shade of crimson at the comment and brought a slender hand up in front of her mouth embarrassed by the praise.

"WHY I OUGHTA!"

The three woman stared impassively at the odd sight occurring in front of them, as grown man and young boy came to blows. Falling to the ground in a small dust cloud. Loud angry grunts and curses coming from the scuffle. Haku and Kyuubi walked into the home and Tsunami shut the door behind them as they walked into the living room.

After getting the two women seated upon the old yet comfortable blue sofa's Tsunami sat down opposite of them looking at the other two women in the room with her. Embarrassed glances towards walls and the door followed by silence.

"Ahem. so, does that happen often?" Tsunami asked trying to break the ice.

"Each time the meatsack runs into a decently attractive vixen, though no matter what I do he ignores me like a disease." the redhead deadpanned "I'm Kyuubi by the way but call me Kyuu or Kyuu-chan and before you ask yes it's the same name as the nine tailed demon, and yes there is a relation." Tsunami blanched at these words. "I'm a good girl now though so no worries." Kyuubi smirked at the now much more nervous woman in a way she hoped was comforting. Though from how the nervous twitching turned into full-blown trembling like a leaf in the middle of a hurricane, the demoness got a good feeling that she had failed.

Sighing Kyuu turned to Haku with pleading eyes, begging for help. The young brunette let out a sigh and turned to Tsunami who looked like she was contemplating fleeing through a window since Kyuu sat in the way to the door.

"Tsunami-san?" Haku giggled softly when the woman nearly leaped from her chair and squeaked out a nearly silent 'Hai?'. "I can assure you that Kyuu-sama has absolutely no ill will born to you or your family in fact she is here to help along with Naruto-sama."

"I-I s-see, w-well then, I apologize and thank you Kyuu-sama." Tsunami stood and brushed away at her apron removing the wrinkles. "W-would the to of you like some tea?" she questioned.

"I would love some thanks. But please just call me Kyuu or Kyuu-chan." said Kyuu looking at Haku regarding the girl curiously she was taking the death of Zabuza a bit to well. Tsunami nodded to her and looked at Haku waiting for a response to her offer.

"Hai, thank you." responded Haku who noticed the stare she was getting from Kyuu, it was quite discomforting. As Tsunami left the room for the kitchen she turned to look at the demoness. "What is it _Kyuubi_-sama?"

Snorting softly from trying to hold back a laugh Kyuu turned her full attention to the girl. "You're taking this all awfully well, I was going to make sure your alright. Though I can see you definitely are." she spat out.

The girls head promptly fell and she looked towards the floor clenching her fists. "I-I'm not, it's just that a lot has happened and I learned that of all things you are an all powerful demon and..." Haku whispered hoarsely blinking back tears as she began to let it all out. "t-that a-and Z-Za-Zabu... oh kami!" the girls head fell into her hands.

A sad smile graced her features as Kyuu scooted closer to the distraught girl wrapping one of her slender arms over the weeping girl's shoulders. Pulling her into a tight half hug. "Yeah this is a bit more of what I was expecting." Kyuu cooed into Haku's ear holding the shuddering brunette. "It's alright kit, Kyuu-chan is right here."

Tsunami came back to the room, bearing a small tray laden with cups and a small kettle and was greeted by a startling scene. Kyuubi a demon of untold wrath and destruction comforting Haku who was weeping into the redhead's shoulder hold onto the woman as if the world would shatter once she let go.

Getting the demoness's attention as she set down the tray on a small table in the center of the living room and took a seat opposite of the pair. Tsunami mouthed a question '_is she alright?_' her maternal instincts screaming from the bottom of her soul to comfort the weeping girl.

'_Hai, she just needs to let it out._' was the reply also mouthed.

Nodding Tsunami began to serve the tea, all heads turned though when the door opened and in walked Naruto and Tazuna each with an arm slung over the others shoulder. They were breathing heavily and sweaty. Both looked worse for wear, Tazuna's outfit had tears and dirt scattered across it. While Naruto looked like well, just dirt.

"We're hungry an-what's the matter with her?" Tazuna asked pointing at Haku, Naruto face-palmed at his older counterparts obvious inability to read the situation.

The temperature dropped to below freezing in the room and both Tsunami and Kyuu glared at the man. Tsunami not being held down by a girl who burst into another wave of fresh tears, produced a large iron skillet that she brandished menacingly in front of her father. Kyuu opted to just fix the aging man with a withering look that would have melted lead.

"Ara, father perhaps you should leave." Tsunami approached the bridge builder with a sweet smile on her face.

Naruto quickly removed the man leaning on his shoulder stepping away and threw him to the hounds. Holding his hands up in a shielding motion waving them madly with a look that said "he said it not me!"

Slowly stalking closer to her clearly confused father Tsunami smacked the handle of the impromptu weapon into her other palm. "Now." she demanded.

"B-but this is my house!"

"Listen you old drunk! If you aren't out of here in three seconds!" Kyuu held up a hand with three perfectly manicured fingers pointed into the air. Still glaring lasers at Tazuna "I'll eat you." she growled.

Tazuna paled and before Kyuu could even start her count down the man bolted from the door so fast he moved in a blur. Silence other than the quiet whimpers coming from Haku filled the room and Tsunami gave the girl an apologetic look before sitting back down in her chair, the skillet vanished once more.

Naruto sighed, looking at the doorway Tazuna had just vacated. "I'll go make sure the old drunk doesn't get himself killed." He looked towards the weeping girl and gave her a small sad smile. "Haku-chan I'll be back soon if you need to talk alright?"

Haku looked at Naruto and rubbed at her eyes before choking out a quiet "H-hai Naruto-sama..."

Naruto then turned and with a small bow to Tsunami exited the home in search of the wayward bridge builder.

"Stupid drunk, can't read the atmosphere at all." Kyuu growled then lowered her head placing her hands on the girls shoulders and faced her looking directly into Haku's light hazel eyes, her own crimson slitted orbs filled with worry. "You going to be ok kit?" she whispered.

Amidst the sniffles a small giggle could be heard. "Hai, f-for a demoness you're p-pretty nice..." Haku mumbled rubbing away the tears with the brown sleeve of her left arm.

"I agree, this _is_ interesting." Tsunami said while sipping from her cup of tea, "I wasn't expecting for you to be so... maternal."

Kyuu looked at the pair and blushed, "Shut up, and don't you two dare tell meatsack he'll never let me forget it!" she huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

The two women in the room with her began to giggle much to the demoness's distress, and she couldn't do a thing to stop them.

**Nami no Kuni**

"Fuck you Kakuzu! Jashin-sama demands a sacrifice!"

Two men walked down the streets of wave both clad in black cloaks adorned with red clouds. Many of the villagers gave the pair a wide berth, able to pick up that at least one of them was mentally unstable, especially with how he kept spouting on about sacrifices to "Jashin-sama".

"DID YA LISTEN TO ME YOU ZOMBIE-TEME! JASHIN-SAMA DEMANDS A SACRIFICE!" The current speaker stood nearly 6 feet in height with long slick backed gray hair, his face hidden behind the high collar of his cloak, around his neck was a Yugakurahitai-ate with a slash through the village markings. A triple bladed red scythe was strapped to his back. "Why the hell are we searching for this guy anyways!" He cried.

"Hidan shut up, this Yoko Fū character has an S-rank and a SS-rank in the bingo books, Leader-sama wants him to join our cause. If he declines, I will be collecting another bounty and a new heart." the man known as Kakuzu began to mutter a series of numbers and calculations under his breath. "Leader-sama says he was last seen around Hi no Kuni."

Wearing an identical cloak as Hidan, Kakuzu also wore a full black face mask and gray shroud over his head, on his forehead was a similarly slashed protector from Takigakure. From which a pair of glowing yellow eyes could be seen underneath.

"FUCK HIM AND FUCK LEADER-SAMA!" Hidan screamed while swinging his scythe around wildly causing many of the villagers to flee from the area.

"..."

"DID YOU HEAR ME? WHILE I'M AT IT JASHIN-SAMA SAYS FUCK YOU TO KAKUZU!"

"!"

The argument about who would kill who that exploded afterward caused both cloaked men to miss their chance at spotting Naruto. The very person who they were searching for, walking back towards the house with Tazuna in tow.

"Odd pair." Tazuna said while scratching his beard. "Naruto, are all ninja that crazy?" he asked the blonde walking besides him.

"Only the good ones ya old drunk."

Shrugging and shaking away the scary thoughts in his head forming from that statement, Tazuna kept pace with his younger counterpart. Inwardly praying that his daughter and the other current house guests would be in a better mood when they arrived.

After all the bridge wouldn't build itself.

**Hokage Tower**

"Team 7, reporting in mission failed. Parameters of the mission became far more dangerous for a team of gennin to handle..." Anko and the two gennin stood in front of the hokages desk, the old man was covered in bruises and had a stiff brace around his neck. Looking around she spotted men and woman alike scurrying throughout the office in chaos.

Two days had passed over the trip back to Konoha the majority of time being caused by Anko being held up by the excruciating pain from having her curse seal removed. Team 7 had after an hour of fast travel found a small inn to occupy right on time the instant Anko had made it to her room she had convulsed and collapsed to the ground as pain lanced through her entire being.

Naruto had been right, it was one of the most painful experiences of Anko's entire life.

Her two gennin that had been in the room had freaked out, not knowing what to do though in the end Sakura had attempted to help the snake mistress. A fool hardy attempt that nearly got the pinkette killed after Anko started to lash out when the pain became to much for her to bear.

It had seemed like day's though only half an hour had passed, when the seal's carved across her skin slowly vanished receding back into the spot where her curse seal had been located. Then like leaves in the wind its remains flaked away, showing nothing but flawless skin where the brand had once been.

The Team had rested nearly a full day after the incident, the shocking events they had witnessed in Anko's mind warranted them a break. As well as a chance to deal with their first experience's with deaths on the battlefield. To her utmost surprise they did fairly well, though they had both been knocked out for the more brutal parts of the fight.

'_Totally worth it though, fucking hickey is gone!_' Anko thought to herself unconsciously rubbing the spot where the seal had been.

Then they had reached Konoha only to find over a quarter of the village in shambles, hundreds of civilians and ninja alike were running around like ants trying to speed up the rebuilding process. When Anko had asked what had happened they just looked at her wide eyed and every one of them answered the same thing.

"A demon that's what."

Sakura and Sasuke were confused by these vague answers, while Anko feared the worst. Knowing that after she was debriefed she would be facing a lot more shit cause of a certain blonde showing up to save them. Now Team 7 stood in the hokage's office waiting to be dismissed. Each of them anxious to get back to their homes although all for different reasons.

"Ah, Anko that's to bad what happened out there?" The Hokage asked looking up from his paperwork.

"The client lied. It should have been an A-rank mission and handled by a team of jounin." Anko answered hoping to kami that her gennin would keep their mouths shut about what really occurred. All she wanted right now was to go home, shower, eat some dango, and slee-

"Sensei!" Sakura spoke up and before Anko could slap a hand over her mouth finished her statement. "What about those monsters that we saw?"

The hokage quirked an eyebrow at the girl wanting more details. "Monsters?"

Anko sighed, Sakura just earned her a boatload of paperwork. Maybe if she was lucky she'd make it home by midnight and be abl-

"Yeah Naruto-baka called them Fel beasts."

Silence filled the room following what Sakura said. Anko felt sweat building on her brow and running down her back at the tension that filled the room. All motion had stopped the paper pushers, the hokage, every individual had seemingly turned to stone. Only Sakura looked around wondering what the issue was.

"Everyone, you are dismissed. Anko I want a full report, now." breaking the silence the hokage waved to the two gennin and the other people that had filled the room made their way out the door to the office. With a wave of his hand the hokage summoned two ANBU who locked the door behind them, then walked over and stood behind Anko while the hokage went through a series of hand-seals that Anko recognized as a silencing jutsu.

'_This isn't a debriefing it's a fucking interrogation!_' "Hokage-sama pardon my rudeness, but what the fuck happened here?" Anko asked. Though she had her suspicions she wanted to know the truth.

"Uzumaki Naruto escaped and went on a rampage before leaving the village. The damage we estimate to be in the hundred of millions of Ryo and we have nearly 300 wounded ninja and civilians." the hokage said leaning back in his chair. "In addition to nearly a dozen deaths."

Anko froze and felt shivers run down her spine, those amounts were staggering and would easily take months if not an entire year to make up. "I see." She whispered more to herself then anyone else in the room.

"Now then Anko I want a _full_ report," the hokage said in a dangerous and absolutely serious tone. "do not leave out any details or I _will_ have you face a court martial."

Eyes wide at the threat Anko told the hokage everything answering questions asked throughout the speech. How Akane had joined them before they left, though a little white lie about how Akane had been a friend who was on her way to wave in the first place kept the hokage from questioning to deeply about why a civilian had joined them for a mission. Then their run in with the Demon Brothers, to the encounter with Zabuza and his apprentice including Haku's kekkei genkai. Then she described the fight and beasts themselves with a list of abilities and combat potential she had seen them display. She told the hokage that Zabuza had died saving his apprentice and then explained that herself and her team would have died if not for Naruto showing up when he did.

In detail she described how Naruto had easily dispatched the Fel beasts with little trouble, and then taken Tazuna and Haku away after disposing of Zabuza's body Akane had gone with him. The removal of her curse seal and the warning that the battle ahead was one far to dangerous for her and her team to handle. How she had agreed with that and dropped the mission to head back to Konoha. She did however leave out the fact that Akane was really Kyuubi incarnate, the short bonds of friendship between Naruto, Akane, and herself staying her tongue of those details.

"I see," the hokage who had been on the edge of his seat throughout the tale pulled his pipe from his robes lit it and inhaled the fragrant smoke looking deep in thought. "Do you have any idea where he was headed?"

Thinking for the briefest of moments Anko cocked her head to the side as she answered. "I would guess towards wave, the gaki made it sound like he had something to do there."

"You realize you aided a fugitive, correct Anko?"

"Hokage-sama I had no way of knowing what he did. He could have been released and sent to rejoin the team for all I knew."

The hokage nodded and then laced his fingers beneath his chin, "Anko, how would you classify your relationship with Uzumaki?" the hokage asked.

"Sir?" Anko replied confused by his question.

The hokage gave her a stern glance. "The council and myself have agreed that Uzumaki Naruto is far to valuable to kill outright," another puff on the pipe. "after his escape it is far more obvious that we would not be to exterminate him without suffering a considerable loss to our forces. At this time we cannot afford that situation." The hokage pulled out a blank scroll and pen then studied her closely, causing Anko to shift uncomfortably.

"I understand that Hokage-sama, but what does that have to do with my relationship to the gaki?" Anko questioned not liking at all the direction she felt this conversation was headed.

"Just answer me Mitarashi-san." the old leader ordered.

Anko looked down at her feet wondering about it herself. '_Well, I guess we could be called friends and he did get rid of my curse mark form me._' she thought to herself nodding her head. Though she cringed at how she had shunned him after seeing him fighting the beasts. '_Yeah other than that one time would definitely be in the area of being friends..._' "I would say that we are if anything we would be friends Hokage-sama." she answered truthfully.

"Excellent. Anko, I am hereby giving you an S-rank mission." The hokage began to write on the scroll and Anko felt a cold sweat dripping down her back. They wanted her to take Naruto on by herself? Were they insane?

"W-what kind of mission Hokage-sama?" She whispered clenching her fists to her side. Of course they would send her, the traitorous snake's apprentice, on a suicide mission like this. Anko knew she was an expendable asset in the eye's of most, but having the hokage sending her out on a mission like this on a whim hurt her more then she could possibly believe. He was one of the few people in the village she respected.

"Mitarashi Anko, your mission is to find another individual who Naruto trusts and is friendly with. Then convince them to head to wave with you and find him. After that your job is to earn more of Naruto's trust and convince him to return to the village and side with us by _any _means necessary." he said holding out the scroll for her to take from his hand. "If that fails get _close_ enough to Naruto to learn his weaknesses and kill him."

Anko's jaw hit the floor.

**Nami no Kuni**

Night had fallen over the land of waves and Naruto shifted around in the bed he had been given by Tazuna and his family. Outside the window he could hear the gentle waves lapping upon the shore and the sound of birds announcing the coming darkness. In the air he could taste the subtle salts that lingered from the sea and the ever present scent of ocean tickled his nose.

Beneath the covers his body was sore and exhausted, earlier he had trained his body to the point of blacking out in the middle of a field trying to relieve the stress that had been building up in him since the arrival two days ago.

What was once a forest had been swept away by a human storm.

The largest and most dangerous issue he had needed to deal with was the presence of Fel beasts, the fact those monsters had appeared meant that something big was going on in wave, on an even grander scale then the bridge itself. The moment Tazuna and himself had returned to the home Naruto had called for a meeting to discuss the future...

**Flashback**

"Alright guys we need to talk, now." Naruto barked walking into the kitchen and taking a seat at the table. Looking impatiently at the women in the living room. He felt a pang of regret for needing to get this over with so soon when Haku wished to mourn. But this was necessary.

Both Tsunami and Kyuu glared daggers at him the sheer magnitude of motherly anger rolling off the two women for being disturbed while comforting Haku was damn scary.

Giving him the finger Kyuu hissed at him, "Meatsack can't it wait?" she hugged Haku tighter to her chest. "I mean c'mon we've been here for less then an hour!" she spat.

Tsunami who sat beside her nodded while gently rubbing Haku's back.

Naruto steeled his will, he wanted to relax as well. However, they needed to plan ahead now before the enemy had a chance to regroup. "No, we need to get this over with soon the dangers laying in wave don't give us the option right now to wait." he commanded, Tazuna to his side nodded and sat beside him but the two women were like an immovable wall of diamond.

"Naruto!" Tsunami spoke up for the first time, "Really, does this have to happen now? Couldn't this wa-"

"N-Naruto-sama is right we need to plan..." Haku stood up silencing further protests while wiping away the tears in her eyes, "Thank you for the kind words Kyuu-sama, Tsunami-san. But he is right we need to do this." putting on a strong face the girl walked over to the table and sat beside Naruto. He gave her a sad smile which she returned and beneath the table he placed a comforting hand on her thigh and gave it a squeeze.

"I don't like this at all meatsack!" Kyuu huffed as she walked over to the table and sat down roughly on a chair crossing her arms over her chest.

Shaking her head Tsunami walked into the kitchen and called over her shoulder, "I don't see how this has anything to do with me so I'll go and prepare dinner."

Nodding as the woman vanished into the kitchen Naruto turned to the people around the table waiting for him to speak. Clearing his throat started talking, "Alright. Well it's like this, Gato isn't the biggest problem in wave." he deadpanned.

"What? How can you say that!" Tazuna roared.

Naruto gave him a glare, "I _can_ say that because of those Fel beasts we encountered earlier" he said his voice slowly gaining in volume. "I _can _say that because now it's not just wave that could be affected, but the entirety of the elemental nations!" the final words came from his mouth just below a shout.

"Is there something wrong in there!" Tsunami called from the kitchen.

"No, sorry bout that!"

Two of the people at the table stared at him with wide eyes, Kyuu just snorted smacking her forehead forward onto her forearms that lay on the table. "Yeah jackass, lay it on a bit thick why don't you!" she snipped as she continued to smack her head against her arms.

"Sorry, anyways Tazuna I need to know everything about what has happened in wave since he got here." Naruto asked looking at the man who was still in shock. "Tazuna?" he asked again.

"Ah, what was that? Oh yeah well here's whats happened." Tazuna began to tell the gathered what had happened since Gato had come to wave. In essence; drugs, crime, kidnapping, prostitution, murder the darkest aspects of humanity followed Gato like the black shroud of the Shinigami where ever he went. They learned of what had happened to Kaiza, the villages hero and his grandsons stepfather, had opposed the man only to be put to death in the town square for a public execution.

Inari the poor boy hadn't been the same since.

When Naruto asked if he had ever seen a monster like they had earlier that day Haku spoke up. "Naruto-sama, what were those things?" she asked in a soft voice her eyes boring into the table.

Naruto looked at her and sighed before explaining. "Fel beasts, they are the damned souls of heathen gods. I've only had a run in once with them before in Kiri during the final battle against Yagura."

Her head whirled around to face him with a questioning expression though Tazuna beat her to the punch.

"Heathen gods?" the old man asked with an arched eyebrow taking a long gulp from a bottle of sake.

"Those... _things_," Kyuu hissed gripping the edges of the table so tightly that cracks began to form in the wood. "are the epitome of evil sown in the hearts of humans." when Haku and Tazuna turned to face her she continued. "Imagine if the darkest aspects of all feelings; hate, envy, greed, lust, wrath, basically the worst kinds of emotions. Take those and multiply them by the thousands." she looked down at her white knuckled hands and let go of the cracked wood. "Entirely consuming the soul of a person and committing atrocious acts upon innocents in order to gain acknowledgment from a-"

"That's enough Kyuu-chan." Naruto admonished, in a blur she leaped over the table and slammed him against the wall causing cracks to form in the light blue paint like a spiderweb.

"What would you know Naruto!" she cried. The demoness's hair billowed into the air around her and her chakra cloak began to form, her nails lengthened digging into his skin drawing the crimson liquid that flowed beneath. "It's because o**f _your_ kinds lust for power that is the cause of this and you dare not let me tell them the full truth!**" a demonic taint filled her voice and her eyes began to fill with bloodlust. Then killing intent flooded the room, Haku and Tazuna gasped trying vainly to breath clutching at their chests as the massive aura of death flooded the home. From the kitchen the sound of dishes could be heard shattering against the floor.

"KYUUBI THAT'S ENOUGH!" He roared bringing up his right hand slapping her across the face. She gasped and stepped back, staring at him wide eyed. The cloak receded and the killing intent left as she brought her left hand to touch her reddening cheek tears welling up in her eyes.

Naruto sighed, he had never struck her before.

"Sorry Kyuu-chan, but look what you were doing to Tazuna and Haku." he whispered stepping closer to her and pointing in front of him. The pair were laying on the floor Tazuna on all fours seemed to be hyperventilating and Haku was nearly to that point. "You could have killed them with that kind of-"

"Shut up meatsack I know." Kyuu answered shuffling back to the table and helping Haku back to her seat before taking her own. "Sorry..." she whispered.

"I-it's alright Kyuu-sama."

Coughing as he struggled back to his chair Tazuna waved a hand dismissively in the air. "Y-yeah, I get the feeling this is a touchy subject..." sitting back down he looked towards Naruto who was still standing by the wall. "So I take it those ugly bastards were once human?" he asked rubbing at his throat.

"Yes," Naruto answered simply. "and where you find some there is _always_ more." his covered gaze shifted to each person in the room, "And the one they call master will be far worse." he finished quietly.

Haku shifted uncomfortably in her seat and Tazuna paled.

"I think I'm going to go and see how dinner is going!" Tazuna stood abruptly and ran to the kitchen to check on Tsunami.

Haku watched the retreating man and slowly stood from her seat nodding to both Kyuu and Naruto, "I would like to rest if I am no longer needed so I will ask Tsunami-san where I shall be staying." the girl said quietly before exiting the room.

Naruto walked over to Kyuu who was still glaring at him, she winced when he put his hand on her shoulder before looking up at him.

"What meatsack!" she snapped.

"I'm going to need you to go Kiri and talk to the Mizukage..." he said quietly.

**Flashback End**

Staring at the ceiling of the room Naruto pulled the covers over his head thinking still of what had occurred over the past few days.

Although resistant at first Kyuu had agreed to play courier and travel to Kiri, though she had almost blown a gasket when he told her to go in her child form so she could be recognized. In the end she had left that night and Naruto began to set up camp in Tazuna's home turning it into a base. Setting up make shift traps and proximity seals around its perimeter to better defend against attacks.

Naruto with the liberal use of shadow clones had helped Tazuna with the bridges construction. Exponentially speeding up the process. The bridge builder estimated that it would only take until the end of the week to complete and that Naruto would always have a job in construction if he wanted.

He had respectfully declined.

That day at lunch a minor scuffle had occurred between him and Tazuna's grandson, though that was quickly cleared up with a demonstration of how deadly Naruto could be when he wanted to be when a group of Fel beasts had attacked the home. Now he had to beat the brat off with a stick.

The other time consuming process had been comforting Haku after Kyuu left, the poor girl was devastated by the loss of her surrogate father. Nearly to the point of giving up her will to live entirely, through many hours of talks and hugs he had managed to calm her to a semi-normal state of mind. He didn't think of the entire situation as work though, she was a close friend of his and he felt that her grief was more than rational and shared a bit of it. Her world had been turned upside down and he could almost relate to how she was feeling.

Groaning he rolled over beneath the light blue sheets of the bed thinking over the foolish words he had said to Haku earlier that evening while comforting her.

**Flashback**

"N-Naruto-sama..." Haku whimpered into his ear her hot breath washed over his skin causing him to blush.

He looked down at the girl in his arms leaning against his chest, she was in a pink kimono decorated with light violet flowers with a pale blue obi holding it together at the waist. The girls long dark brown locks hung over her shoulders in a disheveled tangle. Her honey shaded eyes red from endless tears and puffy, a testament to the hours she had spent weeping. Pale red lips trembling as shadows of the evening sun danced over them through the window of the bedroom they inhabited.

The two sat on the bed of her room, Naruto just leaving the shower and clad only in black shorts had heard her crying again and it pained him. A weeping woman was always a weakness he had had. So true to his nature he had entered minutes earlier to comfort her again and sat next to her prone form that was clutching a pillow, the moment his bottom touched the sheets she had instantly latched onto him and Naruto found himself in his current position.

Back to the wall on the bed with a mass of shuddering flesh sitting side saddle on his legs with her flush against his chest.

He trailed his hand through her hair affectionately, "Haku-chan..." Naruto gently chided "What have I told you about calling me sama?"

"S-sorry Naruto-kun..." she said closing her eyes and nuzzling like a cat into his palm that had made its way to her cheek. Slowly he felt her arms wrap around his body holding him tighter pressing her growing bosoms against his bare chest. "Naru-kun." she purred into his ear.

Stiffening bodily as unwanted emotions flooded him, Naruto listened as the warning bells went off in his mind but ignored it, choosing to make sure the girl felt cared for and comfortable. He wrapped his own arms around her waist drawing Haku closer and causing her to straddle his legs.

"It's going to be alright Haku-chan, things will get better." Naruto spoke the words into her hair, still unable to figure out how it was that she could smell like springtime and snow.

"H-how can you be so sure?" she asked nuzzling into his neck, drawing her arms from behind him and placing her palms against his chest. Haku leaned back resting her weight upon his legs, her honey eyes filled with uncertainty. "What do I have left now that I don't have Zabuza-sama?"

Drawing her to his body once more Naruto shook his head. "You're wrong Haku-chan, you have yourself." he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. "You are a beautiful strong and intelligent young woman who has much to look forward to in a long life. Cherish the chance your father gave you Haku-chan he would want you to be happy and to get stronger." he leaned back and smiled at her. "after all you once told me that in order to be truly strong you need someone precious to you." he whispered.

"E-even you Naru-kun?"

"Even me Haku-chan." the words escaped his mouth before he could realize what he had just said, and in his shock he didn't notice until it was to late that a pair of soft velvety lips were upon his own.

"Aishiteru Naru-kun..." Haku whispered into his ear as she broke the kiss.

"Aishiteru Haku-chan." he replied in shock.

**Flashback End**

Throwing the covers away from his body Naruto sat up and started to slam his head against the wall next to his bed. "Stupid stupid stupid stupid..." the never-ending mantra repeatedly escaped his lips as a small dent in the shape of his forehead formed in the wall. "Why did I say that dammit..." he moaned turning around to look out the window.

The moon was gently cresting the ocean causing a beautiful backdrop with crystal clear skies filled with a multitude of stars. The waves rolling over the surface of the ocean the gentle splashes turning into a symphony of nature.

'_I am the biggest idiot ever, in all of mankind..._' Naruto thought as he left the bed stepping towards the lone window in his room, clad in his night clothes. A nothing even his black headband just a simple pair of orange boxers, he may have gotten rid of the forsaken color from the majority of his wardrobe. Though as a child wearing it all the time had sort of grew on him and he didn't mind the it to much. '_I need to tell her, I shouldn't have said that. I need to-_'

The thoughts running through his mind were interupted by a soft knock on the door. He turned away from the window grabbed his headband from the nightstand and walked towards door, his eyes already showing that Haku stood behind it. Throwing the cloth over his eyes Naruto opened the door and greeted her. "Hey Haku-chan how can I help you?" he asked with a smile waving her into his room.

Returning his smile with a small one of her own Haku walked into his room, as he shut the door he heard the soft rustle of clothing against skin. Swallowing hard he turned around and gasped.

Bare as the day she was born Haku stood in the center of his room her kimono pooled around her feet on the floor. Naruto's jaw began to fall to the floor as his traitorous eyes soaked in her body starting at her pink painted toes. Toned calves with lithe muscles stretched underneath pale silky flesh, the gentle slopes of her thighs as they widened into blossoming hips. At the apex between her legs a small patch of dark brown hair lead to the lines of her flat stomach, continuing upwards the small circles of the darker skin of her nipples sat atop plump still developing breasts. Dark brown locks of her hair hung over her shoulders ending just above her waist shimmering in the moonlight entering the window enveloping her figure like a holy aura of purity, the curtain of hair framing the soft features of Haku's face. The red lips turned upwards in a shy smile and rosy hued cheeks, soft honey colored orbs under thin eyebrows nearly alight with uncertainty.

Even as his body began to respond to the view Naruto began to babble, waving his hands in front of him madly. "H-Haku what are you doing, I mean you're very beautiful and I know anyon-what am I saying I mean I'm honored that-no we can't I know what I sai-"

Haku walked up to him silently and placed a finger over his lips silencing his ramblings, "Shh, Naru-kun I know." she giggled at his dumbstruck expression as she removed her hand. Stepping closer to him Haku wrapped her slender arms around his shoulders drawing them so close that their noses touched. "I want th-no I need this though Naru-kun, I know what you said earlier wasn't entirely true but please don't turn me away." she begged the slight tremble in her voice and the feeling of her body shaking against his own washed away the last vestiges of hesitation from his heart.

"A-are you sure?"

"Hai." Haku stated with conviction utmost conviction.

That was the only word he needed to hear and Naruto leaned in kissing Haku softly placing a hand on her lower back and one on her left hip pulling the girl closer, soft touches and gentle trailing fingers over her skin feeling like silk in his hands. She responded eagerly deepening the kiss the velvet feel of her tongue running over his lips and her hands wrapping themselves in his blonde hair.

He could feel her hands running up and down his back the nails of her fingers causing him to shudder the fragrance of her shampoo invading his nostrils a clean and soothing scent of strawberries. His own hands snaked down her backside cupping her plump ass, she gasped and mewled quietly into his mouth.

The pair made their way to the bed Naruto lowering them into it when he felt the back of his knees touching the mattress. Sitting down slowly he pulled her down into his lap as they continued their clumsy explorations of each-others bodies.

Haku moaned into the kiss when he reached up with his left hand and palmed her breast, teasing the quickly hardening nub with a circular motion of his fingers. "Naru-kun!" she squealed slapping him lightly on the chest with a giggle when he gave her a light pinch on the ass.

"Sorry couldn't resist." he whispered kissing her on the cheek trailing them down to her neck, he nipped lightly at her collarbone inhaling her scent, unlike earlier now she smelled like honey. Haku moaned louder her hot breath passing over his right ear. Naruto smirked as he pulled away from the small love bite that he had given her.

Haku with her eyes closed slowly opened them into a half lidded gaze her honey eyes filled with passion, frowning slightly that he had stopped. She leaned in and kissed him on the nose then leaned back once more straddling his hips.

Reaching up Haku removed his headband and he smiled softly as she peered into his eyes. "Their beautiful Naru-kun." she whispered breathily before breaking out into another set of moans when his right hand traced down her stomach and started to tease the folds of her pussy. The moans quickly turned into lust filled purrs.

Eyes glued to the beautiful girl on top of him Naruto smiled to himself '_Zabuza would kill me for this..._' "You're beautiful Haku-ch_AN!_" he squeaked out her hand snaked into his boxers and gripped his hardening member. "N-no fair!" he cried calling foul play.

With a Cheshire grin Haku leaned against him forcing him on his back. "Sorry couldn't resist." was the breathy reply as she laid down on top of him and locked lips once again, still stroking his now fully erect member. Her eyes widened as she did so noticing that it was quite well developed for his age, her skilled hands measuring it to be around several inches. "Having fun Naru-kun?" she asked nibbling at his left earlobe '_Oh my!_' she added silently.

"Hell yes!"

Growling Naruto rolled her over so he was on top and buried his face in her breasts, gently circling his tongue around the hardened bud of her left nipple while his right hand teased her other breast. Haku could feel the wetness forming between her thighs and the heat building in her stomach. "N-Naru-kun!" she moaned hugging his head tightly to her chest.

She felt one of his hands sneak between her legs and his fingers trailed over her pussy the juices allowing easy access as he slipped on inside of her depths. "Oh Kami!" Haku cried closing her eyes shut tightly, squeezing him tighter while the fingers continued their dance around her soaking entrance.

The ministrations suddenly came to a halt and she looked up at him his shoulders planted on either side of her body her hands resting gently on his chest. Naruto's glowing eyes seemed to be studying her closely shifting from brilliant sapphire blue to deep emerald green. "What's wrong Naru-kun?"

"I-I just want to make sure you want this I me-"

Haku craned her neck leaning forward kissing him softly on the lips, not a lustful kiss but one filled with compassion. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him down on top of her their bodies molding together. Breaking the kiss she let her head fall back to the mattress. "Does that answer your question?" she whispered softly with her hands still wrapped around his neck.

Looking down at Haku with her hair splayed out around her head Naruto could only contemplate is this is how angels looked, the pale red lips in a playful smile, the flushed cheeks forming subtle dimples, the eyes filled with happiness. He smiled leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "yeah it does," He smirked before shifting off of her so he was positioned in between her thighs. "Um... soo," he looked away for a second "where does it go?" he asked sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

Giggling Haku looked up at him shaking her head. "Y-your a virgin?" she asked shyly.

"W-well yeah!" he defended crossing his arms over his chest kneeling between her thighs. "All I ever did was train and I never needed anatomy I'm better at slicing and dicing!"

"I would have thought with Kyuu-sama always throwing hersel-"

"OH KAMI NO!" Naruto cried while shuddering at the thought.

Laughing at his antics Haku sat up crawling closer to him she wrapped her legs around his waist grabbing him by the shoulders to lift her body over his fully erect shaft. "B-be gentle please..." She asked as she wrapped her left arm around his neck and with her right hand guided him into her wet pussy. "ITAI!" she screamed as she felt his cock push inwards and come to a stop against her maidenhead.

"H-Haku are you alright?" Naruto asked worriedly afraid he had hurt her.

Grimacing as she adjusted to having the foreign object within her, Haku managed to stutter out "I-I'm fine" wincing and with a final push she brought the rest of him into her biting back a scream as tears began to fall from her eyes. "It hurts a girl her first time Naru-kun..." she whispered as she slowly started rocking her hips against his.

Naruto's brows shot up into his hairline. "W-what! But Haku-chan yo-" she mashed her lips against his to silence him, already the pain had started to fade.

"Quiet baka I wanted this, I wanted you. Now shut up and fuck me!" Haku ordered as she pulled away then laughed quietly at his expression she started lifting herself up and down along his length.

Blanching at the crass demand Naruto complied slowly feeling the pleasure building as she rode him. Snaking his head forward he stole a kiss while his hands gripped her hips pulling her down harder when she reached the end of his cock plunging himself into her velvet soft folds. '_Kami she's tight and this feels fucking amazing!_' he thought as their kisses became more desperate and messy. "Haku!" he moaned as she rammed his member into her harder and faster.

"Naruto!" Haku raked her nails across his back and bit him on the shoulder as she felt the heat build up once more in her stomach, her release coming she began to rock her hips faster the noise of flesh smacking together echoing in the small room. She could feel the sweet trailing over her body running down her back and sides. "Oh Kami Naruto, this feels amazing!" she cried throwing her head back resting her hands on his shoulders as she drew her hips all the way up and slammed herself back down.

"Haku I-I think I'm going to cum!" gasped Naruto as he thrust himself into her once more leaning forwards he suckled her right tit greedily licking away the sweat from her body.

"Oh KAMI! Naruto do it I thin~!"

"Ara..." Haku's and Naruto's head snapped towards the doorway. In it stood Tsunami blushing profusely in a black nightgown looking at the pair on the bed. "O-oh m-my I heard screaming an-I'msorryI'llleaveyoutwoalone." the young mother disappeared slamming the door behind her.

Haku felt Naruto stiffen beneath her and felt a hot fire fill her belly. Slowly she turned and faced at Naruto with wide eyes. "D-did you cum?" She whispered panting.

"Y-yeah... s-sorry." Naruto replied looking away ashamedly.

Giggling Haku adopted a coy smile that looked eerily like the one Kyuu often wore leaning in she kissed his cheek before nuzzling his neck. "You can make silencing seals right, Naru-kun?" she purred into his ear.

"B-but what about what just I happened I ca-"

"Anti-pregnancy Jutsu." Haku deadpanned still basking in the afterglow of passion.

"Y-you mean!" he choked out.

"Hai, hurry up then get back in bed!"

Like lightning he hopped form the bed and went over to a small pack he had bought earlier and grabbed a few pieces of paper, seconds later he rejoined Haku atop the mattress. The pair began eagerly exploring a new found form of relaxation, entertainment, and most importantly bonding.

**Ichiraku Ramen**

**Tap. Tap. Tap. **

"I swear to kami if that is Anko I will tear her arms off!" Ayame shot out of bed like a rocket swiftly making her way to the window and slammed it open. Low and behold Anko sat in front of her with a serious expression on her face. "It's one in the morning, you have five seconds before I develop a new human flavored ramen Anko!" she hissed at her purple headed friend.

"Get packed we're bringing Naruto back to the village."

Frozen in place Ayame could only stutter stupidly looking at Anko, not fully comprehending what she had been told. "W-w-what?" she squeaked.

Anko pushed herself into Ayame's room and walked to the young chefs closet, "I said get packed we're getting the gaki back here." she repeated digging through the closet and sealing away clothes in a scroll she produced from her trench coat.

Staring at her friends back Ayame stood still in shock then planted her hands on her hips. "Like hell I am, they'll just kill him!" she spat venomously.

"Wrong my mission is to bring him back to join the village, I have clearance to do nearly anything." Anko whirled on her heal facing her friend. "I know you want answers Ayame and so do I. You come with me we can get them." she said seriously.

Five seconds is all it took as a brunette blur dashed from dresser to closet and the two women were on their way to wave. The same thought on both their minds though somewhat different intentions.

'_I'm coming for you Naruto._'

End Chapter 13

**A.N.** Yeah I really need to turn this thing into a drama, I pack enough in here to make me want to gag... ugh.

On the lemon... ITS FUCKING COMFORT SEX! IT HAPPENS TRUST ME! People do stupid shit when their depressed! Raise your hand if you've done stupid shit when you were depressed doesn't have to be sex, (author raises hand) see!

ALSO IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! Do a bit of research according to what I've found they are legally adults when they get that ninja headband... meaning Itachi could have nailed each woman that threw themselves at him when he turned SEVEN! Naruto is 13 Haku is 15 don't like it then GTFO!

Both were virgins sooo, its quick sloppy and clumsy its how everyone is. No1 and I mean NO1 is an automatic expert at sex and if you say you were, I will learn the trick to reach through the screen of my laptop so I can slap you through the internet for being a liar!

… hence the comedy aspect...

Also why it wasn't uber erotic I felt that adding those funny moments you always seem to run into when it's the first time your intimate with someone... AHHHH! Bad memories (slams head visciously against table)!

Regular "wtf" moment there yup yup, sorry.

Oh yeah "Aishiteru" means "i love you" in Japanese though I'm not entirely sure I used it in the proper grammatical context... hn. If you know please correct me if I'm wrong.

Doesn't have shit to do with the main pairing. They will stay good friends end of dilemma don't give me shit for it :P

Totally different subject though how was the lemon? When I wrote the Tsunade and Akane one I asked a pair of my lesbian friends for hints on what to write... they were pretty open about it (hmmm)... so this one is based of just pure imagination and experience.

I will give you a hint the next chapter (which I sadly am working on) is titled 'The Makings of War' so if you can't tell shits going down so you'll get your action then.

Side note go and check out 'Voice' by Hatsune Miku on youtube make sure you click the link with the robot looking guys in the image... you want a heart wrenching and moving AMV yeah that shit is definitely up there on my list now. Sadly I don't own Miku, Yamaha does...

By the way its in Japanese sooo, if you didn't like 'Free' you won't like this either, racists :D

Though for some reason I doubt many of you even checked free out... hn.

Never thought I would cry over a robot... oh wait, KOS-MOS so I have, shit. (FUCKING DISCLAIMERS! Don't own Xenosaga either!)

Damn them.

Pr1nnyDUD3. Out.


	16. Notice!

**NOTICE!**

**There have been many of you voicing that you want Kyuu/Naru together and I'm sure after last chapter I will have a load of people wanting Haku/Naru. I will state this now I didn't plan on this turning into a harem fic... whats happened was already in the works. I just made all of the female cast a bit to loveable it seems...**

**Totally different subject, I'm impressed I didn't take to much heat for Naruto and Haku going at it. Kinda shows that people realize you don't need to be in a "til death do us part" or "forever and a day" kind of relationship to have sex. Yay for maturity!**

**So because of this, I WILL be taking a break until the latest poll about whether I should turn this story into a small harem fic is over. Goto my profile and vote the sooner I get either the "Yays" or "Nays" up to 50 the sooner I will start pumping out chapters like no ones business. I am doing this because if it does turn into a small harem I will need to rearrange some of the stuff I had planned. Until then I am taking a well deserved hiatus (I'd like to think I deserve one I spoil you guys enough).**

**No matter what however, if it does turn into a harem Anko is a given! I am not changing that. If the story doesn't turn into a harem then I will proceed as I had planned.**

**I seem to say this a lot but I am sorry about this, it's just that if I do this its going to affect the story as a whole and I need to get this over with before I continue!**

**Don't worry this story will get finished :D**

**Though I'll probably start posting ****'Tales of the 'Un'Lucky Ninja'**** during the break from ****'The Hunter'****.**

**That's all for now though the next chapter is still 'The Makings of War' which I am still working on since it won't have to much effect on shit but this way I have a reason not to have it posted right away.**

**Alex A.K.A. Pr1nnyDUD3. Out.**


	17. The Makings of War

**A.N.** …

…

GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! I have been uber busy busy busy! So this took way longer then I thought it would. SO GOMEN (author prostrates himself on his knees whilst groveling)!

ALSO GO READ 'Tales of the 'Un'Lucky Ninja' NOW! First chapter is up! Comment on it review etc, general usual things that you do (or not in some cases :P )! next chapter should be up in a few days or so.

Poll is closed so here's your chapter, though I really did enjoy the break (even if it was spent working my ass off). I'm leaving the new poll on who is in the harem up for a week, then it's decided. So go and vote now or you have no right to bitch if your favorite girl isn't in the group!

Lastly, I've been trying to draw a picture of my rendition of Kyuubi (chibi and adult forms)... learned a pretty harsh lesson so far... I am a horribad drawer T-T So if you want to see what her adult form looks similar to, I found the closest thing I could on the net! Go and check my prof for the pic I have a webaddy for the pic (which I don't own) cause I don't know how the hell it wants me to set up a hyperlink... do I just type the address on my profile settings?

Anyways, I'll keep this short so here we go.

Chapter 14

The Makings of War

**Road to Nami no Kuni**

"Anko can we take a break, please?"Ayame whined, laden with a heavy backpack glared at the backside of her friend. The pair had been walking since she had been woken from dreamland _early_ that morning. All she had managed to do was leave a note to her father before nearly being dragged out of the village. Now at it was noon and she was exhausted, wanting nothing more to rest.

Anko carrying only a small bag at her hip looked over her shoulder and deadpanned "No."

"B-but we haven't stopped at all except to eat!"

"I said no Ayame."

"Bitch..."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"... I really hate you sometimes Anko." Ayame muttered as she kicked at the gravel road forming a small dust cloud, shifting her heavy bag on her back around she asked in a soft voice "So why do you think Naru-kun did it?"

Turning to look at the saddened girl, Anko spoke softly "I dunno but I know that the counc-" her head whipped around to stare narrow eyed down the road in front of them. Sniffing at the air her eyes widened as she grabbed Ayame by the arm, "We need to get off the road!" Anko hissed before dragging Ayame into the bushes that lined the path shoving her roughly into the brush so they both lay on their stomach's behind the cover.

"ITAI! WHAT THE HELL IS-"

A soft hand covered her mouth followed by a "SHHH!" cut off Ayame's shouts. Her eyes widened when she saw the panicked look on Anko's face. Speaking in a whisper she spoke to the trench coat clad kunoichi who's eyes were desperately scanning the road, searching for something. "Anko what is it?"

"Something that reeks of blood and death is coming down the road, now quiet!" Anko ordered still looking down the road in the direction they were headed.

The pair waited in silence and Ayame heard the faint sound of multiple footsteps coming and the screech of metal scraping against metal, a stifled gasp escaped her lips as they increased in number and tempo. Soon the noise transformed into the what could only be described as thunder and the cause of it all appeared.

'_What the hell?_' Anko thought to herself as she slapped a hand over Ayame's mouth to stop the scream threatening to erupt from the panicked girls mouth. In the middle of the road that lay in front of them from behind the bushes were Fel beasts.

Hundreds of them!

Hunched over and running on all fours, the beasts ran past in a rough military parade formation in rows of ten. Many had armor plating that seemed to have been adhered to their flesh by metal spikes. The armor itself gleamed in the afternoon sun painted in a dull matte black. It was mainly attached to the shoulders, forearms, shins, and back. Thick spines came sprouted from the plates at swept back angles, their razor sharp blades coming to end in serrated tips.

'_Kami, it's a fucking army!_' were the words running through Anko's min as she held the struggling form of Ayame who began trying to get away from the sight that showed itself next.

Given a wide berth by the beasts and walking on its own in the center of the formation, was a man shaped figure. Except it was easily ten feet tall! Seemingly male by the wide shoulders and massive muscles that rippled beneath heavy war plate. Black skin shown beneath nearly three inch thick plates covering its arms, thighs, chest and back. On its hands were massive black gauntlets with six inch spiked knuckles and on its feet similarly colored spiked boots with heavy guards. Unlike the Fel beasts its armor was painted white with thick jagged crimson lines painted over it. At its waist a whip that looked to be made of flames sat coiled crackling madly.

But what had Ayame struggling wasn't the armor or the beings imposing size. The creatures face was the cause, a massive helm with four wicked looking crooked horns wreathed its skull like a bastardized crown. Beneath the flared pleated edges falling down to the shoulders the face of a demon took in the world with a dead unblinking stare. An inhumanly large maw full of wicked fangs dripping brackish green saliva dripping down the sides, chunks of bloodied crimson stuck in some of the gaps of teeth. A disfigured nose looking more like the snout of a wolf. The eyes, more like empty voids that would suck you in and lead you to your doom.

'_What the fuc-_'

"**Faster filth! The master will not tolerate failure!" **the monster bellowed its voice carried a heavy demonic undertones like she had heard in Naruto's during his demonstration. It uncoiled the whip at its waist an snapped it over the heads of the Fel beasts with a blinding flash of hellfire and searing heat that could even be felt by Anko nearly 50 feet away. **"Endless glory to the God of War!"** the cry was punctuated by the roar of thunder exploding from the whip.

The Fel beasts roared in unison and the ungodly screeching forced Anko to cover her ears, like a million dying screams the sound pierced the very depths of her soul. To her horror as the thunder died and cries ended, Ayame screamed causing a large group of beasts and the seeming leader to look in their direction.

For only a second Anko felt her eyes connect with the huge being and she felt as if her life force itself was being drained away. **"FRESH MEAT! GET THEM!" **the armored leader bellowed cracking the whip in their direction.

"SHIT!" Anko screamed as a large group of the beasts charged, while the leader turned away walking after the rest of the pack. Cutting the bindings of Ayame's pack Anko threw the screaming girl over her shoulder roughly and dashed away as fast as her chakra powered leaps could take her. Her mind racing as she fled.

'_Wave is closer right now then Konoha,_' Anko thought as she dashed upon the treetops in a blur, though to her growing horror the crying monsters that followed were catching up. Carrying Ayame was slowing her down significantly. '_but I need to warn the village! Shit!_' "Sorry Ayame!" Anko shouted over the winds created by the speed of their escape.

Confused Ayame tried to speak up "Sorry for wha-"

The brunette was interupted when she was thrown up into the air. Anko leaped from the branch she was on, twirling in mid air as she threw a volley of kunai with explosive tags wrapped around the handles towards the Fel beasts. In a spinning back-flip she spring-boarded off another tree into the sky grabbing the screaming woman and landed on a different tree in a crouch with the precious cargo held bridal style.

Anko winced, biting back a scream from the pain that lanced up her right leg from the awkward landing. She felt the heat and heard the explosions as the tags detonated and she hoped that some of the pursuers had been dealt with.

Debris from trees and earth shot past her while Ayame wrapped her arms around her shoulders as the mad dash continued not even bothering to see if they were still being chased.

"ANKO DON'T YOU **_EVER_** FUCKING DO THAT AGAIN!" the young cook screeched into her ear. Still badly shaken by the forced aerial acrobatics, Ayame squeezed her arms around Anko's neck tighter hanging on for dear life..

Anko flinched and she felt the woman in her arms do the same when she heard the roars coming from behind, some of the Fel beasts had survived and were still after Ayame and herself.

'_Fuck this! Wave it is, I need to keep Aya-chan safe! Heading back to the village will only lead me into the main group..._' were the thoughts on Anko's mind as she raced through the trees for their lives. '_I'll let Konoha know when I have a chance!_'

**Tazuna's House**

Haku woke slowly eyes still closed, a pleasant sensation of warmth and comfort encompassing her entire being. The feelings started in her belly and spread from there to each corner of her body. The soft blankets that covered her rustling as she shifted her nude form that lay beneath.

'_… wait why am I naked?_' The thoughts in Haku's mind began to race as she remembered the acts of passion she and Naruto had enacted the night before. Clumsy attempts at first but both with a desperate need for solace, they had gradually explored eachothers bodies with more ardent fervor as the night went on. '_and Tsunami-san came in when we-_' the young hyoton wielder blushed crimson and felt her entire body heat up remembering the moment the young mother had caught them in the act.

Rolling over she gripped a soft and pliable pillow as a smile adorned her face. '_Last night was amazing, I wonder where Naru-kun is right now?_' she thought hugging the pillow tighter.

"Auuu... Haku-chan no more, I hurt all over..." the 'pillow' moaned.

Frozen in place Haku opened her eyes to find that she had been snuggling up to Naruto, who lay beside her with his arms wrapped around her waist. His face inches away from her own, with a devious smirk she leaned in pressing her lips against his. A _proper_ morning greeting.

"...mmm..." Naruto moaned into the kiss.

Happy with the her success Haku went to wake her still sleeping partner when he uttered the worst possible thing he could.

"...ramen..."

Eyes widened in shock. _'NANI!' _she thought looking at the contented smile on his face, pangs of anger began running through her body. '_I taste _SO _much better than ramen! Oh you're going to get it Naru-kun._' evil intentions filled her mind as Haku slipped her arm down his side, she heard Naruto sigh contentedly and the young hyoton user smiled wickedly. Wrapping her left hand around his 'morning trouble' she slowly began to stroke him, running smooth fingers over it and playing with the head between her fingertips, teasing him to full mast. Haku's smile grew to epic proportions when he started moaning.

"Please... no more Haku-ch_GYAAAAAAAAAAH!_" Naruto's quiet request ended in a high pitched squeal. Caused by Haku using Naruto's pre-cum to work a special kind of justice.

Turning his dick into an icicle.

Satisfied with a punishment well done, Haku slipped out of the sheets and strode to the center of the room, leaving Naruto crying in agony on the bed. Kneeling down she gathered her clothing slipping the robes form the night before back on. Clothed once more she turned to the bed to see a teary eyed Naruto looking at her with a face full of betrayal.

With a smile Haku spoke in a sickening sweet voice "Naru-kun, _never_ compare me to ramen." smirking at his hands that were desperately trying to melt away the ice gathered at his nether regions, Haku asked with a smile. "Understood?"

He gave her a quick nod and pleading look for an answer.

Sighing to herself Haku snapped her fingers and the ice melted, falling to the bed sheets. Looking at him she felt regret for acting out so harshly. She grinned as a certain notion on how to console him struck.

"Naru-kun?" Haku asked in mischievous tone walking in front of him and leaning down with her hands on her knees, exposing a fair amount of the cleavage within her robe. He looked up at her still clutching at his cock with both hands, in full puppy eyed mode; big watery sapphire eyes complete with a pout. The sight was so pitiful Haku nearly laughed. "If you join me in the shower, I will personally warm _that_ up for you." she cooed seductively with a coy smile, her eyes aimed towards his crotch.

Haku giggled happily when Naruto jumped from the bed as if it were on fire, picked her up bridal style and headed out the bedroom door.

'_Definitely going to be a good day._' she thought to herself as Naruto slammed the bathroom door shut.

**Outskirts Nami no Kuni**

Her breathing was ragged, desperately gasping for more air. In record time she had made it to the ends of the forest. The roars of the Fel beasts still followed from behind her, echoing off the trees. Even after four hours of fleeing they still followed, like the hounds of hell they still clipped at her heels.

Legs still moving in a blur Anko dashed out the treeline shifting Ayame around on her back she span around throwing a trio of shuriken towards the numerous beasts that bayed for thier blood. In a flash of hand seals and cry of _**"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**_ Anko turned and continued to flee even as the three metallic stars split continuously until they numbered in the hundreds, peppering the dozens of monsters in a hailstorm of deadly steel.

Chancing a glance over her shoulder Anko saw that her attack had less than promising results, only slowing down the monsters and not killing any outright. "Shit, hang on Aya-chan we're almost safe!" she shouted pushing more chakra to her leg muscles, a tight squeeze around her neck was the only confirmation she received from the sobbing woman on her back. In a renewed burst of speed, Anko kicked up a cloud of uprooted grass and dirt as she flew over the ground after a scant five more minutes of travel she spotted their destination.

The docks that held boats ferrying people to Wave.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Anko screamed as she dashed past the dumbstruck guards standing besides the gate still staring behind her, in the field 30 beasts howled to the afternoon sun before charging as a whole.

Insanity.

The majority of the guards terrified of the creatures they had never seen before left their posts, civilians young and old made a mad dash to the boats. Even those retreating from the poverty in wave seemed to find the beasts a good reason to return. Amidst the screams of terror those who fell were trampled by the masses as the beasts breached the gates tearing apart man woman and child.

Anko spotted a few of the braver workers taking up arms and attempting to retaliate, a young man not possibly much older than a teen was torn in half at the waist and a group of the monsters leaped upon his fallen form.

Before they began to consume him.

Running past a group and jumping over the heads of a few others, Anko landed next to a panicked boat captain struggling to leave port. "We need to get to wave now!" she ordered setting a hysterical Ayame down, the young woman promptly collapsed to her knees in tears. Having never seen bloodshed on this scale before.

"W-what are those _things_?" the terrified captain asked pointing towards the carnage spreading out on the docks.

Hearing screams Anko looked over at the shore, the beasts had cornered a large group of dockworkers and civilians, slowly tearing through their ranks even as a few fled into the sea. The blood flowing off the land into the waters attracted the sharks lurking in wait.

Shaking her head Anko pulled out a pair of kunai, "Just get the fuck to wave, I'll try to help!" she shouted as she leaped from the side of the boat landing on top of the water. A glance over her shoulder she saw the captain barking out orders to his crew, they scrambled desperately as the boat took to the waters.

Running across the water kicking up a rooster tail as she went Anko flew through the hand-seals for one of her signature jutsu's. Stretching her arms out in front of her she cried _**"**__**Sen'ei Tajashu" **_a myriad of snakes flew from the sleeves of her trench coat passing over the heads of the soon-to-be massacred. Deeming herself close enough to the shore Anko jumped, flying in the air over the screaming masses as her snakes wrapped around many of the Fel beasts holding them in place though many had managed to destroy the summons and continue their approach. Another series of hand seals she leaned back taking a huge gulp of air followed by a shout of "_**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu"**_ leaning forward as a veritable wall of fireballs erupted from her mouth in all directions.

Many of the beasts that were struck continued charging though some were incinerated by the blasts, Anko dodged as one attempted cleave her in half with its hands flicking a kunai threw its chin and brain. She twirled around and screamed in pain as on got a shot in and raked its claws across her back, a vicious spinning back kick sent the monster flying into its brethren. Freely flowing from her wound Anko felt the days exhaustion catching up to her as her life blood drained away rapidly, gasping in pain she ran forward in a maddened assault throwing volley after volley of kunai at the beasts. Some of the terrified crowd took up arms encouraged by her show of bravery.

Rallying cries erupted as men grabbed anything that would serve as a weapon before charging into the fray, Anko watched even as she fought as a burly man nearly several feet tall picked up an anchor almost as big as himself. He killed many using the massive anchor as a club smashing the beasts into a pulp only to slow when a trio fell upon him at the same time, with claw and fang they tore into his body leaving only an unrecognizable pile of gore to tell his tale.

Throwing two kunai in rapid succession Anko killed two more beasts with expert precision, one she pierced through the right eye the metal penetrating soft flesh and entering the brain. The other with a kunai through the chest directly above the heart. Running to the aid of a woman in a torn and bloody white shirt and blue jeans using a sledge hammer, Anko side kicked a beast about to ambush her from behind. The woman turned eyes wide in shock.

"Thanks." the woman gasped out.

Nodding in answer Anko did a number of hand-seals and shouted another jutsu _**"**__**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" **_bringing her fingers to her lips she launched a massive fireball towards a trio of beasts feasting on a fallen defender, the jutsu tore up the earth as it approached and one of the beasts noticed jumping away. The other two still intent of feeding however didn't evade the ball of hellfire. Impacting with the nearest beast the ball exploded in a brilliant flash and wave of heat, leaving a smoking crater and charred remains in its wake.

"FUCK!" Anko screamed as she felt a razor sharp claw pierce her left shoulder passing through flesh and muscle like a knife threw hot butter. Leaning forward she wailed in pain as it slid out and span to face her opponent bringing her right leg up to land a viscous kick against the side of its skull. It staggered momentarily and howled like a mad beast slashing at her once more. Her arm hanging useless at her side Anko pulled out another kunai with her good hand and ducked beneath the wild attacks slipping beneath its guard she drew the kunai up in an uppercut. Black blood erupted from the beasts chest stopping at its sternum, for good measure and lashed out with a palm strike forcing the weapon directly through its chest.

It fell dead shortly after.

Gripping her wounded shoulder Anko scanned the battlefield. The earth was slick with blood the fight brutal and one sided, the Fel beasts were winning.

'_I need to get back to Ayame..._' Anko thought as she ran stabbing another beast through the throat, with a wet gurgle passed into the pits of hell. Chancing another glance at the battle she saw that of the fifty or so men and woman now only half a dozen still stood, nearly triple their number of beasts survived. Biting her lip till it bled Anko made her decision, running towards the waters she spotted the boat she had left Ayame on, amidst the many other escapees, a few thousands of feet off shore making its way towards wave.

With a final look even as one of the same nameless woman from before fell a clawed foot through the back of her spine. Anko gave the brave souls to fight alongside her a quick salute as she ran over the water killing a shark that tried to attack her.

The screams of agony and hopelessness of the dying that followed her would haunt her for days to come.

Reaching the small boat she sluggishly pulled herself over its side before collapsing on the wooden deck, multiple cuts and bruises across her body her wounded arm limp and drenched in crimson. The trio jagged cuts on her back still oozing and her tan trench coat tattered beyond repair. Even with her blood pooling underneath her, Anko fought the pain and called out weakly "Ayame!"

She heard more then saw her friend run over to her side, eyes blurry as consciousness slipped away. Recalling the name that started this whole fiasco she silenced Ayame's desperate questions and ramblings, even as the woman began to heal her wounds. "Aya-chan..." Anko whispered.

In tears Ayame worked furiously trying to stop the blood pouring from the cuts on her friends torso. She asked in a broken voice. "H-hai, Anko?" the events of the day weighing heavily on her mind from a small pouch on her waist she pulled out a roll of gauze, having always kept a small first aid kit on her person. Carefully propping Anko up against her she cleaned the gashes on pale skin as delicately as she could, hearing the kunoichi hiss in pain when the boats rocking and her unsteady hands probed to deeply.

"Find Tazuna the bridge builder..." Anko gasped out as she collapsed into blissful sleep.

Grabbing Anko's wrist Ayame checked her pulse. Her nurse's instinct the only thing keeping her from panicking when her friend collapsed against her, the woman's heartbeat was erratic; weak, rapid and thready. A sign of the body going into shock. Lacking equipment or the gear necessary to treat her friend Ayame quickly patched up the rest of the wounds to stem further blood loss, leaning against the side railing she hugged Anko tightly to her own body as tears ran down her cheeks.

Ayame wept silently hoping against hope that her silent prayers for her friends survival would be answered.

"F-find Tazuna... g-got it Anko." she whispered as the boat rocked gently on the waves.

**Tazuna's House**

Dressed in a cloak, white as usual with blue patterns, open to reveal his bare chest. His red gloves on his hands and red hakama pants, Naruto walked out of the bathroom with a happy smile. '_Wow Haku is nuts!_' he thought while stretching his arms above his head as he hopped down the stairs and headed to the kitchen. Sitting down at the table he spotted Tsunami diligently working away at lunch.

"Konnichiwa Tsunami-san!" Naruto chirped from his spot pulling a small scroll from his waist, unrolling it on the table he summoned a few apples from the seal.

The young mother blushed crimson after she turned bringing her hands up to cover her mouth when she spotted him. "K-konnichiwa Naruto-kun." Tsunami replied turning back to the cutting board she was standing beside filleting some small fish. "Did you sleep well?" hearing Naruto snicker she made a small "Eep"almost instantly after the words left her mouth, realizing that was a very loaded question to ask.

"It was nice. Thank you for asking Tsunami-san."

Turning to look at the stairs from where the answer came Naruto smiled at the sight of Haku, clad in her old hunter nin battle kimono. The mask hanging at her side on its sash at her waist. "Konnichiwa Haku-chan." he said motioning for her to take a seat next to him.

She sat down and Naruto placed one of his apples in front of her before he gripped her hand below the table, "How are you doing?" he asked.

"Better now thank you." Haku answered giving his hand a squeeze. She smiled coyly and lowered her voice down to a whisper. "Although I _am_ a tad sore."

Blushing at her innuendo Naruto picked up his apple and took a bite from its shiny red side. Chewing thoroughly before swallowing he wiped at his mouth with his right hand removing the excess juice. "So Haku-chan, about last night wha-"

"Good friends Naru-kun." she interupted before he could finish rolling the apple around on the table with her finger. "I am happy you were my first though." she added with a shy smile.

Nodding and leaving any other questions unasked Naruto continued eating his fruit, walking into the kitchen to find a place to dispose of it. "I'm happy you were mine as well Haku-chan." he said over his shoulder near the entrance to the cooking area.

Stopping next to Tsunami who was blushing furiously having heard the conversation he asked "Tsunami-san where is you garbage?" holding up the apple core for her to see.

"Here I'll take care of that for you" the red faced woman said plucking the core from his hand, "Naruto could you run into the village and look for my father he left earlier today and I haven't seen him since." she asked as she dumped the core into a small barrel below the sink.

From the other room they heard the door slam open and turning around Naruto spotted the man in question standing besides a familiar and teary eyed woman.

Ayame.

Wiping her hands on her apron Tsunami walked over and spotted the cause of the disturbance. "Ara, father whats going on?" She asked, ignoring the fact that the man was standing besides an obviously distraught woman. "Is everything alright?"

Still shocked from seeing his childhood friend for the first time since his return from training in such a state. '_What the hell? Why is Ayame nee-chan here? Who the hell made her cry!_' Naruto thought running over and clutching Ayame's hand in his own he lead her to a seat in the living room, "N-Naru-kun?" she asked disbelievingly wiping her eyes with her free hand.

"Naru-kun?" Haku quipped from the table a sly grin spreading on her face.

"Not now Haku-chan," Naruto shot back at the girl before turning to the crying woman besides him. "Ayame nee-chan whats going on? Why are you here?" he asked trying to make sense of it all.

Ayame stared at him for a second before shouting "NARU-KUN!" and wrapping her arms around his chest and forcing him back against the sofa while she wept against his chest.

Dumbstruck Naruto sat there stiff as a board still not knowing what was happening, then he heard Tazuna shout from the doorway.

"Alright boys bring her in here!"

"Ara, who? Father what is going on!"

Craning his neck around Naruto watched as two men carrying a stretcher walked into the home, on it he spotted a deathly pale Anko. "Ayame!" he shouted gripping the sobbing woman by the shoulders prying her off of him to look in her eyes. "Whats going on!" he asked repeating the exact question Tsunami had seconds earlier. "What the hell happened to Anko?"

"W-we were attacked b-by monsters!" Ayame cried while hugging herself and shivering as she recalled what happened. "Anko g-got badly wounded trying t-to save the people on shore..."

"Dis 'ere lil lady saved a right good number o' people today." one of the men carrying the stretcher said somberly, "risked er life to buy us time. Tazuna whar ya want her?" he asked looking at the bridge builder.

At the word 'monsters' Haku stiffened before walking over to the stretcher and running a check over Anko "Monsters? You mean Fel beasts?" Haku asked then gasped, "This woman is suffering from massive blood loss and exhaustion! It's a miracle she's still breathing she's pretty much comatose!" running her fingers over Anko's wrist she checked her pulse and did a brief scan of her other vitals eyes widening with each second that passed. "Why didn't you bring her to a hospital!" she snapped at the men.

The pair looked away ashamedly unable to give her a suitable answer.

Bringing a sake bottle away from his lips Tazuna shook his head wiping away at the excess, "We don't have any doctors left in the village," he answered sadly "Gato ran them all out, or is holding their families for ransom to work under him." he walked passed a fuming Haku stopping near the bottom of the stairs, waving at them to follow "C'mon boys lets get the lady to a bed! We can at least get her comfortable!" he ordered.

As the three men left the room it descended into a tense silence, even Ayame's sobs ended. The woman turning instead into a quivering mass holding onto Naruto with a death grip. Haku and Tsunami standing solemnly looking up the stairs as if paying their respects.

'_What the hell, why did they come here?_' silent as the others but deep in thought Naruto did his best to comfort the shell shocked woman in his arms. '_Anko saw what was going on and definitely reported it to the old bats!_' he looked down at Ayame who was still weeping and wiped away the tears on her cheeks._ 'Then they sent her fight against them!_' Naruto thought the continuous shivers and tears coming from the woman sitting with him pained his heart dearly. '_Wait a second..._' he paused. '_Why would they send a civilian and lone ninja after the beasts..._' then it clicked._ '...The council those bastards!_' Naruto fumed.

It made sense. Everyone in Konoha knew that as a child, Ayame and he had been close. Maybe not all the details but it was pretty blatant they got along. With all the time he spent at Ichiraku's it was obvious that he and the family had some ties. Add to that Anko had been his sensei, even if only for a couple of days. The fact that she had most likely reported that he had removed her curse seal as well would make sense they would send her if they wanted him for something. Seeing as she had gotten something from him before.

It was clear, Konoha didn't want to kill him. They wanted him back.

Their mistake was who they sent and who they hurt in the process.

Sure he and Anko hadn't parted on the best terms and he hadn't seen Ayame in nearly eight years but Naruto admitted that he felt something akin to friendship for both women. He easily recalled the times they had spent together when he was a kid; the free meals and happy times with the Ichiraku's, the times Ayame nursed him back to health when he got beaten or hurt, the drunken encounter with Anko, her and Ayame's conversation that night. Yes, they most definitely were his friends and something you NEVER do, is hurt Namikaze Uzumaki' Naruto's friends.

They would pay.

Before he dealt with them though, he had a job to finish.

"Haku." Naruto spoke softly but the tones in his voice carried undeniable rage. "Where is Gato's base, I think it's time for a visit."

"About twenty miles north north east of our location on one of the smaller islands." Haku answered donning her mask, "I'll go with you Naru-kun."

"No Haku," he held up a hand to stop the argument before it started "help Anko please, I know that Zabuza had you train in some of the healing arts." he was quivering fingers twitching, trying his damnedest to stem the bloodlust that was slowly trickling out of him. It was affecting each person in the room, their breathing grew deeper he could even hear their pulses quicken his enhanced hearing picking it up easily. Tsunami was the worst for wear falling to her knees gasping while Ayame shied away from him.

"N-Naru-kun what's going on?" Ayame whispered.

Naruto turned his head mechanically to face her causing her to flinch, his eyes beneath the headband were flaring causing them to glow even through the dark cloth. "Nothing Ayame nee-chan, just" he paused thinking of the right words. "a bit of good business."

Strolling away from the sofa he walked towards the door of the home. "Haku," he called over his shoulder.

"Hai, Naru-kun?"

"Take care of Anko and Ayame nee-chan for me," he opened the door and began to walk out "their... _precious_." he said softly before he disappeared in a roar of howling winds.

Haku nodded slowly understanding what he meant. She left the room heading up the stairs as she pulled her medical herbs from the bag oh her belt, Naruto was a precious person for her. So by default these women, if he cared for them, were now precious to her as well.

**Outside Gato's Base**

A flicker of wind and grass being shifted away, the only sign of his arrival to the island where Gato's base lay. The eerie calm of night, the sound of waves lapping onto the shore birds singing their last songs before rest. In the sky the full moon cast a soft glow onto his form his cloak rustling in the breeze. His shadow dancing upon the ground whence he stood.

Silent as a shadow Naruto removed his cloak slipping it off his shoulders he folded it up, placing it into one of the storage seals on his body. Rocking his neck on his shoulders he heard soft cracks and felt his body loosen up. Shirtless and wearing only his head band, gloves, red hakama, and sandals he reached up to his right shoulder and summoned his katana and wakazashi, their blades shimmered in the dark. Armed with them, one in each hand he let his arms fall to his side and took a calming breath.

Casting his gaze towards where his target lay, he took in the massive compound, from where he was standing Naruto could see a tall iron gate surrounded by ramparts. His keen eyesight picking up guards stationed every hundred feet or so. Patrolling on the ground around it were small groups of others. He could even pick up the sounds of laughter from within, their cheers irked him to no end.

Moving swiftly and silently Naruto dashed over to the nearest ground patrol leaping towards the first of his quarry. Like a bird of prey Naruto flew with nary a whisper through the air landing behind the man before running his katana through his stomach from behind and silencing his scream by drawing the wakazashi across the mans throat. Headless the corpse fell to the ground the dull thump alerting his friends.

Their eyes widened when they saw the cause.

A shirtless man wearing a scratched out Kiri headband and camouflaged khaki shorts glared at Naruto drawing out a tanto "Who the fuck are ya? Why'd ya kill Jinso!" he shouted. The dead mans other cohort a woman wearing an identical headband and worn gray blue fatigues her chest bound by cloth pulled out a pair of kunai.

Naruto stood letting his hands rest by his sides in a casual pose still gripping his swords eying down the duo. Besides him the body of Jinso slowly flooded the ground with blood. "Your jury," he hissed cocking his head to the side in a quizzical manner "and we find the defendants, guilty.**_"_**

The pair looked at him gawking at his statement. Then began to laugh, those were quickly silenced.

Bringing the swords up in front of him one over the other, "**_Kaze hochō." _**Naruto whispered.

The two watched in amazement as the blonde vanished into thin air and then the woman screamed, her cries piercing the night when her reappeared in front of her. Naruto's face inches away from her own his wakizashi piercing through her chest, as her heart. Reversing his grip Naruto jerked the weapon in a downward slash, splitting her torso in half emptying the contents of her body to the ground below like a bloody puddle. The razor sharp weapon tearing through flesh and bone like cloth.

The laughter in the compound died out following the scream and Naruto heard shouts and a bloodthirsty grin spread across his lips. '_Let them worry,_' he thought, '_the panic inside will make this so much more fun._'

"W-What the fuc-!" the mans shout was cut short when he found a katana passing through his throat and spine. Blood trickled up and out his mouth as Naruto pulled the blade away the grating noise of bone scraping across metal echoing through the night.

In his death throes and falling onto his knees the mans eyes widened in fear when Naruto brought the katana up above his head. The final sight the missing nin would witness in this life was the pale glow of the moon flashing upon a descending blade.

Business _was_ good.

**Inside the Compound**

Two men stood at the top of the tower looking over the landscape deep in conversation about the turn of events.

"Jashin-sama is going to get a bunch of sacrifices tonight!" Hidan shouted as he watched the men and women of Gato's personal army scurry about in preperation for an attack. Turning around he swung his scythe around slinging it over his shoulder and gave his partner a predatory grin "Kakuzu ya think its that Yoko Fū-teme?"

"Perhaps," Kakuzu stated looking at the spreading chaos. "We did come to meet this Gato in hopes of finding Yoko in his employ." he threw his cloak back over his shoulders and walked over to stand next to Hidan. "If anything I may collect a few bounties tonight." he said pulling out a small black book from inside the robe.

"THERE YOU TWO ARE!"

The pair turned to see a short fat man in a black business suit with a cane, his hair was mussed up and gray a spiky mustache and black circle framed glasses.. The shipping magnate himself Gato ran up to them panting wiping at his brow. "You two, I'll pay you millions to kill the man attacking my base!" he shouted.

"One man?" Kakuzu asked, hearing explosions coming from around the base. "Only one?"

"Yeah the bastard!" Gato replied venomously. "The guards are running away calling him... what was it, Yuko? No, Yako... maybe it was Yafo..."

A tickmark formed on Hidan's brow as he grew tired of the pompous oaf trying to order them around. "Yoko Fū?" he shouted exasperatedly.

"Yeah that was it!" Gato cried smacking a meaty fist into his palm. "Kill him and you'll never worry about money again!"

Smirking Hidan turned to Kakuzu who was looking contemplative, "Well Leader-sama will be happy to know we found him." he said happily, "C'mon ya zombie-teme let's go meet up with him!" he cried before jumping from the building heading in the direction of the fight.

"We'll take care of it, go hide somewhere I'll be expecting my pay upon my return." Kakuzu said to Gato who was rubbing his hands together. "In full." he added walking to the wall and following after his psychotic partner leaving Gato behind.

Gato stood there momentarily before nodding and running back from where he came, intent on doing as he was told.

Blades flashing in the light of campfires, Naruto span around bisecting and maiming defenders who attempted to charge him. In his wake screaming men and woman clutched at their wounds, while the dead colored the earth in crimson.

He parried an overhead blow from a man's axe while kicking a woman charging at him in the throat who tried to take advantage of his position. The woman gagged staggering backwards and the man tried to punch him, the fist meeting the steel of Naruto's other blade. He howled in pain as the blade passed through the knuckles between middle and ring finger up to his elbow.

Naruto leaped into the air on his sole leg touching the ground spinning horizontally like a buzz saw, the weapons in his hands made short work of the sobbing man clutching at his arm, as well as the three other men who came to his aid. Dissected body parts fell to the earth and blood flew through the air as Naruto came to a landing in a crouch, blades held out at his sides facing the woman still clutching at her throat.

Still in a crouch and instantly bringing his right arm in front of him Naruto pointed a closed fist at her his wakizashi pointing into the sky, _**"Futon: Ten Taihou" **_he shouted,__a pulsating orb of green chakra formed on his knuckles growing until it was nearly several centimeters in diameter. It fired at tremendous speeds towards the woman, hitting her directly below the sternum and passing through. In the jutsu's aftermath it left a fist sized hole you could see clearly through, clean lines of the circle a testament to its use.

It continued on its path behind the dead woman who crumpled to the ground and caught an unlucky man in the forehead, cleaving a small canyon through his brain and cranium before disappaiting in a small burst of wind.

The entire event took less then a second.

Standing back up Naruto flicked a lazy gaze at the crowd who seemed to be hesitant to attack him. Understandable seeing as he had killed every adversary to attack him.

"Is Gato paying you enough to throw away your lives?" Naruto deadpanned, long ago his bloodlust had been sated, now he just wanted to kill Gato and sleep. "Or do you wish to join your friends," he waved an arm towards the carnage spread throughout the compound behind him, bloody bodies of the dead or dying littered the ground "in death?"

"Fuck this!" one of the men shouted throwing down his sword, "If the guys gonna let us go I say we do it!"

Murmurs of agreement spread threw the group, dropping their weapons many started walking away carefully avoiding getting to close to Naruto as they left.

Frowning to himself Naruto eyed the twenty or so members left, "So you want to die?" he asked somberly.

A woman stepped forward dressed in a similar battle kimono as Haku's except black with red sleeves brandishing a pair of sai, "I ain't have nowhere else to go if you take this meal ticket away from me!" she shouted. Shouts and self-encouraging cheers met her declaration and the rest stepped forwards as well, preparing for battle.

"I see," Naruto said dispassionately bringing his weapons back up "wish I could say that I'm sorry." his hands moved in a blur in front of him and twin blades of crimson erupted from their edges. The arcs of energy churned up the ground as they screamed towards the dumbstruck men and women, none had a chance to avoid the deadly energies. Many of them were utterly destroyed, their bodies unrecognizable as being once human and Naruto slowly walked forward into the river of gore slipping away from the scene. To his surprise he found the woman from before still breathing and clinging to life, though slowly losing the battle from the massive gash across her chest her hands desperately trying to stop the blood flowing from her torso.

Coughing up blood she glared at him "F-fuck you!" she gasped out, then spat on him hitting him on the face.

Naruto wiped away the blood and saliva as if it were a fly, flipped his grip on the katana aiming it business end down "But I'm not." he finished. In a silver blur the weapon came down passing between her eyes and out the back of her skull impaling it into the ground.

Looking at what seemed to be a vacant area on his right Naruto cocked his head to the side, "The two of you can come out now!" he shouted.

"I fuckin told ya he'd notice Kakuzu!"

A voice rang out and two men appeared both clad in odd garments. One with silver hair the other wearing an odd face mask. Both wearing scratched out headbands signaling that they were missing nin.

"Shut up Hidan before I kill you!"

'_Hmm, black cloaks with clouds I recognize them from somewhere..._' Naruto thought '_ah now I remember_' smacking his right fist into his other palm he exclaimed "It's the two idiots I saw earlier in town a few days ago!" nodding his head enthusiastically proud to have remember.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME? I'LL SACRIFICE YOU TO JASHIN-SAMA YA LITTLE SHIT!" the silver haired one 'Hidan' shouted.

"Hidan shut up about your damn kami!" 'Kakuzu' bellowed before turning back towards Naruto. "You are Yoko Fū correct?"

"I've been called that before yes." Naruto asked genuinely curious gripping his blades a bit tighter. If they were after his bounty he would need to kill them. Though Naruto couldn't think of any other reason they would be looking for him. "You two working for Gato?"

"No, I am Kakuzu and this is my partner Hidan." Kakuzu said, to Naruto's surprise quite politely, Hidan just snorted in acknowledgment. "We are part of a group called Akatsuki, and our leader wants you to join us in our cause."

'_Oh this is interesting._' Naruto thought to himself bringing his right hand to his chin adopting the classic thinking pose. '_Well I can tell just by looking at these two that their strong, I might make some pretty powerful allies by joining._' nodding thoughtfully he asked "What's in it for me?"

**Road to Kirigakure**

Heavy mist, humid to the point that walking outside made her feel like she was walking in the rain. Large peaks of mountains surrounded the winding stone path that Kyuu in her six year old body traveled upon, grumbling as she ran.

"Go talk to the Mizukage he says. It'll be fine he says. FUCKING MEATSACK!" Kyuu screamed throwing her arms into the air. Nearly half a week of non-stop travel had turned her mood dial all the way to and far beyond cantankerous. "Asshole making me work like a courier nin, that baka..." she mumbled slowing down momentarily to lash out at a boulder next to the road shattering it into dust.

Once again speeding through the clouds of mist the demoness continued with her conversation mentally. '_Bastard did say he was sorry for slapping me though._' Kyuu thought with a sad smile. '_I did go a _little_ overboard back there..._' she passed a line of trees that at the speeds she was moving, appeared as nothing more then a green blur.

'_It's funny if any being had done that before I met Naruto I'd have torn them to pieces with my claws!_' Kyuu paused coming to a halt in the middle of the road. The heavy mists behind her slowly refilling the void she had created during her travels. "What the hell!" she screeched throwing her hands into the air "Why didn't I kill him for that!" she asked herself staring blankly at the road ahead waiting for the silence to answer.

Shaking her head to clear her mind and causing her red locks to swirl about her body in a turbulent storm Kyuu continued her run. "Little fucker, getting in my head like that!" she huffed while violently shaking her head. After nearly an hour more of running in silence Kyuu spotted the massive gates to the village she was searching for.

"Time for work." a feral smile graced her features as she walked up to the guards stationed at the entrance.

"Halt, state your business in Kiri!"

Kyuu looked up at the man dressed in gray and blue fatigues a jounin vest with his Kiri headband around his neck. Smirking she channeled the demonic energies within her body forming the beginnings of her cloak, a single red tail began growing from the small of her back swishing behind her.

The two men drew their weapons ready for an attack from the young girl in front of them as she was surrounded by a malevolent crimson aura.

"**On behalf of Yoko Fū, I am here to hold an audience with the Mizukage."** Kyuu giggled, though the demonic taint in her voice made it sound like a sinister cackle, when they paled at the mention of Naruto's alias. **"You can call me Akane." **she smiled sweetly focusing a bit of killing intent on the pair.

Both of them, white as a sheet nodded dumbly before letting her into the village. Unknown to Kyuu both had been veterans of the bloodline war and had seen Naruto using the same cloak with deadly efficiency. As she walked past Kyuu laughed at the odd looks, and open stares of curiosity she was receiving from some of the populace that had witnessed the spectacle.

'_I wonder how Mei is doing? I always liked her..._' she thought, images of the buxom Mizukage entering her mind, they had gotten along quite well during the time spent together during the war.

A good reason for this being that Naruto had nearly shit a brick when the two had both told him at the same time with identical far two sweet smiles "Shut up or I'll kill you." They had the same philosophy after all: if something bugs you, kill it.

Walking towards the tower near the center of the village Kyuu laughed heartily drawing confused looks from the people in the street.

The world may be coming to an end, but that didn't mean the she couldn't be happy.

End Chapter 14

**A.N.** Well any of you guys who know which god is commonly referred to as the 'God of War' is know who's the main antagonist in this story. If you say it's Kratos... I will kick you in the head through the net (awesome game and I don't own the rights to it either).

Yes I am a douche for leaving you hanging with Naruto and the zombie bros :P

Note's:

_**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu **__**- Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique**_ creates small fireballs, which are spat out of the user's mouth, flying wildly in every direction and assaulting the enemy.

_**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - **__**Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique**_ the user creates a bunch of shadow clones from shuriken, striking down the enemy. This is a technique that combines ninja tools with ninjutsu.

_**Sen'ei Tajashu - Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands **_By increasing the amount of snakes summoned with the Hidden Shadow Snake Hands, the diversity of this ninjutsu is increased. The swarm of big snakes appear in an instant, each snake individually doing something like intimidating, diverting, or capturing the enemy in a cooperative attack.

_**Futon: Ten Taihou- Wind Release: Imperial Cannon.**_ Similar to Rasengan but entirely wind based chakra, orb of chakra molded and fired from the hand, not as destructive as said technique but hell of a lot faster to form and use.

Pr1nnyDUD3. Out.


	18. Chapter 18

NOTICE!

All of my current works are on ice at the moment... mainly because I read them, was disappointed in myself since I can do better, and now I am rewriting all of them.

This will take time, probably a lot.

The works will be released by singular chapters over the course of one week per. This DOES not mean that there will always be a chapter coming out every week. I have a life I want to live outside of the nether known to us endearingly as the interwebz.

They will be written following this guideline.

The Hunter

Naruto: Beast

Naruto Warcraft Xover

So mainly in the order that I started posting. Apologies to all of you that want them out now, but I mainly am doing this because I can and will do better in the rewrites. Also because I found many spelling and grammatical errors that bug the shit out of me.

Lastly it's because I'm bored but that's more a personality issue.

Pr1nnyDUD3


	19. Chapter 19

Apology

To all of you that are looking forward to new chapters of any of my Naruto fics/crossovers.

Sorry

I can't stand writing them anymore, seeing as I've come to hate the show/manga with a passion. I refuse to write something I no longer enjoy being a part of. For this reason all of my Naruto fic's are up for adoption, pm me and what not if your interested in taking them over.

Cheers however!

I have a job (hard to believe for those that know me personally) and in my free time I AM using this site for my latest work though I'm not sure if I'll continue posting it. Depends if there's demand for it. If there is expect a chapter every week or so, if there isn't I'm not going to post for an unwelcome crowd and I'll write for my own enjoyment.

I'm using fan-fiction as a deterrent from ever playing WoW again and I figure why not write an entirely original story (at least from what I understand, if it's similar to another let me know) based upon WoW.

Though writing that makes me sound stupid IT will work, did last time I just got sucked back in by friends bugging me to play again.

Anyways go check out **Game Master** a play on gm's if you know what I'm talking bout good for you.

Other than that I got nothing.

Peace,

Pr1nnyDud3


End file.
